White Chocolate Knights in White Satin
by x-MJ-x
Summary: 5 years and he notices three things about her: 1. She is beautiful, 2. She is sad and 3. She is not alone... So many things have happened but this is Morgan and Garcia, they can get through anything right?
1. Flight of the Golden Goddess

**Hello lovely people – Here I am with a new Morgan and Garcia story, I hope you're not fed up of me! **

**Anyway, just a few notes before I start: **

**The main title of this fic (White "**_**Chocolate"**_** Knights in White Satin) has obviously been designed to work for this couple but is based upon the song **_**"White Knights in White Satin" **_**originally sung by 'The Moody Blues' and titled **_**'Nights in White Satin'**_** and covered by 'Giorgio' Just so you know. No lyrics will be used in the following fic since I am only interested in the title. **

**I'm not going to give anything away here about the plot of this story but I will say it is a MULTICHAPTERED FIC (which in terms of my writing style means that I intend to offer it a lot of time and effort – it's going to become my new baby – and it also means that if you like it and you want the next chapter, reviews help me to remember when an update is due) Please, please be patient because sometimes life gets in the way. **

**Finally I should mention that I DO NOT OWN Criminal Minds, its characters or plots and all use of familiar dialogues or plots will be clearly marked in italics. **

**Ok, so let's get going... **

* * *

"_**Flight of the Golden Goddess"**_

"_It's too late Derek. You're too late. I'm sorry it's time to say goodbye." She admitted defeat, severing their connection forever. _

The last sad words of an almighty argument so long ago and she still remembered every single word of it as if it was happening in real time. She had been running from it for so long and now she had run as far as she could...

She slipped out of her bath robe and ran quickly from the bathroom to the bed in a few fast steps. She was careful not to let her eyes catch sight of her image in the mirror as she got into the bed and pulled the sheets right up to her chin. She felt like a small child as her blonde hair splayed out on the white pillow and she squeezed her eyes shut. _'If I can't see them the monsters don't really exist' _she told herself knowing that she was being wholly naive...

The truth was she was terrified and despite the fact that her freedom was laying less than two feet away on the desk she didn't feel completely safe. She rolled towards the window staring at the snow. It had been so long since she had seen even the merest flake of snow that she couldn't help but feel comforted.

After so much running, looking over her shoulder and fearing that things could only get worse she finally felt like she was home. With this thought in mind she closed her eyes, confident that she wouldn't have to be scared any more.

That night, in a hotel in Virginia two blocks away from the man she had once called the Chocolate God, the Golden Goddess finally found her solitude. She smiled a little as she thought about the truth of the situation – Even if he didn't know it, the _Noir Hero _was still keeping his promise, he was still protecting her from all the evils in this world. She held onto this as she allowed herself to slip into the first blissfully dreamless sleep she'd had in months...

* * *

**It's only short but I hope it's enough to get you tempted. If you liked this reviews are welcome and look out for the next chapter which will be posted later tonight. **

_**Love **_

_**X~Michelle~X **_


	2. Angels in the Snow

**I hope that the first chapter inspired your interests and that you want to find out what happens next... Here's the next chapter... All reviews and commentary are welcome. Sorry I didn't post it as I promised, I feel I was a tad over optimistic... Three Uni essays in 2 weeks – Gah! Anyway to the writing... **

**As usual I DO NOT own Criminal Minds or its characters... **

* * *

"_**Angels in the Snow" **_

It was snowing pretty hard and to be frank Derek Morgan could not think of a worse way to spend his Saturday off than traipsing around a park full of snowball armed kids. Nevertheless, that was exactly where he found himself right now, holding onto the hand of the woman he had been with for almost five years. Tessa Vivaldi was a five ten, beautiful vivacious ex- model. She wore her brunette hair loose and curly and she had a one thousand watt smile to match her somewhat pretentious beauty. She _was_ beautiful – it was true and she made him feel... less alone. As they walked towards the open aired cafe (which seemed ridiculous to him in these weather conditions) she chatted to him idly about... Some new faux fur coat she had spied on the trip around whichever department store they had spent most of the morning wandering around. She used that sickly sweet voice she had such a knack for using when she really wanted something and he gave her a small smile before agreeing to go back there and let her spend the obscene amount of money she wanted to courtesy of the FBI.

She responded with a little squeal that he would have found endearing about four years and six months ago but not anymore, now he inwardly grimaced and gave a small noncommittal laugh.

"I love you Derek you're the best." She told him enthusiastically.

He was always shocked when she said it. He was never prepared. Of course they had been together for years but he had never felt truly comfortable when she said it and he never felt like it came from his heart when he said it back. Over the last few months he had felt an increasing uneasiness in his relationship with Tessa, he had felt that there was something missing and he couldn't quite tell what it was. He just felt like recently he and Tessa didn't fit together anymore despite what the glossy photographs and forced smiles may say about them.

She looked at him expectantly and he almost died inside. She wanted him to say it back, she wanted him to declare it right now and much as he wanted to, he just couldn't find it in himself to mean it. Instead he did the only thing he knew she liked more than hearing him say those three little soul destroying life changing, no going back words – he grabbed her somewhat forcefully and pressed his lips roughly to hers. He knew she liked kisses hot and fast and frankly, he could deal with that. It meant that he didn't have to worry about what each kiss said about them as a couple or what it would say about him if he didn't gently and courteously sweep his tongue across her lips and plunge into her mouth with loving intent.

"Mm that was perfect." She told him as she pulled away.

"Mm hmm." He mumbled, dying inside.

"Now come on Miss Chatter Box let's go get some coffee." Derek told her guiding her towards the cafe and installing her into a seat on the edge of the cafe complex – with a great view of the park.

"One thing Tessa – I don't think uh... Mama Beattie has quite caught up with the Starbucks boom, I'm afraid iced machiattos are off the menu." Derek joked looking at the menu. Oh yeah Mama Beattie was at the height of sophistication, her most extravagant coffee was a latte selling at one dollar fifty a cup. It was exactly the kind of place Tessa hated. She much preferred those expensive chains that sold non fat coffees and full fat muffins to cancel it all out...

* * *

"Hey sugar what can I get for you?" The tiny white haired woman who can only have been Beattie asked.

The way she said 'sugar' reminded him of the one person he tried not to think about and he couldn't help but think back to all the early morning coffees they had shared together.

"Um honey you want some coffee right?" She pressed when he didn't answer.

"Yeah two lattes please." Derek replied, waiting as the woman set about making the coffee.

"You want chocolate sprinkles?" Beattie asked.

"With a latte?" He asked with a laugh.

"Sure honey, it's a speciality of mine, you can't beat a little 'hot chocolate' right?" She joked and he almost cried right there. He hadn't thought of that nickname in so long that it felt like a knife in his heart.

"Right, but just on one – my girlfriend's kind of conscious about bad foods." Derek replied.

"Oh you got yourself a skinny Minnie? You strike me as a man who likes his women a little more curvy." She winked, making the observation based on Derek's uncomfortable look.

"Once upon a time you would have been right." Derek told the stranger sadly, hating that she knew him so well.

"Aw hon, what happened?" She asked stirring in some extra cream for the man who looked like he needed a little sweetness in his life.

"I lost her a long time ago and now... I'm with Tessa." He replied and his tone gave away the consolation he felt.

"There is always a second chance, I believe that – maybe you should too hon." She winked handing him the two Styrofoam cups and accepting the three dollars he handed her.

"Thanks a lot, I haven't talked about this for years."He told her as he walked away feeling slightly strange for off loading on this strange, kindly woman.

"Sometimes all it takes is a good cup of coffee." Mama Beattie mused as she watched the sad man walk back towards his stick insect supermodel wannabe girlfriend...

* * *

Tessa complained about the coffee which was apparently not 'non fat or remotely coffee tasting' the whole time she sipped at it and he felt like he was going to scream at any moment.

He fixed his eyes on the spot over Tessa's shoulder keeping half an ear on her babbling whilst he watched the world go by. He had never noticed that simply people watching could be so much more interesting than being a part of the action until he found himself being bored out of his mind on a date he didn't want to be on thinking about a woman he could never be with.

He heard Tessa mention the word 'ring' and he knew that he was done for, he knew where this conversation was headed and he planned on staying out of it for as long as physically possible.

He was watching intently as families came and went in the park, small children frolicking in the snow whilst their parents fussed over keeping them safe. He smiled as he watched a little boy pelt his business suited father with snowballs. Apparently not every daddy had Saturdays off...

He had always imagined himself as a father; he thought he'd be good at it – especially after Ellie. He had spent whole days fantasising about fatherhood and yet he couldn't comprehend starting a family with Tessa. It just felt odd and he never allowed there ever to be a chance of that happening. When they had sex he always made sure they were protected and he never gave into her whining about it feeling better without and about wanting to know what he felt like, about wanting his child inside of her. He just couldn't deal with that...

* * *

Suddenly he became transfixed by a little girl who came into his field of vision. She wore a brightly coloured bobble hat patterned with tiny flowers over a head of dazzlingly blonde hair. Her face was pink with exertion and coldness. She had on a bright pink winter coat and matching gloves and as she turned towards him he was astounded by her smile and her familiar features, she looked so like... But it couldn't be...

He kept his eyes focussed on the little girl as she ran around a bench which faced away from him. She was pulling at a woman's hand and trying to get her to her feet. She was slender and wore an oversized winter coat which hung loosely from her body. Eventually, after some faint protest she got to her feet and began walking around the bench to an open space of snowy ground. Her head was down and she wore a hat which covered her hair, but he could make out a small smile on her cherry red painted lips.

"Mommy let's make snow angels!" The little girl shouted enthusiastically and Derek found himself smiling as the girl's mother tried in vain to protest and soon she was on her knees in the snow and was pulling off the hat she wore exposing her true identity to him... His breath was stolen as he realised who it was...

* * *

He watched her a while longer as she laid down in the snow and spread her arms and legs showing the little girl, apparently her daughter , how to make a snow angel. From the angle he was at, he could see her closing her eyes and smiling in contentment as the little girl followed suit...

* * *

Penelope smiled as she swished her arms and legs backwards and forwards in the snow. She didn't care about the overcoat she wore, she didn't care that the snow could ruin it. All that mattered was this time, this precious time with the precious beautiful little girl lying next to her in the cold snow, laughing like she hadn't a care in the world...

She kept her eyes closed and listened to the sounds all around her. It was the sound of freedom – laughter and joy and happiness. She listened to the breathing of the gorgeous little child next to her and she was thankful that she was alive.

"Mommy do you think maybe we could get some hot chocolate later?" She asked.

"Well sure honey, we'll find some place soon Ok, some more snow angels then hot chocolate." Penelope promised, as usual finding it difficult to deny her anything...

* * *

Derek jumped up from the table when he knew for sure it was her. He was not about to let an opportunity like this pass by. Only when Tessa began to protest did he stop and remember where he was.

"Baby where are you going?" She asked indignantly.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't Tessa." He told her in defeat.

"What do you mean? Didn't you hear what I was talking about Derek?" She asked in a panic.

"Yeah I heard you. You want marriage, you want children, you want a fantasy – but I can't give it to you Tessa. I'm not that guy. I don't want to be with you anymore, I don't love you." He told her boldly.

"Derek where is this coming from, we're happy." She tried to convince him.

"You're not happy Tessa, we're not. I see the way you look at other couples and I know that's what you want. I can't give that to you. I just can't." He told her as he walked away, not just from her but from his life with her, from everything they had together.

"You walk away now and I'm gone Derek, I'm leaving Virginia and I'll never come back, I'll leave the BAU and it'll be your fault... Please don't do this." She begged.

"You know what, Hotch will get a better technical analyst, and we'll survive without you Tessa." He told her bluntly.

"Fine. So suddenly almost five years mean nothing?" She asked pointedly.

"No. Not suddenly, I've always been in love with someone else." He replied rather more cruelly than he meant to.

"Oh _I see_ so you love someone else... Now I understand why I wasted four years of my life... That makes me feel so much better!" She yelled standing up and throwing back her chair.

"I'm sorry..." He started disingenuously but she held up her hand to silence him.

"You know what Derek? I just don't understand why now... we've been...really good lately..." She told him hesitantly and he knew that she didn't mean it.

"Tessa don't kid yourself, we just don't work anymore. I'm sorry." He told her in defeat.

"Fine, whatever – I'm going to go home and get my stuff – I'll be gone by the time you get back. I'll leave you to deal with Hotch. You're damned straight I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when you tell him you lost him his technical analyst. You're never going to find someone like me. No one has my skills." Tessa told him dejectedly.

"You know what Tessa? You were never all that good... You never had..." He trailed off, flicking his eyes towards the woman making snow angels a short distance away.

"Oh I get it. Penelope Garcia right? She's the 'one for you?" Tessa spat sarcastically.

"Don't say her name, you know nothing about her – you know nothing about how I feel..." Derek replied heatedly.

"Hey Derek, I know that sparkle in your eye means something special and it's Ok that it's not for me and you know what if you love her that much you shouldn't be standing here talking to me – you should be trying to find her." She replied in a conciliatory tone, leaning in and placing a light kiss to his lips. It was final and it was forgiving.

"I did love you Derek Morgan." Tessa told him as she began to back away.

"I know Tessa, I loved you too." He replied a little sadly – it had been true in some ways, he had just never loved her _enough_.

"Be happy Derek, you deserve it." She smiled, distancing herself further.

"You do too Tessa, you're going to find someone who makes you happy." He called, noticing how far away from him she was. He couldn't actually say that he felt sad about how this had turned out. Their relationship had been dying for months and today it had finally slipped away relatively peacefully.

As he watched the women he had never really been able to love go he knew that this was his only chance to get the woman he adored and worshipped to love him too...

* * *

He glanced across the park searching out the two people he had spotted a few minutes ago and he felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes connected with them. He decided it was now or never and for once in his life he chose now...

He walked quickly across the park terrified that she was going to disappear. He watched them for a little while longer from a short distance checking and double checking that it was her, as if he needed to check. She was so familiar to him, so beautiful, from her cherry red lips to her long silky hair. The only thing that had changed was that she had lost her sumptuous curves and he wanted to know what had happened, he needed to protect her.

He hesitated for a moment and then strode towards them, standing beside her and watching as a shadow fell across the perfection of her face since he blocked the wintry sun from illuminating her golden halo.

He watched as his Golden Goddess instinctively reached for the little girl beside her, pulling her close without opening her eyes. Oh yeah Penelope was definitely this little one's mother. She was protecting her from whatever it was that was threatening them, but in time honoured Penelope fashion she was reluctant to face up to the evils of the world. If only she knew. If only she would open her eyes...

* * *

His reverie was broken by the sound of the little girl's voice.

"Who are you?" She asked in that indignant way that only little girls can.

He stayed silent for a while not wanting to betray himself to her too early. He needed to make this perfect.

"Mommy who is this man?" She asked sitting up and staring at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know baby." Penelope spoke before she dared to open her eyes, she was terrified, she couldn't stand to think that someone was watching her and yet she knew she should be protecting her little girl. She was a terrible mother but she was falling apart...

After a few more moments of quiet contemplation and resignation she opened her eyes and when they fell onto the man in question she would have given anything to just curl up in a ball and let the snow consume her.

She stared up at him, knowing already that tears were welling in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Of course she loved being back in Virginia and she loved being close to his protection but she hadn't banked on meeting him again.

* * *

"Hello Penelope Garcia." He spoke in his deep sexy rumble and she almost went to pieces, it was like five years had dropped away in a single second.

"Hey you." She smiled weakly.

"Mommy who is it?" The little girl asked again.

"This baby is a man who used to be my best friend in the whole world." Penelope told her as she felt a tear slip down her face.

"Used to be?" Derek scoffed a little. "Did I miss a memo or something?" He laughed.

"It's been five years Derek." She told him sadly.

"Five years and I don't love you any less Penelope." He told her honestly and she almost died inside.

"Now are you going to introduce us then Penelope?" He asked kneeling down beside the little girl and loving the smile on his Baby Girl's face.

"I'm Sophie, pleased to meet you Mommy's old best friend Derek." The little girl replied pointedly.

"Pleased to meet you Sophie." Derek smiled watching Penelope bit her lip nervously.

"Sophie is..." She started but he interrupted her.

"Your daughter. No kidding Penelope she looks like a miniature Goddess in the making. She's beautiful like her Mom." He finished for her with a wide smile.

* * *

Penelope pulled herself up onto her elbows and stared at the Chocolate God in front of her. He was like the sunshine on her rainy day, she was really glad that he was here. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in the hollow of his shoulder.

She curled her legs underneath her on the snow and shivered a little at its coldness, turning towards her daughter she moved a tendril of loose hair out her face before speaking again.

"You know Soph I don't think there's any such thing as an old friend. I think there are just really good friends and they're always going to be your friends." She smiled, glancing at Derek who seemed washed with relief.

"Hey it's really cold out who feels like hot chocolate?" He asked and although the question seemed innocent, she heard the tone in his voice and she was reminded of how things used to be.

"Ooh I do, Mommy promised me we could have some. We can right Mommy?" Sophie asked enthusiastically.

"Of course." Penelope replied watching as the little girl got up.

* * *

"Hey little one there's a place just ahead Ok." Derek told her.

"Hey mister I'm not little – I'm almost six."She replied in a tone of offense.

"Almost six huh?" He asked looking at Penelope quizzically.

"Can we talk about this later?" Penelope asked quietly.

"Sure thing sweetness. Now tell me – How long has it been since you've had yourself some hot chocolate?" He teased.

"Hmm about five years." She giggled.

"That's too long Baby Girl. Now are you going to get up?" He asked.

"Only if you help me." She told him holding at her hands.

"My pleasure Goddess." He replied taking her hands and pulling her up, surprised by how slim line she was now.

She stood opposite him for a moment, sure that she could feel the old tensions rising between them again and contrary to be terrified she was excited.

* * *

"Come here to me Baby Girl." He instructed and again as if the boundaries of time had fallen away she found his charm irresistible.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she felt like he was holding her together. He was protecting her the way he always had and he didn't seemed to mind at all. She felt his hands fisting in her hair pulling them as close together as they could possibly be. In some ways she wondered if he planned on kissing her, but she knew he was too much of a gentleman to do that. She let her head fall into the crook of his shoulder and she closed her eyes breathing in the scent of him.

"I've missed you so much Baby Girl." He whispered against her neck.

"I've missed you too my Hot Chocolate God." She told him feeling a tear slide down her face again.

"Baby Girl don't cry – What happened? What happened to you?" He asked worriedly.

"Later Ok? First didn't you promise me some hot chocolate?" She teased pushing the tears away.

"I sure did and I always keep my promises." He told her grabbing her hand and loving that she didn't pull away. He stopped as she leant down to grab Sophie's hand and they walked hand in hand together towards Mama Beattie's.

* * *

"So three hot chocolates with whipped cream and sprinkles right?" Beattie winked.

"You got it." Derek replied placing some money down on the countertop.

Derek handed two of Beattie's masterpieces to Penelope and grabbed his own, as he did Beattie placed her hand on his.

"So that's your girl right?" She whispered clearly after the gossip.

"Yeah that's my Baby Girl." Derek smiled widely.

"You two fit – take it from Mama Beattie." The old woman winked and Derek simply smiled.

"So the hot chocolate's good right?" Derek asked as they sat at one of the tables and sipped the warming drinks.

"It sure is right Soph?" Penelope asked.

"Mm hmm" Sophie mumbled and as she pulled away from the cup both adults laughed at the whipped cream moustache she wore.

* * *

They sat in companionable silence for a while and Derek was just about to suggest that they head back to his for some dinner when his phone rang.

"Shit." Derek breathed as he looked at the I.D and Sophie giggled at the bad word. "Sorry." Derek told her, grimacing under Penelope's admonishing stare.

"Hotch?" Penelope asked knowingly when Derek looked loathingly at the phone again.

"Yeah I gotta take this." He told her and then he grimaced as Hotch told him that he had to come in for a case.

He hung up and looked at her apologetically, Penelope was already distancing herself from him. He suddenly had an idea, one that would mean he didn't have to lose these two people he had just found.

"Come with me Penelope." He suggested.

"Derek... I can't, I have Sophie to think of and it's been so long." She told him.

* * *

"Come with me Penelope, then we'll go back to mine and I'll cook you that pasta dish with the cream sauce you love so much and we'll talk about everything – I promise." Derek told her, not giving an inch.

"You mean we don't have to go back to the hotel?" Sophie asked.

"Hotel? Ok Penelope listen to me. You're coming with me, you're coming home because right now we need a Golden Goddess technical kitten and you're it, then later we're talking about whatever is going on here you got that?" Derek asked, his voice thick with worry.

"You'll always protect me huh Derek?" She asked.

"Until the day I die sweetness." He promised grabbing her hand and pulling her and Sophie towards his car. Things were going to change, and he was going to heal her heart. That was a promise...

* * *

**Ok so as I said sorry for the delay, hope this is worth it, I know I haven't explained the flight yet but it's coming, I guess you'll just have to keep reviewing and hoping that I'll be kind and the post the next couple of chapters.**

**Let me know what you thought. **

**Love **

**Michelle x**


	3. The Time Travelleress

**Hey lovely people, thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean so much to me. I'm sorry I'm being cruel but it's all part of the plan – everything will be revealed soon I promise. Would love to know what you think if you feel so inclined to leave a little review because they make me smile. **

**As usual I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, any of its characters or plots – they belong to the lovely people at CBS but I'll continue to borrow our favourite profilers for a while longer I think... All recognisable plots and dialogues clearly marked in italics. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Love **_**X~Michelle~X**_

* * *

"_**The Time Travelleress" **_

Derek pulled into his usual space in the parking lot, killing the engine and removing the key from the ignition. For a moment, the three people in the vehicle did not move. The shock of the turn of events seemed to be taking its toll on everyone. After a while he found himself unable to contain his questions any longer and he just had to know at least _something _about the five years she had been away. She was acting so mysteriously and he could tell that she had changed in more ways that just the way she looked. She had distanced herself from him, she had retreated into the recesses of her beautiful mind and he was unsure whether she would ever come back.

"Penelope before we go in, can I ask you one question?" He asked tentatively, knowing that he shouldn't push her.

"One thing? Do you promise?" She whispered turning to face him.

"I promise as long as you promise you're going to tell me what's going on here Baby Girl." He told her.

"I promise to tell you later so fire away." She told him hesitantly afraid of what he would ask.

"Why didn't you tell me sweetness? Why didn't you tell me about Sophie? You must have been pregnant when you left. Why couldn't you talk to me?" He asked three questions in one but he had to know.

"Honestly? I was terrified of what you would think. I was terrified about what a baby would do to our friendship Derek, especially because it was..." She trailed off unable to say his name.

"Kevin's?" He asked quietly, hating the way that made him feel inside.

"Mm hmm." She mumbled, looking away and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"That's what you meant when you said I was too late. Baby Girl what happened to you?" He asked again all too aware that it was not the first he had had to ask.

"Derek you promised." She sighed.

"Ok, Ok. But we're talking about this later and that's fact Goddess, now come on it's time to come home.

* * *

He walked beside her, glad of her hand on his arm. He was desperate to protect her and as long as she was holding onto him he knew no harm could come to her because whatever had happened, it had been bad enough to make her terrified of her own shadow.

He smiled as he watched Sophie skipping along just ahead of them and he was glad that she bore no resemblance to her father because whatever had happened to hurt Penelope so much, it had Lynch's name written all over it and he would do just about anything to keep them from ever feeling that way again.

As they reached the door Penelope drew back a little, drawing in a deep breath.

"Derek I can't do this... They probably all hate me." She told him desperately.

"Baby Girl listen to me – no one hates you, everyone just really misses you. Now I've told you we need a tech kitten on this case and you're the only one for the job. So come on, all you have to do is walk in there with your head up and a smile on your face and you'll be fine." He told her, grabbing her hand.

"What about Sophie, she can't be at the BAU it's unprofessional." Penelope protested.

"Hey it's the weekend, don't worry about it – we'll work it all out we'll get her enrolled in a school and everything will be fine." He promised.

"Come on Derek, this isn't real. I've got nowhere to live, I have no money and I'm afraid. I shouldn't have come back." She replied sadly.

"Listen to me Goddess I told you, you're coming home with me. I'm going to take care of you – both of you. I'm never going to let you go again. Now stop worrying and trust me." He told her.

"What about this case? You'll be away..." She panicked.

"Look gorgeous, it's a local case so I'll be home every evening. I'm not going to leave you by yourself I promise." He told her, stroking her face affectionately.

"What did I do to deserve you my Noir Hero?" She asked ponderously.

"I think you've got it twisted somewhere Baby Girl, it's me who doesn't deserve you." He laughed a little.

"I have to do this right?" She asked uncertainly.

"No, but you miss them don't you?" He replied.

"Yes, so much Derek – I've missed you all." She told him.

"Then I think you just answered your own question." He replied and without further adieu they headed for the door.

* * *

"I feel like I've gone back in time." She told him with a smile as she looked around at the Bureau's atrium.

"Hey maybe that's what you're the Goddess of. What do you think huh Sophie – You think you Mommy could be the Goddess of time travel?" He joked and had to laugh at Sophie's confused look.

"Why do you call her 'Goddess'? Her name is Mommy." Sophie told him.

"Well you know I do like to call you Mama." He whispered only to her.

"Mm those were the days. Hey maybe I could be a Time Travelleress and go right back to them huh?" She giggled.

"I hope so Baby Girl, come back to me." He told her quietly.

She said nothing as the three of them got into the elevator and headed towards the BAU.

* * *

"Hey why don't you two wait here for a minute? I'll announce you to the team." Derek smiled.

"Derek I don't want a fuss." She protested.

"Well I don't think that welcoming back our Mama is making too big of a fuss." He told her as he disappeared through the door.

* * *

The first thing he noticed as he entered the bull pen was the flaring of Hotch's nostrils through the glass partition of his office, oh yeah – he was mad and it didn't take a genius to work out why...

He stepped further into the office space and as soon as Hotch registered his presence he was flying towards him.

"Morgan do you want to explain why the hell Tessa just called in to say that she was leaving with immediate effect?" He blasted heatedly.

"She's gone Hotch, that's all that matters." Derek replied sombrely.

"People don't just leave without reason Morgan – What the hell happened between you two?"Hotch pushed, his tone not affected in the slightest by what Derek had said.

"Look not that my private relationship with Tessa is any of your business but I broke it off. I couldn't do it anymore; I couldn't do it when I didn't love her. How could I love her when I'm still in love with Penelope?" He asked imploring Hotch to see things his way.

"So you broke it off and she just left? I've lost my technical analyst because you ended your relationship?" Hotch asked in disbelief – not at what Morgan had said, anyone could see he was still pining for Penelope, but more at Tessa's immaturity.

"I'm sorry Hotch, but believe me; I'm going to fix it. I've got someone waiting outside I think you'll want to see – Word has it she's the best technical analyst in the country." Morgan smiled a little hoping that he didn't give himself away.

He turned towards the rest of the team, noting their curious expressions with a further smile. This was definitely the type of surprise they needed before another case commenced.

"Oh come on Morgan tell us who it is!" The blonde agent squealed from her desk.

"Ok, but first listen to me. This person is fragile at the moment so don't push her too hard and don't ask too many questions." He told them and they all looked back him quizzically before agreeing to the terms.

* * *

Penelope was panicking outside of the room; suddenly she was getting the sinking feeling that this wasn't such a good idea. Hot was mad and Derek was clearly hiding something and her heart raced as she contemplated the knowledge that Derek... 'Was still in love with her'. Maybe she would be better to cut her losses, grab hold of Sophie's hand and keep running, at least then she wouldn't have to explain or face rejection.

She was just turning away when the door opened and Derek was grabbing onto her arm. She shut her eyes against the realisation that she couldn't run anymore. She sighed stooping down and swinging Sophie onto her hip. If she was going to do this she needed the strength of her little girl to get her through it.

* * *

He began backing into the room blinding moving them with him. He didn't want to lose her and the fear in her eyes told him that he very nearly had.

"Ready?" He asked gently.

"As I'll ever be." She whispered adjusting Sophie on her hip as the little girl played with a tendril of her hair which hung loosely over her shoulder.

"It's going to be Ok Baby Girl, just breathe. No one's going to ask you any questions." He told her quietly, guiding her through the door.

"Derek – Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Mm hmm, anything." He promised.

"What you said... about me - did you mean it?" She asked looking away sheepishly.

"Hmm listening through keyholes were you?" He teased.

"Maybe just a little. Do you really love me? Could you – even after everything's changed?" She asked, as if she feared rejection.

"Are you kidding me Mama? I have always loved you and never in that maybe kind of sort of way but in that I want to be with you forever kind of way. I know that there's some things we need to talk about and that you're only just back, but I will wait as long as you need me to wait and you know what? Sophie doesn't change a single thing. I love you and I have enough love in my heart for both of you." He told her, deciding that honesty was best.

"Careful my Noir Hero, you may just have to hold me up – you have my heart all of a flutter..." She trailed off as Hotch's voice interrupted.

"Morgan what the hell is going on here? Who's here? We really don't have time to waste in case you've forgotten we do have a case to work and we're down a technical analyst." He told him in annoyance.

"Not for much longer Hotch – here she is the original and the best..." He stopped, stepping away and revealing...

* * *

"Garcia?" Hotch uncertainly, taking in her statement bleach blonde locks and not quite connecting the slender figure of the woman in front of him with the 'original Garcia' plus there was the little girl sitting on her hip.

"Yes sir." She spoke meekly, the way she always had when she addressed him.

"PG? It's so good to see you!" Emily stepped forward with a squeal rushing at her old friend excitedly and grabbing her into a hug.

"Em... I've missed you." Penelope told her with tears in her voice.

"Are you back then? Are you back with us?" Emily asked pulling back and watching as her friend placed the little girl she carried down. Penelope treated her with such tenderness that she could only be her daughter.

"Well I am back, but I guess Hotch has the final say." Penelope replied nervously, looking at her friend lovingly and noticing that she had not changed much... apart from the shining rock on her finger.

"Hold up lady when did this happen?" Penelope asked excitedly.

"Oh... this little thing? I've been engaged for a year... and my wedding is in two weeks." Emily told her excitedly.

"Whoa to who?" Penelope asked but she already knew the answer from the reddening of Emily's cheeks.

"Um... Mick." Emily replied quietly.

"So Mr. 007 came through in the end? I can't believe I've missed all of this." She replied sadly.

"Hey, that's not all you've missed out on." A familiar voice spoke just behind them and as Penelope looked over Emily's shoulder she almost cried.

"Jayje?" She asked with a watery smile.

"Hey Penelope." Her friend replied getting up and moving towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope asked in disbelief.

"I guess the Pentagon couldn't handle me, plus there was the fact that I just missed everyone too much, then I get back and find you gone... but you're back now and that's all that matters." J.J took the warning sign from Derek.

* * *

"Why didn't anybody tell me about all of this?" Penelope asked, her voice demonstrating her hurt.

"Nobody could find you Garcia and believe me – Morgan tried... every day..." Reid told her, coming into the room and offering his thoughts on the subject.

Penelope crossed the room quickly to him embracing him despite his protestations. It was just so good to see everyone.

"Hey genius boy, I've missed you." Penelope told him.

"We've missed you too Garcia." He smiled.

* * *

Penelope turned to Derek looking at him curiously. The sheepish look on his face told her that he really had spent every day searching for her and that knowledge made her feel even more terrible about the truth of her disappearance.

"You really spent all that time looking for me?" She asked him anyway needing to hear how much he had been thinking of her over the past five years, needing to know that she hadn't been the only one holding together the pieces of a broken heart.

"I really did, every day. I had Tessa our... analyst searching every database in this country trying to find a trace of you but she never could. I tried everything I could think of but in the end I realised you were trying to tell me something – that maybe you had moved on, that you didn't want me to find you – but I never stopped looking." He told her realising his own pathetic nature.

"I'm really not worth all of that, all that time – all that searching." She told him, her heart brimming with emotion.

"Baby Girl you are so worth all of that - I had to find you and I guess in the end you found me." He replied, knocking any sense of degradation out of her.

"So tell me, why couldn't Tessa find me?" Penelope teased.

"Maybe she just didn't have your style kitten." David Rossi told her from behind.

"I guess not sir." She smiled, turning to embrace him warmly.

* * *

"So are you going to introduce us?" J.J asked kneeling in front of Sophie.

"Um sure. This is my daughter – Sophie." Penelope told them all, hating the shocked look on their faces.

"Say hello to Mommy's friends Soph." She told her daughter anyway, knowing she would have to explain all this later.

"Pleased to meet you." Sophie spoke, giving a little curtsey.

They all laughed and the tension abated. Penelope smiled and waited. Hotch had been forebodingly silent throughout this whole exchange and she didn't know what that meant. Running out on him without explanation five years ago was probably not conducive to her working relationship with Hotch.

* * *

"Garcia, you didn't complete an exit interview if I remember correctly right?" He asked quietly.

"No sir I..." He cut across her before she could finish.

"Right well them let's get to work team. I believe you'll find your office is all in order, right Morgan?" He teased a little watching a smile spread across her face.

"Everything is just as you left it Baby Girl." He told her.

"Well if you'll excuse me I need to fire up the system." Garcia told them excitedly taking Sophie's hand and wandering off to rediscover her Mecca...

* * *

Once she was out of the room Hotch bore down on Morgan with a serious stare.

"She's going to stay this time right? Do you know what happened to her Morgan? Because that is not our Garcia in there." Hotch asked concernedly.

"I'll tell you something right now Hotch – I'm never letting her go again, she's not going to run out on us. I don't know what happened to her, but I'm going to find out and then I'm going to help her heal because I know that she's the piece that I've been missing , she's the only one I want and I will sort out this mess." He promised.

"Good, then I'll say no more about it and trust you to watch out for her." Hotch told her.

* * *

As if on cue the phone in the centre of the conference table rang and Morgan connected the call immediately.

"Talk to me Baby Girl." He told her.

"Hey Hot Chocolate I just wanted to let you know that this technical kitten is ready for action." She replied.

"Well Goddess, that is good news." He teased suggestively.

"Ooh don't tease me Hot Stuff." She giggled.

"Who said anything about teasing?" He asked playfully.

"So what does the super hero that is Agent Hotchner require of me?" She asked, addressing Hotch directly.

"I need you to join the briefing and then I need you at your best." He replied, unable to hide the smile which crossed his lips.

"Have you ever seen me at anything less?" She teased disconnecting the call and making her way to the conference room with Sophie.

* * *

They had been briefed and the team were just about to head out to the local P.D. Garcia felt all of her old fears rising when she saw her family beginning to leave.

"Hey, you're coming back to me right?" She asked pathetically.

"Of course, you're not going to be alone anymore Penelope." J.J promised, sensing that was her fear.

"I love you guys." She smiled.

"We love you too PG. Now I have one question – you're coming to my wedding right?" Emily asked making it clear that what was past was past.

"I'd love to but I don't have a date." Penelope sighed hoping for the right reaction from a certain Chocolate God.

"Oh now Mama I wouldn't be so sure about that." Derek told her stepping forwards and placing a small kiss to the tip of her nose.

"We'll talk later Ok." He whispered and she nodded knowing that there was no escape for her now.

"So it's settled then." Emily put in excitedly and just like that, Penelope Garcia became a time travelleress – five years didn't matter anymore, she was back where she belonged...

* * *

**So there it is, I hope that ****enjoyed it – feel free to let me know : -) All will be revealed in the next chapter wherein Morgan and Garcia will have this elusive conversation. **

**Love **_**X~Michelle~X**_


	4. The Damsel's Distress

**Hey lovely people! Thanks for all your reviews they mean so much to me and the always make me smile. I think it's about time I explained what happened to Penelope, you deserve it and I have been promising so without further adieu here it is.**

**So one quick note, since this is going to be a pretty hefty explanation, I thought it best not to go with the real time explanation (he said, she said) instead I'll present Garcia's story through a series of flash backs which will play out as if they are their own story and at intervals I may choose to have present Morgan/ Garcia interject with some comments – just so you don't get all confused. Oh and I'll italicise flashbacks so you know what's what :-) **

**My author's note is the same as ever – I DO NOT own Criminal Minds its characters or storylines, but I will make sure to italicise anything I borrow. Thanks to CBS and affiliated organisations for lending me everyone's favourite behavioural analysts. : - )**

* * *

_The Damsel's Distress. _

Derek fumbled with his door key as he tried to balance the child in his arms without disturbing her deep slumber. He had to smile as he felt the rise and fall of Sophie's breathing on his shoulder. This was what he had always imagined, having a wonderful day with his family and then being exactly the kind of daddy he saw in the movies – tucking the little girl into bed and then going to spend a whole evening with the woman who was close at his heels right now. He stepped into the dark apartment switching on the light and for a terrifying moment he was consumed with panic – what if Tessa hadn't left? But his discomfort was momentary as he scanned his eyes quickly around the open plan kitchen and living room finding no trace of Tessa or her belongings.

He turned back towards Penelope who waited uneasily just inside the door with her suitcases. He motioned silently for her to come in and she followed him towards the guest bedroom. She said nothing as she drew back the sheets and allowed Derek to place her sleeping daughter down into the bed. She almost cried as she watched him unzipping her boots and shrugging her out of her winter apparel. This man could easily have been her father – and how often had she wished that could be true? He pulled the sheets over Sophie tucking them beneath her chin and began to back out of the room quietly. She stayed a moment, sweeping her daughter's hair back from her face and placing a gentle kiss to her cheek. She was just so grateful that the little girl was finally safe, that she didn't have to worry about monsters in the night or being terrified by raised voices and the sound of a fist on her mother's flesh. She was glad that Derek had spotted them in the park this afternoon, even if meant she had to explain everything that had happened to her over the past five years...

* * *

She pulled the door to, careful to make sure Sophie could still see the light from the living room should she wake up. She knew her daughter was terrified of the dark and frankly Penelope couldn't blame her. More often than not, things tended to go bump in the night and if truth be known Penelope herself had not slept with the lights off for six months.

She retraced her steps following the sounds coming from the kitchen until she happened upon Derek filling a pan with hot water and placing it onto the hob.

"Mm an apron really suits you hot chocolate." She commented and he turned towards with a grin.

"Well I've been watching a show on the home channel and apparently there's this chef in England they like to call _the naked chef_. I thought it might give me some inspiration." He laughed and she was astounded by his honesty.

"Wait a minute first of all since when do you watch 'the home channel'? Secondly, lead me not into temptation Derek Morgan because I just might sin." She giggled.

"Well where do you think I learnt the recipe for my famous pasta dish? Magic doesn't just happen, it has to be learnt and for the record you can sin as much as you like Penelope." He told her, his tone deadly serious.

She blushed and looked away and he wondered if he had pushed her too far. He wondered if she realised that he had been joking – he wasn't really naked, he didn't quite have the courage right now – _but with the right persuasion_...Changing tact he crossed to the counter and grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack.

"You're having a glass right?" He asked popping the cork and beginning to pour out to glasses anyway.

"Sure, that would be lovely, thank you." She smiled laughing again as he handed her the glass he had already poured.

"You know me so well." She told him somewhat sadly.

"Absolutely no one knows you better." Derek told her, paraphrasing a song by a band that had been around a couple of years back.

"I know." Penelope replied.

* * *

She watched as her sexy Chocolate God proved all over again that there was almost nothing that he couldn't do. She had taken a seat at the breakfast bar and found herself deep in a serious observation of the man who she had loved forever. Even the way he whisked together the butter, flour and double cream he needed for his cream sauce turned her on. His muscles flexed with ever movement and he just looked so damned beautiful. Not handsome for Derek Morgan was a divine being that surpassed the definition of handsome. No, this man was beautiful and she wanted nothing more than to stop him in his efforts right now and have him hold her the way he used to. Somehow she managed to exercise some self control, thinking about everything she would have to tell him...

"Sophie's really great Penelope, she's just like you." Derek spoke, watching her in her meditative state and wanting nothing more than to reignite the sparkle in her eyes. It was the only thing which separated the woman in front of him and the woman he loved with all his heart.

"She's an angel and she loves you Derek. Thank you so much for doing this for us. You have no idea what it means..." She trailed off, close to tears again.

"It means that I get to keep my eye on you, it means I will never let you go again – it means that I can protect you the way I always should have." He told her sensing it was the right thing to say.

"You sound like the _Body Guard." _She giggled.

"If that's what I need to be, then that's fine by me." He told her seriously, draining the pasta and turning off the hobs.

He put the pasta into two dishes stirring his sauce in over the top and garnishing each one with some fresh basil. It looked exactly the way it had every other time she had come here for her favourite dish and yet this time a simple bowl of pasta had her close to tears.

"Hey Baby Girl, it's hardly a masterpiece, it's not worth your tears." He smiled, placing the plates down and running a thumb under each of her eyes wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry – it's just I missed you so much Derek, I ran out on you and you're being so lovely to me. I don't deserve your grace, I was awful to you."Penelope sniffled.

"Hey, what's past is past. Besides you love me now right?" He teased lightly.

"I loved you then Derek." She told him honestly.

"Ditto." He replied as he led her through to the living room and handed her a dish.

"Bon appétit Goddess." He told her.

"_Hmm you know it drives me crazy when you do that French talking with me right?"_ Penelope teased remembering an ancient conversation from a past life with fondness.

"Well shoot, I guess that makes two of us then." Derek played along as he knelt in front of the fire and tried to get it going.

Their meal over, they sat in companionable silence for a while, drinking wine and enjoying each other's company. Derek watched her as she sat opposite him, fanning her face in the heat. It was strange, she was still wrapped in her winter scarf and she was stubbornly refusing to take it off despite the fact that her face was flushed with heat.

"Baby Girl, the fire's on why don't you take that off now huh?" He asked gently, watching as he gaze went from contented to terrified in two seconds flat.

"I can't." She whispered and he became even more concerned.

"Come on Penelope, it's just you and me – you can tell me anything." He promised.

"If I do, you'll hate me." She told him swallowing her nerves.

"Trust me sweetness I would never hate you." He promised again.

"You promise?" She asked uncertainly.

"I promise." He told her and he watched nervously as she began to unwind her scarf.

His eyes widened in shock as he noticed the yellow and greenish bruising across her collarbone and throat and down over her shoulders.

"Jesus Penelope what happened to you?" He whispered in shock.

Her eyes filled with tears and he knew then that this was the reason why she was so terrified and why she would never be the woman he had known five years ago again.

"These are two weeks old – they're from the last time Kevin attacked me. From the last time he tried to kill me." She sobbed and suddenly nothing else mattered, her was wrapping her in his arms and crying with her. What had he done in letting her go? What had she been through?

"I guess it's time to tell you." Penelope told him soberly, pulling away from him slightly and gripping his hand as she prepared to tell him the whole sorry story.

* * *

_Five Years Ago... _

_Penelope logged out of the system, it was something she rarely did and it felt so final. She sighed heavily as she realised that in so many ways it was. She tried not to think about it as she straightened out the packets of flowery shaped sticky notes on her desk and replaced her_ _coffee cup on its coaster, empty though it was. She looked around her smiling weakly at the twenty reflections of her own face in the pristinely blackened screens of her babies._

"_You are doing the right thing" She told herself out loud and although she reminded herself a little of Mr Motivator from the morning T.V show she liked to watch, she felt like she was swallowing a bitter pill with no water._

_He closed her eyes trying desperately to find her happy place – a white sandy beach in a non descript faraway place where she could see the faces of her parents smiling at her and she didn't have to call it Heaven, but she just couldn't find it. She blinked her eyes furiously, trying to force herself to smile. _

"_You are doing the right thing." She told herself again but she didn't believe it. _

"_You are..." She started again but a voice behind her interrupted. _

"_You are doing the right thing." Kevin told her, coming into her office and wrapping his arms around her. She tried to relax into his embrace but even after so many years it just didn't feel natural. _

"_Now come on we have to be there at two." He told her firmly. _

"_Can't I even say goodbye first?"She asked desperately. _

"_It's better this way – less painful, now come on." He told her and she couldn't help by notice the harshness in his voice. _

"_Kevin please." She begged. _

"_No I said no – now are you going to make us late on purpose?" He replied stoically. _

"_No I'm sorry. Why don't you go and wait in the car? I'll be there in a minute. I just need to make sure the server's secure and I'll be with you Ok?" She encouraged, not quite ready to leave just yet. _

"_Be quick Penny we don't have time to waste- these things don't last forever you know." He told her. _

"_I know. I promise it won't take long." She told him and with a suspicious backwards glance he exited the office. _

"_I am doing the right thing. I am doing the right thing." She chanted to herself over and over as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Hey Baby Girl what is this right thing you keep talking about huh?" Derek asked from the doorway, watching as she moved around the office stroking each one of her machines affectionately. _

"_Going to dinner with your best friend I hope?" He teased and as she turned to face him he was shocked by her tears. _

"_Just go will you? You're making this too hard! I'm not supposed to see you." She told him angrily and he was astounded by her tone. _

"_Whoa Goddess – hold up where is this coming from?" He asked in confusion. _

"_I'm leaving Derek." She told him quietly the words sounding horrible as they were put out into the great space between them. _

"_Leaving? But Hotch just got a new case and we need our technical kitten on this one. Local press are terming him the 'facebook terminator'. Word is he 'friend requests' women he wants to target then hacks their account and terminates it – apparently that termination is then carried out in real life. So we need you." He dismissed her comment immediately, misreading her meaning. _

"_Derek I don't mean I'm leaving for the night, I mean I'm leaving for good – effective immediately." She told him coldly. _

"_What?" He was flabbergasted. _

"_You heard me Derek." She told him. _

"_Yeah you're damned straight I heard you – I heard you wrong because you just told me you're leaving me." Derek replied, his tone increasing in volume. _

"_Don't make this personal Morgan." She told him brashly. _

"_Morgan? How often do you call me Morgan?" He asked in disbelief. _

"_Maybe I always should have, it would have been more professional, easier." She told him sadly. _

"_No don't do this; we need to talk about this." Derek replied. _

"_This is not up for discussion; you can't talk me out of this." Penelope told him. _

"_This is Lynch isn't it? Getting jealous again and demanding distance?" He asked. _

"_This has nothing to do with Kevin; this has to do with me and the realisation that I've grown out of the BAU – that I've grown out of our friendship that you and me... we're over." She told him, lying uneasily as she did and this time he really did double back. _

"_What? Penelope we have a 'forever love' remember? I can't deal with life without you sweetness, don't ask me to do that. I love you." He told her hoping that she would say it back. What she did say made him aware that he had been a fool for never telling her before. _

"_It's too late Derek. You're too late. I'm sorry it's time to say goodbye." She admitted defeat, severing their connection forever. _

"_Penelope you can't just go, you can't just leave there'll be an exit interview and besides Hotch will never allow it." He replied desperately. _

"_Hotch doesn't have a choice." She replied grabbing her bag and making for the door. What she really wanted to say was that she didn't have a choice. _

"_I won't say goodbye Penelope." He told her pointedly. _

"_Then don't." She replied coldly going through the door and walking away. _

_By the time he had registered what had happened and processed the shock she was far away from Virginia high in the sky on the way to a life away from Derek Morgan, the love of her life in Florida._

* * *

_The wedding was the following day in some crappy registry office in a state she didn't want to be in._ _She did not wear white. White was for the man you loved and she did not love Kevin Lynch. She hadn't loved him for most of the duration of their relationship but she had pretended that she did, she had forced herself to try and now here she was standing next to him in a pink sundress with his overbearing hands clamped around hers reminding her that there was no escape and she would have given just about anything for her white knight to walk through those doors and rescue her. Penelope knew he had tried. By the time they had landed in Florida she must have had about a hundred voice mail messages, some from Hotch demanding to know the meaning of all this but mostly from Derek. Of course the minute Kevin had seen her checking her phone he had taken it and smashed it to smithereens effectively isolating her from her family. _

_Now as she prepared to say I do, she wanted to scream that she most definitely did not. She kept looking over her shoulder hoping that Derek would somehow just know that she needed him but he didn't come and Kevin pulled her cruelly round to face him. _

"_He's not going to save you Penelope – little sluts like you who whore themselves out the way you did really don't have a choice it's this or destitution." He whispered to her. _

"_Derek would..." He cut her off. _

"_Derek is history – you wanted to make a go of things for 'the baby' and this was the deal – do you really want to face up to his rejection when you tell him he got you pregnant?" He asked spitefully trying to avoid the concerned gaze of the registrar. _

"_Derek wouldn't do that because this baby isn't his – it's yours!" Penelope insisted adamantly. _

"_Whatever you say, now just say I do and then we're out of here." He instructed and that was exactly what Penelope did because for better or for worse a baby needed both its parents if there was one thing she knew from experience it was that. _

_That night Penelope sobbed as Kevin forced himself on her over and over. Despite not wanting to be anywhere near him, she was fearful for the life of her child._

"_Please Kevin... Please stop." She begged._

"_Shut up Penelope... Shut up and look at me. I'm your husband, I'm your husband." He repeated over and over again as he released into her and Penelope wished for nothing more than death... _

* * *

_Three months passed so quickly that Penelope felt like she hadn't slept for all the misery. She hated Florida with all its sun seekers and Barbie dolls. She hated the house they rented but most of all she hated being away from Derek and the team. That was what made months feel like years and she knew that there was no turning back. Kevin watched her like a hawk and monitored her phone calls. So far the longest conversation she had had was with the electricity guy. She spoke to no one; she didn't make coffee dates with the women in her baby group and she hadn't been into cyberspace since leaving her office._

_Now as she lay on the hospital bed with an ultrasound scanner running across her stomach she finally felt some joy. There it was, her beautiful child – the one good thing in her life on the screen._

"_Everything's looking good here." The nurse smiled and Penelope smiled too. _

_For a blissful moment it was just her and the baby and she was happy, then suddenly Kevin broke the spell. _

"_Hey is there any way you can tell the race of it?" He asked cruelly. _

"_Um no... Sorry, I thought you two are married?" The nurse looked at them in confusion. _

"_We are, he's kidding right honey?" She addressed Kevin directly, hating every second of it as she sat up a little and kissed him lightly._

"_Hmm you know I think I'll leave you to it." Kevin replied walking out. _

"_Hey Mrs Lynch is everything Ok?" The nurse asked concernedly. _

"_Please... please don't call me that. My name is Penelope Garcia." Penelope replied through a fresh bout of tears. _

"_Ok Penelope, why don't you tell me what's wrong hmm?" The nurse encouraged. _

"_I don't want to do this..." Penelope told her. _

"_You don't want to what Penelope? Have this baby?" The nurse questioned. _

"_Of course I want my baby I just can't live a lie anymore – I don't want to." Penelope continued. _

"_I'm sorry, I don't understand, you're going to have to explain it to me." The nurse replied in confusion. _

"_I'd like to a report a missing person..." Penelope told her, almost as if she hadn't even heard the question. _

"_Who?" The concerned looking nurse asked. _

"_Me." Penelope replied and whilst the nurse went looking for 'someone she could talk to' Penelope quickly redressed and got into Kevin's car. In a matter of minutes she had reassumed her double life and she regretted nothing more than telling that nurse what she had... _

* * *

_Months later... _

_Penelope had finally been told the baby's sex. She had wanted to keep it a secret but Kevin had insisted that he had to know. Quite why remained a mystery to her but she had gone along with it anyway knowing that obliging Kevin in his every wish was far better than receiving the guaranteed beating if she didn't. Of course Kevin had not come to the scan – he hadn't since the first one, evidently tired of the facade and the way that nurse looked at him. It was almost like she was suspicious that Kevin was a hostage taker._ _Penelope supposed that he was. _

_She clutched the latest image of her darling child as she got into the cab which was waiting for her. It was a little girl and Penelope couldn't have been happier – at least now every time she looked at her baby she would see herself and not Kevin. She was just concerned that Kevin would react badly to the news... _

_She had been right of course. Kevin had screamed at her for hours when she got home, he was furious that it wasn't going to be a boy, that he wouldn't be gratified by the knowledge that Derek 'had been dominant in all their sexual trysts' and then she knew. Kevin would never believe that this baby was his until the very moment she was born and there was nothing she could do to change that. As she took yet another beating form her husband she just prayed that the moment would come when he would be forced to pay for his actions._

* * *

"So anyway..." Penelope came back to the present from her intense recollections and wiped at her eyes.

"Kevin didn't believe that the baby wasn't yours, even though I insisted that you never laid a single finger on me. He just wouldn't see... Every night leading up to Sophie's birth he raped me – he said that he wanted a boy – it was going to be a boy – it had to be. I tried telling him that it wouldn't work that we couldn't change things but he never listened, he just kept forcing himself on me..." She began to sob violently again and it broke Derek's heart.

"Penelope why didn't you call me? You have my number memorised I know you do – why didn't you tell me all of this was going on? If you had just told us – the whole team- we would have found a way to get you out of there. I would have taken care of you." He told her passionately.

"I know Derek but I guess I was afraid of what you would do if you ever saw me again, if you'd seen what he did to me. You know I hate violence..." Penelope told him.

"So instead you let him violate and beat you repeatedly. Baby Girl, you of all people on this Earth should not have had to experience that. You're the sweetest person in the world and he took all of the goodness out of your life, I would have given it back Goddess – why couldn't you trust me?" He asked hurt by her lack of confidence.

"I don't know Derek." She told him.

"How much more of this is there Baby Girl because I don't know how much more I can take before I have to hunt Lynch down and rip him limb from limb." He told her.

"You don't have to do that baby." She told him quietly, hoping he would understand.

"I swear Penelope I will make this bastard pay." He continued.

"Baby I'm telling you, that's not necessary – someone else already did." She told him.

Then she continued on with her story.

* * *

_After Sophie was born things only got worse. Penelope had stupidly hoped that her birth would make Kevin change. He would have to admit that she was his and that he was sorry and she had hoped that he would change his ways towards her now there was a baby in the house but she had been wrong. _

_The beatings and the rape had continued long into Sophie's infancy and Penelope had not known how to stop them. She knew that if she called Derek and the team they could sort this whole mess out but she was too afraid. Too much had happened and she had changed so much. _

_One day as she was cooking Kevin a meal he came in the kitchen with his mandatory beer bottle and watched her with his statement smirk as she tried to juggle the wooden spoon she used and the baby in her arms. Penelope kept her eyes fixed out of the window, pretending to focus on the child from across the road who rode his bicycle up and down the pavement whilst his father videoed him. She knew that sooner or later she would receive another tirade of abuse and she played a little guessing game as to the subject. Would it be that she breast fed Sophie again, or maybe it would be that she held their daughter all wrong? There was always the old fail safe – you don't pay me enough attention – get yourself upstairs and show me how much you love me. Penelope wanted to scream that she didn't love him at all but she never did – she obliged him then tried not to cry as he beat her black and blue afterwards. _

"_I can see you bitch – pretending not to look at me, but you know I'm here." He spat drunkenly. _

"_Hmm? Oh sorry honey I was too wrapped up with the cooking." Penelope replied coolly knowing it wound Kevin up when she was defiant but it was getting to the point where she didn't care. _

"_You're too fat Penelope – you show me up – lose some weight." He told her. _

_She bit back tears before replying, knowing that was the worst thing he could have noticed. _

"_Is that all? Lesson over – is that your only advice for my improvement today?" She asked sarcastically. _

"_Listen to me bitch – you do not speak to me like that – Understand?" He spat as he crossed the room and grabbed her round the throat, suppressing her wind pipe, strangling her and exerting his power. _

_She fought for air before he released her and she tried to comfort her baby as she grizzled. _

"_I'm sorry. You're right, I'll lose weight." She conceded hating herself for being so weak but desperate to diffuse the situation for Sophie's sake. _

"_Good." He replied sternly before turning on his heel and collapsing into a stupor in front of the television._

_So Penelope had listened to his advice. Every night when she made his meals she would watch him eat whilst she fed Sophie and she would starve herself, ignoring the pangs of hunger she felt until one day when she looked in the mirror she barely recognised the person she had become. Gone were the curves and the confidence, gone was the smile and gone was Penelope but at least Kevin was happy at least when he beat her no longer called her fat... _

* * *

_2 weeks ago. _

_The beatings had increased as Sophie had grown up. It seemed the more the little girl grew to resemble her mother, the more determined her father became to obliterate these similarities with bruises. He became more and more violent with every passing year and Penelope didn't know how much more she could take. What had started out as a crash diet on her part now became an obsessively controlling need to starve herself. It was the stress and the fear. She never knew quite how Kevin was going to be when he woke up in the morning and it put her on edge. She barely ate anything, just enough to keep her strength up and stop her from falling over and she knew that if this dangerously compulsive behaviour didn't stop she would die anyway and it would still be Kevin's fault. _

_Things were getting worse. His drinking had gotten past the point of ridiculousness and he recently lost his job as a technical advisor for a big Floridian company. That only made him more angry and he turned to drink again and then Penelope acted as the punch bag for all his failings. Some days she looked at him and she couldn't even see the man she had started a relationship with eight years ago. She certainly didn't believe that they had anything in common anymore. He was so violent and she was so peaceful and they were at two opposite ends of the spectrum when it came to how to work this whole twisted game out. She tried, he didn't._ _It was really as simple as that. She loved their daughter – he didn't. She missed home, he didn't. She cried herself to sleep at night and he slept easily. They were living a life that was bound to explode. They couldn't continue this way and yet she could not escape. _

_Over the years, she had considered calling Derek or Hotch or any of the team and begging them to rescue her but Kevin's words always resounded in her head – 'He won't want you now – you're ruined and you can't go back'. So she never had but she was considering it more and more recently. Particularly as Kevin was looking at Sophie in the way he looked at her – he hated her with every fibre of his being and he saw none of the beautiful things she had achieved in her life. She knew, their five year old daughter knew that her daddy hated her and she just couldn't understand it. She also knew that daddy hit mommy and she always helped Penelope to heal afterwards, but that was not the point. The intensity of his hatred for her baby girl made her fearful that he would turn his attentions upon her and she knew she could never allow that._

_The moment that changed everything for Penelope and Sophie had come on a Friday night in November. Penelope had been out to collect Sophie from school and on the way home they had stopped in a milkshake bar five minutes from the park. Penelope liked to treat Sophie when_ _they were alone because at least then she would always know that she was loved by her mother. They each ordered their milkshakes and Penelope had suggested a walk in the park. She knew how Sophie loved to expound her energy by tearing around the park and they stopped to look at the pond on the way home. She looked at the time, noting that she had around an hour until Kevin would be back from 'work' – whichever bar he had been wasting his money in today and she decided that an afternoon in the park was exactly what they needed. So they had played in the park then they had walked home hand in hand revelling in their hour of blissful happiness whilst they could be sure it would last. _

_Penelope opened the door for Sophie – who was still too small to reach the door handle and she helped her take off her boots. Kevin hated shoes in the house and Penelope would do anything for an easy life._

"_Go on upstairs and play Soph, mommy has to make dinner." She told her and although Sophie was unusually clingy this evening, she knew what was best and she went off to her room._

_Penelope put her handbag away in the cupboard and went through the hallway into the living room since she could hear the mindless hum of the television – so they hadn't beaten him home. Penelope had to wonder if he had even been out all that long. He had been around this morning, brooding over some 'adult video' or another in his office whilst she set about tidying the house ready for the weekend. She had been sure he was gone when she had made herself some lunch – she always allowed herself to eat well on a Friday - and most of the afternoon had been quiet but she had noticed that Kevin seemed to be increasingly sticking to the four walls of the house and Penelope was worried that since he wouldn't allow her to go out to work their life here would crumble anyway and then where would they go?_

_She pushed open the door to the living room and entered hoping that he wouldn't want to start a fight now – she just didn't have the energy. _

"_So Sophie had a good day." Penelope told her._

"_Why are you telling me?" He asked nonchalantly. _

"_You know Kevin, I'm asking myself that same question." She snapped. _

"_What did you say?" He asked angrily. _

"_I said I don't know Kevin. Tell me – why did you want to marry me so much if you were set on hating our daughter? You told me you wanted to make it work for the baby but something happened to you. I don't know who you are anymore!" She yelled, letting all of the pent up tension escape her regardless of the consequences. Sophie was safe in her bedroom so Kevin could what he needed to do – but Penelope just couldn't take this anymore. _

"_You want to know what happened to me? Jealousy happened to me – your flirting and whoring with HIM happened to me. I realised that you could never love me the way you loved him so I took you away from him. If I couldn't have you I didn't want anyone else to either – I guess you proved that you'll never be a good wife Penelope – what happens to you, that's your fault." He told her and for a second he sounded like the old Kevin, the one who used his student loan to pay for their dates and was as obsessed with technology as she was. But then she processed what he had said and she realised how cruel he had been – to take her away from her family and from Derek, to keep her in a loveless marriage... _

"_You will never stop me from loving Derek Kevin – that's impossible. How do you think I've coped all these years? By thinking of you, by wanting you to rape and beat me? No. I just think of Derek – I pretend that you're not there and that I'm with Derek. I escape into my memories and that's how I survive!" She shouted not caring about revealing the truth. _

"_Shut up bitch or I will kill you!" He screamed._

"_So go ahead Kevin, you've threatened to do it a hundred times but you never will. I'm not afraid of you because I know that deep down you're still a good person. I'm not scared of you." She told him her words sounding more courageous than she felt. She was terrified – she couldn't leave Sophie and she certainly didn't want to die. _

"_Not scared huh? I can see your fear Penelope, you can pretend that it's not there but I can see it." He goaded. _

"_I am not afraid of you." She repeated quietly as he moved towards her, he was not an overbearing man but she was not the person she used to be and she was terrified that he would snap her in half. _

"_You'll pay for this bitch!" He told her hitting her hard across the face and knocking her to the floor. _

_Penelope had been expecting it but the power behind it still shocked her. She held her breath and closed her eyes trying to hold in the tears and the expression of the pain she was feeling. _

_Somehow she found herself floating above her body, gliding weightless towards the figure of the one man she longed for. Maybe she was already dead, or maybe she was just dreaming but either way Penelope barely felt him straddling her and placing his hands around neck again. _

_Her eyes opened against her better judgement as he began to squeeze away her life and she saw the one thing that made her want to fight him. Sophie was standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold. _

"_Mommy?" She asked in a voice which made tears prickle at Penelope's eyes and in her throat. _

_There was nothing Penelope could do. She tried pushing Kevin off but he just kept on squeezing at her throat, she tried to speak – to tell Sophie not to watch but she couldn't – he was killing her and she was going die. This time it had gone too far – this time it was over for good. _

* * *

_Sophie tried screaming at her daddy to stop but he didn't hear her, or he was ignoring her. She thought about trying to get her daddy to stop but she wasn't strong enough. Tears prickled in her eyes as she watched without understanding and then an idea popped into her head. She had seen lots of programmes on T.V where they called that special number when someone was in trouble. She turned away and ran for the phone in the hallway. She took it halfway up the stairs hoping daddy wouldn't hear her from up here as she dialled those three numbers_

_9_

_1_

_1_

"_What's your emergency?" _

_Sophie understands the word emergency... _

"_Please help my Mommy." _

"_What's happening sweetheart?" _

_A voice Sophie understands – it means you're not in trouble, just tell me what happened. _

"_My daddy is squeezing my mommy's neck real tight." _

"_Do you mean your daddy's hurting your mommy?" The lady asks nicely. _

"_Uh huh." _

"_Can you tell me where you live?" _

_Sophie has practised her address she knows it, but only give it to the police. _

"_Are you the police?" _

"_Yes" _

_So Sophie tells the lady where she lives. _

"_Someone will be there soon. Have you got a nice bedroom you can play in?" _

"_Yes" _

"_Go wait in there Ok honey?" The nice lady tells her. _

"_Ok." Sophie agrees and then the phone is making a funny noise and she can't hear the nice lady anymore. All she can hear is daddy screaming bad words at mommy. _

* * *

_Surely she should be dead by now? She feels close if she isn't already and yet there is still some fight left in her. She claws at his face but still he won't let go. She feels like she hasn't got much breath left in her body and yet whilst her heart still beats she will not let go. _

_Suddenly Penelope can see blue lights and she hears the familiar sound of sirens._ _Maybe Derek has somehow found her and come to her rescue? _

_There is shouting, loud shouting and although the voice is male she knows it is not Derek. Nevertheless, she is glad someone is here to make it stop. _

"_Sir it's over, take your hands off of her." _

_Still Kevin squeezes the life out of her. _

"_Sir last chance, take your hands off of her." _

_More squeezing. _

"_Die bitch Die!" Kevin screams. _

_Then suddenly there is a new sound and it is over – she is alive. _

* * *

_As soon as the medics cleared her she had grabbed Sophie and was now throwing things into suitcases. _

"_Where are you going mommy?" Sophie asked nervously afraid that she was leaving her because she had been naughty. _

"_Did I do the wrong thing?" She asked and Penelope wanted to cry. _

"_No baby you did exactly the right thing. You're a good girl, such a brave girl and mommy loves you so much." Penelope told her bending down and scooping her into a big hug. _

"_So where are you going?" Sophie asked again. _

"_We're both going somewhere – we're getting out of here Ok baby?" She soothed. _

"_Like a vacation?" Sophie asked. _

"_Mm hmm like a vacation." Penelope told her but she knew that they would never be back here. _

* * *

_Within the hour they were on a plane to Virginia and shortly after landing the pair got into a cab on the way to a hotel two blocks away from her Chocolate God. After settling Sophie down she slipped out of her bath robe and ran quickly from the bathroom to the bed in a few fast steps. She was careful not to let her eyes catch sight of her image in the mirror as she got into the bed and pulled the sheets right up to her chin. She felt like a small child as her blonde hair splayed out on the white pillow and she squeezed her eyes shut. 'If I can't see them the monsters don't really exist' she told herself knowing that she was being wholly naive..._

_The truth was she was terrified and despite the fact that her freedom – Kevin's death certificate - was laying less than two feet away on the desk she didn't feel completely safe. She rolled towards the window staring at the snow. It had been so long since she had seen even the merest flake of snow that she couldn't help but feel comforted. _

_After so much running, looking over her shoulder and fearing that things could only get worse she finally felt like she was home. With this thought in mind she closed her eyes, confident that she wouldn't have to be scared any more._

_That night, in a hotel in Virginia two blocks away from the man she had once called the Chocolate God, the Golden Goddess finally found her solitude. She smiled a little as she thought about the truth of the situation – Even if he didn't know it, the Noir Hero was still keeping his promise, he was still protecting her from all the evils in this world. She held onto this as she allowed herself to slip into the first blissfully dreamless sleep she'd had in months..._

* * *

"So you're telling me Lynch is dead?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"Yes – he wouldn't stop so they... they shot him Derek." Penelope told him.

"That's less than what I would have done Penelope, so help me God if I had known..." Derek growled and Penelope shushed him.

"It's over now and I'm Ok, we both are and thanks to you we're safe." Penelope told him, not fighting him as he pulled her into a hug.

"Baby Girl I am so sorry, I should have tried harder to find you – I never should have given up searching..." She cut across his apology.

"You weren't to know Derek, I just wish I would have told you about Sophie, I know you would have loved her like she was your own." Penelope told him sadly.

"I would have, you could have talked to me Goddess I would have married you right there, I would have been proud for you to be my wife – I just wish things could have been different." He told her and she started to cry again.

"Do you really mean that Derek?" She asked.

"I would never lie to you sweetness and I would marry you tomorrow if it meant we'd be together forever - I told you I love you and I'll wait for you but there's one thing you can never ask me to do and that's let you go." He told her.

"You love me even though I've changed so much?" Penelope asked.

"I would love you whatever you look like but we are going to get you eating properly again, three meals a day – even if I have to make cream pasta every night." He smiled.

"Hmm do I get the occasional hot chocolate thrown in?" She teased.

"Anytime you like Baby Girl and that is a promise." He told her grinning as he noticed the sparkle beginning to return.

"I'm liking this arrangement already." She replied snuggling into his shoulder and loving the feel of his hands as they stroked through her hair.

"You just promise me one thing Penelope." He started giving her time to contemplate what he was saying.

"If I can." She replied nervously.

"If you need to talk about something, you tell me – don't ever leave me again. Is that a deal?" he asked.

"That's a deal." She promised.

"I'm going to make you a promise too – I will never let anyone hurt you again and that is word." He told her.

"I know, you're my Noir Hero." She replied smiling into his embrace.

* * *

"Now I think you need to get some rest – we've got a case in the morning remember?" He prompted.

"I know, I'll go bunk up with Sophie."She replied.

"No you won't – Sophie's a big girl now and she needs her own room now right?" He told her playfully, recalling a conversation they had both had with Sophie in the diner that had stopped at for smiley faced pizza.

"But you don't have the room for two of us Derek." She told him, remembering the layout of the apartment easily.

"Sure I do. You'll have my room and I'll sleep right here." He dismissed her concerns.

"No Derek, I am not kicking you out of your bedroom – I'm going to have to get my own place..." She began to panic.

"Baby Girl will you just calm down, sleeping arrangements are the least of my worries. Now will you stop thinking that you're not welcome here and relax because you're not going anywhere – do you hear me?" He asked.

"I hear you. Thank you Derek." She smiled.

"Just give me a minute to make it fit for a Goddess and it's all yours." He told her getting up and disappearing into the bedroom.

He grabbed the note from Tessa that was laying strategically on his pillow – noticing that it had something to do with not endeavouring to find Penelope before screwing it up into a ball and shoving it into his pocket.

He went to the linen cupboard pulling out fresh sheets and quickly making the bed before laying fresh towels on the end of the bed and checking that the bathroom and closets were Tessa free – thankfully it seemed this was the only malicious activity Tessa had undertaken before leaving and he was not really surprised by it. Surely it couldn't have been that difficult to have traced Penelope – there would have been some paper trails somewhere – but then he had been looking for Penelope Garcia – not Penelope Lynch. He was just glad she was back to her old self now.

He flicked on the bedside lamp before exiting the room and collecting her suitcase which he placed on the ottoman at the foot of the bed before telling her that everything was ready for her.

"I hope you get a goodnight's sleep Goddess and if there's anything you need I'll be right out here Ok?" He told her clutching his toothbrush like an awkward school boy.

"Thank you Derek are you sure about this?" She asked eying the couch a little furtively. She wondered if he expected her to want him to stay out here forever, she hoped he didn't because that wasn't the case – she just hoped her heart would heal enough to let him in.

"Mama don't mention it again, now go to bed." He told her.

"Night Derek."

"Goodnight Penelope." He smiled placing a tiny kiss to her forehead and feeling her shiver beneath his touch. Was it repulsion or desire? At the moment he couldn't tell, but he was sure she would tell him how she felt eventually.

* * *

It was going to be one of those nights. In fact he imagined a lot of nights were going to be 'one of those nights.' He was restless and although partly it was because he couldn't stop thinking about what Penelope had told him, he knew it had far more to do with the fact that the woman of his dreams was finally in his bed and he couldn't be there with her. He tossed and turned listening to the sounds of his sleeping apartment – the clock and the hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen down the hall and the creak of the water pipes as they rested. It was strange, almost like a new world. That and his heightened desire for his Baby Girl was ensuring that he wouldn't be sleeping – at least for tonight and that wasn't good considering that he had a case to work tomorrow.

He rolled from one side of the couch to the other, not able to get comfortable. He closed his eyes and tried to count sheep but nothing worked. After a while he tried to force his breathing into a regular rhythm – one he knew most people adopted when they slept and he was just starting to drift in that somewhere in between state of half wakefulness when he heard crying. He opened his eyes and sat up on the couch listening for a moment. His instinct had been that it was Sophie – waking up in a strange place and longing for her mother but then he got up following the sounds of the crying and tracing it to his bedroom.

* * *

He didn't even hesitate to enter the room once he was sure it was her. He needed to check on her and that was all that mattered to him.

"Penelope?" Derek spoke her name softly as he crossed the room quickly and climbed onto the bed pulling her into an embrace.

"I had such terrible dreams Derek, he's going to kill me when he finds me." She sobbed gripping his arms tightly.

"Baby Girl he's gone, he's not going to hurt you anymore. It's just a really bad dream. Just remember that you control it – it doesn't control you. You're going to be Ok I promise you." Derek soothed wiping at her tears.

"You're so good to me baby." She told me.

"It's not hard to be sweetness." He told her.

"Derek will you stay with me tonight?" She half begged.

"Of course I will." He soothed, pulling back the sheets and getting into bed next her.

She sank down next to him and she pulled his arms around her.

"Will I ever be Ok again Derek?" She whispered.

"Sure you will, you just have to believe that it'll be alright – I know you can, I know you have that trust in your heart." He told her.

"I've got you right?" She asked.

"Always." He replied.

"Look at us we're sleeping together Derek." She teased.

"So we are – It feels good doesn't it?" He asked tentatively not sure how she would react.

"You know what? It does." She whispered sleepily.

"That's it Goddess, get some rest." He told her.

He left his arms around her long after he heard her even breathing, it felt too good to move and he loved it so much. All that he knew was that if he held on long enough she would realise what he had always known – that they were so good for each other and that he loved her...

* * *

**There it is – I hope you're not too confused by the layout or too saddened by the story, it does get better from here on in I promise. Just one note the lyric mentioned here is from Sugarland – **_**Stuck Like Glue. **_**It just seemed to fit... **

**Let me know what you think : -) **

**More soon, I promise. **

**Love X~Michelle~X**


	5. I Promise, Forever

**Hello... So thanks for all the reviews as usual they always make me smile when I'm feeling low.**

**So after the intensity of the last chapter I think it's about time to pick up on the lighter, happier side of things so here we go. **

**As usual my author's note is the same: I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, its characters and plots and all recognisable dialogues etc will be marked in italics... Slight spoilers for Series 6 episode 8: **_**Reflections of Desire **_**so be warned! Also credit must be given to the sources of the quotation used in this chapter, it is of course Mahatma Ghandi and the inspiration came from its usage in the film **_**Remember Me. **_**I think that's everything...**

* * *

"_I Promise, Forever..."_

"Mister Derek... Mister Derek..." Sophie ran from her newly designed princess bedroom in search of her mommy's friend. She didn't know what else to do – there was nothing that _she_ could do; only Mister Derek could help now.

"Hey little princess what's up?" Derek asked coming out of the guest bathroom and finishing fastening his tie.

"Mister Derek mommy is crying and she says she's not coming to Emily's wedding." Sophie told him worriedly and Derek couldn't help but grin at her scrunched little expression.

He bent down and scooped her up loving the fact that she wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck. He almost felt like he was her father and it had only been two weeks.

"Listen to me Sophie, your mommy's going through a funny time at the moment, but it's going to be Ok you know why?" He asked pausing for her reaction.

"Na uh." Sophie replied smiling a little as Derek pushed her hair out her eyes.

"I'll tell you why – because you're her special little girl and I'm her special best friend and we love her right?" He asked.

"Right... Do you really love her? Do you want to kiss her?" Sophie giggled, knowing it was a sensitive issue.

"I sure do but I don't think your mommy's ready for that yet Soph." He told her pensively.

"Don't be sad... I could give you a kiss if you want." Sophie told him in that matter of fact way that five year olds categorically mastered. She didn't understand the difference between a kiss of affection and a kiss of passion and frankly Derek was refreshed to hear her innocence and flattered that she had taken to him so well in such a short space of time.

"I'd like that." He smiled at her as she leant forward and placed a small kiss to his 'shiny' head smiling back at him and giving his shoulders a small squeeze.

"Thank you for that, now why don't you go wash your face and get into your dress and I'll see what I can do with your mommy huh?" He asked, placing her back down on the floor.

"I love you Mister Derek." She told him before running into her room and closing the door.

"I love you too little girl." He whispered into the air and then he set about stopping the tears of his Goddess.

* * *

As he approached the bedroom he could hear the tell tale signs of crying and it broke his heart all over again. The thought of her crying because of that evil little bastard Lynch made his blood boil and his heart bleed. He knocked briefly on the door and he heard her biting back more tears.

"Please just leave me alone Derek." She begged him.

"Come on Baby Girl, let's talk about this." He replied completely ignoring her request and entering the room despite her protest.

"Derek I asked you not to come in!" She squealed throwing her bathrobe around herself haphazardly and suddenly Derek knew exactly what the problem was.

"This is about the bruising right?" He asked gently, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked away in embarrassment but nodded her head. It looked so bad and she was afraid of what the others would think. She had been successful in hiding it thus far under turtle necks or wide scarves but on a day like today when she had to wear the red dress Emily had selected for the bridesmaids with its sweetheart neckline, she knew everything would be on display and the last thing she needed was to make Emily's day all about her. She already felt guilty enough for imposing on Derek's life like this – she knew he was a private man and to him his property portfolio was his salvation from the horrors of their job and yet he had willing invited her here to stay with him along with her excitable five year old and all her princess fantasises. He had even turned his guest room into a fairyland for Sophie and he had no qualms about giving up his own bedroom so that she could feel safe and protected. In fact in the two weeks she had been here she had never heard him complain once – in fact he seemed happy about this arrangement, but Penelope did not wish at this stage to read too much into that fact. She had heard him say he loved her several times now and knew that it was said with a different tone to all the previous times they had exchanged those three little words but she didn't think he could seriously mean that he actually _loved _her like a man was supposed to love a woman. It didn't matter that every time he came into the room when she woke up screaming and got into bed with her and without saying a single word he accepted that what she really needed was his arms around her, holding all the pieces of her heart together. She had come to loath the days when she woke up in the morning and he wasn't next to her even if that meant she had slept through a whole night without reliving her nightmare life. Even if meant that Derek's absence from her bed showed signs of her progress, signs of her healing. She still hated waking up alone and she knew that meant that her heart was changing, or at least it was remembering all of those old feelings that had always burned just below the surface – the feelings she had always felt but had been afraid to show him. Maybe they were both changing...

"Baby Girl?" He asked and she was pulled out of her train of thought and came crashing back down to Earth with a thump. She wiped her eyes and tried to focus on him.

"How can I go to Em's wedding like this? I'll make everyone focus their attention on me and not her – this is supposed to be her day." She sighed in resignation.

"Of course you're coming, I'm not leaving here without you, now all we have to is disguise it right? It should be easy for a master actress like you Penelope, so let's set to it – come on where's your makeup?" He asked going into the bathroom and retrieving her makeup bag.

* * *

"That feels like a whole lifetime ago Derek, so much has happened since then..." She trailed off, remembering how she had felt that night on the stage when all of her family – the entire BAU team – had come to watch her perform.

She had felt like the star of her own life for the first time in months and even though Kevin had been there, it had been Derek she had been thinking about the entire time she performed. She had been thinking about the way he had helped her into her coat before they left the BAU, she had been thinking about how much her heart had pounded in her chest when he had allowed her to place her hand on his own heart and she had noticed just for that perfect moment that he was feeling all of those same emotions... She had been thinking about how much she wanted to kiss him afterward when, long after Kevin had dropped her off at her apartment there had been a knock at her door and there stood her _Noir Hero _with twelve red roses just for her...

"Mm you know, I thought you were so sexy up on that stage mama. Do you know what I wanted to do to you that night?" He asked smiling as he heard her breath hitch in her throat.

"What did you want to do Hot Chocolate?" She whispered lustily, not able to hide it from him right now.

"It had been building up since you had to change your hairstyle for that case – It was like... I was meeting you – my Golden Goddess- for the first time all over again except this time I didn't just want to be friends – this time I didn't want us to be twisted – I wanted to be straight up with you. When you walked out from that bathroom in front of the team, it took all my strength not to grab you right there and tell you all the things I felt for you. I swear Baby Girl when you finished that play I wanted to be the one kissing you and telling you how well you'd done. I would have told you what a sexy Goddess you were instead of just giving you a peck on the cheek... All through dinner it killed me to watch _him_ holding your hand... I wanted to find a way to tell you and the roses were the only way I could think of. So I camped outside your apartment until _he_ left and then I made my move. When you opened the door in that black dress it took all of my restraint not to take you right there, but that wasn't what I wanted – I wanted to kiss you slowly and then spend all night making love to you but I guess I was too scared and Baby Girl am I ever sorry I didn't have the courage." He told her earnestly.

"Oh my Noir Hero..." She breathed

"I never did understand the card attached to the roses that night, I guess now it makes sense: 'I..." He cut across her.

"_I promise, forever." _He told her remembering it easily, in truth he had never forgotten The look in his eyes right then just made her want to die.

"I was going to tell you I loved you for real that night Penelope." He whispered as all the ghosts of the past seemed to be resurrected and he could almost see her playful smile as he handed her the roses and hearher spirited remark about his gentlemanliness.

"Oh that we had both remembered what Ghandi said about life: "_Whatever you do will be insignificant but do it anyway because if you don't no-one else will." _How can we both have had those feelings and not acted on them?" She asked not intending it to be spoken aloud.

"You were never insignificant to me Penelope – I just didn't know how to tell you. I still don't" He breathed, suddenly millimetres away from her.

"Ditto Hot Stuff." She replied, trying to keep this light and breezy, knowing it was futile. This was something huge for them...

"Are you saying you felt the same way?" He asked quietly.

"No... I'm saying I _feel_ the same way Derek." She told him with a small encouraging smile.

"I love you Penelope Garcia." He told her, simple but effective – it symbolised all the years of longing and it made them irrelevant, now was all that mattered.

"I love you too Derek Morgan." She replied and her heart skipped as he moved forward towards her lips.

He was just about to close the gap between them, he was just about to share his first kiss with his Baby Girl, the only woman he had ever truly loved and...

* * *

"Mommy can you help me with my zipper?" Sophie had bounded into the room and the pair sprang apart quickly, Penelope quickly tugged her bathrobe more tightly around herself. What had they been thinking? This was wrong... so wrong...

"Sure honey, come here Ok?" Penelope smiled, pushing the disappointment out of her voice.

The little girl climbed onto the bed and Penelope quickly fastened the zipper smoothing her daughter's hair down and giving her a quick kiss.

"There, now let me look at my big girl." Penelope told her with a watery smile. She was growing so fast and she was so perfect...

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Penelope told her as Sophie twirled in front of her.

"Do I look like just a princess Derek?" Sophie asked.

"No... You look better than any princess I've ever seen; maybe someone will write a book all about Princess Sophie. What do you think Penelope am I right? He asked his Golden Goddess, noting the wide smile on her face.

"Of course, I sure think that the world needs a new princess right about now and you look like you're ready for the job." Penelope answered the question.

"Do you really think someone will write a book about me?" Sophie asked in wide eyed wonder.

"Hey I don't think – I _know _someone will." Derek winked at her.

"How do you know?" Sophie questioned excitedly.

"Hmm all good things in time princess." He laughed.

"Hey Soph why don't you go try out your flower girl walk like we practised and I'll be out in a minute." Penelope smiled.

"Are you coming to Emily's wedding now mommy?" Sophie asked enthusiastically.

"Mm hmm. Derek helped to persuade me." Penelope replied.

"I knew he would, he's your white knight, just like in all my story books." Sophie smiled as she exited the room and went to practise her walk.

* * *

"Hmm did you hear that? You're my very own white knight." Penelope told him with a wide grin.

"No Penelope I'm your white "chocolate" knight remember?" He teased and all of that tension just came zooming back again.

"How could I forget?" She smiled.

"Now, Goddess I think it's about time you were ready. Tell me – which one of these things is concealer?" He asked lightly, tipping the contents of the bag onto the bed.

Penelope picked up one of the many tubes and held it front of his face.

"Oh so it's the one that says 'concealer' on the tube, well that makes sense." He laughed taking it out of her hands and squeezing some of the liquid onto his fingers.

"Uh, Derek what're you doing?" She asked meekly as his eyes fixed on the fastening of her bathrobe with intent.

"What does it look like Baby Girl?" He asked and he smiled as he watched her fingers move towards the loose knot she had tied.

The bathrobe fell around her shoulders and suddenly after years of imagining her this way, she was in front of him wearing only red lace lingerie to match the dress she would soon put on.

Both of them were motionless, each stunned by the shock of what they had both mutually agreed to, both afraid to move for fear of moving this moment in the wrong direction.

"Penelope I'm sorry." Derek told her quickly although he made no move to look away from the rising and falling of her chest.

"Ssh... I need you to help me with this Derek." She whispered reaching forward and taking his hand in hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea about him.

"It's a little bit of makeup; I'm a big girl Derek." She teased. "Besides you won't hurt me right – you'll be gentle with me?" She asked and suddenly began less about caution concern her bruised skin and more about her bruised heart.

He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything to that – he was afraid that he had misjudged her tone and meaning. Instead he allowed his fingers to trace the protrusion of her collarbone, watching as he left a trail of pale smoothness behind him.

She held her breath as he moved lower and his fingers began to brush the swell of her breasts. It took all her control not to tip her head back and let out a moan but somehow despite everything she wanted to do she controlled herself.

"You're so gentle Derek..." She mumbled.

"What did you expect sweetness? A quick fumble and that'd be it?" He asked, laughing a little.

"I don't know... I just thought you'd be more of a 'love them and leave them' kind of guy." She told him; looking away of course she had imagined countless scenarios with her Chocolate God all of which ending up in a full night of energetic and passionate love making but none of which were particularly tender. She didn't know where this assumption came from but it had always been there – perhaps it was in the way he was so sure of his own sexual prowess, or in the way she could recall the names of countless women he had been with, but this Derek was entirely new to her. Naturally he had always been this way with her, but she had never imagined that this person really existed in the bedroom, or even in real non Garcia and Morgan land. In a way she had always seen herself as his work friend and nothing more, but now she knew she was wrong...

"Oh how you wrong me woman – I'm definitely a lover not a leaver." He joked.

"I should have known I'd find myself a Romeo someday." She told him dreamily.

"I'm not a tights and sonnets kind of guy Goddess – I'm a man and when I want something I'm relentless." He promised.

"Ooh don't tease me my Hot Chocolate God." She replied, her tone full of desire.

"Nobody said anything about teasing Penelope." He told her, his tone matching hers.

"I..." She began to form a reply but it died as his fingers brushed the top of her bra, suddenly things were getting serious and she was beginning to panic. What if she didn't live up to his standard? What if he had set expectations for her? What if she wasn't ready? Hadn't she always been ready? Was she just afraid to follow up on all of those flirtations and jokes about the perfect night they would supposedly have if they ever...?

"There, it's done, you can't see a thing." Derek broke her panic and moved his hand reluctantly away.

"You are one in a million Derek Morgan and I really do love you." She told him, getting up and going to the bathroom to inspect his handy work.

"It's better right?" Penelope asked uncertainly, popping her head around the door.

"You look perfect to me Goddess." He told her.

* * *

"Thanks Derek, oh and I never did say that tux really does look good on you." She told him.

"Hmm I'm not so sure about the tie though." He replied pulling at the knot a little.

"Oh a tie really suits you sugar." She whispered seductively.

"Well I'll take your word for it then Baby Girl. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go see a princess about a fairytale." He told her mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Well when we went shopping for Sophie's furniture I spotted one of those 'star in your own princess story' kits so I bought it and I just got it back in the post yesterday." He told her.

She was silent for a moment as she found herself bowled over once again by the goodness of Derek's heart. Of course he had always been selfless but the way he had accepted Sophie showed he truly had a blessed soul.

"What's the matter Baby Girl? You're not jealous are you? I have a gift for you too." He told her with a small laugh.

"You do?" She asked weakly, she really wanted to cry right now. What had she done to deserve Derek's forgiveness and love?

"Of course, I wouldn't forget my Golden Goddess now would I? But you have to get dressed first Ok?"He replied easily.

"Yes sir." She whispered and just like that the sexual tension was back.

"Get dressed woman and stop being a temptress." He laughed, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sophie had loved her princess story just as Derek had imagined she would and he found instant pleasure from watching her turn over the pages in pursuit of her name. She didn't seem to be concerned with the story – something to do with dragons if the illustrations were anything to go by – she only wished to count up the number of times the 'magic writer' (alias – a random computer) had written her name in the book. He continued watching her as he waited for Penelope and he realised two things simultaneously: one – he was sure that the story book in the little girl's hands was the best money he had ever spent and two – he was falling in love with Penelope's daughter almost as much as he was falling in love with the woman herself all over again.

"Hey Sophie, how about I read that to you?" He offered and her wide grin in response told him that it was the right question.

"Can you do voices?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"Uh, how about you do the princess and I'll do the dragon?" He replied, not feeling up to trying out his princess voice today.

Sophie considered this for a moment before replying.

"I'm not good at all the words - I haven't learnt them all at school yet." She told him worriedly.

"That's Ok, I'll help you when you get stuck, does that sound like a deal?" He asked.

She mulled this over and seemed to conclude that it was because she nodded and patted the seat next her.

"Come sit by me." She instructed him and much as he had never been able to resist her mother's charm, he found himself succumbing to the will of the blonde haired miniature of the love of his life...

* * *

Penelope could hear the sound of Derek's low sexy rumble with the occasional interjection of Sophie's high pitched voice and she wondered what they were doing. Whatever it was, Sophie seemed to be enjoying herself and that was all that mattered. Not that it sounded like Derek was complaining either. She had always known he was a big kid inside but his behaviour only a few minutes ago showed her that he could also be a man and that he wanted to be her man and she couldn't believe it. He had been so tender and loving and she knew that when she was ready he would be a caring, sensitive and attentive lover. If she was ever ready. She wanted to move their relationship on with all her heart but she knew that she didn't want him to be the rebound guy – she wanted her love for Derek to last and she hoped that if ever they did enter into a relationship which ventured beyond the realms of friendship, it would last forever.

She finished applying her lipstick in the mirror and appraised her reflection. The woman she saw staring back at her had a sparkle in her eyes which only fourteen short days ago had been dead. She was still skinny, perhaps a little too skinny for her own liking but her face seemed to fit again, her smile looked like it belonged to her and she knew this was all Derek's doing: his love, support and daily gourmet style dinners and desserts. All that needed to be done now was for Derek to zip her dress up and she hoped that he didn't make that into a whole other sensual experience. She grabbed her clutch and the stole Emily had selected to go over the top of the red dresses the bridesmaids (J.J and herself) would be wearing and she headed out in the knowledge that she didn't look too bad –you couldn't see her bruising thanks to Derek's attentions and she looked almost normal.

She stepped out and then she knew what Derek and Sophie were doing – he was creating a fairytale world that belonged only to her.

* * *

"'I'm going to tickle Princess Sophie until she can't stop laughing', said the dragon." Derek read in a voice which could only have belonged to a dragon.

"It doesn't say that!" Sophie squealed in delight.

"Oh no? What does it say then?" He asked indignantly.

"It says 'I'm going to eat Princess Sophie' said the dragon." Sophie replied.

"See, I think you read better than you say you do Princess, you're trying to trick me right?" He asked playfully.

"Maybe a little." Sophie conceded sheepishly.

The pair still had not realised that Penelope was watching them and they remained glued to the pictures.

"So what happens next Princess Sophie?" He asked.

"Well the dragon is not going to eat me because the white knight is going to rescue me." Sophie exclaimed.

"Oh and that's me right?" He joked.

"No! You can't be the dragon and the knight, you have to choose." Sophie told him.

"Right so who's going to be the knight?" Derek asked.

"Maybe mommy could be the knight." She told him.

* * *

Penelope cleared her throat and the pair looked up at her.

"Are you two having fun?" Penelope asked in jest.

"Mommy you look pretty." Sophie replied, ignoring the question.

"Thank you baby." Penelope smiled.

"Can I borrow Derek please - mommy needs help with her zipper." Penelope asked.

"Sure Baby Girl." He replied getting up and crossing the room to her.

"Turn around then." He instructed.

He reached for the zipper and began to pull it up. His fingers were burning as they brushed against her pale skin. He heard her draw in a breath but he knew he couldn't push it because they were in Sophie's company. As the zipper reached the top he lingered for a moment and as she turned back towards him he wished he could kiss her, he somehow managed not to and their lingering looks said everything for them.

"You look beautiful Penelope." He told her and it was heartfelt – she really looked amazing.

"You really think so? You're not just saying that?" She asked, blushing in that endearing way she had mastered when he paid her a compliment.

"I would never lie to you Goddess – you are perfection to me, there is however, one thing missing." He told her and she looked at him quizzically.

"Oh and what's that?" She asked.

"What do you think Sophie – does mommy deserve a gift too?" He addressed the little girl.

"Yes – mommy needs presents too!" Sophie replied enthusiastically.

"Ok, well Penelope close your eyes." Derek told her.

"Derek..." She protested.

"No arguing, just do it sweetness." He cut her off quickly.

When he was sure her eyes were closed he went to the cabinet on the other side of the room, taking out a box containing Penelope's gift.

* * *

"This is for you Baby Girl." He told giving her the box. As she opened her eyes Penelope was almost sure she was going to hit the floor. The box was from _Tiffany's _and she knew that whatever it contained would be super expensive – surely she didn't deserve this?

"Derek I..." She began but as usual when she tried to question his kindness he cut her off.

"This belongs to you Penelope, so just open it and enjoy it." He told her.

She lifted the lid so carefully that it was almost as if she held the Holy Grail in her hands. What she saw – a fine lace of sparkling diamonds- stole her breath away.

"Are you for real Hot Chocolate?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"Do you like it?" He replied nervously, maybe it was all wrong – it certainly wasn't as quirky and unique as other pieces he had bought her in the past, but they were different now- this meant something different.

"Like it? Are you kidding, it's beautiful." She told him, her eyes misting up a little.

"Do you want to try it on?" He asked, taking it gently out of the box.

"It's really mine? I don't have to return it the way they do in the movies – I don't have to be Cinderella?" She replied in disbelief.

"It's all yours and how many times do I have to tell you – you're not a Princess or a Queen, woman you are a Goddess... You're _my _Goddess and I worship you." He told her walking her towards the mirrored wall of the living room.

"You are perfect Derek Morgan – do you know that?" She told him as she scooped her hair away from her neck and he position the necklace around her throat.

"Now when you look in the mirror you won't have to see _him_ anymore- you only have to see the beautiful things, they way you always should." He replied, internalising her compliment.

"You know what I'll see? It'll be you. It will be my white "chocolate" knight" She told him as she felt her his fingers brush her neck as he fastened the clasp.

"It's so beautiful Derek, thank you." She whispered, fingering the delicate lace carefully.

"You're welcome. You know, these are called eternity diamonds Penelope." He told her catching her eye in the mirror.

"Eternity diamonds?" She asked, a little confused but loving the sparkle in his eyes.

"You see, _I promise, forever." _He whispered placing a small sensual kiss to the spot just behind her earlobe.

Her breath hitched and she couldn't have imagined a moment more perfect that right now and she realised that a day like today, one that was always going to celebrate their friends' love could just as easily provide them with an excuse to celebrate their own love – a love they had been foolish to assume was simply generated by friendship.

"What can I do to show you that I want that too Derek?" She asked, wondering what he would ask of her in return.

"I want you to trust me with your heart." He told her simply and she knew then that he loved her. He wasn't interested in jumping into bed with her and leaving her, he loved her and he wanted to be with her.

"I do." She told him honestly.

"Then you just tell me when you're ready for us and I will be too." He replied and with that she knew he had given her his heart forever...

* * *

"I think it's time to go, we don't want to be late for your starring roles right?" Derek asked.

"No you're right, we can't be late for Emily's wedding can we?" Penelope replied "Sorry baby looks like we'll have to finish your story later."

"Do you promise? Will you still be the dragon Derek? Sophie asked, panic colouring her voice.

"Hey little Princess, I promise I'll still be the dragon, it's just that right now we have to go watch someone else's fairytale come true Ok?" He told her reassuringly.

"Is Emily a Princess too?" Sophie asked in mild confusion and Derek fought back a laugh, how many times had he called Emily Prentiss Princess? Too many to count...

"You know, I think every little girl is a Princess." Derek told her.

"But Emily's not a little girl anymore – she's all grown up." Sophie protested against his theory.

"Well sometimes it takes a Princess a little longer to find her white knight Soph." Penelope interjected.

"But you found yours right?" Sophie asked looking between Penelope and Derek hopefully – her mommy needed a fairytale too.

"Yes – I found mine." Penelope replied and the electricity in the look Derek gave her made her want to collapse.

* * *

They were almost at the venue and Penelope had been considering the way Sophie had responded to Derek the whole way. In the five years she had been in her father's company, never had the little girl smiled so much. It seemed that children really could sense evil. Maybe it was something to do with the purity of their innocence and their unfailing ability to strive for goodness. Or at least that was what Penelope liked to believe. She trusted that was why Sophie seemed to love Derek so much, he was filled with goodness and light and he made her so happy.

She turned to look at Derek as he drove, studying him. This man was perfection. He was everything she had always hoped he would be and so much more. With each day that passed felt herself letting go of the darkness which had surrounded her for five years and she began to bask in the warmth of her own personal sunlight – a light which seemed to be generated by him.

"Sophie loves you, you know that right?" She asked, as she looked back at her daughter who was plugged into the stereo system listening to _Disney's Greatest Hits _and who was blissfully unaware of the grown up talk in the front of the car.

"I love her too Penelope, she's great." Derek assured her.

"Do you mean that?" She asked not quite believing it could be true.

"Of course I do, she's a part of you and I love her for that – I love her for bringing light into your life when I couldn't, it makes me feel like somehow even though Sophie isn't my daughter, we had some kind of connection – she took over the job when I couldn't do it, like she is somehow a part of me." Derek replied, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"I wish she _was_ yours Derek, I wish we had been brave enough." She told him sadly.

"Hey we're not good to look back on the bad things, we focus on the things that made us and then we move forward and who knows maybe someday Sophie will be mine." Derek told her, stopping her downward spiral before it lost control.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"I mean maybe one day she will call me daddy... may someday we will be a family – a real loving family, with lots of little versions of ourselves to make sure that we really do mean forever." He told her.

"Lots of little versions of us?" Penelope asked the thought of what that meant dawning upon her.

"Yep, lots of little ones all born of love – starting with Sophie and ending who knows where? But I promise you something Penelope – I will never love her less." Derek told her.

"Less than what?" She asked quietly, nervous about this far off future he could see still with the broken person she had become.

"...Than whatever and whoever the future brings to us." Derek promised.

"Oh and what about me don't I get a say in all of this?" She flirted, liking how confident he seemed about all of this and needing to challenge it.

"Oh come on Baby Girl I know you see it too and I swear I will always love you – no matter what." He told her with playful seriousness.

"I'm scared Derek." She whispered.

"Of what Baby Girl?" He asked concernedly.

"Of just how much I love you." She replied.

"Bring it on Goddess – I can take it all and give you just as much in return." He told her and just like that they had arrived at the Manor-house where Emily would get her fairytale, safe in the knowledge that they had each other's love.

* * *

"Look, see how beautiful J.J looks in her dress?" Penelope asked with failing confidence as she spotted her friend on the stairs. The blonde agent had always been beautiful and Penelope had always felt awkward next to her but now that they were wearing the same dress, all of her own imperfections would be on full view of everyone next to the perfection of her friend...

"Yes, J.J does look beautiful, but no one looks the way you do Goddess. You are perfection, now just believe that." Derek told her, leaning forward and kissing her forehead lightly.

"Thanks Hot Stuff." She sighed in contentment at his proximity.

"Now if you'll excuse I think I'm going to go check on Mick – see how he's holding up. I'll see you in a few minutes Ok Goddess?" He replied, moving away from her. She immediately felt the pang of loss at his departure.

* * *

J.J who had been watching their exchange closely from the stairs saw this as her opportunity to pounce on her friend for some serious pre wedding interrogation.

"Hey Penelope, you look great." She told her enthusiastically as she reached her.

"Hey Jayje... It seems we've done that classic wedding thing – wearing the same dress but you look fabulous – you dress stealer." She laughed.

"Hmm couldn't have anything to do with the bride could it?" J.J teased.

"You might be onto something there Agent Jareau." She giggled.

* * *

J.J waited a few moments before launching into her twenty questions but just as she was about to, she noticed Sophie hiding behind her mother's leg.

"Hey Sophie, you're looking very pretty, Emily will be very proud to have you as her flower girl – you'll be showing the boys up that's for sure." J.J smiled bending down to the little girl's level.

"Henry and Jack are here?" Sophie asked excitedly, she had hit it off with boys immediately and they were all best of friends like their parents.

"Sure – see they're over there with their daddies." J.J pointed them out and Sophie's eyes gleamed.

"Can I go say hi mommy?" She asked.

"Sure honey, I'll come find you when it's time to get ready Ok?" Penelope agreed watching as she ran off to play with the boys.

"So I can see a love triangle developing here." Penelope commented as Sophie kissed both the boys on the cheek. It was an innocent gesture – it meant we're friends and for Sophie kissing had been a sign of affection – if only she knew how things would be when she grew up.

"I think you might be right." J.J told her as the boys squabbled over who was holding which of Sophie's hands.

* * *

"So..." J.J said after a while, letting her friend adjust to the new turn in the conversation.

"So... what? I know that look." Penelope asked hesitantly.

"So... spill what was that kiss all about?" J.J asked mischievously.

"What kiss? He only kissed my forehead; you've seen him do that a thousand times." Penelope replied evasively.

"No not like that, you were smiling in a way I don't even want to understand." J.J pressed.

"What do you mean? We're just really great friends – you know that." She continued to insist.

"No this wasn't a friendly look Penelope, this was an I'm in love with you look..." J.J teased, feeling like she was getting warmer.

Penelope cleared her throat and looked away, absent mindedly she fiddle with the necklace he had given her.

"Wait what's that?" J.J asked knocking Penelope's hand away from the necklace and inspecting it.

"It was a gift." Penelope replied, her fuse shortening.

"From Derek?" J.J asked, raising her eyebrow in a somewhat suggestive manner – Oh yeah she thought she had the answer all figured out.

"Yes from Derek... but we're allowed to give each other gifts aren't we?" She asked trying to justifying Derek's promise without explaining what it meant.

"Na uh that necklace is a 'forever' necklace I can tell – they're eternity diamonds right?" J.J asked and from the stunned look on Penelope's face she knew she had hit the jackpot.

"How did you know?" Penelope asked in astonishment.

"I can just tell. You're in love with him aren't you?" J.J replied.

"I have been for years Jayje you know that."Penelope conceded.

"Right that's it – we have to have a pow - wow about this – come on let's go talk this over with Emily." J.J grabbed her wrist and began dragging her towards the stairs.

"Jayje wait – this is Emily's day..." She began to protest.

"You want to see how she looks right?" J.J brushed off the remark easily.

"Yes... If I promise to tell you later will you not mention it to Emily – Please let her have her day." Penelope begged.

"Oh alright, but I'll hold you to that promise." J.J laughed as they continued upstairs to find Emily.

* * *

They knocked at the door and Emily's voice invited them to enter. At first as they entered both women barely recognised their friend who was stood in the mirror checking her reflection. She must have seen them in the mirror because she turned towards them with a wide grin.

"So what do you think ladies?" She asked and they could tell that she bit back tears.

"Well I don't know if I've ever seen a bond girl more beautiful." J.J joked.

"Oh ha- ha very funny." Emily replied, drily – Of course everyone still compared Mick to James Bond – she went through days where she was nicknamed after every bond girl there had ever been and somehow she found that she never got tired of it.

To be honest, Emily couldn't have imagined that this day would ever come – especially not with Mick. When she had first met him he had seemed arrogant and self righteous and those were qualities that Emily loathed in a man but something had happened when he had saved her life. She guessed that having a man shoot another man down from a building for you was hardly the most romantic proposition in the world but it had done it for her. Of course, Emily being Emily she had been guarded with her heart and had tried not to show any emotion when he left but secretly it had torn her up inside and she had always regretted not calling him. Then some work of miracle had thrown them back together in the safety of their respective teams and their professional boundaries but after the case had finished it had been Mick who had been reluctant not to leave their relationship at goodbye and he had pressurised her into having dinner with him. After that she had been lost – perhaps it was the English thing, or simply the fact that he knew she found him sexy in fact it was more likely to have been his James Bond routine – she had joked with him about it after all – and she supposed that she deserved everything she got – from his ordering of a shaken not stirred martini to his not so subtle bedroom talk over dinner... Then of course there had been the classic bedroom scene itself – hot and steamy full of sexy kisses and if she remembered correctly he had even joked about cutting the straps of her dress to get her out of it. Quite frankly she had been so attracted to Mick and so desperate for the touch of a man that she was ready to rip her dress off from the second they got back to her apartment and then she had been done for – she was hopelessly in love with him from that night on and contrary to tradition, 007 had shown himself to be entirely capable of commitment and marriage and true love and here they were about to be married...

"Oh she's miles away." Penelope remarked and Emily was pulled from her reverie.

"Probably thinking about the wedding night... I bet 007's good right Em?" J.J teased.

"I am not about to discuss that with you!" Emily retorted, reddening slightly.

"Don't listen to her Emily – She's just in a funny sort of mood today." Penelope comforted.

"Aw at least I've good one well mannered friend PG." Emily replied giving her arm a small squeeze.

"Do you think Mick will like this dress – it's not too over the top is it?" Emily asked.

"Are you kidding? Mick will love that dress and it's your wedding day Em, nothing is over the top!" Penelope laughed at her friend's hesitancy – she knew Emily would make a brilliant wife and mother if only she could believe that these things did happen to her.

"Ooh speaking of fancy get ups – I love that necklace PG." Emily told her somewhat enviously.

"It was a present... from Derek." J.J interjected excitedly.

"Jayje!" Penelope squeaked – she had promised after all.

"Ooh do tell..." Emily pressed excitedly.

"Oh no, Penelope is being something of a fortress – she's promised to spill later though." J.J told her.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Emily repeated what J.J had said only minutes ago and now Penelope knew she was for it.

"So are you ready pretty lady? You've got to go get married." Penelope changed the subject.

"My heart is beating so fast – I can do this right?" Emily asked.

"You love Mick don't you?" Penelope enquired.

"Yes – so much." Emily replied firmly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Penelope asked encouraging her to move from the spot she seemed rooted to.

* * *

Emily had made the aisle in the stunning grounds of the Manor- house and despite the fact that snow was falling around them and it was freezing, all of the guests agreed that it was worth it to see the happiness in the couple's faces. Sophie had fulfilled her duty as a flower girl and was now nestled between Penelope and Derek as they watched the ceremony.

Just as the vows were about to start the team who sat in the second row heard Reid whisper something to his girlfriend Natalia about the expense of weddings.

"You know the wedding industry is only rivalled by..." He was cut off by the team's insistent shushing and he seemed to get the idea as he remained silent throughout the vows.

"I promise to love you forever." Emily finished off her personal vows with a shaky voice and Penelope took in a sharp breath as she felt Derek's hand snake around Sophie and grab onto her own hand.

She turned her head towards him and they shared a brief poignant look before refocusing on Emily and Mick.

"... It gives me great pleasure to announce that they are husband and wife together. You may now kiss the bride." The registrar finished and as Mick pulled Emily towards him the crowd erupted in cheers.

* * *

"So how does it feel being married Mrs Rawson?" Derek asked Emily, leaning in and placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Really weird... I can't believe people are actually going to call me Agent Rawson from now on..." She replied somewhat breathlessly – the shock of this whole thing hadn't quite caught up with her yet.

"Well it's a ball and chain commitment from here on in." Derek told her sipping his beer casually – Oh yeah free bars were what weddings were all about.

"How would you know? You've never been married." Emily retorted playfully.

"No... But I want to be, one day." He replied pensively, seeking out Penelope in the crowd.

"Just not to Tessa huh?" Emily mused.

"Who? Oh Tessa... No there's only one girl for me." He replied, his eyes locking with the Golden Goddess across the dance floor. She smiled at him and raised her champagne flute.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Emily asked, following his gaze.

"Am I really that obvious?" He laughed.

"Always have been Agent Morgan." She told him in her dry, sarcastic tone.

"You should tell her." Emily encouraged after a while.

"I already have Princess and she told me she loves me too but she's been through a lot and I'm not going to rush her, I'll wait forever if I have to – this time I'm not letting go." Derek told her uncomfortably.

"But if you love each other..." He cut across her.

"Look Princess you just carry on being a big bundle of love today and think about _your_ man – let me worry about Penelope Ok?" Derek brushed her off lightly.

"Oh Ok, I know when I'm beaten." Emily held up her hands in defeat.

* * *

Penelope watched as Derek broke away from Emily and she searched out a new place to hide from him. It was not that she was avoiding him, in fact she was probably guilty of undressing him with her eyes once too many times and it was only approaching 7.30 pm. Sure she was fine when there was an expanse of space between them as there had been a few moments ago when he had made love to her with his tormenting eyes but she feared what would happen between them if they were close together, in love and at a wedding – she didn't want to lose herself. She wanted to be ready. She could see him approaching and she slinked off of the chair she had been occupying and went to check in with Sophie who was currently having a whale of a time doing the_ Macarena_ with her new best buddies. Anything to slow the racing of her heart, anything to stop herself from doing what she really wanted to do... She wasn't ready... Was she?

She backed away not looking where she was going and suddenly her back hit someone else's and she thought that she had been busted by the one person she longed for the most – until he spoke.

"You're playing hide and seek too huh?" Hotch asked turning to face her.

"Not so much hide and seek... More hiding in plain view." Penelope laughed a little awkwardly.

"That sounds... Difficult." Hotch mused, unsure of how to really conduct a conversation with the technical analyst which did not start with the words 'Garcia I need you to...'

"Well if you're playing my game then you tell me." She replied.

"Oh I don't know it's just weddings they always make me think of Haley and seeing Jack with Sophie and so grown up, it just makes me think about how proud she'd be if she could see him now. I guess I just feel a little lonely – everyone's got a date – even the esteemed wife collector over there..." Hotch trailed off with a laugh as he looked at Rossi cuddling up with wife number how many?

"Has..." Penelope stopped abruptly not knowing if the question which followed would be appropriate to ask her boss.

"Go on Penelope – we're not at work, so ask me what you want to know, what everyone wants to know." Hotch prompted not angrily, just frankly.

"Well hasn't there been anyone in all this time?" She asked softly.

But before Hotch could answer the DJ running the show called for silence, inviting the happy couple to share their first dance.

Penelope smiled as she watched Mick lead his new wife on to floor in the tenderest way.

* * *

"Aw she looks stunning doesn't she?" Penelope commented as she watched her friend lean into close to her husband and share a little kiss.

"Yes, she_ is _stunning." Hotch sighed sadly and suddenly Penelope knew...

"Oh Hotch." She breathed out her understanding, squeezing his arm.

"You see there is someone else... I just..." Hotch trailed off as he began absorbed in watching the way she smiled at her new husband and thinking how beautiful she was.

"Didn't know how to tell her?" Penelope asked gently.

"Right." Hotch gave her a small smile – they were just two people in love with people who they viewed unattainable.

"You know, sometimes you just have to admit that you're ready." Penelope said and suddenly she wasn't talking to Hotch, she was talking to herself.

"How can I now? Look at how happy she is. I guess I never realised until it was too late. She was already with Mick by the time I knew and I couldn't spoil her happiness and with all the regulations and everything we've been through as a team, all of those dark, secret parts of ourselves we've shown each other – she deserved a fresh start with someone who wasn't going to treat her like a subordinate for the rest of her life, someone who didn't have as much baggage as I do..." He told her.

"What about you Hotch?" Penelope asked concernedly.

"I'll be Ok, I have Jack after all – he's number one in my life just the way Haley wanted him to be." Hotch replied.

"Hotch Haley also didn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life – I know that." Penelope comforted him.

"I know Penelope. You know what? I'm so glad you're back on the team – you make everything just a little bit brighter." He told her.

"I so happy to be back and grateful that you accepted my return. I've missed you _Head Hotcho_." She told him, remembering the nick name from years ago and giving him a quick hug which he permitted.

* * *

Penelope pulled away from him and found herself ambushed from behind. She squealed a little but there was nothing she could do to stop it – she knew exactly who it was – J.J of course. She quickly scanned the room noting that Sophie was sitting on a seat next to Will whilst she chatted to Henry endlessly.

"Jayje – what are you doing today – have you gone crazy?" Penelope laughed as she flopped down at one of the many tables in a secluded corner.

"No... I'm pregnant again!" J.J exclaimed.

"Oh that is fantastic news – congratulations honey!" Penelope replied enthusiastically embracing her friend warmly.

"Ssh I haven't even told Will yet – I'm going to tell him tonight." J.J told her quietly trying to keep her secret a little longer but wth enough suggestion that Penelope had a hard time trying not to understand exactly how J.J planned to tell Will about the baby.

"So that's what all this craziness is about?" Penelope giggled.

"I guess my hormones are all over the place and you know what weddings do to me..." J.J sighed contentedly. She had loved carrying Henry and she couldn't wait to do it all over again, what could she say? She was natural born mama.

"Speaking of weddings missy when are you going to marry the lovely William?" She asked.

"I will... I just think there are other things we should think about first – getting Henry into school and with the new baby it's just not the right time." J.J replied evasively.

"J.J Will is the love of your life – you need to marry him already – take care of you for a change, do something to make you both happy. Besides Henry will be fine he has a genius for a Godfather and I'm sure he will help him ace any entrance exams – he'll probably win a scholarship – he's a clever boy." Penelope told her.

"I love Will – I do, It's just I'm afraid that one we get that piece of paper he'll leave me and I don't want to lose him." J.J replied.

"That would never happen – he loves you and he loves Henry and he's going to love the new addition to your family." Penelope assured her.

The pair was silent for a moment and they took in Emily's call for all couples to come out onto the dance floor. They both watched as Derek rushed at Sophie and scooped the giggling girl into his arms spinning her around the dance floor in a mock waltz.

* * *

"He's great with her isn't he?" J.J commented as she watched him.

"Mm hmm, he told me this morning that he loves her because..." Penelope stopped, remembering exactly what he had said and feeling incredibly proud.

"She's a part of you." J.J finished the sentence for her.

"Yes." Penelope replied simply, staring at the two biggest loves of her life with admiration and pride.

"You love him right Penelope? So why don't you find out if he feels the same way?" J.J prompted her gently.

"Jayje I _know _how he feels about me – he told me he loves me too – for real not just as friends, he says he wants to be with me and that he'll wait forever if he has to." Penelope told her playfully.

"So what on Earth are you doing sitting here talking to me? Go out there and dance with him – you belong together Penelope." J.J told her, barely able to contain her excitement.

"I'm scared Jayje, I'm scared that if I let him have my heart he'll leave me and I don't want to lose him." Penelope sighed.

"Hmm that sounds familiar – wait what did you tell me? He loves you and he loves Sophie so that will never happen is that about right?" J.J asked.

"Oh alright, you got me." Penelope joked but she stopped laughing as she noticed Will coming over to the table.

* * *

"My lady." He said as he reached the table holding out his hand for J.J to take.

"Why hello good sir." J.J played along.

"So are you gonna dance with me?" Will asked.

"Are you asking for my last dance Sir William?" She teased.

"Might just be." He joked.

"Well then sir you may have the pleasure." J.J told him.

"Thank you." He replied pulling her to her feet.

* * *

"Will we need to talk about us." J.J told him once they were on the dance floor.

"You're not leavin' me are you darlin'?" He asked in desperation.

"Will I'm not leaving you – I love you." J.J told him.

"Then what is it?" He asked in confusion.

"I want to marry you Will I want to be your wife." She told him and she smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Then I want to marry you, I'm ready too." He smiled as he pulled back...

* * *

Penelope watched as Derek placed her baby down on the dance floor again and she ran to find Henry and Jack. For a moment he seemed lost until he spotted her hiding on the corner table.

He strode towards her with purpose and she knew then that this was it – the big moment between them. This was the moment when she had to decide whether she could give him her heart.

He reached her, stopping in front of her. Her heart pounded as he crouched in front of her and he stroked her cheek.

"Hey – Nobody puts my Baby Girl in the corner." He told her in his sexy rumble.

"Wait is that how it goes?" He laughed a moment later.

"Derek Morgan you are so cheesy." Penelope laughed.

"So what do you say Goddess – want to dance with a white "chocolate" knight?" He asked hopefully.

"I only want to dance with _my_ white "chocolate" knight baby." She replied.

"You've got me – I'm all yours sweetness." He promised grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her and they began to sway to the music. Her hand folded around his shoulder and his hand rested on her waist. They look like a real couple and they both felt like a couple and in those magic moments no one else seemed to matter – they were in their own little bubble.

"You've been avoiding me all day Baby Girl." He told her, brushing a hand through her hair.

"No I haven't – it's been busy – I've been looking after Emily." Penelope replied, telling a lie easily.

"Yeah you have, every time I try to get you alone you run away." He told her lightly.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's going on with me..." Penelope told him.

"Goddess you know where we are right?" He asked, pointing upwards.

"Under white satin drapes." Penelope commented noting the romanticism of it.

"I'm your white "chocolate" knight in white satin." He told her and she pulled him closer – as if that was even possible.

"I think you look beautiful tonight Penelope." He told her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I think you do too Hot Chocolate." She whispered, closing her eyes against the rest of the world and listening only to the rise and fall of his breathing.

"Are you happy Baby Girl – with me I mean?" He asked and she just wanted to kiss all of that uncertainty.

"I am so happy Derek; you're bringing me back to life." She smiled against his shoulder.

"I'm glad sweetness – I'm glad you're smiling again." He told her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking his cheek loving as she stared into his eyes. She didn't even need to think about it anymore – she knew that being with Derek was everything she wanted.

"Derek I'm sorry I've been evasive with you – I guess I'm just more guarded after everything that happened but now I know that you are what I want you're the man I love and I was afraid that letting you know that would change things between us but I'm ready now – I'm so ready for a future with you and Sophie, I'm ready for whatever and whoever the future brings us as long as I'm always with you. I think a girl like me just can't believe that a man like you wants me and here you are in all your perfection offering me everything I've ever dreamed about and I'm terrified to take it, I feel like if I touch it even for a second it'll break." She told him honestly.

"Penelope, I'm being serious with you sweetness you are the one that I love, you are the one that I want – no one else – just you and your perfect little daughter. I'm not playing with you – you can have it all, we'll face it together all you have to do is believe." He promised.

"You see you really are Romeo." Penelope giggled.

"I told you woman I am all man, now stop being a temptress and give me your hand." He told her, pushing his body into hers and showing exactly how manly he was.

"Oh..." She gasped.

"It's all for you Baby Girl, but only when you're ready... and this..." He said taking her hand and placing it over his heart "is yours" He told her hoping that his promises reassured her.

"Derek I love you." She whispered, her lips millimetres from his.

"I love you too." He told her.

"What happens now?" She asked barely daring to articulate the question.

* * *

"Now I do this..." He started, deciding that a practical demonstration was best.

He leaned forward keeping his eyes locked on her as he let his lips melt onto hers. They were completely still for several seconds, both adjusting to this new sensation before her hand pulled his strong back tugging him closer to her. She pushed against him with an insistence that excited him, her lips teasing and pulling at his until he let out a slow, soft groan.

Her lips felt like Heaven on his and he could hardly believe that this was finally happen after so many years and so many false starts they had arrived at this moment, this perfect kiss and he loved the fact that together , they were able to create this beautiful strand of time.

He felt her hot tongue sliding across his lips and he couldn't help but give her what she wanted – he needed to taste her and oh it was so sweet. So much more so than he had ever imagined. He swept his own tongue against hers and it felt like they were already making love despite being fully clothed and in a public place...

She mumbled, letting her small sensual moans be swallowed by his passion and she never wanted to let him go, her head was swimming in a sea of pleasure and she never wanted to leave but she felt her brain's cry for oxygen and she tried to push the incessant thought away but eventually she had to acknowledge it.

Pulling away she heard his dissatisfied groan and she tried to rectify this with a small sensual pattern of kisses across his brow bone and over his cheeks.

* * *

"Mm Penelope that was..." He searched for the words and was grateful when she replied for him.

"Us... Kissing at last." She told him excitedly.

"You are an absolute Goddess woman." He told her.

"I love you Derek and I want to do that again." She told him in reply.

"Then go ahead Mama if you kiss like that all the time then I have no complaints." He smiled as she lowered her lips back onto his.

The pair under the white draperies were vaguely aware of the clapping which surrounded them, most likely the other members of the team acknowledging the monumental moment unfolding before their eyes but in truth they didn't care, the only thing that mattered was that night surrounded by white satin and a crowd of doting worshippers the Golden Goddess finally got her white "chocolate" knight...

* * *

**Ok so there it is a bit gargantuan as usual – I would apologise but I get too carried away... Please note reference to the incredible iconic 'Dirty Dancing' scene and line :)**

**I hope you liked it; I tried to build up and carry the tension across this chapter so hopefully the final moments were successful in resolving that. I added in lots with Derek and Sophie because I know several people seemed to like their relationship and were interested to see where it's going to go – so I hope you liked that. Also I feel I might develop this tension between newlywed Agent Rawson and Agent Hotchner a little but still from Penelope and Derek's viewpoint so no worries this is still all about them. **

**The next chapter will earn its M rating and that's a promise – I have some ideas already so will get right on that. **

**Please feel free to let me know what you think – I appreciate commentary so much. **

**Until next time (which won't be long) **

**Much love **

_**X~Michelle~X**_


	6. The Liberation of the Lady Penelope

**Hey my lovelies : -), Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews they always make me smile and cheer me up so much. **

**I'm sorry It's taken me so long to get this chapter posted I don't really know why it has, I have no excuse other than that I've been thinking about the next chapter more than this chapter– I started this a couple of days ago under a different title and with a different opening but then I realised it didn't sound right so here is the reworked version. **

**Just to let you know, this chapter fulfils the M rating on this fic (even though the violent themes of chapter four were encapsulated in that rating too – I know what you all really want – it's the same thing I want ; -)) there may be a few like this to come but this will be the main one for sure. **

**I hope you enjoy this and that you'll let me know what you think because I love to hear from you and reviews make me type faster – really it's true!**

**My author's note remains the same as ever – I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, its characters or plots and all recognisable dialogues will be clearly marked in italics. I'm going to borrow Morgan and Garcia for a while and make their fairytale come true, then I'll return them to those lovely CBS people who keep denying them (and us) of what we all know is destiny... until the next time I want them to come out and play of course... Anyway enough rambling and more writing methinks. **

* * *

"_The Liberation of the Lady Penelope." _

"So what do you think Hot Stuff?" She teased into the phone. She knew Derek was in the jet flying back home to the BAU with the rest of the team and she also knew that her question would make things very awkward for her Chocolate God, but that was half the fun.

"I think... I was wrong about you – it seems your golden halo is slipping." He told her throatily trying to digest what she had just proposed in order to mark the occasion of his return from the latest case.

"Ooh tell me how bad I am baby." She instructed and he worked double time to stop the groan he knew was fighting to escape his lips.

"You are a wicked, wicked woman Penelope Garcia." He laughed a little and felt some of the pent up tension release.

"Tell me Derek, what happens to wicked women?" She asked curiously.

"Penelope..." He warned, afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself in front of the rest of the team.

"Are you feeling tense baby- tell Mama about it." She told him, her voice full of flirtation.

"Later... Where are you?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'm at home, helping Sophie pack for Henry's sleepover later." Penelope replied in a slightly bemused tone – she couldn't quite grasp this diversionary tactic.

"So you're with your five year old and you're talking this way on the phone?" He asked with a laugh.

"I'm such a bad mother right?" Penelope swallowed his point far more seriously than he had intended.

"No... No that wasn't what I meant at all... Come on Baby Girl no one is better with Sophie than you, maybe it's just time we... resolved some of those _issues _we've got going on." Derek told her, mindful of the other team members and receiving a sarcastically knowing smile from Rossi for his troubles.

"Mm baby you know I want to... I'm just... scared..." She murmured.

"Of me?" Derek asked nervously.

"No baby not of you, it's just that I've already given you my heart – if I give you my body too I've got nothing left to offer you." She told him pensively.

"Nothing left to offer me? Penelope you have no idea how much you mean to me do you? I love you woman – I want to be with you for so many reasons – it's not all about the physical stuff – you should know that by now." Derek told her, terrified that he would lose her.

"Hmm because I've been holding out on you?" She asked timidly.

"Goddess you know that doesn't matter to me, I understand – really I do and I told you I'm willing to wait forever if that's how long it takes because I know that when you're ready, you and me will be something of Heavenly perfection." He assured her.

"Derek why do you love me? We've been together six months and I still can't... y'know... Why would you want to stay with me?" She asked and he knew that she was questioning the whole basis of their perfect relationship.

"Baby Girl I love you because you make all my dreams come true – you're smart and brilliant and a sexy Goddess. You're beautiful and brainy and you are my perfect woman - do you hear?" He asked desperately.

"I hear you my Adonis and you know what your poetry does to my beating heart..." She told him.

"It's not poetry Penelope – it's the truth now tell me Mama, are you ready for tonight?" He asked alluding to the evening they would be spending together.

"I guess so, God I didn't think I'd be this nervous. It'll be Ok though won't it Derek?" She replied and he could tell that what she really needed was reassurance.

"Baby it's going to be fine, just trust me Ok?" He promised.

"I do – believe me I do." She assured him.

"Good, right well I'll meet you at the place Baby Girl – I seriously can't wait. Now do me a favour and tell the little Princess goodnight from me Ok?" Derek asked, knowing that Sophie would probably want to know that he was thinking about her.

"Well actually the Princess requests an audience with the White "Chocolate" Knight is that Ok?" Penelope replied and Derek could hear the hesitation her voice. They had been together six months and still she didn't trust that the love he showed her daughter was real.

"Hey I would love to speak to her, believe me Baby Girl Sophie and I, the way I feel about her – that's all real. I love her Penelope, I love her because she's just like you Ok." He promised and he swore he could hear the smile she wore.

There was the sound of rustling as the phone changed hands and suddenly Sophie's excitable voice filled his head.

3 - 3 - 3

"Hello Derek!" She squealed surprising him as always with her zeal for life and for him.

"Hey Princess Sophie – how's it going – ready for Henry's sleepover?" He asked with a smile looking across at a very pregnant J.J who seemed incredibly frightened by the prospect of a house full of screaming five year olds after coming off a case.

"Yes! Mommy and I are just putting my things into my suitcase – y'know the one with the fairies on it and then she's going to drive me there." Sophie gushed.

"Well that's good – you're going to have a brilliant time. How was school?" He asked concernedly knowing Sophie had been having trouble with her number work just recently and worrying that she had come home crying again.

"I had a good day. Mrs. White gave me a gold star on my Math homework!" She told him excitedly.

"Aw Soph I'm so proud of you – well done little girl." He told her and he knew that to the rest of the team who all seemed to be smiling at him, he probably sounded just like Sophie's father and the truth was he really felt like he was – every day their relationship grew stronger, every day he loved her more – just like her mother.

"Hey – I am not little!" Sophie retorted and only then did Derek realise his mistake.

"I'm sorry, sometimes the grownups just forget how big you're getting that's all." Derek laughed and she seemed to forgive him, she laughed too.

"Hey Soph – how's Mommy holding up?" He asked, thinking ahead to later that evening again.

"She says she's fine but she's doing that thing where she bites her lip – I think she's scared." Sophie told him in a matter of fact tone.

"She's not scared, she's just nervous and you know what you can do to help?" He asked waiting for her reply.

"What can_ I_ do? You're supposed to be her white knight." Sophie told him, reminding him of the ongoing conversation they had about fairytales.

"I know and I am, but you're the Princess and Mommy needs a Princess kiss to last until I get home. Do you think you can give her a big kiss and tell her she's going to be brilliant?" Derek asked her, knowing that Sophie loved having grown up responsibilities.

"Yes I'll do that." Sophie agreed.

"Ok good, now I have to go because the plane's going to land soon, so I'm going to say goodbye now and I'll stop by at Henry's house in the morning with Mommy and pick you up and then maybe we'll go to the beach and get some ice cream, how does that sound?" He asked, thinking about the weather and the fact that they had Saturday off. Although it was only June it was warm out and Sophie loved the beach.

"Yes – can we get strawberry ice cream?" She begged.

"We can get whatever you want little Princess." He told her.

"Ok see you in the morning Derek." She told him.

"You sure will Princess – I love you." He told her, not ashamed to admit it in front of the team.

"I love you too." She replied before hanging up and leaving one happy agent thousands of miles above Quantico.

* * *

"Thanks for taking Sophie tonight J.J – I really appreciate it." Derek told the blonde agent as the team made their way back to their vehicles.

"Hey no problem, she and Henry get on so well and she's such a sweetheart and I love having a girl around to kick the boys' butts – girl power and all that." J.J laughed.

"Hey maybe you'll have a girl this time." Derek commented patting J.J's stomach affectionately. How he longed to see his Baby Girl this way – illustrious and beautifully glowing with their child growing inside of her.

"You hear that little one? Your mama wants a girl this time." He told the bump and they both laughed.

"I'm not sure it works like that Derek." J.J giggled.

"Hmm maybe not." He conceded.

"You have a good night Derek, you deserve it." J.J told him on a more serious note. She had been glad to help Derek out with his plans for a romantic night with Penelope. Her friend had come back, but she still wasn't quite whole and she knew that she hadn't slept with Derek yet and she also knew that was the only way for Penelope to fully heal – she needed to realise that fairytales existed and then she needed to live hers. Suggesting this sleepover to Henry benefitted everybody – Derek and Penelope got to spend some time alone and Henry and Sophie got to spend time together, plus Derek had promised to return the favour so she held an I.O.U for a babysitter. Everybody won this way.

"Thanks J.J, you're a real friend." Derek told her as he got into his car.

"Hey no worries, besides now I can call on you when Will and I need to just be us right?" She replied.

"Of course – you can count on it." Derek winked before closing the door.

* * *

Derek watched with avid interest as his Golden Goddess wowed him once again. She never failed to surprise him and that was what he loved about her. In the darkness he found his desire for her growing and every time her eyes turned towards him he was over taken by the strength of his feelings for her. She was stunning – not that this was news to him – she always had been, it was just good to see her this way. He waited with bated breath as she was joined by the people around her and the room was bathed in light as the crowd erupted, clapping and cheering as the players took their final bow.

Penelope stepped forward with the leading man and she had never looked more beautiful to him than she did now – back where she belonged with a million dollar smile on her face and the worship of a hundred ardent theatre goers and the undivided attention of one very proud Chocolate Adonis...

He continued to clap long after the safety curtain had come down and as the theatre began to empty he thought about how much he loved the beautiful woman he could finally call his girlfriend and how much he wanted to call her so much more than that...

* * *

He watched as the curtain came back up and suddenly his Golden Goddess was walking across the stage towards him looking amazingly perfect. She smiled at him as she came down the steps and placed her hand in his. She didn't even notice the bouquet of roses which lay on the seat next to him.

"So what did you think?" She asked nervously as his fingers traced the illumination of her brow bone.

"I think... you were the most evil, sexiest Lady Macbeth I've ever seen." He smiled.

"Well someone did tell me I am wicked woman." She giggled.

"Hmm I seem to recall that conversation..." He teased.

"You really liked it?" She asked tentatively.

"Penelope I loved it – you were a sexy Golden Goddess up there Baby Girl and it was so great to see you looking so happy." He assured her.

"Why thank you my Adonis, I guess it was just the right time." She smiled.

"Now these are for you sweetness." He told her taking his hand out of hers and giving her the red roses.

"Hmm baby this is like déjà vu." She told him mischievously clearly testing him.

"Oh not quite – see there was one thing I couldn't do last time." He smiled.

"What was that baby?" She asked although she knew full well what he was talking about.

"This." He replied grabbing her waist and pulling her forward. Before she had time to balance herself his lips were crushed against hers and he was stealing her breath away. His tongue possessed her mouth in way that was so suggestive she couldn't help but wonder for the millionth time what it would be like when they finally made love.

"Mm now tell me that felt different from last time?" He almost begged as he rested his forehead against hers and listened to her heavy breathing.

"Do you really have to ask Adonis? Can't you feel it?" She asked him breathily as her hand snaked around his and she placed it over her heart.

"Oh I feel it Baby Girl – I feel it." He assured her as his fingers brushed her hair from her face.

"I love you and I've missed you so much Derek." She told him, her voice filled with high emotion the way it did every time he came home after a case.

He thought about all the times when they had laid curled in each other's arms and she had begged him not to go on another case. Of course, he knew as well as she did that no matter how many times she asked, that was the one thing he could never promise. He needed to do this job, it was his life to help people and he would never stop. He knew that on so many levels she understood that but he still saw the torture in her eyes every time the team got a new case, it was the fear of loss and of grief and he hated doing that to her but to ask him not to be an agent was like asking her to forget how to work her way around the information super highway – it simply couldn't be done.

"I missed you too sweetness – it's getting to point where talking on the phone is not enough. I need to feel you – being apart from you is just too hard, I love you too much to ever be happy without you." Derek told her, baring his soul to her, not for the first time and he knew this wouldn't be the last. Hearing the sadness in her voice had been too much for him apparently.

"Hey sugar, where is this coming from? We face time every time you're on a case and we talk every day and you know I always _leave the light on _for you when you come home – you know I'm always glad to have you back in my arms." She told him.

"I know Baby Girl, I know it's just I want you to know how much you mean to me – you and Sophie." He replied desperately.

"I do, I do know. Now what do you say we get out of here and go to dinner Hot Stuff – I made reservations." Her eyes twinkled as she suggested it.

"Oh you did and what if I don't want to be your date Lady Penelope?" He chuckled slightly, letting her know that of course he wasn't serious.

"Well I guess my beating heart took a chance on you Derek and you haven't let me down yet." She told him taking him by the arm and leading him towards the exit.

* * *

"Well that was the best chocolate mousse I have ever tasted!" Penelope exclaimed on the drive home.

"Are you sure about that Goddess – have you really tasted the best chocolate this world has to offer?" He asked suggestively.

"Hmm you know, I don't think I have." She replied, her eyes shamelessly roaming his sculpted body.

"Behave woman! At least until we get home." Derek told her in a false warning tone.

"If I must." She replied testily, pouting at him in the most endearing manner.

* * *

The tension between was more palpable than it had been in a while. It was always there but they just never acted upon it but tonight he got the feeling that she was ready. He helped her out of her jacket and heard the giveaway hitching of her breath as his skin made contact with hers. Something had definitely changed and she was trying to show him.

"You were really good tonight Baby Girl – I'm really proud of you and I'm really proud of Sophie for getting that gold star on her homework. You're both my beautiful brainiacs." He told her caressing her cheek affectionately.

"You know Sophie really wants to show you that report – you made her feel so special on the phone." Penelope told him.

"She _is_ special Penelope and I can see it tomorrow and we'll treat her to an ice cream but for now there's another one of my special girls I want to treat." He told her and the look he gave her made her certain that she was ready to move forward in the only way that seemed right.

"If you'll let me of course." He added moments later and his tone made her heart break. She knew he would never push her but it was cruel to make him wait forever – especially when he loved her so much and she was desperately, hopelessly in love with him.

"Baby I am so glad we're together, I'm so glad that I came back, I know now that it was always supposed to be you – I love you." She told him, giving him a lingering kiss.

She let him pull her close and where there was not any space between them, she could feel the thrum of his heartbeat against her own chest and she realised that this connection between them was something predestined and magical. Her fingers slid down between them and caressed the sinewy perfection of his muscles through his t- shirt. He really was a Chocolate God and she wanted him, not that she hadn't always it was just that she was finally ready, she had been planning this all day and she knew that it had to be tonight whilst she had him all to herself and blissfully at her mercy.

"Mm Penelope..." He mumbled as her lips moved lower caressing his strong jaw, she truly was a temptress and tonight he didn't know how long he could restrain himself – he felt like he had been waiting a lifetime and he wanted to make all of her dreams come true.

"Yes." She whispered and her tone was not questioning, it was a tone of affirmation.

"Yes what Baby Girl?" He asked tentatively, afraid he had misread her but never once relinquishing focus upon her beautiful body.

"Yes tonight Derek... You and me, I want you to make love to me." She told him, her cheeks reddening and earning her a small but perfect kiss.

"Sweetness I want you to be sure and I want you to trust that I will never hurt you." He told her, pulling away and staring at her with such seriousness that she knew he never would.

"I _am_ sure Derek – I have never been more certain of anything in the whole of my life." She told him running her hand across his cheek and drawing in a sharp breath as she noticed the darkening of his lust filled eyes.

"In fact, I have a gift for you Hot Stuff – to thank you for coming to my play and for my roses and for waiting for me, do you want to see?" Penelope teased.

"I sure do Goddess." He told her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Ok well you just wait here – there's something I need to do first – I'll call you when I'm ready." She instructed him and he felt his heart begin to beat faster.

"Oh how you tempt me Goddess." He told her but he did not protest as she began to move towards the bedroom.

"Five minutes, I promise." She told him as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Behind the safety of that closed doors Penelope's head was spinning, all day she had been working this out – everything was in place – the candles, the new sheets, the soft lighting and most importantly laying on the bed – the negligee she hoped would tempt him into a sweet surrender.

She began unbuttoning the simple black cotton blouse she wore with shaking hands. Maybe he wouldn't like it this way? Maybe he would prefer to undress her of this outfit? Maybe she had figured him all wrong. These were all possibilities but she had promised him now and there was nothing she could do. She slipped out of her shoes and the skirt she had been wearing and crossed to the bed, undoing the gift box the lovely store lady had put her lingerie into. She smiled to herself as she remembered the assistant's comment about her trying to impress someone special. For the first time in her life Penelope had been able to walk into one of those stores and not have people looking at her like she didn't belong and for the first time she really did have someone who was more than special waiting at home for her.

She crossed into the bathroom slipping easily out of the underwear she had been wearing and replacing it with the luxuriant red silk negligee. She had to admit as she looked in the mirror that the colour complimented her milky skin well and the assistant had directed her to the red – apparently red did something to a man and she really hoped it did something to _her_ man. She could quite believe that she was finally able to call him that – before now it had always been a joke, a dream even but never a reality and right now, in this moment, he was waiting outside to come in here and ravage her... It was pure bliss...

She checked herself in the mirror tucking a few loose tendrils of hair back into place and reapplying a coat of cherry red lip gloss, noticing that the golden body balm she wore (which purported to smell and taste like citrus fruits – she guessed she would let Derek be the judge) glistened as she moved. She spritzed on some of the perfume Derek had treated her to recently and she decided that she was as ready as she would ever be for her _Beautiful Chocolate God of Thunder. _She moved back into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed positioning herself in the way she had been practising all day.

* * *

"Derek, you can come in now baby." She called to him, her voice barely disguising the nerves she felt.

"Just what mischief..." Derek had started to reply but the sight of his Golden Goddess on their bed stole his words away.

She watched him as he let his eyes take in the image in front of him, his handsome face registering shock and then ecstasy in a matter of seconds and she knew that this at least, she had done right. Evidently Derek wasn't all talk when it came to romance – it appeared he was actually enjoying this.

"Is this Ok Derek?" She whispered still not sure that he wouldn't have preferred to do this differently – maybe half the fun for Derek was in the mutual undressing of each other. She bit her lip nervously and felt herself blushing as his eyes raked across her entire body.

"Ok? Penelope you are perfection baby and I love you." He assured her with a bright smile.

"So you're not mad? You don't want to... do this some other way?" She asked still looking uncertain.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? This is sexy as hell." He assured her.

"So do you really like your gift Derek?" She teased, on the verge of tears – his eyes said it all, they spoke volumes for the amount of love she knew he was committing to her.

"You're just perfect Penelope." He told her sincerely as he kicked his shoes off and following her beckoning fingers.

"Why did I have to be so afraid Derek? How could I be afraid of you?" She asked staring up at him as he straddled her.

"Ssh silly girl, it doesn't matter anymore – all that matters is that you look beautiful right now and I love you very much." Derek soothed.

"You honestly like it? It's not too promiscuous?" She asked uncertainly.

"Penelope you could never look promiscuous in a bad way Baby Girl – you look stunning and I wish you could stay this way forever. You know I'll never be able to look at you without seeing you this way again." He chuckled, dismissing her insecurities.

* * *

"It's not fair Derek." She whimpered.

"What isn't?" He asked throatily.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She told him stroppily. Of course she had seen him shirtless before – they slept in the same bed together every night after all, it was just she wanted more of him.

"Hmm now what can we do about that?" He teased grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it quickly from his body.

"Better?" He asked in a soothing tone.

"Mm it's a start sugar." She sighed, her fingers trailing the perfect sculptures of his muscles.

"You're beautiful my Adonis." She told him.

"Nothing compare to you Goddess." He replied as his lips traced her upper body – from the protrusion of her collarbone down to the heaving valley of her cleavage.

"Derek..." She murmured as she felt his tongue beginning to taste her.

"You taste like oranges..." He mumbled between kisses and she flashed him a knowing smile as his fingers moved to the left spaghetti strap of her negligee, letting a groan escape into her mouth when he realised that she was gloriously naked beneath the scrap of material she wore.

"Woman you are amazing." He muttered between his sporadic kisses to the soft, sensual silk she wore.

She gasped a little instead of answering as she felt his desire pressing into her stomach.

* * *

"Oh God Derek..." She breathed against his perfect chest.

"I want you Penelope." He told her, not bothering to hide the extent of his desire for her.

"I _need _you Derek, please...please." She begged him, her fingers tracing down his body and stopping on the button of his jeans. She flicked it and pressed a sweet kiss to his sumptuously delicious lips.

"Take them off." She instructed and she was rewarded with his sexy grin.

"Oh and just what are you going to do about it if I don't sweetness?" He asked mischievously.

"Well sugar I might just have to get my technical kitten claws out and tear them from you." She laughed raucously.

"Well when you put it like that, I think that's what you're going to have to do." He challenged and in seconds the jeans were ripped open and her hands were stroking his hardened desire.

"Jesus Penelope!" He exclaimed as he bit down on her shoulder claiming her skin as his own.

She kissed him fully as her hands worked the denim down his strong legs. He kicked them the rest of the way down and suddenly they were equals almost completely body to body.

"Why were you so nervous sweetness, you're a natural at this..." He muttered as she continued her ministrations and he moved himself lower, allowing his lips to caress the softness of her left breast through the silk.

"Oh God... Oh God..." She breathed, her moans sounding less like pleas and more like screams with each movement on his mouth.

* * *

After what felt like hours of their entanglement he knew that this was where he was always supposed to be, nestled in her arms as he made slow sweet love to her. He lifted her gently from the bed as pulled the negligee down letting her perfect breasts tumble free from their confines and after a few seconds he pulled it completely from her. They were both motionless as they realised what he had done.

"You are a very bad man Derek Morgan." She giggled as he stared down at her shamelessly.

"Mm and you are a tempting Golden Goddess." He chuckled into her neck.

"Derek baby I want you naked... now." She whimpered as she felt him tug the negligee from her completely, throwing it somewhere behind them, forgotten and unnecessary as it was.

"Your wish is my command beautiful lady." He agreed confidently as he helped her to remove his boxers.

"Oh Derek... Is that all for me?" She asked, her voice filled with desire as she took in the sight of her _Chocolate God of Thunder_ for the first time.

"Well baby I know that nothing has ever felt so right as this does and no other woman can do what you do to me." Derek told her accepting another perfect kiss.

"Hmm well I'm glad about that." She teased as she felt him pressing into her in a most urgent manner.

* * *

"Y'know sweetness I can't wait much longer I need to feel you." He told her desperately staring down at her with a tortured looked in his eyes. Six months he had waited sometimes patiently and sometimes not so, she was just so deliciously perfect and he wanted to show her how much he loved her and now as they laid body to body in this tantalising way he needed her permission, he needed to know that she was as ready as he was...

"I know baby and Mama is going to make it all better." She promised and she savoured his delicious groan as her finger traced its way down the space between them until she reached his ever hardening desire.

She fixed him with a cattishly sexy look as she gripped him and she couldn't help her own gasp as she realised his extent for the first time.

"You are perfect my _beautiful behavioural analyst_." She whispered between his deep exploratory kisses.

* * *

She had never imagined this moment to be quite like this, she had never imagined in the deepest darkest recesses of her beautifully brainy mind that this would ever be a reality and yet here they were so much more than lovers, so much more that soul mates, they were life partners and she would never go back. She knew she could reclaim the time that they had lost but they sure as hell could spend the rest of their lives in this beautiful oblivion. That was what she wanted, she wanted to show the world that she was his girl and he was her man and though she would never have thought that six months after her ordeal with Kevin that she would be ready to contemplate making that binding commitment of marriage with Derek that was what she craved. She knew she was getting ahead of herself, she knew she had to savour every moment of this relationship because with Derek you always ran the risk of getting too close and then he started to run, but right now in this proximity, with this level of closeness between them he was showing no signs of wanting to run and she was grateful.

"Oh Jesus Mama you are amazing!" He yelled as she worked him and he began to shudder, his eyes rolling slightly as she pleasured him.

"Hmm weren't you the one who said this would be Heavenly perfection Derek? It looks like all those years of teasing weren't all based on jokes..." She teased.

"It was never a joke Goddess – I always wanted you this way." He told her sincerely, recovering just enough to deliver the sentiment.

"You can have me now – every day forever..." She tested knowing that she was pushing her luck.

"Sweetness I don't think forever..." He trailed off for a second as he shuddered against her...

"...Will ever be enough for me Baby Girl. I need you for eternity." He told her and he smiled as her panic disappeared. Of course he knew what she was thinking - that the mention of forever had scared him off but with Penelope it never could. He wanted forever and so much more he just guessed he had been waiting for her to tell him she felt the same way and now that he knew for sure, the sky really was the limit.

* * *

"I love you pretty girl." He told her kissing her fully as he eased two long fingers into her intimacy making her cry out in surprise at his unexpected gesture.

"Derek..." She murmured his name and it sounded so sweet, he loved that he was finally able to do this to her, to treat her like the Goddess that she was...

"No-one has ever touched me this way before." She told him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, silly girl don't cry – this is exactly what you deserve, slow, steady and filled with pleasure and its all for you Baby Girl.

"I love you so much more than you realise Derek Morgan." She told him through a teary kiss.

"Are you ready Penelope?" He asked, stroking her face tenderly as he positioned himself above her.

"I have always been ready for you Derek." She assured him and it was all the encouragement he needed.

Taking her hands in his he made sure that the connection between them was as strong as it could possibly be- this was an experience that had to be shared. He fixed his eyes on her and he wished he could hold this image of her right, she looked so peaceful and so content... she was beautiful.

"Derek please baby." She begged him and it nearly brought him to tears.

* * *

"I love you Lady Penelope." He told her as slowly he lowered himself into her.

She cried out at that initial connection between them was forged and she knew in that moment that all of her dreams were coming true.

"Set me free Derek..." She whispered as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Ssh Baby Girl, we don't need words – just feel... Just feel me Ok?" He told her as he rested, allowing her time to get used to this new sensation.

She nodded her head vigorously and pressed her lips against his. She hoped it would be enough to encourage him to continue. She had never experienced anything like this before. She was laying here bathed in light entwined with the man she adored and he just... was... They could just be...

She held his hands tightly as he began to move inside of her. He was a God, he was perfect... He kissed his way across her collarbone and down over her body building pace in each other of his thrusts as he continued to pleasure her perfection. Never had she felt like this, never had she had this kind of sensual experience during sex... never had sex meant love for her. Until now, until this man... Until Derek Morgan.

He pushed inside her hard and she fisted the sheets in her hands as her hips rolled against his and her whole body responded to him in ways she had never considered possible. She wanted to cry out, she wanted to speak to him, to tell him all the things that were running through her mind right now but she tried so hard to stay silent and to enjoy the wonderful things he was making her feel...

* * *

"Oh God... Derek I'm sorry, I tried but I have to tell you... " She breathed, growing in confidence as she began to match him in his rhythm.

"Hmm I did wonder how long it would take for my Miss Chatter Mouth to re-emerge. I've missed you sexy." He chuckled a little.

"I thought you would be... Sort of mad."She told him, just managing to articulate the words.

"I could never be mad with you Baby Girl – I Promise you that. Now tell me one thing – you're enjoying this as much as me right?" He teased, pushing himself into her again.

"Derek this is so..." She was cut off by his final thrust and her words were lost as she flew into a white hot moment of pure sensual bliss inspired by the love of her life.

* * *

She squeezed her eyes shut and dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt him spilling all of his love into her. This connection between them was so potent that she could no longer tell where she started and he ended. They weren't two separate people anymore – they were one and she knew that this was the way it was always supposed to be.

She heard her name tumbling from his lips and she was in Heaven. How many times had she dreamed of hearing her name spoken like that by her beautiful Chocolate God? She felt like she was in an alternate reality but she felt everything she knew he was feeling too and she knew that this was real.

"Derek..." She mumbled into an open mouthed kiss as she felt herself pulsating around him.

"I know Baby Girl, I know." He soothed as he waited for her to open her eyes.

When she did he locked her with a look that said the only thing that was left to say – that he loved her more than his words could describe.

"Together." She whispered and just like that the two people who had always been friends became their own greatest love story...

"I love you Derek." She mumbled against his chest.

"I love you too Penelope." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The two of them had collapsed against each other, tired from the exertion of the love they had made. Derek noticed two things about her as he stared down at the perfect Goddess in his arms. Firstly the golden glow that seemed to emanate from her made her even more beautiful than she had ever been and secondly, that she was smiling at him with so much love that he knew those six months had been worth every excruciating second.

"Are you happy baby?" She asked him, perhaps mistaking his pensive expression for some kind of regret.

"Baby Girl your man is on top of the world right now and that's all because of your beautiful self, you know that right?" He told her astounded that she even had to ask that question.

"Mm we do make a good couple don't we?" She teased lightly.

"A good couple? Mama you are the love of my life – you have changed me in ways I never thought possible. You realise you're stuck with me for life don't you sweetness?" He asked desperate to affirm the love he felt for her, desperate for her to know how much the love they had made had moved him.

"You know I don't think that's such a hardship Agent Morgan." She replied suggestively, reaching up and kissing him fully.

"'I'll be here _every day of my life _Baby girl and that's a promise." He assured her.

"I wouldn't want it any other way baby because you and me are forever." She smiled sleepily and rested her head back down on his smooth chest.

"You don't need to tell me that Mama." He teased, his eyes fluttering shut.

She laid in contented silence as she felt herself beginning to drift off into a hazy but welcome slumber. She listened for a moment to steadying of her man's breathing and she knew that he would be in that pleasurable state somewhere between dreams and wakefulness...

"Derek?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He replied somewhat groggily.

"You set me free tonight, you liberated me baby – I finally feel whole again." She told him, kissing his chest lovingly.

"Well welcome to paradise Lady Penelope – do you know the best thing about it?" He asked pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

"What' that?" She asked, curiosity colouring her voice.

"It never stops getting better." He told her in his sexy, rich rolling rumble.

"I like the sound of that Derek." She whispered feeling sleep begin to pull at her coherent thoughts.

"Me too Baby Girl, me too." He sighed and with that perfect thought, the two lovers surrendered to sleep...

* * *

**So there it is – I hope it was Ok? I have always imagined any Morgan / Garcia love to play out something like this – slow and sensitive – kind of like those movie scenes where neither character speaks they just feel and there's some great romantic piece of music playing in the background... Old romantic that I am... I would love to know what you thought of it. **

**Just a heads up about the next chapter – as I have mentioned in many of my review replies I kind of want to explore the Hotch / Emily angle a little now its established but it will still be from the point of view of our favourite couple. I hope that sounds Ok and it will only last for one chapter with perhaps more subtle undertones throughout the rest of the fic... **

**Again I must apologise for the shockingly late posting of this – but its here now and I eagerly anticipate your thoughts. **

**Much love to everyone reading**

_**X~Michelle~X **_


	7. Someone Like You

**Hello my lovelies. **

**Thank you so much for all your lovely comments, they always make me smile **

**: - ) I appreciate them all. **

**Just a little disclaimer: The title of this chapter is inspired by the beautiful song by the little starlet Adele **_**"Someone Like You" **_**so all credit should be given to her amazingness. The reason why I chose it is because I think it fits well with the Emily / Hotch scenario I set up, although you might imagine that Emily is the subject being that she clearly married the wrong man (albeit the super sexy Agent Mick Rawson) and Hotch has been left behind. Anyway, I guess the key point here is that this chapter will still be Morgan / Garcia centric I just felt the need to explore this a little further... If you are one of my brilliant reviewers you've heard all of this before and are probably fed up of me telling you by now, but I just know that everyone (myself included) gets a little possessive over M/G stories and I wouldn't want to ruin it... **

**The last thing I have to do (besides actually writing this chapter of course) is to leave my author's note which remains the same as always – I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, any of its plots or characters I just borrow them and make them all play nicely together for a while and return them to the lovely people at CBS – until the next chapter is ready to be written of course! All recognisable plots and dialogues will be clearly marked in italics and for this chapter in particular any lyrical representations from the afore mentioned song will also be given the star treatment of my italics button, but I haven't decided whether that's going to be necessary yet... **

**Enough rambling from me and on with the writing then, as usual any reviews are welcome and inspire fast typing (something like Garcia's).**

* * *

"_Someone Like You." _

_Penelope Garcia looked into the eyes of her Chocolate God with her own misted eyes and she knew that this was exactly what was always supposed to happen. Everything in her life made sense right now, all those years of flirtation and love had finally paid off and here they were, at the heart of the intense love story they had barely even begun to write together and they were declaring their love for the whole world to see. Someone spoke and it took her a while to process what they said but when she had, there was only one reply that made sense and it was one she professed passionately and would continue to profess in this way for the rest of her life. _

"I do." She spoke without a single moment's hesitance.

"I do." She repeated again as the sun began to press through what can only have been yet another perfect dream and she found herself rejoining the wakeful world.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to hold onto the memory of what Derek's face had looked like when she'd said those words but as usual, as was to be expected after one of her fantastical wedding dreams, in a somewhat cruel manner, her sandman seemed eager to conceal his face from her. She wondered what that meant. Did it mean that she was experiencing a prophecy of some kind – that Derek didn't want to marry her and never would? Is that why she could never see his face?

Of course Penelope being Penelope, she decided not to dwell on this thought, there really was little point in thinking negatively – the only thing to do was always believe in the good things. It was the only way that you ever got what you wanted anyway.

She opened her eyes reluctantly, always keener on keeping hold of that recurring dream than letting it slip into the ether. When she eventually did brave the light of this brand new day she found herself face to face with her perfect man. Apparently he had been watching her whilst she slept again. This was not an unusual revelation to Penelope. Many times she had woken from her dreams of him to find him staring at her with something that was halfway between lust and love – a look she liked to call 'the Derek'. She smiled at him and he rewarded her with a perfect good morning kiss.

He drew back after several seconds and looked down upon her lusciously wondrous face and he knew exactly what she had been dreaming about. He could always tell and he was always excited by the knowledge that she was thinking into their future, that she was letting go of her demons. They had been together a year now and every time he looked out of the window and saw fresh layers of snow covering the ground he was reminded of that perfect day almost exactly a year ago when he had spotted her making snow angels with her little princess – the day that had changed everything for the better, the day he would remember for the rest of his life.

"You do what Baby Girl?" He teased in his low grumble and she bit her lip seductively.

"Well baby I... just married you." Penelope replied, blushing bashfully as she told him.

"What again?" He teased, loving that Penelope was never able to finish the dream without speaking out loud allowing them to have this conversation over and over again.

"Hmm I'm afraid so – looks like you're stuck with me all over again." She giggled a little trying to make this seem less serious than she felt it to be.

"Mm somehow that doesn't seem like such a huge burden." He teased.

"Really?" She asked tentatively as if the year they had spent for nothing really left her in any doubt.

"Really. So tell me – how was it this time?"He asked; always glad to hear her accounts of their 'wedding day'.

"It was perfect... Except that I couldn't see your face again." She told him nervously – again this was a recurring point of discussion and no matter how many times they went over it, Penelope always came out of these dreams with the sense that their relationship was doomed and that he was not committed to her.

"Baby Girl how many times do I have to tell you that I love you before you believe me?" He asked concernedly.

"I know you love me Derek, that's not the point, it's just that you never say 'I do' back, do you think that means something about us?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I think it means that you let your beautiful mind run away from you because if you gave me half a chance I know even my dream self would say it back in a flash." He assured her.

"Really? Do you really mean that Derek?" She asked – her eyes wide as always.

"Of course I do Penelope. You know that my heart, my head and my whole life belong to you – you know that. You are the girl I want my forever to be with. Just you and Sophie- our perfect little family – You have to believe that." He promised her.

"So you want to marry me?" She asked with a sexy smile.

"You're damned straight I do Penelope and you know why I'm waiting right?" He asked her reminding her of the countless conversations they had had about this subject.

"I know baby, but I think I _am_ ready – I love you and I want to tell you that in the best way possible." She told him.

"I know you do Goddess and I want to too. I just know that your heart has still got some more healing to do first. I want you and me to be as perfect as we can possibly be." He told her kissing her cheek lightly.

"But it _is_ going to happen?" She asked testing the boundaries.

"You'd better believe it Baby Girl, but just so you know – you're not going to expect it when it does. When it happens I'm going to take you completely by surprise." He told her with his wide grin – a grin which hid the secret longing of his heart and all of his wistful thoughts about the tiny white box which was hidden in the living room bureau.

"Ooh baby don't tease me so – you know Mama doesn't like surprises." She told him, her tone flirtatious.

"Who are you and what have you done with the woman I love? Now I know someone has you possessed Goddess – surprises are what you live for." He laughed.

"Only the kind of surprise that is actually a surprise. How will I contain my excitement now I know it'll be coming?" She pouted.

"Well how about you try to forget – It'll all be an illusion... unlike this..." He trailed off mysteriously.

"Unlike what?" She asked breathily, half expecting what was coming.

"This." He replied rolling on top of her and flattening her against the mattress.

"Oh that." She replied nonchalantly. "That isn't a surprise at all." She continued - her tone indifferent.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked the question, his strong legs manipulating her own limbs as he pressed into her.

She bit down on her lip trying her best not to give into him, she always reacted in this way when they were together, she tried not to be so damned turned on, she tried not to let him have total control of her – mind, soul and body – but in the end she could count the times when she had taken him by surprise, when she had dominated him in the bedroom on the _Mozart_- like fingers of one hand. So naturally as his lips began to trace their way along her jaw and down over her neck she let out a tell tale gasp.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your statement Penelope Garcia? There is a two second window of opportunity for you here before I have to seriously consider what kind of punishment the court of Sir Derek will bestow upon your _little twisted mind." _Derek joked.

"Hmm maybe I need to be punished Derek." She told him throatily.

"Oh you're a bad girl this morning then?" He laughed.

"I'm always a bad girl around you baby – you're my one vice." She told him.

"Do you know what hearing you say that does to me Penelope?" He asked.

"What does it do baby?" She teased.

"This..." He told her pressing himself into her firmly.

"Oh Agent Morgan how you tempt my beating heart, but we shouldn't – Sophie is just across the hall and we don't want her to see us like this." Penelope told him disappointedly.

"Oh come on Baby Girl – live dangerously." He told her, his hands already working the strap of her negligee off her shoulder.

"Derek..." She mumbled in a warning tone.

He ignored her inching the fabric slowly down her body. He was just about to take her perfect breast into his mouth when he was interrupted by the shrill ring of the landline on the nightstand.

"No way." He murmured in disbelief.

"Oh yes_ way_ Derek..." Penelope smiled wickedly, loving that someone had distracted Derek from getting his own way for once.

"You know I haven't answered that phone yet baby girl." He told her, his voice full of carnal desire.

"No, you're right, but I know you're going to because it's probably work and you have to." She told him with a small smile.

"Woman you are such a mind reader." Derek told her as he gave up his attentions on her delectable skin.

"Hmm and don't you know it baby." She replied as he stayed in position above her and reached for the phone.

* * *

"Hello." He said into the receiver and he tried his hardest to keep the edge out of his voice.

"_Morgan – we have a new case. There's a briefing in an hour Ok?" Hotch told him. _

"Sure, we'll drop Sophie off at school and we'll be there." Derek replied.

"_Oh and Morgan – tell Garcia about this will you please?" Hotch asked. _

"Did you hear that Baby Girl?" He asked looking down at her with twinkling eyes.

"Mm hmmm... You tell the boss man I am eternally grateful that he saved me from hours of torture." Penelope whispered just loudly enough for Hotch to hear too.

"_Hours of torture?" Hotch asked a little nervously. _

"Trust me Hotch leave it right there." Derek told him frankly.

"_Right well, see you in an hour." Hotch replied before hanging up – clearly he got the message. _

* * *

Penelope slid her hands down under the covers and allowed them to caress him through his straining boxers, he gasped into her hot open mouthed kiss she knew that in this small way she had control.

"Mm now baby as much as I want to help you with your little _problem _I have a six year old to get ready and we have to be all systems go in an hour." Penelope chuckled at her own computer joke.

"You are a temptress woman, but we wouldn't want to anger Hotch now would we?" He replied rolling off of her, throwing the bed linen back and launching himself out of bed with some reluctance.

"Hmm I don't suppose there's any chance of a coffee?" She asked gently.

"So you want me to satisfy you, but you wouldn't do the same for me?" Derek teased.

"Oh sugar I didn't say never, it's just that there's a certain _decorum_ for these things and just think when you get back from wherever you're headed to things will be extra special because I'll miss you even more." She told him sensually as she too slipped out of bed and walked towards him with a sexy swing of her hips.

"Come on baby I have to get Sophie ready, pretty please with cherries on top." She begged wrapping her hair around her finger and flashing him a ditzy, irresistible smile.

"You know what I really want? I want some Cherry_ Garcia_..." He mumbled pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her possessively.

"Mm baby you can have me as soon as you get back, I promise – now please, you know Mama only likes her coffee the way you make it – with chocolate sprinkles and lots of love." Penelope winked at him.

"Oh alright Baby Girl you've twisted my arm – now be a good girl and go wake up the little princess and I'll see what I can rustle up." He told her, giving her a quick kiss and letting her go.

"Ooh don't tease me sugar – you know how much I want to see you as my _naked chef_." She told him over her shoulder as she padded out of the bedroom to wake Sophie.

"Hmm one day sweetness I promise." He told her following her out of the room and heading towards the kitchen.

"Tell me Derek which angel made it possible for me to be with someone like you?" She asked as she opened Sophie's door and pulled back the curtains.

* * *

After he had filled the coffee machine and set about warming some pastries he walked towards Sophie's bedroom aware that his Baby Girl was rifling through the little princess' wardrobe for some suitable winter boots.

He popped his head around the door just as Penelope was combing out Sophie's slightly sleep mussed hair – it appeared the little one was beating her own record for getting ready, she was going to be an easy teenager to live with – he could tell.

"Hey Sophie – all ready for school?" Derek asked.

"Yeah but I need some breakfast first. Mommy says you've got to go away again – you won't be too long will you?" She asked worriedly as always.

"No princess I won't be gone too long – I promise and I'll bring you back a gift like always." Derek told her.

"You will and Mommy too?" Sophie flashed her eyes between the two adults.

"Um actually I think I sort of owe Derek a gift this time Soph." Penelope flashed Derek a small smile and a wink and he caught it.

"Hey Mommy why do you still call him Derek when you talk to me?" Sophie asked curiously.

"What do you mean honey?" Penelope asked in confusion.

"Well Derek's like my Daddy now – so I can call him that can't I?" Sophie asked frankly.

"Uh I don't know Soph; you should talk to Derek about that though." Penelope replied tentatively, afraid that Sophie would be set up for disappointment as she had been with her real father.

"I can right Derek? I can call you Daddy right?" Sophie turned to Derek and watched as lowered himself to her level.

"If that's what you want Sophie then that's what I want too – I would love that – now come here." He told her, opening his arms to her. She stepped into his embrace and gave him a quick kiss.

"You see Penelope I still think you have it twisted, I don't think it's you who should be asking about deserving me, it's me who should be thanking my lucky stars that I have both of you and I don't think it's any sort of angel who brought us together – I think that you are my _God_ _given solace sweetness_ and that means everything to me. Now what do you say we get some breakfast and then we head into work huh?" He asked taking the hands of both his girls.

"I love you Derek Morgan." She told him through teary eyes.

"I love you too Baby Girl." He promised giving her a lingering kiss.

"What about me? You love me too right?" Sophie begged of both her parents.

"Of course little princess we both love you – so much. Right Mama?" Derek asked.

"Right we sure do love you Sophie." Penelope assured her.

"Good because I love you too." Sophie told them as they sat down to breakfast.

* * *

The team had been briefed and were ready to face up to the new horrific case they had been presented with. To add a twist to what was already a series of brutally violent and unspeakably evil murders, early indications suggested that the UNSUB was in fact a teenager – just a kid, a child serial killer and that was almost wholly incomprehensible to the team of seasoned profilers. It was justifiable to say that it was almost incomprehensible mainly because in their line of work they knew that sooner or later they would face up to someone who hadn't gone through the progressive stages of becoming a serial killer in their teenage years but someone who had been born evil and had advanced at such a rate that by their early teens they had already committed five murders and showed no signs of slowing down. In response to this terrifying thought the team would be heading to Florida – somewhere that was not exactly a frequent destination for BAU visitation but which nonetheless housed more than a few depraved minds – of that they could be certain and Penelope and Derek could name one who was thankfully stone cold, six feet under the sunny climes of Florida and out of reach of any form of forgiveness – Kevin Lynch.

Even thinking about Florida as a place which harboured their next case sent dark thoughts flying around Derek's mind. They hadn't been requested to take on any cases there since Penelope had rejoined the team and for that he had always been thankful. He just wondered how he was going to cope now. Would he walk down the street where Penelope had lived in Hell with Lynch? Would he pass the hospital where Sophie had been born? Would he unintentionally find himself in the right cemetery staring down at the grave of the evil bastard who had nearly killed his Goddess? Perhaps what tore his heart into pieces was the notion that when they landed in Florida he wouldn't be able to escape her desperation and that every step he took would take him closer to her terrified screams...

He blinked his eyes several times trying to clear the thought of what he knew she would have sounded like, what her face would have looked like when Lynch was trying to take her life and she had been forced to face an evil she was never meant to see... He rubbed the heels of his hands against his temples and tried to control his anger.

* * *

"Derek is everything Ok?" Rossi asked him with concern.

Derek didn't answer him, he simply hadn't heard. He was too fixed on pictures of Penelope and Sophie in their hellish life. Why didn't he help them? Why hadn't he tried harder to find them? Why had he relied on Tessa Vivaldi with all her self interest and selfish intention?

"Derek?" Rossi pressed him.

"Hmm?" He asked absent mindedly as he realised Rossi was talking to him.

"Everything Ok?" The older man asked worriedly.

"Yeah sure. I'm fine." Derek lied easily.

"You don't look fine." Reid put in from across the table and he was rewarded for his tenacity and pure lack of social awareness with a scowl from Derek.

* * *

Just as he was about to flare at the young doctor who had an answer for everything, he noticed a comforting presence behind him and felt his Baby Girl slip her hand into his.

"Let it go baby, please." Penelope begged, bending low and whispering in his ear.

"I'm sorry sweetness – really I am." He told her and she knew he was not talking about his treatment of Reid. In fact she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Baby you have to let this go. He's dead, he's gone. He can't hurt me anymore. I'm here and Sophie and I are safe. We're safe with you." Penelope assured him with a light squeeze of his shoulders.

"But to know that I'm going to be where you were... Where he... I can't do it Goddess, I can't." Derek told her passionately.

"Baby it's going to be Ok. It's over now and you have to treat this the same way you would treat any case because it has nothing to do with me – I'm going to be right here ready for another one of our fantastic phone calls and you'll be home before you know it. Please baby just let him go; it's the only way for us to move on." She begged again.

"I'm sorry I know you're right." He told her lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Aren't I always?" She teased kissing his head and going to make herself a coffee – the team had two more hours until wheels up and that meant she didn't have to start getting emotional... quite yet. For now she had to find J.J and Emily and fill them in on the gossip from this morning...

"Now honey you just do what you do best Ok? Go _kick some criminal ass." _She told him over her shoulder as she went to find her girls...

* * *

"So... Derek and I were in bed this morning..." Penelope started but J.J cut across her.

"Do I want to know?" Her friend asked with a laugh.

"Let me finish Jayje! What I was going to say was we were in bed and y'know, we were talking about our future and he told me he wants to marry me." Penelope gushed excitedly.

"Ooh Derek proposed? That's wonderful news!" J.J replied with equal excitement.

"No! Jayje – slow down. I didn't say that – he said he wants to marry me but he's waiting until I'm ready. I know he has my best interests at heart, but honestly I cannot wait to marry him, I love him so much my heart feels like it's going burst!" She told her friend and the other woman could sense her desperation.

It was so frustrating for J.J who knew all about Derek's plans for life with Penelope. She had been with him when he picked out the ring he was going to go her as a symbol of his undying love for her. She felt for Penelope, she really did but she also understood Derek's viewpoint. For the past year she had watched as her two friends had fallen so deeply in love with each other that it seemed impossible that it could be real. Derek worshipped her and you didn't have to ask Penelope how she felt – anyone could see she loved Derek far more than any words could articulate but every now and then J.J could sense the darkness that still surrounded the technical analyst's heart and she knew that Derek felt it too. Although the team had been briefed by Penelope on her time with Lynch, J.J knew that there was more to it than Penelope would have them believe and she also knew that Derek knew the whole truth. It looked like every now and then he would catch a look on her face and he would know without words that something was hurting her – a memory perhaps? Sometimes Penelope would freak out over the simplest little statement and Derek was the only one who could ever calm her down. She took their going away far more seriously than she had before and she became emotional over the strangest things on their cases away. J.J only wished she could understand even half of the pain her best friend was in, she only wished there was something she could do but Derek was the only person who she trusted enough with the burdens of the hell she had been in with Lynch. Despite this J.J knew the reason why Derek held back from giving her the ring he had had for months – He was terrified that pushing her too far, getting too close to those memories of her horrific marriage to Kevin would make her run again and that was the one thing that the whole team wished to avoid. They just didn't function without Garcia – that was the truth.

"Hey Pen, don't worry Ok? Derek loves you and if he told he wants to marry you then he means it. It's going to be Ok – I promise." J.J smiled and gave her friend a quick cuddle.

* * *

"Where did Emily get to? One minute she was in the conference room with us and then she disappeared..." Penelope observed after a moment.

"I don't know, she seemed..." J.J appeared to be searching for the word but she was saved the task by Emily herself who walked into her office and flopped down into the vacant seat opposite the desk.

"Distracted maybe?" Emily asked sardonically, she looked pissed off – her cheeks were flared with colour and her eyes harboured a look of utter deflation.

"Em are you Ok?" Penelope asked meekly.

"Oh sure. If you call being hounded by your boss and your husband all in one day 'Ok' then I'm fine." She told them sarcastically.

"Come on talk to us pretty lady." Penelope encouraged softly, knowing that you couldn't push Emily too hard.

"Oh it's nothing – I'm just whining." Emily tried to brush it off lightly, but the tears welling in her eyes must have given her away.

"Emily we've known each other a long time. This is not nothing – so come on talk to us." J.J told her maternally.

"It's Mick... I... No I can't it's too..." Emily began backing out but the others encouraged her to continue.

"Well we've been married what a year now and Mick he just pushes and pushes and I feel like I'm going to snap." Emily told them suddenly bursting into tears.

"Em what's he pushing you for? I don't understand..." Penelope asked wrapping her arms around her friend.

"It's... He wants children so badly... We... y'know... He wants to _try all_ the time and he doesn't understand that I'm not ready, that I still have work to do here..." She told them furiously scrubbing at the tracks of her tears.

"Emily you don't have to choose one or the other – you can have both – just like me. It's hard but you can make it work I promise." J.J soothed her stricken friend.

"Come on J.J think about it. Mick and I we're not you and Will. I don't know that we've... I've got the strength to do what you do, balancing this job with loving Will, Henry and Amelia enough – I can't be the superwoman you are – I can't be the agent, the wife and the mother – I'm not you." Emily told her in defeat and what seemed like a little bitterness.

"Hey Em, don't beat yourself up about this – Maybe you just need to talk to Mick, let him know how you feel huh?" Penelope tried to recover this situation before she had two crying friends on her hands.

"Don't you think I've tried? Mick thinks that because I don't want children yet I don't love him enough. He just doesn't seem to get how important this job is to me – he takes it so lightly – being a sniper and all of that – it's_ just_ a job to him, to me it's my life and you are all my family – he doesn't get it. I'm just not the marrying type – why on earth did I do this? – it's not fair on either of us." Emily began to sob.

"Emily you married Mick because you're crazy about him – you love him don't you?" J.J asked in mild disbelief – Emily and Mick were perfect for each other.

"Of course I do – of course I love him, I just don't want to disappoint him – he's my husband and I'm supposed to make him happy." Emily sniffled.

"Mick knows that you love him and I know that he'll wait until you're ready because he loves you too." J.J spoke up – apparently she had recovered from the shock of Emily's spurn.

"I want children so much too; I guess I'm just scared that it'll change me too much. It looks like everyone else thinks that I've changed..." Emily trailed off.

"What d'you mean?" Penelope asked in confusion none of them thought that Emily had changed since marrying Mick.

* * *

"Hotch... He just totally tore me to pieces." Emily clarified.

"What did he say?" J.J asked unsure that Hotch was capable of malicious intent.

"He said he'd noticed that since marrying Mick I've become complacent about my responsibilities here. He told me that my marriage is getting in the way of my work and that maybe it's time to re-evaluate my position in the BAU – especially because it wasn't really my choice to come here in the beginning. He asked me if I wanted him to speak to Strauss about a transfer or my complete removal from the FBI. What did I do to deserve that? Why does he hate me so much?" Emily asked, hurt, confusion and shock registering in her tone.

Both of her friends sat in silence. Surely Hotch hadn't said all of that? He respected Emily and he valued her on the team. Surely Emily had misconstrued what Hotch meant? She was probably just upset about Mick. But upon thinking about it, Penelope felt like it made sense. Ever since their conversation at Emily's wedding, Penelope had been watching the team leader closely. Sometimes she caught him looking at the brunette with such intensity, such desire that she was sure his secret was going to be discovered. He was so professional her in all other ways but the way he looked at her was the one betrayal of the truth. She had seen his reaction when they accidently brushed against each other in the conference room – his eyes would sparkle for the briefest of moments, hoping that she felt it too – but then Penelope would watch as Emily giggled in that awkward way she had going for her and simply walk away. These brief touches were nothing more to her than simple accidents. But to Hotch...

Lord knew Penelope understood how he felt – all those years of flirting with Derek, all those brief touches had driven her crazy but unlike Hotch who seemed to be showing resilience against the unintentional charms of Emily Rawson, Penelope had never been able to distance herself from her man and eventually they had worked it out – they were happy. But 'working it out' just wasn't an option for Hotch and the object of his affections. She was married and despite today's apparent blip, she was madly in love with her husband. Penelope's heart went out to Hotch, the silent sufferer who she knew would be regretting all of those things he had said. It was like every fight she had ever had with Derek – they had always started out of her frustrations that he just couldn't see how much she worshipped him and they had always been an attempt to push him away. This was probably exactly what Hotch had tried to do with Emily – push her away, create some distance in a futile attempt to disguise his feelings but what he didn't seem to understand was that they didn't just disappear with distance – they always intensified...

* * *

"Emily he doesn't hate you." Penelope breathed before she even knew what she was saying. She hadn't told anybody about her conversation with Hotch, not even Derek and now she was going to tell the one person who was never supposed to know.

"Well then how else would you explain it PG?" Emily asked, observing Penelope's increasingly pale complexion with concern.

"He doesn't really want you to go Ok?" Penelope tried to dig herself rather unsuccessfully to dig herself out of this particular hole.

"Oh really? So when he told me to go home and 'be with the person who clearly matters most to me' he didn't mean he wants me off the team?" Emily asked her voice filled with disdain.

"Of course he didn't." Penelope told her passionately.

"Hold on a sec, when did you become such an authority on the inner workings of Agent Hotchner's mind?" Emily asked registering that Penelope was clearly trying to communicate something to her.

"I didn't... I'm not." Penelope replied quickly, looking away as if the secret was hiding in plain view right in her eyes.

"Oh come on now Penelope – you know something so spill." J.J instructed excitedly.

"I don't know anything, other than that he doesn't hate Emily Ok?" Penelope seemed to implore her friend to drop the topic of conversation.

"Yes but how do you know that?" J.J asked, missing the signals Penelope tried to send.

"Oh I just do Ok! Who could hate the lovely Agent Rawson?" Penelope replied in a tone which did not reflect the panic she felt right now.

"Not good enough PG. But I guess it looks like I'm out of here anyway so if you don't want to tell me..." Emily tried the meanest trick in her book – getting Garcia panicked.

"No Emily don't say that! We love you and after what we went through with Jayje don't think we're letting you go too. Just go talk to Hotch; you need to work this out before you get on that jet. Just talk to him." Penelope begged.

"PG do you really think I want to go in there for round two of the wrath of Hotchner?" Emily asked playfully, wiping her tears. She knew that whatever happened there was no doubt that she was staying – she was not going to let him dictate to her when it was time for her to're-evaluate' her position on the team.

"Look Em just trust me." Penelope told her.

"I'm not going in there until you tell me what's going on." Emily replied evenly.

"He doesn't hate you Emily, he can't hate you because..." She trailed off not sure how she had ended up in this mess.

"Why Penelope? Why can't he hate me?" Emily asked sensing that Penelope was on the brink of a revelation.

"Because he loves you Ok? He's in love with you!" Penelope exclaimed at the end of her tether by now.

* * *

Emily sat in utter dumbfounded silence. There was no way that what Penelope was suggesting could be true was there? Hotch was so distanced and so level headed, he would never have fallen for her... But then they had history... of sorts... It had been a time of grief, when the boundaries between friend and colleague had been momentarily blurred. There had been so much worry and such a lot of pain. Pain that had ended when they were together. That's why she had kissed him, just briefly – it hadn't even really been a kiss, more like the only thing that had seemed appropriate when neither of them had been able to find the words to express the loss that Hotch had experienced and a kiss was all it had been, they both knew that was all it could be. It had been a random act of comfort – despite the fact that her heart was pounding just thinking about it...

"Seriously?" J.J broke into Emily's reverie pulling her back to the present.

"Seriously." Penelope replied her cheeks reddening at the thought of the secret she had just imparted to her friends.

Both women stared at Emily whose mouth opened and closed in rather a fish like way, it appeared that the brunette agent was struggling to comprehend this whole thing.

"Emily are you Ok?" J.J asked lightly.

"Uh... How long?" Emily seemed to ignore J.J's question asking her own – apparently of Garcia.

"Um are you sure you want to know?" Penelope cleared her throat nervously.

"Uh yeah." Emily replied like that was the dumbest question she had ever heard.

"He said years Em, before you were with Mick and after – he says it hasn't gone away and boy do I know what a love like that does to your heart..." Penelope mused.

"Years and he hasn't said anything?" J.J asked in astonishment.

"Well that's not strictly true..." Emily mumbled and both of her friends sat up a little straighter.

"It's not a big deal..." Emily told them hurriedly.

"Oh it is Mama can sense it." Penelope giggled.

"It's not something he said exactly, in fact it probably doesn't even count..." She desperately tried to rectify this situation.

"What happened Em, come on you made me spill so you have to do the same." Penelope pouted.

* * *

"It was after Haley... well after what happened to her... I was... We were both confused. You know Hotch would only talk to me about that stuff – maybe it had something to do with me being at the hospital the day we found out what Foyet had done... I don't know and I can't explain it. We would talk here at the office for hours and then I guess we ran out of words. There was nothing I could say, there were no words for his pain so we turned to other means of expression. I don't even remember how it happened but somehow we ended up kissing. Only for a second and we both knew that we couldn't take it any further. I don't know I guess I always thought that it was just one of those random occurrences. I never realised that Hotch... Well I never considered that it would mean anything more..." Emily finished and it was the other two who sat in stunned silence this time.

"Did you have feelings for him?" J.J asked after a while.

"I don't know, I guess I might have experienced a little crush on him when I first started here – but that was y'know the thought of working around a male authority figure that wasn't my dad. It went away though and then things started happening – we got closer. I don't know what that means, I sort of thought it was normal especially with Haley and everything. I don't think I've ever been in love with him – but then I don't know what it feels like to love anyone but Mick and the love I feel for him is such an indescribable thing. Now I just know that I want to be with Mick for the rest of my life – regardless of what I said before..." Emily cut off any contradictions her friends might suggest.

"But you understand now right?" Penelope asked gently.

"Yeah I get it. I have to go talk to him right?" Emily asked.

"Mm hmm you kind of do." J.J replied as they watched her back out of the room and go to find Hotch.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" J.J wanted to know when they were sure Emily was out of earshot.

Before Penelope had the chance to answer, J.J was pulling her up out of the seat she had been occupying and they made their way to the bull pen.

"We've got thirty minutes until wheels up. Do you think they can sort this out before then?" The blonde agent asked excitedly as they watched Emily knock on the door Hotch's office.

* * *

The dark haired team leader was sitting at his desk with the idea of completing some of the paperwork pertaining to this new case in order that the team could have a proper discussion of the case on the plane. Of course all thoughts of a rational nature had escaped him right from the moment when he had called Emily Rawson into his office and proceeded to tear every scrap of self belief and self worth he had worked so hard to instil in her away. He had never meant for it to get that far – he had meant only to ask her to sign the last case report and let her be on her way, but there was something about the way that she had been so distracted that had made his green eyed monster surface and that had caused dire consequences. What he had failed to notice was that Emily was not distracted by thoughts of Mick in a way that was bringing her happiness – in fact thinking about the tormented look in her eyes now he knew he had been foolish not to pick up on the fact that she was upset much sooner.

Nevertheless, in his love-sick state he had been blinded by rage – the kind of rage that surfaced when he thought of her with another man – a man who though he knew his name, Hotch could not even begin to contemplate. Instead of being his usual sensitive self, he had taken the opportunity to vent at her and if he remembered correctly the last words he had said to her were to the effect of 'you should leave the team' which was something he certainly did not want her to do. He wondered if Emily with her guarded feelings and passionate nature could ever forgive him. The most he could do at this point was hope and then he heard a knock at the door. Looking up he noticed that it was Emily standing there with a weak smile on her face and eyes that were bleary and red from the tears she had apparently been crying. He smiled back in his way and motioned for her to enter.

* * *

_*****I heard that you've settled down, **_

_**That you found a guy and you're married now, **_

_**I heard that your dreams came true,  
Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you,  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,  
**_

_**3 - 3 - 3  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah*****_

* * *

She entered standing just inside the door and for a moment they seemed to just accept that this awkwardness was always going to be the way with them. Until Hotch realised that he had to make the first move – he had to apologise.

"Pren- I mean Rawson... I mean Emily come in, sit down." He motioned to the seat opposite his desk.

Again they lapsed into awkward silence and Emily began to wonder if she'd really had the right idea in coming in here. Clearly he felt uncomfortable around her and she was beginning to think that maybe he had meant those things he had said...

"Hotch I..." But he held up his hand silencing her – Oh this wasn't good. This was probably the 'what are you still doing here?' speech.

"Emily I'm sorry. I should never have spoken to you that way. I don't want you to leave the team. I need you here, you're a brilliant profiler and you're an asset to the BAU and I know you want to be here. I don't know what came over me." Hotch looked away in shame.

"It's Ok Hotch because I _do_." Emily replied.

"You do what?" He asked a little confused.

"I know what came over you." Emily told him gently.

"Oh you do?" Hotch asked raising an eyebrow nervously.

"Yeah, Garcia told me about... how you're feeling – I understand now." Emily told him, placing a hand lightly over his.

"She did? She didn't have the right..." Hotch flared but Emily quickly soothed his temper by admitting that she had pressurised her friend into telling her.

"I still didn't have any right to talk to you the way I did." He replied and she noticed that he didn't deny his feelings.

* * *

"Hotch I'm sorry." She told him getting up and sitting on the edge of his desk – if only to mask them from the view of the prying eyes in the bull pen.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked, feeling the urge to grab her hand – or something. She was being so forgiving – so accepting of this whole thing.

"I didn't know you felt this way – I didn't know that you loved me. I wish you would have told me." Emily sighed.

"Would it have changed things if I had?" Hotch asked quietly.

"I don't know Hotch and that's the honest truth." Emily looked into his pained eyes and her heart ached. He had been looking for the other answer – the one where she speculated and came up with an answer she could never hope to prove.

"But you don't feel the same way do you Emily?" He asked in a tone which was devoid of hope.

"No – I'm in love with Mick... I'm sorry." She told him sadly.

"You don't need to apologise for loving your husband. I'd be worried if you said you didn't." Hotch replied.

"I wish you'd have felt like you could talk to me about this Hotch." Emily repeated again.

"It wouldn't have done any good though – Mick had your heart from the start – I knew that." Hotch told her.

"But this is deeper than my feelings for Mick. This goes back further – all the way back to _that _night." Emily replied and there could be no doubt as to what she was referring to.

"I don't regret it you know, that kiss meant more to me than you'll ever know – it made me feel alive when I felt like dying." Hotch told her.

"Well I'm glad I could help." Emily smiled.

"So we're Ok? We're still friends... you're still coming on the case?" Hotch asked desperately.

"Of course you don't get rid of me that easily _friend." _Emily laughed picking up on his choice of words – she had never heard him call her a friend before.

"Good. That's good to know." Hotch breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok well we're wheels up in ten – I suppose we'd better go." He said after a while.

"Oh. Right – yes we better go get ready. Emily replied getting up off of the desk.

"I really am sorry Hotch." She told him as they made their way towards the door.

"I've told you – don't apologise this isn't your fault Emily."Hotch replied.

* * *

As he opened the door, Emily had the sudden urge to do something definitive about this, something that would stop his pain.

"Hotch wait." She told him and he stopped and turned towards her.

When she didn't speak again, he moved towards her noticing that she stood in the corner of the office where they couldn't be seen.

"Maybe one last kiss won't hurt." She whispered, stepping forward and brushing her lips against his lightly.

He responded a little trying not to get too emotionally attached. He knew this kiss was not a return of the love he felt for her – it was just an acceptance of the truth and an acknowledgement that she would always understand.

They stayed close for a moment and as her eyes flicked open she felt a sense of contentment she had been hoping to regain for weeks. For the first time she realised how lucky she was to have Mick a man so devoted to her that she would always be sure of his love. She didn't have to feel any of the pain Hotch was experiencing all she had to do was return the love that her husband so willing gave her. She finally realised that she didn't have to be afraid – all she had to do was accept that she could have it both ways just like J.J did.

"One to remember for the next six years huh?" She murmured as they stepped away from each other and headed for the door.

"Thank you." He told her as he shut the door behind them, feeling that a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

She flashed him a quick smile and he knew that no matter what happened he would never quite get over her. It was just going to take some time for him to accept that.

_*****Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too, *** **_

* * *

Penelope watched as Hotch and Emily came down the stairs into the bull pen. Whilst they looked uncomfortable at having to face the team but the dynamic between them seemed to be improved. Emily didn't seem to be going anywhere other than on that jet and her heart was washed with relief.

This relief was short lived however as she watched the team grabbing their go bags and heading for the FBI airport. Where was Derek? She hadn't seen him since the briefing earlier and now it looked like she was going to miss him before he went. Just as she was about to get overly emotional about this fact she felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"Mm Baby Girl, you didn't think I'd go without taking a kiss with me did you?" He asked in his sexy rolling tone.

"Hmm what makes you think I'm going to give you a kiss?" She teased.

"Well it's your choice Mama but I know that you'll regret if you don't." She smiled.

"You're right – I will." She told him, turning around to face him.

"There's my girl." He grinned.

"I'm going to miss you baby." She told him.

"I'll be back in a flash – you'll see and then you can spend some quality time giving me that gift you owe me." He winked.

"Ok baby you've got yourself a deal – just carry my kiss with you and do the job the way you always do my Noir Hero and don't think about the bad things Ok. Just think of your family and remember that we're safe." She told him hugging him close.

"Well I would take your kiss with me, but you haven't given me one yet." He told her.

"Let me see what I can do about that." She murmured leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. Her tongue slid into his mouth with ease and she never wanted to let him go.

She was forced to pull away however, when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her.

"Time to put him down kitten – he has to be on a plane." Rossi told her playfully.

"Yes Sir, sorry sir – I'm going to go fire up the system, I'll be ready for action." She told him hurriedly, beginning to back away.

"Hey Goddess I love you." Derek called out to her.

"I love you too Hot Chocolate – and I'm going to work on your gift – hurry home baby." Penelope told him.

"I'm looking forward to it already." He told her suggestively.

"Me too baby." She told him and then she was gone.

"Boy are you ever lucky to have someone like her." Rossi told him as they boarded the plane.

"That I know Rossi, that I know." Derek agreed as the plane took off...

* * *

**There it is – hope you enjoyed it I know as always it was long one and I know that this is quite Emily / Hotch centric but I tried to make a little M/G sandwich of it at the start and finish, so I hoped that was Ok? It turns out I did quote the song after all so credit to the lovely Adele... Please note I changed the gendered lyric of the song so it comes from Hotch's perspective. Other than than I don't mess with perfection. Let me know what you thought if you wish to because reviews always make me super smiley. Look out for the next chapter soon which goes into production tomorrow. **

**Much love always, **

_**X~Michelle~X**_


	8. The Light

**Hello lovely people :-) **

**Thanks so much for continuing to read and review this story; it means so much to me to receive your comments. I'm going to keep my notes short and sweet this time in the hope of actually getting more writing done today... **

**The title of this chapter is inspired by the song of the same title by Sara Bareilles – the wonderfully talented singer/ songwriter and pianist... Some of the lyrics have been reproduced here just to demonstrate a point so credit where it's due please. **

**My author's note is the same as ever: I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, its characters or plots (unfortunately :-() and all recognisable dialogues will be clearly marked in italics... **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and will leave your reviews and commentary if you feel so inclined – they always make me smile. Here we go... **

* * *

"_The Light." _

_*****In the morning it comes  
Heaven sent a hurricane  
Not a trace of the sun  
But I don't even run from rain**_

_**Beating out of my chest**_  
_**Heart is holding on to you**_  
_**From the moment I knew**_  
_**From the moment I knew**_

_**You were the air in my breath**_  
_**Filling up my love soaked lungs**_  
_**Such a beautiful mess**_  
_**Intertwined and overrun**_

_**Nothing better than this**_  
_**Ooh, and then the storm can come**_  
_**You feel just like the sun**_  
_**Just like the sun**_

_**And if you say, " It'll be alright"**_  
_**I'm gonna trust you, babe**_  
_**I'm gonna look in your eyes**_  
_**And if you say, "It'll be alright"**_  
_**I'll follow you into the light *****_

* * *

Ever since that case in Florida SSA Derek Morgan had been struggling to do his job without thinking about the hell that had been the case in Florida over a year ago; every time he had closed his eyes during those two weeks they had spent on that case he had not been able to sleep without seeing Lynch's sickening smile or hearing the sound of the screams he imagined his Baby Girl had let out when Kevin had been trying to take her life... It was haunting and it had seriously impeded his judgement. It was just that it consumed him, it filled him with so much darkness that he couldn't escape...

* * *

_**Right now... **_

"_Morgan! Morgan!" Agent Emily Rawson hissed somewhere behind him. _

_They were in a damp, dank tunnel, there was hardly any light and he could see maybe a foot in front of him. He knew that Emily's desperation was rooted in their personal safety. It was dangerous and reckless and he knew that he was jeopardising more than just his own life but still he drove forward. _

"_Morgan, are you crazy – we don't have back up and we don't have the advantage. We have to get out of here!" Emily whispered although the panic in her voice caused it to raise an octave._

"_I have to! I have to!" He told her over her shoulder, not failing to notice that she was only a beat behind him. He could feel her stifled heavy breathing on the side of his face and he felt guilty but he couldn't stop, he had to find this guy and wipe the smarmy knowing smiling off of his face._

"_Morgan this guy is not Lynch Ok? He's not!" Emily told him, her voice shaking despite her training. She had never seen Morgan like this, so hell bent on catching an UNSUB. She had never seen him so irrational – chasing a suspect as if it was the last thing he was going to do. But it was the wrong man. He was running after Kevin Lynch when nothing he could ever do now would change what had happened in the past._

"_The bastard's got to pay – now are you with me?" He shot over his shoulder raising his gun defensively. _

"_Damn it Morgan, we're partners and if you're hell bent on doing this then I'm with you." She told him raising her own gun and depressing the power on her flashlight. _

"_Thanks Emily, I know you have my back." Derek told her._

"_Yeah well thank me when we get out of this... alive." She breathed and he knew she would be thinking about Mick as much as he was thinking about Penelope and Sophie._

_Something bounced metallically ahead of them and they both directed their flashlights towards the space in front of them. _

_For a few moments they had forgotten that they were in a small space with a dangerous knife wielding UNSUB but any pretences they had held that they were entirely safe fell away as they heard him running, powering forward and their hearts simultaneously fell. There was no hope of catching him now and yet Morgan continued forward relentlessly trying to bring about justice for the life Penelope had been put through._

_Emily heard her earpiece crackle to life and then the unmistakably panicked voice of Hotch telling them to get the hell out of that tunnel._ _Of course since that conversation a year ago every warning he ever gave her seemed to mean more to her but right now she knew that he was trying to save both of the agents from this ridiculously dangerous situation. _

"_Morgan we've got to get out of here!" Emily told him trying her hardest to keep up with him but finding that she had lost him in her momentary hesitation at the words of Hotch. She could faintly see the glow of his flashlight up ahead but she would have to put in some leg work to catch up with him. Nevertheless, as an agent whose partner was in danger she was not afraid of a little over exertion. She couldn't leave her partner without back up._

_She continued forward casting her flashlight around and hoping that the UNSUB had escaped - at least that way Morgan would be safe... As she thought about this her foot caught on a loose piece of the tunnel's floor and she stumbled, dropping her flashlight in the process. _

"_Shit." She cursed as she recovered grabbing her gun from the space in front of her. _

_She righted herself, picking up the flashlight and proceeding a little more slowly than before. She continued for a few minutes surprised at just how long this tunnel seemed to be. _

"_Damn it!" She heard Morgan shout and she ran towards the sound of his voice. _

_It took a while but she could make out a form a few feet ahead of her. The person beat their fists against what appeared a dead end in the tunnel's endless subterraneous passage and her heart was washed with relief when he began turning towards her and she recognised Morgan._

"_Hey, looks like we lost him." Emily called out attempting to close the gap between them. _

"_No Emily, it's a dead end – there's nowhere to go – this bastard is still down here." Morgan replied in defeat and her brow furrowed. _

_Where the hell could a six foot UNSUB hide down here? _

_She didn't have to wait long. Everything happened so fast. He appeared out of nowhere from the right hand side of the tunnel. Apparently he had been hiding right underneath their gaze. _

_Emily raised her gun but she simply wasn't quick enough. The UNSUB pounced on Morgan and the last thing Emily remembered before putting a bullet in his head was a sound she had never heard before and hoped never to have to relive... It was the sound of Derek Morgan's tortured scream and then she knew things had gone horrifically wrong._

_She ran towards the heap which was comprised of two men – the dead UNSUB and her friend and colleague – condition unknown. She hauled the hulking mass of the dead guy away from Morgan and fell to her knees._

_Shit this was bad. She raised her flashlight and took in the way Morgan looked right now. His face was screwed up in a look of sheer pain and his white t-shirt was stained with thick red blood on the left hand side just above his FBI vest. _

* * *

"_Hotch!" She screamed his name and it didn't take long for his voice to fill her ear. _

"_What is it?" He asked noting the desperation with which she had called out to him. _

"_Call 9-1-1 now! It's Morgan... He's been... stabbed." Emily told him wiping away the tears that were already beginning to fall. _

"_Emily, is he breathing?" Hotch asked hardly daring to breathe_

_She stared down at her friend feeling stupid for not having checked before. His chest rose and fell in a laboured way but he was breathing. _

"_Yes, yes." She breathed out in relief. _

"_Good. The medics are on their way Ok?" Hotch tried to keep the agent calm, it would do no good for her to show Morgan fear now. _

"_Hotch what do I do?" She asked meekly as she took hold of Morgan's hand._

"_Emily keep calm Ok? Apply pressure to the wound and don't let go. The medics are entering the tunnel now, what's your position?" Hotch asked. _

"_Uh... We... Um..." She couldn't concentrate. _

"_Emily focus – What can you see?" Hotch probed. _

'_A dead UNSUB and a dying friend'. She thought. _

"_We're at a dead end – I can't see too much, just a wall, there's limited light..." She stifled through a fresh bout of tears. She couldn't lose Morgan; she couldn't do that to Garcia... _

"_Agent Rawson, listen to me – I need you to think, did you veer off in any direction? Think." Hotch instructed. _

"_No... I don't know. I fell and when I got back up I followed the sound of Morgan's voice. I think we're straight ahead... I'm almost sure." Emily murmured keeping pressure on Morgan's wound. _

"_Ahhh!" Morgan screamed out. _

"_Come on Derek stay with me Ok?" She begged. _

"_Emily can you hear the medics yet?" Hotch asked over the earpiece. _

"_Yeah I hear them." She replied listening for the footfalls which grew closer. _

"_Help! Help us!" Emily yelled guiding them towards them. _

_Emily turned her eyes back to Morgan who looked up at her with weak eyes. _

"_You...You think we got him?" He asked through laboured breaths. _

"_I think we did. Lynch is gone, he can't hurt you anymore Derek... He can't her Ok? She's safe." Emily soothed, her eyes flicking to the UNSUB's dead form as she played along with Derek's disillusionment. Maybe if he thought he had been there when Kevin died he would be brought some comfort._

"_Good." He smiled a little and his eyes rolled. _

"_Derek – open your eyes!" She told him desperately. _

"_Help! Over here – Please!" Emily begged._

"_Em... I'm not going to... die right?" He asked gasping for air. _

"_No of course you're not – don't talk that way." Emily replied just as the medics crowded around them. _

"_M'am can you step back please?" One of them asked her and just before she could Derek grabbed her hand pulling her down towards his face. _

"_Em... The ring... Please... J.J... The ring." He begged before his eyes rolled back and his world went black... _

* * *

Things were proving more difficult than the medics had initially anticipated. Agent Morgan's condition was deteriorating fast and they needed to get him to a hospital but it was just too much of a risk to attempt to carry him out on the stretcher all the way back the way they had come. One of the EMTs, apparently the lead, had put in a call to the fire service and they were currently setting about dismantling the roof of what turned out to be not a tunnel but an underground pipe system. They were going to attempt to airlift Derek out of there and straight to the hospital. Emily didn't know what to do with herself. She had hunkered down a short distance away from Derek, letting the medics do their jobs and found herself face to face with the glassy eyed UNSUB.

"This is your fault you bastard." Emily whispered and for a moment she was not sure whether she was addressing the actual UNSUB – Matthew Farmer or Kevin Lynch – the real reason they had been down here in the first place.

She could hear the sound of saws and heavy duty equipment over head and it clanged metallically making her head pound more than it already was. She turned her attention to the words Derek had murmured short seconds ago – something about a ring... She guessed that Derek was planning on giving it to Penelope but she didn't know where it was... She guessed that was where J.J came in. The woman who was always in the know, everyone's workaholic angel...

There was the sound of something being broken and then the pipe they found themselves in was bathed in natural light. She got up, remembering to duck a little as she did so and moved towards the light. There, as if like angles, stood the remaining members of the team – minus Garcia. At least for the moment she wouldn't have to look her friend in the eye and tell her that she hadn't been quick enough, that there was more that she could have done...

"Emily? Are you Ok?" Rossi asked in his mild manner and she was brought out of her reverie.

"Uh... Don't worry about me – we've got to help Morgan... We've got to get him out of here..." Emily replied deliriously.

"Emily its Ok – Look he's on his way up now – it's going to be Ok." Hotch soothed, pointing towards Morgan who lay on a stretcher which had been attached to a system of pulleys which Emily saw with some relief was directly linked to a helicopter.

"Thank God." Emily whispered.

"Emily we're going to get you out alright, the fire service is arranging a ladder. Just hold on a moment." Reid chirped up.

"Uh... The UNSUB is dead... I had to... I wasn't quick enough... You should take my gun and badge..." Emily rambled ignoring Spencer's comforting words.

"Emily calm down, you couldn't have done anything more for Derek... It's going to be fine, your life and the life of your partner was in danger and you acted in the right way Ok? You did the right thing." Hotch told her, moving aside as one of the fireman lowered a ladder into the dissected pipe for Emily.

Still the raven haired agent seemed hell bent on staying in that pipe and it took several bouts of encouragement to get her to use the ladder.

"Come on Em; let's get you out of here." J.J encouraged as her friend neared the top of the ladder.

She simply wasn't hearing anything her friends were saying. All she could think about was the scream that Derek had let out at the precise moment that Farmer had tried to kill him. It had been terrified and worse still, it had been defeated. Derek had given up, just for that small second he had given up on life and Emily hoped to God that he was fighting now...

* * *

Tears began to roll down her cheeks and then as she wiped them, she felt the sticky transfer of Derek's blood on her face and her stomach lurched. She tried to scrub at it and lost her footing on the ladder, as if by instinct Hotch reached out grabbing her and pulling from the ladder in one swift motion.

"It's Ok Emily; it's going to be Ok." He soothed pulling her tight against him, not caring that he was perhaps displaying too much emotion in front of the team – or even that this could be overstepping the mark of that boundary which had clearly been re-established between them over the last year.

She fell against him and felt his arms wrap around the small of her back – it felt so comforting, it kept her so grounded that she could imagine staying this way forever.

"Did anyone call Garcia yet?" Emily asked pulling away a little reluctantly.

"No – don't worry about that, I'll do it." Hotch told her and she didn't miss the slight look of hurt in his eyes.

"No, I want to do it, it should be me." Emily replied breaking away from him completely. They went from personal to professional in two seconds flat.

"Ok, if you're sure. Reid and I will head over to the hospital now – Thank God it's a local case – Dave can you stop by the BAU and pick up Penelope and Sophie? J.J are you Ok to bring Emily?" Hotch asked them both and they both nodded and set to their orders. Right now thinking of this as a case with a logical set of hoops to jump through was the only way any of them could cope with it.

"Uh J.J Derek asked me to ask you about a ring. I assume it's for Penelope... Do you know where it is?" Emily asked a few minutes later after Hotch and the others had gone.

"Yeah... Last time I saw the ring – the day that he bought it, he hid it in the lockable bureau in the living room to avoid ruining the surprise, so if it's going to be anywhere it'll be there – Derek wouldn't have sent me on a wild goose chase. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, it's just Derek asked me not to – he's been waiting for the perfect moment and I guess he found it. Let's just hope he has the chance to give it to her." J.J heard the impact of the last part of her sentence resounding silently around them as they both faced the reality that he might not make it past today...

"Well maybe we can stop by their place on the way to the hospital, Penelope will come straight from the BAU with Rossi... Well after collecting Sophie. You have a spare key right?" Emily asked breathing deeply and trying to regain composure.

"Sure." J.J murmured as crossed to the black Yukon Hotch had left for them and fumbled around in the glove compartment for a packet of tissues.

"Here Em, you've got blood on your face honey." J.J told her softly, holding out a tissue to her distraught friend.

"Oh... right... Thanks." Emily mumbled as she took it and wiped at the smeared blood beneath both of her teary eyes.

"Guess I'd better call Penelope." Emily told her with a nervous swallow as she took out her phone and entered Garcia's speed dial code.

* * *

Penelope picked up on two rings.

"_What can your technical kitten do for you? The UNSUB's been caught right – you're on your way back to the unit_?" Penelope asked in her giggly voice.

""Penelope..." Emily cut her off before she got too excited.

"_Em? What's the matter?"_ Penelope asked registering the ominous tone of Emily's voice and responding with panic.

"Penelope listen to me. You need to come to the hospital right away – it's Derek." Emily started, proceeding to tell her what had happened and telling her that Rossi was on his way over to get her.

Penelope didn't say anything but her reaction to the news was enough to haunt Agent Rawson for the rest of her life. It was a sound so terrifyingly painful that Emily's heart broke. For the second time that day she had to listen to the sound of a friend's tortured scream and she would give anything to escape the reality of what that meant. She let the phone fall from her hand as she began to buckle under the pressure of having to deliver the news and even when it hit the sidewalk, Emily could still hear the screaming. She climbed into the Yukon without retrieving the phone and covered her ears, beginning to rock slightly.

She was grateful when even though J.J had retrieved the cell phone and had placed it on the dashboard in front of her; she did not pass any comment on the phone call. In true J.J fashion, she just slipped a silent and comforting hand in to Emily's upturned palm and then proceeded to drive towards Derek's apartment.

* * *

_Derek was surrounded by light. That was the first thing he noticed. He was in a room which was entirely white – bright and humbling. He looked around but there was no one else here. He was alone and yet he did not feel afraid. He wandered about the confines of the four walls, noting with mild alarm that there was no door._ _Apparently he was stuck here for the moment. _

_He resigned himself to an overwhelming sense of peace which he could not say he had ever felt before and he began to relax. Things weren't so bad here, he was warm and safe and he felt content. _

_After a while longer staring at the blindingly bright walls of the room he was in, Derek began to feel a rising sense of uneasiness, like every second spent in this utopian contentment was a second he lost in his real life, the life that existed beyond these four walls. Try as he might to get out of here however, he found himself stuck – without a door he was helpless._ _He tried running at the_ _walls but he seemed to possess all the strength of a mouse for all the progress he made with the unyielding walls._

_He turned in a circle noticing for the first time in several minutes (or at least he assumed that only minutes had passed in this strange place) that he was not alone. A hooded figure, dressed in black moved towards him and as they drew closer, he could make out that wicked smile he had been so desperately trying to obliterate from his memories._

_Kevin Lynch was here. _

* * *

_The other man stopped a short distance away from Derek and removed his hood, revealing himself beyond the shadow of a doubt._

"_What are you doing here?" Derek hissed launching himself forward in an attempt to grab hold of him, but he met only thin air. _

_Lynch chortled a little, thoroughly amused by the whole affair before speaking in his geeky little computer boy voice._

"Y_ou don't get it yet do you? But then why would you? You're just a "muscle bound modern day 007" after all." He laughed recalling a time when he had actually been jealous of this man's brawn – at least his own physique included some brains. The action man was standing here talking to ghost for Christ's Sake and he didn't even realise it! _

"_You can't be here – you're dead." Morgan growled ignoring the comment with more difficulty than he really should have. _

"_Now he gets it – Oh hurrah!" Kevin clapped his hands sardonically. _

"_I'm dead and you're the reason for it, you ignorant bastard!" Kevin continued after Morgan failed to engage in the conversation. _

"_You died you twisted little psychopath because you put my Baby Girl through Hell!" Morgan blasted. _

"_But alas you were nowhere to be seen through all of her 'hell' were you? I kept telling her that you were never coming, that you couldn't save her and yet the fat bitch would insist on loving you – she had to pay." Kevin sighed easily as if recalling a particularly fond memory. _

"_You evil..." Derek spat but Kevin held up a hand silencing him. _

"_How does it feel Derek – to know that Penelope is the reason for our 'mutually assured destruction'?" Kevin asked. _

"_What are you talking about Lynch?" Derek asked dumbfounded by the cryptic nature of Kevin's rambling. _

"_Well she loved you too much that she made me do things that I should never have had to and I died in my efforts to make her love me and you... well you became so consumed by thoughts of my wrongdoings that you couldn't even focus on any cases without seeing me. Penelope is not a good person to have in your life Morgan – she only causes death, but I guess you already know that considering you're talking to a ghost and you're in a place that you can't get back from..." Kevin trailed off, retreating after having done the damage he had come here to do... _

"_I am not dead Lynch do you hear me? I am not dead!" Derek screamed as the world around him disintegrated and he was consumed by darkness... _

_The darkness became blacker by the second and his heart was filled with dread. What if Lynch was right? Was it not insane that he had been talking to a ghost? He was losing sight of the light and he didn't think that he would ever find it again. _

"_Penelope!" He yelled and his voice sounded like a whisper in the huge space he was occupying._

"_Penelope..." He called out again, sadly this time, accepting that maybe he was dead... _

* * *

The team watched as Derek thrashed from one side of the bed to another in a fitful manner. He had been back from surgery for a while now but he had not opened his eyes yet and watching him now they could tell that he was experiencing some kind of torment but no one knew what to do for him, the one person who could soothe him was not here yet – Penelope Dave and Sophie had not arrived, probably due to the detour to Sophie's school and as he began to murmur incoherently they all wished God would speed his solace to him...

Derek fist clenched and unclenched and he rolled his head from side to side. It was clear that he was having a battle with something, or someone and yet their numerous attempts to rouse him from his dreams were having little success. His eyes remained clamped shut and he continue to fight the demons which seemed to surround him.

There was a commotion outside of the door and the team breathed a sigh of relief as they heard Penelope's voice telling one of the nurses on the station outside that yes she was family...

She stepped through the door and she seemed to be illuminated in light. The team turned towards her, careful not to say anything too much in front of Sophie. Penelope's eyes were red and puffy and she bit her lip in apprehension. She stepped closer to the foot of the bed and took in the sight of her beloved Chocolate God who seemed to be tormented by some invisible evil...

Just as she was about to step around the bed and place a kiss to his forehead his eyes flew open and connected inexorably with hers.

"PENELOPE!" He yelled and with that simple word she was sobbing her broken heart out...

* * *

Derek focussed on his breathing: in, out, in, out and began to lose some of the tension in his body when he realised that he was in fact still capable of participating in the act of respiration. His eyes stayed locked on his Golden Goddess who seemed to him to be a beacon of light after such eternal darkness and he knew that it was going to be alright.

_*****And if you say, "It'll be alright"  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
I'm gonna look in your eyes  
And if you say, "It'll be alright"  
I'll follow you into the light*****_

He reached out for her, attempting to take her hand but she moved just outside of his grasp.

"You stupid, stupid man!" Penelope told him passionately attempting to take away all confusion at her actions.

"Baby Girl..." He attempted to answer her but she held up her hand, cutting off anything he was about to say.

"Don't 'Baby Girl' me Derek – do you know what it feels like to have your friend call you up and tell you that the love of your life has been stabbed?" She asked her voice loud and filled with uncried tears.

"Penelope... I'm sorry, I didn't think... It was Lynch, but we got him – he's finally gone Baby Girl." Derek smiled, wincing as he tried to use his left arm to push himself into a more comfortable position.

"Daddy don't hurt yourself!" Sophie told him worriedly clambering up on to the bed and laying her head against his the right side of his chest.

"You're not mad at me are you little Princess?" Derek asked her squeezing her shoulders lightly.

"No I'm not mad but you're not going away from us are you? Mommy said when we got here that you might have gone away – you're not right?" She asked biting her lip the same way Penelope did when she was nervous.

"No Soph, I'm not going away – Nothing could take me away from you, do you understand?" Derek replied placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you Daddy." She murmured.

"I love you too Sophie." Derek assured her.

"You love Daddy too right Mommy?" Sophie prompted.

"Yes I love him too Soph, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad – that's the reason why I'm mad - because I love him and I don't want him to go away either." Penelope replied talking more to Derek than to Sophie now.

"I'm sorry Penelope, really I am – I just wanted you to be safe, I needed him to go away for good... I thought... I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm sorry for being so stupid." Derek apologised.

"Hey, I thought we had both let him go? How do you expect me to stay safe without you around huh? Who would be my white "chocolate" knight then?" She asked her tone much lighter now.

"You know Baby Girl, I wish I was filled with your light – you're such a beautiful person and I feel like I'm caught up in darkness." Derek sighed, seemingly forgetting the rest of the team – all of whom he had yet to acknowledge.

"You know baby what you did today, it might have been stupid – but I know that our heart was in the right place, I know that you will always carry the light in you because you know how to respect the good things in life. But just so you know – I would rather go home with the you that has some issues than without you at all. You got that?" She told him, stepping closer and finally allowing him to take her hand.

"I got that loud and clear Mama – I'll never be so reckless again I promise." He replied.

"I expect you to keep that promise Derek do you hear me?" She asked, her voice teasing now.

"Yes Ma'am I always do right?" Derek told her, kissing her hand lightly.

* * *

Derek turned his attention to the rest of his colleagues. He felt bad for not acknowledging their presence so far but they seemed to understand that Penelope really was the solace he had needed. He studying their faces – each and every one of them etched with concern and he knew that his decision to go running into that underground network of pipes had not been anything other than plain dangerous. He focussed on Emily – his partner in the field and he realised just what a nightmare she must have gone through down there.

"Hey Emily, I'm really sorry I put you in that situation earlier – it was careless and stupid and I understand if you never want to work with me again." Derek told her, making his second apology of the day so far.

"Derek it's me who should be sorry – I wasn't fast enough, I let him ... I should have been quicker." Emily told him, hanging her head.

"No Emily, look at me – right at me... This was _my_ fault and I'm sorry." Derek told her and she smiled at him weakly.

"Well I suggest we don't play the blame game anymore and just focus on the fact that you're a very lucky man. The doctor said you'll be out of the field for about a month whilst you recover but that's not a concern because you can help from home when a case comes in, I'm sure you don't have any objections to that right Garcia?" Hotch asked knowingly.

"No sir, strangely I have no objections to that at all." She replied, her eyes sparkling. Derek stared at his beautiful lady and he could almost see all of her naughty thoughts about that drawer full of fluffy toys she had at the office – amongst which he was almost certain he had spied a pair of fluffy handcuffs... Oh yeah, suddenly a month's convalescence at the BAU was looking rather exciting.

"I didn't think you would." Hotch laughed a little, trying desperately to avoid thoughts of exactly what the couple might get up to with the entire BAU at their disposal...

* * *

A while later as the team all shared some somewhat contraband Chinese food in Derek's room, he couldn't help but turn his mind back to the events just before he had blacked out in that pipe. He remembered asking Emily about the ring, the one that he had hidden in his living room months ago. He had remembered thinking that if he had been experiencing his last moments on Earth then he wanted Penelope to know exactly what he had had planned for their future. There really was no use in hiding the way he felt, they had been together for two years now and they had been the most perfect two years of his entire life. He wanted them to move forward and to keep going because there was little point in saying 'what if' or 'maybe tomorrow' because there were times when it was difficult to know whether that future would ever really come.

* * *

He turned his eyes towards his friends who were laughing cheerfully amongst themselves, relieved above all other things that he was alive. He scooped his arm around the sleeping form of the little girl who had caused so much light and laughter in his life and turned to give Penelope a quick kiss, knowing that he was so lucky to have these two beautiful girls in his life and feeling incredibly grateful that he had been given a second chance.

"Uh J.J. did Emily give you a message from me?" Derek asked turning his attention to the media liaison who flashed him a mildly confusing look before registering what he meant.

"Yeah she did." J.J replied, tapping her jacket pocket through which the sharp edge of one of the corners of the ring box was visible to the knowing eye.

"Hey hold on a second – you had time to give Emily a message for _J.J. _but you have nothing to say to _me_? Are you sure you don't want to tell me something about the two of you because..."

"Would you just shut your _motor mouth _for one second woman? The message was about _you_ Baby Girl; see you're always in my thoughts sweetness." He told her, shutting down her rant before it got out of control.

"Well if it was about me then I have a right to know!" She told him grumpily.

"Ok, since you asked so nicely..." He joked and she scowled at him – it appeared Penelope really was starting to abhor surprises.

"I asked J.J. and Emily to do something for me since I couldn't do it myself." Derek started watching as her face registered a whole spectrum of emotion.

"What did you ask them to do?" Penelope asked.

"Well... J.J..." Derek prompted and the blonde agent got up for her seat and came to stand beside him.

"Derek she's going to see if I do it this way." J.J told him.

"J.J she's going to see anyway so it doesn't matter." Derek told her holding out his hand and waiting as J.J reached into her pocket.

She took out the box and handed it to Derek taking that as her cue to leave. This moment had everything to do with Penelope and Sophie and it was her job as Penelope's best friend to do the job of keeping everyone quiet whilst she started her fairytale with Derek.

* * *

"Derek_ what _is that?" Penelope asked breathlessly.

"Well it looks to me like a box Penelope; do you want to see what's inside the box?" He teased.

"Mm hmm." Penelope murmured, tears welling in her eyes.

He quickly opened the little box revealing the most perfect ring she had ever seen – white gold with a diamond cut in the shape of an entwined heart. It was incredibly perfect.

"Derek is that really for me?" She asked.

"Well I don't see any other Golden Goddesses in here do you?" He laughed.

"No. Just me." She breathed.

"You see Baby Girl, I realised something earlier – That we simply don't know how long we've got together and I don't want to hide my feelings anymore. I want you to know exactly how I feel about you and I want my forever – however long that's going to be, to be with you." He told her.

"Derek you know you've really surprised me - just like you said you would, I was not expecting this today what with everything that's happened ..." Penelope replied.

"I told you Baby Girl, this was always going to happen, I just needed to realise that there is not one single moment which I can describe as 'the perfect moment' when I'm with you because every single second of the time I spend with you is amazing." He told her passionately shifting the sleeping little one who was still resting against his chest.

"You know I love your poetry you beautiful Chocolate God." She told him, tears brimming behind her glasses as she waited for Derek to ask that all important question.

"Well you know I love making your heart beat faster sweet lady." He laughed.

"You know you actually having to ask her the question you know." Reid prompted and again the team glared at him to silence him from saying the wrong thing.

"You know for a minute there I almost forgot the etiquette of these things, good thing I've got the best team of profilers in the country to remind me huh?" Derek told them all sarcastically.

* * *

He took a deep breath looking back at his Goddess and becoming once again consumed in her bubble of light and love. This was exactly the reason why he had bought this ring, he wanted to be lost in her love forever...

"So you think we're ready then Derek?" She asked him with a grin.

"I definitely think we're ready Baby Girl – now would just hush your mouth and let me start our fairytale?" Derek asked.

She nodded her head and let him take her hand again, a huge smile filling her face.

"Penelope Garcia I love you more than anything and I was wondering if you might consider marrying me?" He asked putting a Derek Morgan twist on the tradition.

"Yes. Absolutely – I would be honoured to be your wife!" She told him throwing her arms around him and pulling him close. In the process Sophie was jostled about and woke up, her eyes bleary with tiredness.

* * *

"What's happening? What's going on?" She asked staring up at her parents with excited eyes.

"Well how would feel if we told you that we're going to get married honey?" Penelope asked in her traditionally soothing 'Sophie voice'.

"Are you really? Are you going to wear a white dress?" Sophie asked, tripping over her words in her excitement.

"Yes little Princess, Mommy said she's going to marry me and we'll have a special day and Mommy will wear a white dress and you'll wear something really pretty and it will be just like one of your storybooks." Derek chuckled as she settled into the space between them.

"So Mommy will be a Princess too – Like Emily was?" Sophie asked looking over at Emilywho had become something of an idol for Sophie's princess fantasies. Emily smiled widely and this seemed to give Sophie the reassurance she needed that princesses really did exist.

"Mm hmm except your Mommy's a Goddess remember?" Derek reminded her.

"Yes... I remember." Sophie told him giving each of her parents a kiss on the cheek before sliding off the bed and going to chat to Emily about what it was _really _like to be a princess.

Penelope looked at her friend apologetically - Sophie hounded her regularly and each time Emily had to make the stories more eloborate. Of course this made the whole idea of princesses less realistic but to Sophie, the bigger the fantasy the more believable the fairytale. Emily grinned at Penelope signalling that she was fine with it and Penelope wondered if secretly Agent Rawson enjoyed regaling Sophie with stories of life at Rawson Palace... She also seemed to have changed her mind about children - over the last few months Emily had been saying weird little things that made Penelope and J.J. wonder if she was more ready to make that commitment than she thought she was...

* * *

"Are you happy Penelope?" He asked as she rested her head against his right shoulder, careful not to hurt his afflicted side.

"So happy Derek." She replied not even having to think.

"So are you going to try this on then?" He asked taking it out of the box and angling it towards her finger.

"It really is beautiful Derek." She told him as he pushed it onto her finger, smiling at the perfect fit.

"Not as beautiful as you Goddess." He told her as she held her hand up to the others and showed off her ring.

"I can't believe this is all happening. I can't believe we're going to be a real family." She told him as the girls oohed and ahhed over her ring.

"Well believe it sweetness because our life starts right now and as long as you're always by my side I know I'll never lose the light again." He told her.

"You never could baby – you have too much love in your heart for that." She insisted.

"All my love is for you Baby Girl, just for you and our family – forever." He told her and she knew he meant it with all his heart.

"I love you Penelope, you've made me the proudest happiest man on this planet today." He told her.

"I love you too, thank you for finally letting me have my Chocolate God forever." She told him and as they leaned in for a slow lingering kiss she knew that this time things would be different – this time, her life really would be filled with light and love forever...

* * *

**So there it is, I hope you liked it. It's a little bit different for a change so I hope it paid off. Hope I did the 'Morgan and Garcia moment' justice and that you'll let me know what you thought – your thoughts are much appreciated : -) **

**The next chapter is going into production tomorrow so look out for that soon. **

**Lots of love and thanks for reading. **

_**X~Michelle~X**_


	9. Home is where the Heart is

**Hey Lovely people : -) **

**Firstly I would like to apologise for the fact that it has taken me two weeks to post an update - that is appalling I know, looks like life got in the way...**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they mean so much to me and I'm glad you enjoyed it - I know I took a bit of a risk hurting Morgan – but he's Ok so I guess I can sort of consider myself forgiven... :P **

**This chapter is dedicated to '**_**Onetreefan' **_**because she named one of her characters after me in "**_**Shattered in the Night**_**" – please consider this my personal recommendation: read it, it's fabulous! I will be eternally smiley because of my famous moment in her story so this is for her. Furthermore she asked me for some *ahem* Morgan and Garcia **_**'loving'**_** in this chapter and I wanted to let her know that there will be some and its especially for her – thanks for reading and leaving such lovely reviews babe and for checking up on me and reminding me that there is life outside of academia, it's been a stressful couple of weeks so thanks! – love you x**

**My author's note is the same as ever: I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, its characters or plots and all recognisable dialogues will be clearly marked in italics. **

**FYI – The title of this chapter is taken from the popular saying of the same name – probably didn't need to mention that – but credit where it's due!**

**I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to leave me comments if you so wish because they always make me smile. **

**On with the writing then... **

* * *

"_Home is where the Heart is." _

Penelope unlocked the door to the apartment she lived in with her fiancé and daughter. She slipped out of her shoes noting that the lights were low and everything was quiet. It was so unusual not to be working on a Friday but today had been a fantastic day, she had gone to a day spa with J.J. and Emily as part of their weekend off and Derek had been taking care of Sophie in a chivalrous act of love– He had tried to persuade her to make a girls' weekend of it, to have a few cocktails and go out there and party but she had been happy just indulging in a day of pampering with her two best friends. She felt utterly rested and magnificently beautiful and she couldn't wait to share her new found confidence with her Chocolate Adonis. She wanted to make the most of their weekend off by spending it with the man she adored, thanking him for the lovely surprise that had been his gift of the day spa passes for the three girls and she wanted to show him exactly how much she loved him.

She crossed through the living room noticing with mild alarm that it was empty. It was only a little past nine and whilst she had fully expected that Sophie would be in bed, she had been excited all the way home by the fact that Derek would be waiting up for her when she got back. But everything was still and silent and she was not sure what that meant. Of course she knew despite six months having passed since Derek had been stabbed, he was still overcome by horrific flashbacks of it and it was not uncommon for him to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. She wondered if he had been afflicted by these terrible episodes in her absence and whether these had driven him to bed early. She hoped that would be the case, she couldn't bear to consider any other options...

She made her way to Sophie's bedroom, expecting to go in and find her sleeping form tucked beneath her _Cinderella _bed linen, but she found her room to be worryingly empty. Right about then was the time that Penelope started to panic. Something terrible had happened, she just knew it. She exited the room moving towards the master bedroom fearfully. The door was slightly ajar and she could see the bedside lamp was on... She heard something shift inside and her heart began to pound. Her instinct was to run, but she knew that she just had to be brave this time – she had to _know _what had happened to her family... She pushed the door open and the sight before her eyes filled her heart with so much love that she felt tears beginning to prickle in her eyes.

* * *

Derek was laid on his side of the bed, his head propped up against the headboard and his eyes closed. Next to him, snuggled beneath the covers was their daughter, her blonde hair splayed across her mother's pillow and her arm draped around Derek's waist in a half hug. As she moved into the room she noticed with a smile that across Derek's chest lay the battered, well read and well loved copy of _Sophie and the Dragon _he had bought her almost three years ago. Although Sophie would soon be turning eight and was really too old for the book now, she still liked to read it when she needed comforting.

Penelope was so heartened by the picture in front of her that she was reluctant to disturb it, but she was just too excited to see her Chocolate God not to go around the bed, lean down and place a soft kiss to his lips. It took a moment but then Derek started to respond, his lips caressing hers passionately. As she pulled back his eyes flicked open and he gave her his trademark wide grin.

"Mm Mama... I've missed you today." He told her suggestively and she felt her heart beginning to race.

"I missed you too Hot Chocolate. Now are you going to tell me why you two are having a little party in here without me?" Penelope asked feigning hurt.

"Sophie had a bad dream and she said she needed her Mommy, since I knew you needed to finish your girls' day, I couldn't just call you up and ask you to get your beautiful self back here, so I thought this would be the next best thing – we sat up and read her princess story and I guess we just fell asleep." Derek grinned as he glanced at the L.E.D display of the alarm clock on the nightstand noting that it was nine 'o'clock – He couldn't remember the last time he had been to sleep so early and honestly he felt fantastic – like he was ready for a whole night of passionate love making – Hmm now there was an idea...

"Well it looks like you had the perfect solution to Sophie's nightmares Derek. You're so good with her." She told him, leaning in for another kiss. She watched as he absorbed the compliment with a small smile before turning his attention back to her. That was Derek, always thinking of others before himself... _Always making everyone around him feel good._

"Did you have a good time today?" He asked her after a few minutes spent indulging in another perfect kiss.

"Mm hmm... I feel so relaxed and so... _excited... _Why don't you go put Sophie in her own bed? Mama's got a gift for you Hot Stuff..." Penelope suggested, crossing to the other side of the bed and placing a kiss on Sophie's cheek.

"Ok sweetness, you don't have to tell me twice." He replied folding the book up and placing it on the nightstand as he got up off of the bed and lifted Sophie's sleeping form into his arms.

* * *

He set Sophie down in her bed gently, trying his hardest not to wake her. It was a stand down weekend for the team and the' Morgan / Garcia clan' had a busy weekend ahead of them so it was essential that the little one got as much rest as possible before an early start in the morning. That and of course the fact that the look in Penelope's eyes told him she had naughty things planned for him when he got back to their bedroom.

He placed her down and pulled her _Cinderella_ comforter up to her shoulders smiling to himself as her hands grabbed onto the edges of it out of instinct and she rolled towards the wall. She was the most adorable little girl in the whole world and watching her grow up was making Derek incredibly impatient to add to their family. He and Penelope had discussed the matter at great length and they had both decided that they wanted to have more children, but Derek was being patient and taking things slowly because he knew that she wanted to do things properly – she wanted to marry him first (which wouldn't be a problem, their beach wedding was fast approaching at just two months away) and provide them all with a sense of security this time – she wanted them to be a proper family. She wanted the fairytale and he wasn't about to take that away from her.

He loved her so damned much and he adored her little girl with such fierceness that he honestly didn't know how he had lived without them. He was thinking about how blessed he was as he leaned down to kiss her goodnight. She smiled in her sleep and he knew that she felt loved even though she was in the land of dreams.

He turned on her pink glowing night light and began to back out of the room quietly. He wasn't going to hold her fear of the dark against her – Reid was thirty something and he was still afraid of it – it was perfectly logical that as humans they had fears – he feared losing his family and he knew that little girls sometimes needed a pink night light to sleep and that was Ok by him. He pulled the door to on the way out, knowing that their own bedroom door would be closed to disguise their bedroom exploits. It seemed that Sophie was enjoying a particularly deep slumber and he knew that this would suit her parents perfectly...

* * *

He crossed the hall going back into their bedroom and finding it... disappointingly empty – The woman of his dreams was nowhere to be seen. In all other ways the room was full of her – dim lighting and candles and even the soft jazz music which floated from the sound system in the corner but the woman herself was frustratingly absent. He looked around the bedroom knowing that his Golden Goddess was planning something deliciously naughty... On the nightstand where previously he had placed the battered story book belonging to their daughter there were now several bottles of what looked like oils... Suddenly he had a better idea of what his Baby Girl was planning...

"On the bed Agent Morgan... Shirt off and on your stomach... Please..." She gave him instructions and he shivered with desire at the sexiness of her request.

"Hmmm I wondered how long I would have to wait before I saw the return of my sexy technical kitten... It's been too long Baby Girl." He growled as he threw his t-shirt over his head and got on the bed. If there was one thing he had learned about Penelope it was that you didn't argue with her about these things.

"Honey we've made love six times this week... Who are you to complain? You have this fabulous body on demand and you're still whinging?" She teased her voice closer this time.

"Baby you know your man needs lots of loving... I can never have too much of your sweetness." He murmured, not daring to seek her out – he sensed she wanted to take him by surprise.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you make too many demands baby?" She asked playfully.

"Oh you don't think you can handle it anymore Penelope?" He teased.

"Now Hot Chocolate I think you have that twisted – You see I don't think you could handle... all of this..." She told him entering the room from the en-suite bathroom in front of him.

Now he understood why she had been hiding away, she was magnificent, she was beautiful and she was his. She stood in front of him her hair swept up into a messy top knot and she wore... nothing but her engagement ring and a sexy smile.

* * *

"Hmmm you know that is the sexiest outfit in that whole crazy wardrobe of yours Penelope and I can definitely handle it." He sighed letting his eyes roam her perfection.

"Well you know what they say sugar – diamonds are a girl's best friend." She told him coming around the side of the bed and picking up one of the bottles. She eyed it for a moment before popping it open and squeezing a liberal amount onto her hands. He twisted his head a little, watching her over his shoulder and he had to fight with every fibre of his being not to reach up and grab her right now, but he sensed that she needed this – that she had to be the one in control.

"I met this really amazing guy today honey..." She teased biting her lip as she let the excess oil drip over the heels of her hand and make slippery tracks down her forearms. Right now this experience was doing incredible things to her senses and she felt like the sexiest woman alive – but then being with her _Hot Chocolate God of_ Thunder always made her feel like that...

"Oh yeah?" Derek tried to play it cool but he couldn't help but let a little of the jealousy he felt seep into his voice.

"Mm hmm his name was Marco and he could do _wonderful _things with his hands and you know, he taught me some lovely little tricks that are perfect for a certain sexy agent with some residual tension in his upper body...Wanna see if it works?" She asked seductively, waiting for her man's ego to adjust to this information. She watched as his face went from mildly offended to a not so mildly naughty smile.

"Well I seem to have a slight _kink _in my shoulder Goddess – Have you got any 'tricks' to help with that?" He asked with his trademark 'bring her to her knees' grin.

"Hmm I just might... Now why don't you just relax and just let me work some magic?" She told him. It wasn't a question it was a request – her man_ would _relax and she _would_ work some magic for him.

"I love it when you talk this way Baby Girl – it's sexy as hell." He told her as he felt the depression of the mattress, signalling that she had joined him on the bed.

"Well you inspire me Derek." She told him, crawling up the bed and straddling him.

* * *

As she settled herself down they both let out a groan of mutual pleasure. They had never started their evenings together this way before and it was certainly new and exciting ground for both of them. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her creamy, silk soft thighs either side of his body. He found he had to squeeze his eyes shut against an early release of the pleasure he felt as he revelled in the sensation of the burning heat from her intimacy on his lower back. This was maddening and she had yet to lay a hand upon him...

Penelope was experiencing a similar internal quandary. She had known that this private little massage parlour she had set up would provide them with a heightened knowledge of their sensuality as lovers and as a couple who were about so much more than the physical, she just simply hadn't banked on the whole design of her evening reminding her so early on of how much time she did spend lusting for and desiring him. It was hard not to, after two years she still couldn't believe that all of this was real but over that time they had shared so many wonderful moments and he had done more than enough to show her that he was serious about their forever – they were getting married in just under two months and they would be together for the rest of eternity... It was just all so surreal that she had to frequently remind herself that she could relax into their relationship. He wasn't going anywhere and she could trust him... but it didn't hurt to use moments like these to remind herself that he was devoted entirely to her and judging by the way he was reacting right now, that was exactly how he felt...

She bent closer to him, loving the sensation of his jeans against her over sensitised skin. Her oily hands snaked across the smooth plain of his back, sliding over the jutting contours of his shoulder blades. She couldn't resist digging her fingernails into his skin and internalising the gasp she had elicited from him because of her actions.

"You know, Marco said that the secret to a good massage is all in the fingertips..." She whispered, applying pressure to his tense muscles.

"He also said that maximum pleasure comes from sheer nakedness and mutual lust... but then we already know that don't we baby?" She giggled, lowering her body against his and kissing her way across the back of his head and over his shoulders. As she drew away she continued to use her fingertips to knead away all the stress in his body and at her every touch he let out groans of pleasure... Who knew this would be so sexy for them both? Why was she even questioning the fact that they could make anything sexy? It was them, they were perfect together and after all the things they had done together she couldn't really question that...

"Mm Baby Girl it's a_ very _bad idea to talk about another man in this bedroom, you know just what it does to me... You know what it turns me into." Derek growled and she laughed heartily – Penelope knew exactly what jealousy did to her man and that was precisely the reason she did these types of things. She loved the animalistic side of her lover and she knew this was the way to make him come out to play...

* * *

"Well Marco has the sexiest Latin accent and the most wonderful hands..." Penelope breathed close to his ear.

"Oh yeah? Wonderful hands huh?" Derek replied, taking the bait...

"I wonder if his hands could do the things to you that mine can." He teased waiting for her to react in the way he expected her to.

"Oh is that a threat Hot Stuff?" Penelope smiled as he twisted his head around to meet her eye.

"No Goddess it's not, it's a reminder." He told her confidently.

"Tell me Derek how exactly do you intend to remind me when you're under all of my lusciousness baby?" Penelope challenged.

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to sweetness?"Derek replied in his rolling sexy tone.

"Ooh now sugar I think you should remind me." She giggled waiting for his response.

* * *

Derek didn't waste a single second more, in one swift motion he had rolled them both and came to be resting above her, baring his weight on his forearms. She would have feared falling off the bed at the sheer speed of his manoeuvre but his wide hands had supported her, gripping her backside firmly and he was smiling at her knowingly whilst he did so.

"Hmm Mama I'm so glad you've got your curves back, you're beautiful." He murmured as she settled her head back on the pillows and he was able to kiss her fully for the first time that evening.

"Derek Morgan you are a very naughty man." She laughed but he could sense her insecurity, she still didn't believe that he worshipped her body exactly the way it was...

"I mean it baby you... are... beautiful." He told her between kisses to every inch of her face.

"You too my darling." She replied letting her hands slide between them until she reached the jagged edge of his scar – just above his heart.

* * *

"It's getting better honey... You'd almost never know..." Penelope told him catching his lips with hers. She still couldn't deal with the fact that she had almost been without her Chocolate God – that fact was just incomprehensible to her.

"Oh I don't know, I'm kind of getting used to it, I find it has a certain appeal with the ladies..." He teased.

"Oh really?" She pouted, she knew he would turn it back on her – he would make her understand that she was all the female attention he ever needed, everything that he could ever want but still she couldn't hide the touch of jealousy which rose from her heart as she thought about Derek getting attention from other women. She wasn't stupid, her man was beautiful and he attracted a lot of interest from equally beautiful females but he always assured her that he only had eyes for her own sumptuous beauty and he always made her feel like the only girl in the world...

"Well you tell me - does it work for you?" He asked, knowing that she would undoubtedly be imagining all the women who had seen the scar. What she didn't seem to understand was that his body like his heart, his mind and his soul belonged only to her.

"It reminds me that I'm so lucky to have you here with me Derek, it reminds me that I should show you how grateful I am that you're alive. So if that's sexy then yeah I guess it works for me baby." She replied honestly, letting her lips trace the cool, tight skin just above his heart.

"Hey Baby Girl, you don't have to worry about me – I'm here and I'm feeling _incredibly_ alive tonight." He told her suggestively and just for a second the two of them were frozen in a moment of realisation. They _were _lucky to be here together, both of them had had a near death experience and yet somehow they were still here, still together despite the odds that were stacked against them.

"Oh Mama can feel that baby and she's going to take care of you." Penelope replied as her hands made their way to the zippered fly of his jeans.

He quickly shirked the jeans off; needing to be set free from the anguished pain the fabric was inflicted upon him. As he heard them hit the floor he breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes he wondered if being with her was really good for his health – she was intoxicating and she made his heart race and his thoughts so consumed with desire that he couldn't think straight, but he would never give her up – he loved her too damned much and he knew he would never stop loving her so long as he lived.

* * *

"What're you thinking about mysterious man?" Penelope asked, seeing the thoughtful look in his eyes and finding herself to be overwhelming curious about his pensive aura.

"I was just thinking... I bet 'Marco' couldn't give you a massage like I can..." He replied, reaching up and grabbing one of the bottles on the nightstand, noting the scent with a smile... _Chocolate Essence... _Oh yeah this was going to be interesting...

"Well I'm afraid that remains to be seen baby." She told him with a wicked sparkle in her eyes. She knew Derek wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to prove that he was indeed an Alpha Male and that more importantly, that he was the only man who knew how to handle her...

"I love me a challenge Baby Girl..." He murmured lustily as he popped the cap on the bottle.

He watched as her pupils dilated simply at the recognition of the scent he had chosen. Oh this was just too easy, too perfect... He angled the bottle above her and practically lost control of himself as she bit her lip in such a provocative manner that it drove him wild...

He poured the oil out liberally allowing it to splash liberally over her ample, voluptuous breasts. She let out a soft mewl of delight as she realised what he was doing. He leant down giving her a quick firm kiss, which just about stifled the laughter which overcame him. That was the beauty of being with her – they knew each other so well and yet the still had the ability to take each other by complete surprise.

"You see now my Hot Chocolate goodness is going to be all over you Goddess – you won't be able to escape me." He told her as his big, soft hands covered her breasts and began to knead the oil into them.

"Trust me Derek if this is how you're going to treat me when we're married I will never want to escape." She sighed loving what his hands were doing to her and feeling her nipples rise to his attention completely of their own volition.

"Oh no Baby Girl, this is only the beginning – When we're married I promise that things will be so much better..." He told her as his lips began working their way across her smooth alabaster mounds until he reached her rose tinted peaks. He couldn't help but feel aroused by the knowledge that for the first time her jokes about him being a 'Hot Chocolate God' were finally put into reality. He could taste his 'chocolate self' on her beautiful skin and he loved that fact.

"How... Could it... get any BETTER?" She practically screamed out the last word as he bit down on her sensitive nub.

"Ssh Baby Girl... It's going to get better in so many ways..." He promised, soothing her as he remembered what she seemed to have forgotten – that Sophie was just across the hall.

* * *

He drew away from her with a satisfied smile as he heard her frustrated moan at the loss of contact. He reached for the bottle once more as began to pour the liquid over her stomach, steadily moving lower with every passing second. His lips followed the running tracks of the glistening liquid until he reached the soft curls of her intimacy.

She let out a gasp and gripped the sheets in her fisted hands as she attempted to get her head around the fact that he intended to pleasure her in the most intimate way. He had of course done it before, he liked to make sure she was taken care of; he liked to make sure that every part of her perfection was shown love, but she just couldn't get over how sensual his ministrations were and just how wonderful he always made her feel.

Derek ceased his attentions for a moment as he looked up, locking eyes with her in the most earth shattering way as he considered how truly beautiful she was right now. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling with expectancy. Her lips were swollen and pouting as she waited for that first contact with the most intimate part of herself. He loved the way he felt right now – so turned on and ready for her that he almost couldn't control himself, in fact he almost abandoned his plans for her in favour of delving into her right away, but Derek Morgan was nothing if not a diligent and selfless lover and his Baby Girl had needs – she just didn't know it yet...

* * *

She watched her Chocolate God as he watched her and not for the first time that night she had to wonder what was on his mind. Sometimes it was like that with him, he was just so unbelievably unfathomable and although she could safely say she knew him better than anybody, she often worried that there would be parts of him that would remain hidden in the intricate caverns of his beautiful mind forever – unlike her, he seemed to be the master of compartmentalising his thoughts, only allowing her to access the parts of himself which weren't tortured or in some way wrong. She had never been quite so masterful when it came to sharing things with him – he always found a way to make her talk and she had revealed her deepest, darkest secrets to him without meaning to – she was sure of it.

"Penelope would you stop thinking so loudly and just relax?" Derek laughed a little as he stared at her tormented expression with some concern.

"I'm sorry – It's just I never know what you're thinking about Derek, I never know how to help you." She told him, her voice trembling.

"Baby the only thing I'm thinking about is you – only you, always. Right now all I'm thinking about is how much you're going to enjoy..." He trailed off as he fumbled with the bottle of oil for the third time, squeezing it onto his hands and moving towards her very core...

"This." He murmured as he smoothed the oil into her burning skin. She let out a low languorous moan and her head lolled back against the pillows as his slick fingers were soon replaced by his hot tongue and she could just imagine the mind blowing combination of her love for Derek and the taste of the chocolate essence he was teasing her with and suddenly she began to become quite jealous of her man – He was experiencing what she had always dreamed of – the moment when her sexiness was mingled with his hot chocolate.

She whimpered involuntarily, trying to fight against the building power of the orgasm he was drawing her into, but she couldn't... She was powerless when she was with him and the feelings he was allowing her to experience were just so amazing that she couldn't help but let her Chocolate God do these amazing things to her body.

"Oh God... Oh God..." She mumbled as she felt him bend her legs, angling her body even closer to his, pushing himself even deeper into her than he had been before.

She felt her body begin to convulse in sheer pleasure and the only thing she could do was to ride the wave of pleasure he had created within her. She could hear herself calling his name at the height of her pleasure and then as she began to float somewhere between the white hot oblivion he had created and reality, she felt him coming back up her body and wrapping his arms around her as he allowed her to regain her composure. He heard her coming down and felt her press a feather light kiss to his shoulder – it was her signal – _I'm ready for whatever you've got Hot Stuff... _

* * *

"So do you want to taste? Do you want to know what we taste like?" He asked, his lips millimetres from hers...

"Mm hmm." She murmured as his lips connected with hers.

Her senses simply exploded from the moment his tongue tangled with hers. She tasted such a multitude of delights that her head was in a spin. She tasted herself and that was just so... weird. She had never been given this experience before; she had never shared anything quite so sensual with a lover, but she should have known that with Derek Morgan nothing was ever average... Secondly she tasted the chocolate he had been teasing her with all night and then she understood... they belonged together, her sweetness and his Hot Chocolate...

She drew away, staring up at him for a moment and seeing their whole life together before her eyes – they would be together forever she knew that for sure and it was just the most perfect thought ever...

"Tell me sugar why ever did we wait so long to be together?" Penelope whispered.

"I don't even remember sweetness but it doesn't matter anymore – we're together now in every way possible." He told her, angling his body against hers and waiting only a second more before lowering himself into her.

* * *

"Uhhh..." The half formed word of satisfaction escaped her lips in a rush of air as he filled her and she couldn't resist catching his lips with hers again.

"I love you pretty girl." He told her as he began thrusting into her with a slow and steady rhythm which knowing Derek, would quickly build as he moved closer to Heaven...

"I love you too sugar." She told him as she bucked towards him.

He laughed throatily as her hands fastened around his neck in the tell tale sign that she was losing it, that she was close...

"Hmm right there huh Baby, that's it tell me you like it." He told her, throwing all of his energies into their connection.

"Oh God Derek... Oh God... Why are you torturing me like this? What's gotten into you baby?" She begged throwing her head to the side in anguish.

"You have Baby Girl, you and your naughty little massage parlour woman." He growled and that was all it took, he was lost in her oblivion...

"Please Derek... Please now...For both our sakes baby... Please..." She begged gripping his strong shoulders and digging her fingernails in to his skin – She meant business – she needed release...

* * *

"Tell me Baby Girl – tell me I'm your man." He told her, pulling out a little as he waited. He may have been making it look easy but in truth it was killing him, he was so close that he thought he was going to betray the carefully constructed image of control he had formulated and then she would know that she was his undoing, she would always know that she had mastered him and he was simply too proud to allow for that – it was all true of course and he loved her domineering side, but he had to have some semblance of self control...

"You're my man Derek, only you, you're the only one who knows how to take care of me." She promised, loving this sexy new turn in their relationship. He had never outwardly made her beg for release before, though she had many times, it had always been on her own terms. She had always known that she controlled her cries for release but this time, he was teasing her, making her beg for him and she loved every single second of it.

"That's right. Only my hands and my body and... my love..." He told her, reaching down to kiss her as he surged into her with one last powerful and admittedly painful thrust.

She held him tightly as they both experienced the orgasms they had mutually created in each other. She loved to feel his body shaking in her arms, knowing that only she could do this to him, that he wanted only her. She kissed him lightly as she felt herself beginning to recover after what felt like hours of torturous pleasure and as she stared into his eyes she could see all the love he felt for her sparkling in his mesmerising orbs.

* * *

"Damn I love you woman." He told her as he flopped down beside her on the bed, exhausted from all of their exertion.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her glistening body and she took that as her cue to snuggle into him the way she always did when they slept. He head rested on his chest and she placed a small kiss to the tight scar just above his heart. Despite the fact that she hated to think of the way he had ended up with the scar, she couldn't help but be fascinated by it. It was a constant remind that he would do anything to keep her safe -including chasing down an UNSUB who was and never could be Kevin lynch just so he could be sure that he was dead. It was a reminder of how much he loved her and what he had so stupidly been prepared to sacrifice for a woman like her.

"I love you too." She whispered and the emotion in her voice was unintelligible, even to her – it was somewhere between the absolute love she did feel and the sadness she felt at having remembered what had happened to Derek, what loving her had made him do.

After that neither of them said anything for a few minutes as they both tried to regulate their breathing. They had an awful knack for being overzealous in their bedroom exploits and yet they simply never seemed to get enough of each other. He ran his fingers across her arm in soothing circular motions and then drew his fingers to his lips – they glistened with the excess oil from their freaky, sexy little massage and as he tasted the chocolate he found himself reliving the moment when he had been inside of her intimacy, tasting the combination of them both and he had to close his eyes against the wave of pleasure which was already building up in his body – he simply wasn't ready, he was tired, he needed to rest...

"Baby, I don't think you're supposed to eat that stuff." She laughed, having a mental flashback to their earlier exploits when her lover had done far more than eat the oil...

"You know what Baby Girl – it's just too delicious not to. Just remember if I die tonight I did it giving you your Hot Chocolate dream..." He mumbled, pulling her close and kissing her hair. She laughed with him, hoping that he wasn't serious about the dying part...

"It was pretty amazing though right?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mm hmm Hot Stuff... It always is baby..." She told him.

"I think we're going to have to go shopping for new sheets though, I think you were a little too adventurous baby..." She giggled a little looking down at the bed linen and noticing the sticky, oily tracks which covered it.

"Do you really think I'm worried about a few stained sheets? That was sexy as hell Baby Girl and I will be requesting a repeat performance." He told her, loving that such banal things could cause his Goddess worry.

"I thought you'd like it." Penelope told him and her voice was thick with lust.

"I think it's safe to say that I did a little bit more than like it sweetness." Derek replied.

"Well I had to say thank you – for giving me that gift... The girls and I had fun." Penelope told him.

"You deserved it Goddess and besides if that's how you're going to thank me every time you got to a spa then I'll be doing it a whole lot more." Derek told her with a kiss.

"Hmm now honey I had a feeling you'd say that." She smiled sleepily as he turned off the lamp.

* * *

He was drifting between sleep and his thoughts of her but he could see through his sleep hooded eyes in the dull flicker of the candles which were miraculous still burning that she stared up at him with anguish. They had had an amazing night and she had been so happy not ten minutes ago and now she looked terrified and tearful.

"Penelope... What's wrong?" He asked, turning the lamp back on.

"I'm scared Derek..." She murmured.

"What are you scared about Baby Girl, there's nothing to be afraid of – I'm right here." He soothed, watching as she sat up and bit her lip in the tell tale sign that things were definitely not Ok.

"Do we have to go tomorrow?" She whispered.

"Oh... I get it; this is about my Mama right? I've told you a million times – everything is going to fine, you're going to be just fine. I'll be right there with you." Derek laughed, knowing that he should have expected this conversation to crop up again.

"What if she doesn't like me Derek and what about your sisters?" Penelope asked not appreciating his laughter right now.

"Penelope are you crazy woman, my Mama already loves you – just how many times have you two spoken on the phone?" Derek asked and she knew she had to answer.

"More times than I can remember." She replied "But speaking on the phone is quite different from meeting in person." She continued flashing him a little, knowing smile.

"Oh I know that Baby Girl – Let me tell you something, you may _give good phone _but what you do in person is just... on a whole other level. So just bring that with you and you'll charm her no problem." Derek replied, picking up on her flirtation.

"So now you're suggesting that I use my sexual allure to charm you're mother? That'll be a great conversation Derek... Hi I'm Penelope, do you know what sexy things your son and I get up to? I don't think so." She pouted at him and he found her anger endearing.

"Hmm on second thoughts maybe you should keep sexy phone Penelope just for me. But I promise you my Mama already loves you baby I know that." He assured her.

"Oh yeah and how do you know?" She challenged.

"Penelope I know my Mama and in all the years I've been dating - all the wrong girls - she has never had regular hour long conversations with anybody else I've been with and it's a sure sign that she loves you when she gives you her secret honey mustard chicken recipe and she did that right?" Derek asked.

"Yeah she did... but what about... what about Sophie Derek? How do I explain our situation to her? My daughter calls you Daddy and I don't know how your Mom's going to take that..." She told him.

"Hey, hey _hard head _would you calm down? Mama knows all about Sophie and she knows that she's my daughter; she knows how much I love her, how much I love both my girls and she's going to love you both too, I promise. Besides Mama's always going on about how she wants some grandbabies and trust me Sophie is going to be the first of many for us... She's my daughter Ok? You just have to believe it like I do." Derek reassured.

She turned away from him then, tears welling in her eyes – how could he always be so understanding?

"Baby Girl just be you Ok? Just remember to go _OG _and you'll be fine." He told her, getting out of bed and blowing out the candles. As he got back into bed he could feel her eyes on him even though she was pretending to hide under the comforter in embarrassment. He pretended that he hadn't noticed and flicked off the lamp and laid his head on the pillow. As he was about to drift off he heard her voice and he knew then that he wouldn't be sleeping that night.

"Oh you want _Original Garcia? _Well why didn't you say so Hot Stuff?" She teased and he knew that he was lost...

* * *

The flight had been fine. It was Sophie's first time on a plane since her escape with Penelope from Florida and he had loved every single moment of this experience so far. He had almost filled up the memory of his camera and they hadn't even arrived at his Mama's house yet. Sophie was just so adorable on the plane – a hundred things seemed to excite her all at the same time and he wanted to be sure he had every one of them. By contrast Penelope was exceedingly quiet, eerily so and he knew she would still be worried about meeting his mother. That was when Derek started to wonder exactly why he hadn't brought his family home to Chicago before now – Was it that the streets were dangerous and in his neighbourhood you couldn't really trust many people? Was it that he simply couldn't risk their safety in that way? Or was it that every time he tried to suggest it Penelope made up some excuse – work or some other commitment she couldn't break? Derek couldn't understand where her insecurities about his family came from, he had only ever told her good things about them and yet she seemed doubtful and hesitant.

As the cab pulled up outside of his Mama's house, she looked like she was going to throw up. He took her hand giving it a light squeeze as he paid the driver.

"_Original Garcia_ Ok baby?" He told her as he got out of the cab and opened the door for her – ever the gentleman.

"I trust you Derek." She murmured, taking hold of Sophie's hand and helping her out of the car.

"You have nothing to worry about, honestly baby." Derek smiled as he lifted their overnight bags from the trunk and made his way up towards his Mama's house.

He told Sophie to ring the doorbell despite it being his house – it was something he always did, a little thing that made his Mama smile – _What a surprise it is for you to be home Derek- I only wish you would stay... _He could always see those sentiments in his mother's eyes. The little girl did as he instructed, practically squealing with delight. She had never had a grandma – would she be a nice grandma? What about her two aunts would they be kind too? These were questions she had been asking on the plane and he knew she was bursting to find out the answers...

There appeared to be a mild commotion behind the door – apparently his Mama was just as nervous about meeting Penelope as his Baby Girl was and then the door opened and his Mama greeted them all with a wide grin.

* * *

"Well hello there stranger... It's so good to see you." Fran told her son playfully as he stepped forward and embraced her warmly.

"Hey Mama, I see you haven't changed your record yet..." He joked and received a small slap to his arm for his efforts.

"I never will baby... Now are you going to introduce your Mama to these two lovely ladies?" Fran asked moving aside and ushering them inside.

"Well Mama this is my Baby Girl Penelope, the love of my life and my very- near future wife and this is our daughter Sophie." He told his mother proudly, without a moment's hesitation.

"Well hello Penelope – I feel like I know so much about you already, you know every time Derek would come home to us it would always be Penelope this and Penelope that and look how things worked out – you're here, you two have a beautiful daughter and you're marrying my baby and I couldn't be happier, I'm so excited to come to Virginia and see where my baby lives and works - I'm so happy he's finally settled down with the right woman." Fran told her, leaning in for a quick hug of welcome and reassurance.

"Hi Mrs. Morgan, it's so good to meet you at last, Derek's told me so much about you." Penelope smiled and Derek watched as the tension dissipated from her beautiful face.

"Oh my dear you must call me Fran, you're going to be my daughter in law and we're friends aren't we?" Fran asked, clearly confused by Penelope's behaviour after all the phone calls they had had.

"Yes of course we are – I'm sorry Fran, I guess I'm a little nervous." Penelope giggled.

"Honey you got nothing on me..." Fran giggled too; clearly nerves were getting the better of them all.

"How about you Sophie are you nervous too?" Fran asked getting down to Sophie's level.

"I'm never nervous – Daddy says all I have to do if I feel butterflies in my tummy is think about how much Mommy and Daddy love me and everything will be Ok." Sophie replied in her unabashedly confident manner.

Fran looked back up at her son with a watery smile, as she recalled a memory from his early childhood with fondness.

"Do you know Sophie your Daddy's Daddy used to tell him that when he was a little boy." Fran told her smiling at the little girl with such love that Derek knew that he had done the right thing in bringing them both here.

"So you know who I am right?" Fran asked.

"You're my grandma Fran!" Sophie exclaimed, throwing her arms around the older woman in joy.

"Mm hmm little one that's right." Fran told her as she held her close.

"You know how long I've been waiting for a grandbaby right Derek?" She asked her son as Sophie took hold of her hand and began to babble on about all the things that made her happy.

"I know Mama, I know." Derek replied as he accepted the cup of coffee Sarah offered him.

* * *

"Hey you, we missed you up here Derek." His sister told him.

"So Mama's got you working the guilt angle this time too huh?" He smiled as she took the seat opposite him in the living room.

"Oh don't take it out on her Derek, you deserve to be triple teamed, you stay away too long." Desiree said from the doorway.

"Well unlike you lovely ladies of luxury I have a very important job to do over at Quantico along with my beautiful technical kitten – maybe you've heard of us?" He replied playfully.

"Oh Ok Mr F... B.I... You're too good for us is that it?" She held up her hands in defeat.

"Now I didn't say that, you know I love to be around beautiful women." He told her.

"Huh, now I understand how you ended up with a beautiful woman like Penelope over there – you know exactly how to play the game don't you Derek?" Desiree teased, the way she always did when they were together.

"Well you obviously haven't talked to my girl Penelope very much; she's the biggest _player _on the whole field right Goddess?" Derek teased.

"Oh you got that right sugar." Penelope replied flirtatiously.

"Well at least she knows how to keep you safe – I doubt you'd be in one piece without the love of that woman." Fran spoke up as Desiree finally came in and wrapped her arms around her brother.

* * *

"Mommy who are those funny ladies?" Sophie asked quietly after staring at Derek's sisters in bemusement. Penelope didn't seem to hear so Derek jumped in quickly.

"Those crazy ladies are your aunts Sarah and Desiree little Princess." Derek laughed at her frankness.

"Oh... are they princesses too?" Sophie asked, it was her number one question and her eyes sparkled with expectancy.

"You know I always say every little girl is a princess honey – even this pair of crazies." Derek laughed heartily.

"Hey Sophie you wanna come talk about princesses with your auntie Desiree, you know I think I've still got a book of fairytales upstairs that my Mama bought me when I was little, let's go check it out huh?" Desiree suggested and Derek could see her practically jump for joy when Sophie got up and took her hand.

"Oh it's like you never grew up D." Her sister shouted after them as they made for the stairs.

"I guess I never did." Desiree called back with a giggle.

* * *

Penelope had been increasingly quiet as the day went on; Derek had been watching her but had been afraid to say anything in front of his family. He knew she would be embarrassed if he said anything now. Nevertheless, he found himself unable to concentrate on what Sarah was saying about David... Damon... Whoever her latest go steady was and the fact that she seemed to be fishing for an extra invite to his wedding because all he could think about was the worried look on his Baby Girl's face.

Derek was not the only one to notice Penelope's distance – Fran had been watching her intently and she knew exactly what the problem was, she just didn't know why the young woman would be hiding her concern from Derek – they were clearly in love, hopelessly so and still she looked like she wanted to run away...

"Um Penelope honey would you help me get started on dinner please?" Fran asked after a moment's consideration – sometimes a mother's touch was all it took.

It took Penelope a moment to realise she was being spoken to before she processed what Fran had asked her.

"Oh... dinner... Yeah, sure." Penelope replied, getting up before casting her eyes around and searching for Sophie who, honestly she hadn't notice leave.

"Derek where's Sophie?" She asked in a panic.

"Baby Girl don't worry Soph's upstairs with Desiree, it's Ok you know, whatever's going on – it's going to be fine." He soothed taking her hand for the briefest of moments and giving it a light squeeze. It wasn't much but it seemed to do the trick and she soon nodded and followed Fran to the kitchen.

* * *

She washed her hands looking out of the window, purely distracted. This was supposed to be a relaxing weekend with Derek's family, with all the people who were going to become her family and what was she doing? Worrying it away and giving the wrong impression of herself to the woman who was going to be her mother in law that was what. This was so unlike her, acting so strangely and not knowing how to be here...

"Penelope what's wrong honey? Come on, you can tell me, it's just you and me." Fran asked, shutting the door and signalling for the other woman to take a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm fine Fran, honestly I'm sorry – I'm not usually like this I promise." Penelope tried to smile, but she found tears were misting up her glasses.

"Penelope I live with two girls, they may not be little anymore, but I still know when something's wrong, so you don't have to pretend that everything's Ok with me." Fran smiled, reaching for Penelope's hand.

"Honestly, I'm Ok. It's just all a little overwhelming, being with Derek, having him love Sophie and I so much... Meeting you and the wedding is only two months away and..." Penelope broke off as her tears began to fall.

"I know and its hard right – doing all of this whilst you're pregnant." Fran told her, waiting for it all to sink in - that she had spotted her future daughter in law's pregnancy so quickly.

"What... I'm not... How did you know?" Penelope asked running her hand over her stomach protectively.

"Honey you're talking to a pro – I've got three babies and they might be grown, but I'm remember – I can see it in your eyes and in the glow that's surrounding you, but most of all you keep doing... that." Fran replied, watching as Penelope ran her hand over her stomach over and over.

"I'm sorry, God what must you think of me? You barely know me and here I am completely doing all the wrong things..." Penelope told her.

"Hey Penelope you think I don't know you? My son has told me everything about you – all the crazy stuff like your favourite Chinese food, his favourite pairof your shoes – red satin courts by the way – then there's the serious stuff like how you always know what to say to make him feel better, how you're always there on the end of the phone or how beautiful your face looks when you wake up in the morning and how amazing you are and you don't even know it... So yeah, we may have only spoken a few times on the phone but I think I'm pretty well acquainted with all the little things about you that a boy only tells his mother and I know that you love him – I can hear it in your voice, I can see it in the way you are when you're with him, so tell me why exactly would you keep this from him when you're clearly madly in love with him?" Fran asked and Penelope cried harder. Derek must really love her if he had told his mother all of these things...

"Penelope you really don't have to be afraid of Derek, you don't have to be afraid to let him love you, he has so much love to give you and your beautiful little girl and I know that he will love the new little one just as much – you just have to let him." Fran encouraged.

"I know he loves me, I know he loves Sophie and he wants more children - I know all of this... we... I... just wanted to do everything properly this time, I want all of my children to have a real father and I know Derek is the man I want that to be. I just hoped we'd be married first, that things would be different this time. That Sophie would feel like her Daddy would stay forever and I'd feel safe enough to give him my whole life and lots of babies..." Penelope drifted off sharing her fairytale with her soon to be mother in law.

"Penelope you don't think you have all of that already? A ring and piece of paper doesn't mean that you have a fairytale – A fairytale is what you make it honey and yours look pretty perfect to me - my son loves you and he would do anything to keep you and your family safe, as has already been proven. Besides, you'll be married soon enough but you have to tell him now, he deserves to know." Fran soothed, giving her a comforting hug.

"I'm so lucky that I'm part of Derek's wonderful family." Penelope smiled wiping her eyes.

* * *

"No Baby Girl we are lucky to have you, you are my light sweet lady – now are you going to tell me what's going on here?" Derek asked from the doorway and she began to panic – just how much had he heard?

"Well Derek baby, your girl has something pretty important to tell you." Fran told her son, taking a step back towards the counter and fiddling with the ingredients for Derek, Penelope and Sophie's welcome home meal.

"Ok... So what do you need to tell me Penelope?" He asked mildly concerned by the worry in her eyes.

"Please don't be angry..." She begged.

"Goddess why would I be angry with you?" He asked in confusion.

"I know we planned things differently... I know it's our wedding soon..." She rambled.

"Baby are you saying that you don't want to get married?" He asked coming into the room and wrapping his arms around her, desperately trying to hold on to her.

"No Derek that's not what I'm saying at all, I want to marry you more than anything, it's just that I understand if you don't want to go through with it now..." Penelope replied.

"I don't understand sweetness..." Derek told her.

"Derek what would you say if I told you I'm... that I'm pregnant?" She whispered.

"You're... we're?" He replied in astonishment.

"Derek we're having a baby, there's going to be another little Morgan in the house." Penelope told him with a small smile.

Derek said nothing, his face was a picture of excited confusion and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with that, what did it really mean anyway?

"So... What do you think?" Penelope asked meekly.

"I think... this changes everything Baby Girl." He told her before turning around and walking out of the room.

* * *

She stared after him in dumbfounded silence, this was not the way she had imagined him reacting and she knew she should have just kept quiet. Maybe they weren't ready for the fairytale yet... or at all. Tears welled in her eyes and she felt Fran moving in to give her a hug, but just as she was about to crumble Derek was standing there holding a manila file and wearing a panicked look.

"Oh silly girl how could you ever think I'd be angry with you?" Derek stepping forward and smoothing her hair back off her face.

"But you walked out Derek what am I supposed to think?" She asked.

"Baby Girl, I had to go get something, what I meant was things are going to change for the better...You see I have something for you... It was supposed to be part of your wedding gift but I can't keep it from you..." He told her.

"So you're Ok with this?" Penelope asked quietly.

"Ok with it? Baby this is everything I ever wanted, you and me and Sophie and our little bump." Derek told her pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you Derek." She told him as she felt his hands snake down to touch her stomach.

"I love you both too." He promised, giving her stomach a small pat.

"So you don't mind that it happened before we're married?" She asked.

"Baby, we don't need everything to happen the way it does in movies. This is real life, this is our life and we're still getting married, the fairytale still happens, it just happens a little differently Ok." He assured her.

"You are perfect Derek Morgan." She smiled, kissing him again.

"No Baby Girl that would be you – now tell me one thing woman – how far gone are you?" He asked, stealing himself for the answer.

"Uh... a couple weeks I think." Penelope told him bashfully, it had been hard to keep from him, but she had been so worried.

"A couple weeks? So um you knew... Last night..." He whispered only to her, mindful of his Mama's presence.

"Yes and I wanted to tell you but it was just too much fun... I couldn't talk about our new baby when we were doing those things..." She whispered into the curve of his ears.

"I can't believe this is happening... This is just like a dream come true." Derek told her.

"I know I feel the same way too." She replied with a smile.

"So do you want to see what you gift is?" Derek asked as they moved to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Mm hmm." She murmured as he passed the manila file to her and she flipped it open.

* * *

As she looked inside her breath was stolen. There were a range of glossy photographs of a beautiful beachside house. The frontage of the house was covered in windows and there was a perfect view of the sea. It looked like one of those houses you saw in glossy Sunday morning magazines, the kind that you always dreamed of living in but knew you would never get.

"Derek what is this? Another of your portfolio properties?" Penelope asked trying not to get too hopeful.

"You could say that baby, but this one is a little more special than that." He replied.

"What's special about it Hot Chocolate?" She asked.

"Well I don't know – it could have something to do with this." He told her placing a shiny set of keys down on the table between them.

"What have you done Derek Morgan?" She asked excitedly.

"I got you a gift – I know how much you love the sea and now Sophie can feel the sand between her toes every day for the rest of her childhood and who knows how much bump will love the water?" He replied.

"You did all of this for me? This is our home?" She asked.

"Mm hmm, for all of us – because the apartment we live in is not a home. Sure we live there and we're happy but it isn't where the essence of us is, it's not where our beating heart is. You know what they say – _Home is where the heart is _and I wanted out new life to begin with a brand new home, somewhere that will bear witness to all of our love Baby Girl." He smiled as she kissed him again.

"It'll be like our very own fairytale palace." Penelope smiled.

"Speaking of fairytales... What do you say we go tell the Princess all the good news?" He asked, taking her hand and moving her towards the door.

"That sounds like a plan, you two go share this with your daughter and whilst you do, I'll break out the bubbly." Fran smiled as she watched them begin to climb the stairs...

* * *

**There it is, hope you enjoyed it – let me know what you thought : -) Methinks it's time for Penelope to be a wedding Belle yes? **

**Lots of love and thanks for reading **

**Love **

_**X~Michelle~X **_


	10. A Match Made in Heaven

**Hey my lovely readers – Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, they mean so much to me. I know I am a little behind time on the update schedule I have sort of been promising everyone, but hey my maths was never that strong so two days turned in to three and three to four and well you get the picture... Please forgive me. I must also admit that starting another story (Still Criminal Minds – never fear) hasn't helped, I just had to get it started before I forgot what I wanted to write, but this one will always be my priority I promise : - ) So where were we... ah yes a wedding methinks? I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**This one goes out to everyone who loves Morgan and Garcia and wants to see CBS bring them together... Love you all xxx**

**My author's note remains the same as ever: I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, its characters or plots and all recognisable plots will be clearly marked in italics. **

**Feel free to let me know what you think... **

* * *

"_A Match Made in Heaven." _

Penelope Garcia relaxed back into the arms of her Chocolate God, smiling to herself as she thought about the fact that today marked the last day that she would go by that name, from tomorrow onwards she would be known as Penelope Morgan and that thought excited her more than anything right now. She closed her eyes as she felt him press a small kiss to her forehead and place his wide hands upon the small but defined swell of her stomach. She revelled in the love he was bestowing upon her and their unborn child as they sat in the barely furnished living room of their new dream home watching as their daughter Sophie created colourful representations of their new life together.

"What do you think we're going to get?" Derek murmured into her ear and she knew what he was talking about – they had had this conversation several times in the two months since she had announced her pregnancy. Of course, they still had four weeks until their first scan but they couldn't help but get excited about this new baby.

"I don't know, maybe he'll be a big strong action man like his Daddy, or maybe she'll be another miniature technical kitten like me – as long as our child is born of our love – yours and mine – then I really don't mind." Penelope mused happily.

"You know, you're right Goddess – any new addition to our family can only add to the perfection we already have." Derek replied looking up at one of the only homely features this room possessed at the current time – two portraits above the fireplace – one depicting Penelope, Sophie and himself on Christmas day the first year they had been back in his life and the second a more professional shot of the three of them plus the swell of his Baby Girl's ever growing stomach. Each day their child seemed to grow and Derek couldn't wait for that moment a month away when they would finally meet their baby for the first time. On the wall there was space for one more portrait – one that would depict the whole Morgan family including the one affectionately known as bump.

"As always you admit that I am truly psychic my love, Lady Penelope always has the answers." She laughed.

"Ok so answer me this oh beautiful brainiac of mine, why exactly are we still spending our last unmarried day together when you insisted that due to the very reliable 'wedding superstitions' book you made Emily read before her wedding, your best friends had to be apart for absolutely the whole day? Poor Mick's face when you dragged Emily off shopping..." Derek recalled, loving her little quirks- her belief in superstitions was something he loved about her.

"Well... That was different... Emily still hadn't bought... Uh... Her wedding night lingerie..." Penelope tried to bluff.

Derek laughed at her inability to think on her feet and tried not to focus upon the image of the three ladies of the BAU in one of those underwear boutiques, it made him too excited for his own wedding night and the thought of Penelope in some ivory ensemble or another...

"Now Baby Girl I think you know that you're twisting the truth just a little don't you?" Derek smiled, he loved making her squirm.

"Oh I get it – you don't want to spend the day with your daughter and I right? You want an excuse to start your bachelor party early don't you Derek?" She teased poking her tongue out at him.

"Mm now woman you had better behave." Derek warned her.

"Or what Agent Morgan?" She quipped.

"I just might change my mind about this marriage thing." He replied nonchalantly and she knew he didn't mean it.

"Oh really?" She asked and she couldn't hide her panic despite knowing that he was joking.

"Yeah see I seem to be suffering from temporary amnesia... I can't seem to remember the words I have to say." He replied.

"Is that right? Well it seems we're going to have remind Daddy what he needs to say – what do you say Soph, are you going to help?" Penelope asked, as her daughter got up and walked over to her parents.

Penelope sat up moving from the floor where she and Derek had been sitting and standing above him.

"Oh you are going to regret saying that Derek Morgan – Get him Soph!" She shouted, giggling wickedly as she settled onto the couch.

* * *

Sophie ran at her father jumping onto him and wrestling him to the ground, whilst Derek could have easily overpowered her he let her win, it was another opportunity to hear her laughter – a sound he loved. She wrapped her arms around him and began tickling him furiously. Derek howled with laughter as he realised what Penelope was going to do – she was about to make him beg for surrender using exactly the right words.

"Oh you've unleashed the tickle monster – that's not fair!" Derek exclaimed through bouts of laughter.

"I find that it works a treat!" Penelope smiled wickedly at him.

"You are a wicked, wicked woman Penelope!" He told her, his eyes connecting with hers as Sophie relentlessly tickled him.

"Well what do you say? Are you ready to surrender?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know about that Goddess..." Derek tried to control himself, he tried to withstand Sophie's attacks but it was becoming increasingly difficult as she was nearing his most ticklish spot – the space between his neck and collar bone, a fact that Penelope had discovered and subsequently tortured him with since very early on in their friendship.

"Well you know what this means tickle monster..." Penelope instructed and her daughter didn't need to ask what that meant, they had played this game enough times for her to know – she wanted her to go for that ticklish spot and Sophie did as she was told.

Derek could hardly stand it anymore; Sophie was as relentless as her mother when it came to making him see things from her view and right now he was feeling severely double teamed by both his girls. He couldn't take these bouts of tickling anymore.

"Alright! Alright – I surrender – I DO! I DO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and just like that Sophie ceased her attack, getting up and high fiving her mother.

* * *

"See Daddy does remember doesn't he?" Penelope asked Sophie, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Looks like it Mommy... Hey can I have a cookie now?" Sophie asked feeling like she needed to be rewarded for her effort.

"Oh sure give the tickle monster cookies, make sure she has plenty of energy for round two." Derek commented sarcastically, though he had a playful glint in his eye.

"Go on Soph go help yourself – there's a plate of cookies on the counter Ok?" Penelope told her watching her go with a smile...

* * *

"Derek you_ were _only kidding right? You'll remember what to say tomorrow?" Penelope asked nervously.

"Penelope how many times do I have to tell you – your dreams aren't going to stop the real me from telling the world that I want you to be my wife. But if you're really that worried – why don't you ask me some questions and I'll answer them they way I need to tomorrow Ok?" Derek asked waiting for her to take up the challenge.

"Ok. Do you love me?" She asked knowing the answer to this one off by heart.

"I do." He replied obediently and he caught her smile.

"Do you want to marry me tomorrow?" She asked, less certain, but still she was pretty sure of the answer.

"Yes. I do. I do – a thousand times I do!" He replied and she had to laugh – her uncertainty really had been that ridiculous.

"Do you want a cookie?" Penelope asked.

"I do." Derek answered playing along with her little game as he got off the floor, pressed a quick but tender kiss before exiting the room and going to help Sophie carry in the cookies and some milk...

* * *

"So what's the little princess doing tonight?" Derek asked taking a bite out of the fourth one of Penelope's delicious cookies.

"You're going to stay here with me right Soph? She's got a VIP invitation to the all girls sleepover and then she's going to help me get ready." Penelope replied.

"Oh so you get to see Mommy's bridal gown before me – that's not fair!" Derek exclaimed.

"But it's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding." Sophie replied, like mother like daughter.

"You're right as usual and you know what else is bad luck? Seeing the _bride_ before the wedding, so I think it's time for me to go." Derek told them and they both looked utterly disappointed.

"Do you really have to go?" Penelope asked grumpily.

"Do you really have to ask that question, I wouldn't want to mess with time honoured superstitions – however crazy they might seem." He replied, getting up and brushing the crumbs on his jeans into the plate on the table.

"Now come on Princess tickle monster – a kiss and a cuddle before I have to go." Derek held out his arms and the little girl jumped up into them, giving him a kiss and squeezing his shoulders in her statement hug.

"You look after your Mama for me tonight Ok and next time I'll see you, you'll be the two prettiest girls in the world." Derek told her and she agreed to undertake the task he had set for her.

* * *

Penelope stood up moodily, she had been putting off the goodbye, plying him with cookies in the foolish hope that sweet things would make him sleepy the way they did with children.

"Hey Miss Pouty Lips – it's one night Ok, just one night and then you can have me for life, I'll be here every night in our big, comfortable king sized bed for the rest of our lives beautiful lady." He told her wrapping his arms around her.

"You promise?" She asked, her hand cupping his cheek.

"I promise Baby Girl – now you just try to have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow, when all of this..." He paused for a moment taking her hand and leading to the windows. They stared down at the beach in the dusk and both imagined it filled with the white chairs that had been selected and the flower covered altar by the sea...

"Will be turned into our very own fairytale." He finished pulling her head around and kissing her fully.

"Is this really going to happen Derek?" She whispered as he let her go.

"Mm hmm and all you have to do is believe it. Now remember I don't want you to worry about a thing, I just want you to enjoy tonight and enjoy the day tomorrow and know that I love you." He told her.

"I love you too my future husband." Penelope told him as he stole yet another kiss.

"Mm be a good girl tonight huh? No lusting..." He warned playfully.

"Aw come on it would only be about you." She teased.

"That's what worries me; I don't want the girls knowing everything about us sweet thing." Derek smiled.

"They wouldn't know _everything _about us, just my plans for you and me and that new four poster bed..." She mused with a wicked giggle.

"I'm going to leave now to avoid dishonouring our marriage before it even happens." He growled at her throwing the door open and walking right into J.J and Emily.

* * *

"Oh look Baby Girl the gossip queens are here..." He laughed smiling at them as they walked through the door. It was the first time they had been here and he knew it took a while to get used to a place like this.

"Hey Derek." They both chanted with a smile as they stepped into the room and placed a bagful of tricks and treats onto the table in the middle of the room.

"My girls have come to hear all about the Hot Chocolate God right ladies?" Penelope teased.

"Oh sure but not before we've spilled too right PG?" Emily replied.

"Kissing and telling is so much more fun beautiful lady... besides we want to know all about 007..." Penelope teased.

"Penelope will you behave woman?" Derek told her playfully.

"But I like being naughty Derek - you know that." She quipped crossing the room and wrapping her arms around him again, if he would insist on staying...

* * *

"Can you believe this? She has our baby growing away inside of her and here she is talking this way." Derek mused out loud realising too late that he had let the big secret slip, they had yet to tell the team – Penelope had been hiding her growing bump under loose dresses and blouses...

"Derek!" Penelope yelped.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl; I couldn't hold it in anymore..." Derek told her with an apologetic look.

"Ooh now we have something else to gossip about!" J.J exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us PG?" Emily asked, she didn't sound hurt, just ponderous.

"I guess we just wanted to make sure everything was Ok first but you two are my best girls so I shouldn't of kept it from you." Penelope told them.

"Hey no worries you can tell us all about it now." Emily replied as Penelope signalled for them to take a seat.

* * *

"You are a very bad man Derek Morgan." She told him as she moved in for another kiss.

"Hey I thought we already had our last kiss?" He laughed.

"I thought you said you were going?" She retorted.

"Ooh Ok you got me Goddess." Derek smiled.

"That's what I like to hear – a good submissive husband." Penelope joked as she walked with him to the door.

"Don't get used to it Mama..." Derek growled as she opened the door for him.

"Tell the Princess I love her Ok – where did she get to anyway?" Derek mused.

"You know Sophie, she's probably adding glitter to her pictures from this afternoon – the little sparkle queen, but I'll tell her. I love you." She replied.

"I love you too – see you tomorrow for the best day of our lives..." Derek promised.

"It's a date!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh and don't forget that Mama and the girls will be here early in the morning – Sarah's bringing Damon, just let Mama fuss over you Ok? She'll probably have her ancient Polaroid with her so just indulge her and you'll be fine." Derek smiled.

"I'll remember that my Chocolate God – you have a good time won't you?"She replied.

"I will but nothing will compare to tomorrow." Derek told her.

"Oh I know Hot Stuff... I know..." Penelope replied and then he was gone...

* * *

Penelope went to check on Sophie who was, as anticipated glittering her pictures.

"Are you Ok honey?" Penelope asked lovingly.

"Mm hmm." Sophie mumbled deep in concentration.

"If you need anything – you just let me know Ok, J.J and Emily are here now and if you want you can come talk about fairytales with us." Penelope told her, knowing her daughter would be preoccupied with her art work.

"Maybe later Mommy – I'm working on something." Sophie replied.

"What are you working on?" Penelope asked curiously.

"You can't see it – it's a surprise!" Sophie exclaimed covering her work.

"Ok honey – I'll leave you to your drawing then." Penelope replied as she backed out of her little girl's new princess themed bedroom.

* * *

"Right ladies now that Derek's gone – I have something to show you. What do you think of this?" Penelope asked reaching behind the sofa and retrieving an expensive store bag. She pulled out her own wedding lingerie – bought only a few days ago – and waited for the girls' reaction, they always shared things like this – it wasn't unusual – that was half the fun of an all girls slumber party after all.

"Ooh Penelope's going to look racy in lace... Jayje – what do you think?" Emily teased and they all laughed...

* * *

Penelope was woken from her peaceful and surprisingly dreamless slumber by the presence of a small hand shaking her arm. She opened her eyes slowly and began to pull herself into a sitting position. As usual she had been sleeping with her hand protectively cupping her bump; like this was the only way to make sure she wasn't dreaming this whole thing up.

"Hey sweetheart what's the matter?" Penelope asked dreamily, it hadn't sunk in that today was the day all of her dreams came true yet...

"Mommy it's your wedding day and there's someone at the door – do you think it's Grandma Fran?" Sophie replied excitedly.

"Why don't we go and see?" Penelope suggesting reaching across the disappointingly empty bed for her robe and shrugging it on.

Sophie ran to the door and waited for Penelope to unlock it, as soon as she had the little girl was throwing open the door to the beach house and had launched herself at Fran before she had even had time to process her identity properly.

"Hello Sophie, I see you're a little fire cracker today..." Fran laughed as Sophie managed to wrap her legs around her grandmother.

"I've missed you Grandma." Sophie told her in her matter of fact way.

"I've missed you too honey." Fran replied carrying her back into the house.

"Hello Fran, it's good to see you again." Penelope smiled.

"It's to good see you too – now tell me how're your nerves holding up?" Fran asked as Penelope showed her to the living room.

"Um... To be honest I've only just woken up – I don't think it's really sunk in yet." Penelope giggled a little.

"Grandma where are Aunt Desiree and Aunt Sarah?" Sophie wanted to know.

"They'll be up in a minute Sophie; they're just getting our outfits out of the car." Fran smiled.

Sophie seemed satisfied with this and went off to wake Emily and J.J who were apparently still sleeping in the guest rooms.

"Sophie honey I don't know if that's such a good idea." Penelope told her hesitantly.

She turned back to Fran who gave her a quizzical look.

"My friends found out I'm pregnant last night and what with it being my hen party and everything, let's just say that they drank a little too much. Emily is a little grouchy when she's has too much to drink and J.J well... she gets tipsy easily." Penelope explained and when Fran didn't answer she knew the girls had overheard...

* * *

"Who exactly are you calling grouchy? I am _such_ a morning person!" Emily told her from behind and as Penelope turned to face her she could see that this morning she was.

Emily's hair was wrapped in a towel waiting to be styled and she wore shorts and a vest, it looked like she had been up for hours and as she carried a tray filled with steaming coffee cups into the living room Penelope felt bad for ever having doubted her friend.

"Sorry Em." She apologised taking one the mugs off the tray.

"It's Ok." Emily told her warmly.

"Where's J.J?" Penelope asked.

"Just finishing up in the bathroom – we figured we'd use it early – You could swim in that bathtub PG." Emily told her in clear admiration and slight jealousy.

"I was just going to say what a wonderful house you have here Penelope – looks like my son knows how to treat his lady to luxury." Fran agreed with Emily and they shared a smile.

"Oh Em, you remember Fran right? From Chicago?" Penelope prompted.

"Yeah of course – Hi Mrs Morgan." Emily greeted her properly.

"Please call me Fran." She replied, waving off the formality.

"Sure." Emily agreed sipping her own coffee.

* * *

"So have you seen the beach this morning?" J.J asked coming out of the guest room after dressing and glancing out of the windows at the team of wedding planners who were working hard to meet this afternoon's two o clock deadline. The beach had been cordoned off for the day and the altar had already been constructed. The chairs were half done and everything looked beautiful.

"Does it look Ok?" Penelope wanted to know.

"What do you say Sophie – does it look like it could come from one of your storybooks?" J.J asked the little girl as she came to join her at the window.

"It looks like _The Little Mermaid." _Sophie announced.

"Yeah you know what? You're right, it does – looks like the only thing that's missing is the princess or in this case, the Goddess." J.J told her, throwing Penelope a smile over her shoulder.

"Yes Penelope honey why don't you go take a shower – I'm sure one of the girls here will help Sophie with her dress and when my girls get here we'll all go put our outfits on and we'll be here to help you with your gown. I know Desiree is dying to use this opportunity to prove that all those classes at beauty school paid off..." Fran suggested.

* * *

"Did someone say makeover?" Desiree asked from the door her arms full of boxes and bags. Goodness only knew what magic she was about to work.

"Hey Desiree!" Penelope smiled, glad to see Derek's excitable sister. He had such a wonderful family and she was so glad that she was a part of it.

"Hey Pen, why don't you just let me know when you're ready and I'll come help you with your makeup? In the meantime I can practise on these two lovely ladies..." Desiree moved into the room eyeing Emily and J.J with slightly wild eyes.

"So you remember my friends then?" Penelope asked.

"Oh I remember them alright and we're going to have so much fun together..." Desiree replied with a wide grin.

"Be gentle with them darling." Fran warned.

"Hey when ask for Desiree you get the full package and gentle has never been in my vocabulary – in any respect." She laughed giving them all a suggestive wink.

* * *

"Well I'm glad someone's getting the 'Dezzie experience' – you were supposed to help us with these bags – Damon isn't a pack horse you know!" Sarah told her grumpily, her arms laden with zip up suit bags filled with their wedding outfits.

Fran ran to help her daughter, placing the bags across the sofa. She gave Desiree a stern look for her lack of help and they all ended up laughing, their mother could never stay mad for long.

"Hey Penelope, how are you feeling about today and how is my future niece or nephew?" Sarah asked crossing the room and kissing Penelope's cheek.

"Hi Sarah thanks for coming, I'm feeling... more than a little bit nervous, but apart from that good – and baby Morgan is doing well." Penelope replied as she patted her stomach affectionately.

"Oh honey you have nothing to worry about – the D man loves you for real – I've never seen him so in love before. Oh and speaking of D men – this is my baby boy Damon." Sarah pointed towards a man who looked more like a clothes horse right now.

"Welcome Damon, good to meet you – just put those... wherever you can find a space." She told him and he did as she instructed.

"Hi um... Penelope right? Congratulations, I mean best wishes... I never know which it is... Best wishes is right isn't it honey?" He asked turning to Sarah.

"Hey don't worry congratulations _and _best wishes works for me." Penelope smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me; it's good to meet some more of Sarah's family." Damon smiled and Penelope found herself liking him already.

"Well it's good to meet you too. I'm sorry if you feel a little outnumbered – the boys of the BAU will be here soon, minus Derek and Hotch of course they'll be waiting down on the beach, but we're kind of using the house as base camp for everyone's stuff, maybe when they arrive you won't look so worried." Penelope laughed.

"Oh you don't need to worry about him – he loves it being the only man in a houseful of beautiful women." Fran laughed "now Penelope will you please go and start getting ready – you'll be late otherwise." She encouraged looking at the clock with concern.

"Yes ma'am. Are you sure you're Ok to help Sophie with her dress?" Penelope asked but Fran just gave her that look – the one that said 'for goodness' sakes will you trust me?' and she found she did.

* * *

Penelope felt increasingly sick and she knew it had nothing to do with being pregnant, she was one of the lucky ones – no morning sickness so far, just an overwhelming feeling of butterflies and it had everything to do with the Hot Chocolate God she was going to marry in a few hours time. He was quietly making all of her dreams come true just as she had always known he would and she still couldn't believe it.

She switched off the shower after spending too long under the cascading water and slipped into her bathrobe. She glanced at her makeup-less reflection in the mirror and she felt like a million dollars. Her skin was glowing and she knew that had _everything_ to do with baby Morgan, he or she was letting them know that they were a part of this day too – not that either of them could forget – after all their love had created this baby.

She wrapped her hair in a towel and padded out across the bedroom thinking about all the magical things their married life would bring. She was so excited about marrying him today, she couldn't wait to get down to the beach and see how everything looked but she would not permit herself to look yet, it was bad luck...

* * *

She opened the door of the bedroom and the sight that met her eyes made her aware of just how much time she had spent under that water. All the girls: Emily, J.J Desiree and Sarah were dressed in the bridesmaid's gowns she had picked out – Sapphire blue to go with the blue of the sea and they all had bare feet as had been suggested by the wedding planners, and each of one of them had perfect makeup and hair. Apparently the 'Desiree experience' had agreed with them all.

"You all look beautiful." Penelope told them with tears beginning to prickle in her eyes and she couldn't decide if this was the pregnancy or the wedding.

"Well it is testament to your knowledge as a stylista honey – these dresses didn't choose themselves you know." Desiree told her and they all laughed, Penelope felt some of the nervous tension dissipate.

"You know that has to be the longest shower in history PG." Emily commented and Penelope didn't know what to say, it was all true and she was running late... Whoever had heard of the bride being late to her wedding when the venue was a two minute walk away?

"Where's Sophie?" Penelope asked instead, her daughter and Fran were the only ones missing...

* * *

"I'm here Mommy." Sophie told her bounding out of her bedroom with Fran hot on her heels.

"Careful Sophie - don't crease your dress..." Fran called after her, wriniging her hands in worry and straightening her own outifit - a fitted green dress and jacket combo, it was all she could do right now, she couldn't do anything to stop her grandaughter now...

Sophie looked beautiful, her blonde hair had been curled and she wore a miniature of the blue dresses the older women wore. Seeing her like this made Penelope realise how very like her she looked and it made her extremely proud.

"Aw honey you look perfect." Penelope told her.

"Just like a princess?" Sophie asked and Penelope knew she should have anticipated the question.

"Na uh, better." Penelope told her.

"Mommy you're not going to marry Daddy in your robe are you?" Sophie asked looking at her in befuddlement.

"No she most definitely is not – Auntie Dezzie has to do her hair and makeup first – So come on, in the chair – no arguing." Desiree told her before Penelope could answer her daughter.

* * *

Penelope did as instructed, sitting in the chair, feeling as if she was partaking in a spectator sport as they all watched Desiree working her magic on her.

"We're going with loose hair right?" She asked.

"Will that look Ok?"Penelope asked hesitantly.

"Sure sexy full bodied beach waves – perfect." Desiree replied fluffing Penelope's natural curls and teasing them out a little.

"So I bought some artificial flowers the same colour as our dresses – I thought they'd look cute in your hair..." She continued.

"Something blue..." Penelope whispered as Desiree began pinning them in.

* * *

"There now all that needs to be done is for you to get into your dress – do you want me to help?" Desiree asked, inspecting her handiwork proudly.

"Um actually I sort of promised that Sophie was in charge of the zipper today right honey?" Penelope asked, reaching out her hand to her daughter.

"Mm hmm." Sophie replied excitedly as she ran forward, proud of her responsibility on this day, it made her feel like a grown up...

"Well if you need anything you just let us know." Fran told her as they both disappeared back into the bedroom.

"I will." She breathed distractedly as she closed the door.

* * *

Penelope unzipped the plastic that had been covering her dream dress. It truly was beautiful – white with diamante encrusted straps, it nipped in just above her baby bump (as it had been designed to) and billowed all the way to the floor. She had tried it on maybe a handful of times during the design process - although she was only two months pregnant she found her stomach growing bigger with each passing day and she knew that was a sign of a healthy strong child but it did cause problems at the dress fittings, but now Penelope knew for sure that this dress would it her body like a glove, showing the slight curve which would signal the baby's presence on this day and highlighting all of her naturally luscious curves.

She unzipped it carefully afraid that her fingertips would taint or maim the crushed silk of this perfect gown. She stepped into it slowly, appraising the lingerie she had selected to wear beneath it with a smile. It was chosen specifically for Derek – she knew that he would love it, but right now what she was concerned with was the dress. Was it right? Was it too much? Should she really have been wearing white after already being married once? She had to keep reminding herself that her marriage to Kevin hadn't really meant anything, it hadn't been real – not like her marriage to Derek would be, she had never loved Kevin and she worshipped Derek more than she had ever thought was possible...

Sophie was watching her in the mirror and not for the first time, Penelope was awe struck by just how quickly time seemed to be flying. Sometimes she would look at her eight year old and it was difficult to recognise her – she looked so grown up and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was sitting in Fran's position – watching her child getting married... Her daughter seemed to be studying her intently and Penelope couldn't make out her expression – it looked pensive but there was an overwhelming sense of pride in the little girl's eyes.

"You look beautiful Mommy." The little girl murmured after a while.

"Thank you honey, do you really think so?" Penelope asked, choking back tears.

"You look like the brides in my storybooks." Sophie told her and Penelope knew this was the greatest compliment her daughter could have offered her.

"Thank you darling. Now can you do me favour? Would you mind zipping me up?" Penelope asked coming to the edge of the bed and perching on it lightly – she didn't want to crease the silk after all.

"Sure." Sophie agreed her fingers closing around the thin zip and pulling it up.

"There – now you're ready to marry Daddy." Sophie smiled as she twisted a stray lock of Penelope's hair around her finger.

"I just have one more thing to do." Penelope told her going to her jewellery box and taking out the eternity diamond necklace Derek had bought her when she had first come back.

"_I promise, forever." _He had told her and ever since he had been keeping that promise.

She clasped it around her neck, slicking on another coat of the decidedly less exuberant lip gloss shade Desiree had chosen for the wedding. Gone was her usual cherry red gloss of choice and instead she wore a sparkly pink shade which complimented the gold tones of her makeup. She barley recognised herself right now as she adjusted the necklace's position and pushed her engagement ring into its correct position on her finger. She looked like a bride and after her horrific marriage to Kevin she had never imagined that this would even be possible again, but it was all down to Derek, his love and support and his unwavering devotion to her. She felt so loved and she was ready to show him that she loved him just as much...

"Have you got your flower basket?" Penelope asked as she prepared to go out there with all of her friends.

"Grandma Fran is looking after it." Sophie replied, hugging Penelope before going to open the door.

"You remember what you have to do right?" Penelope asked.

"Aunt Sarah was practising with me whilst you were in the shower." Sophie told her. "Now come on Mommy everyone wants to see your dress." She continued pulling her out and everyone was mesmerised by Penelope's beauty.

* * *

"Oh Penelope... you look so perfect." J.J breathed circling her friend and appraising the dress.

"Thanks Jayje... you don't think it's inappropriate for me to wear white do you?" She asked nervously.

"Penelope you love Derek don't you?" J.J asked though the question was unnecessary.

"Of course I do." Penelope told her.

"Well, you wear white for the man that you love, so I think you answered your own question." Emily told her coming to join her friends.

"You make a beautiful bride honey." She told her.

"Thanks Em." Penelope replied.

* * *

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they looked at the time – it was a quarter to two and the service was due to start in fifteen minutes. Fran went to the window and looked down at the beach. The seating plan was full, save for the front row reserved for the family and friends. At the altar standing opposite the minister stood a very nervous looking Derek and a slightly uncomfortable looking Aaron Hotchner – he was concerned with having bare feet at a wedding but had gone along with it – Oh yes things were certainly getting started down there.

"Penelope all of your guests are here and Derek's waiting for you." Fran told her, noting her daughter in law's superstition not to look for herself – it was bad luck apparently.

"Is Derek Ok?" Penelope asked in worry.

"I think so, he looks a little nervous but that's natural – it's going to be fine." Fran assured her.

"I guess I should be getting ready."Penelope mused after a moment.

* * *

Just as they were about to head out, there was a knock on the open door of the house and then the distinctive voice of David Rossi filled the room.

"Is there a technical kitten here by the name of...?" He trailed off as Penelope turned towards him, she looked beautiful, a perfect bride and he hadn't expected anything less. She was going to make all of Derek's dreams come true.

"Penelope." He finished after a moment.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Penelope it's your wedding day – you can call me Dave, I am walking you down the aisle after all." He replied proudly, stepping into the room holding a small bouquet of flowers – it was the one thing that she hadn't thought to buy – her bridal bouquet and here was David Rossi holding one out to her now.

"You didn't have to do that." Penelope told him.

"_I _didn't – these come directly from the man of the hour – 'for his Goddess'." Dave told her handing her the flowers.

"_How is my boy_?" Penelope asked, directing her question to Reid who had walked in behind the older man.

"He's good, waiting for you, but good. You look beautiful by the way." Reid replied stepping forward and placing a sheepish kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks genius man." Penelope replied. "Is Natalia here?" She wanted to know.

"Sure, she's on the beach with Will, Mick, Hotch, Derek and all the children; she says she feels like she's intruding if she comes up here." Reid replied a little awkwardly. He was still getting used to being in a relationship with someone; he was finding 'couples' activities a little strange.

"Well you tell her from me that she is as much a part of this family as anybody else." Penelope smiled warmly and Reid returned it – he still struggled to accept that Garcia was their Mama bear and they were her babies...

* * *

"So... You have on something old – your necklace, Dave just brought you the flowers – something new, you're wearing blue flowers in your hair... all you need now is..." J.J began telling her but Fran cut across her, taking out a small box.

"Something borrowed." She filled in opening the box and handing it to Penelope.

"What's this?" Penelope asked confused by the gesture.

"Well I wore them on my wedding day and the girls and I all agree that you should wear them today, as a symbol of your union with the family." Fran told her as Penelope stared down at the tiny diamond earrings which glittered up at her.

"I can't take these... What about Sarah and Desiree?" Penelope asked looking between the two sisters in bewilderment.

"Oh there's plenty more jewellery where these came from honey, besides we all want you to wear them, they can be your 'something borrowed'. Please take them Penelope." Fran encouraged.

"Thank you so much Fran, they're beautiful." Penelope smiled tearfully as she put them in.

"Hey, no crying – we'll all being doing enough of that for you – God I can't believe Derek is getting married today, we're really lucky to have you in the family Penelope." Sarah told her and Penelope mopped her tears.

"So you have on all of your good luck charms?" Emily asked, not a hint of sarcasm – she had been as superstitious when she married Mick who was looking extremely dapper down on that beach...

"Looks like it." Penelope replied.

"Then what are we waiting for honey? It's time to get married." Emily told her and they made their way towards the door and the rest of Derek and Penelope's life together, the start of their fairytale...

* * *

Derek had been pacing a long time, since Hotch was the best man they had arrived back here ridiculously early and that had only increased the anticipation and anxiety he felt. His Baby Girl was a matter of feet away and yet for the past forty five minutes he had been prohibited by superstition from going up the house and taking her in his arms – just to be sure that he could, just to be sure that she was certain about this. God knew he was, he felt like he had been waiting his whole life to marry this woman and in a way he supposed he had. He had heard of 'the one', he had heard people say forever but he had never known what either of those things were until he had almost lost Penelope and now that he had had he never wanted to let go. He just hoped that she hadn't been up there all morning doubting him and questioning their forever because they had so much more to give each other.

He glanced down at his watch – 1.55 pm. Five minutes until go time and he began to get even more panicked. There was no sign of her so far – surely that was a bad sign?

"Derek relax – she'll be here – it's not two o clock yet and brides have a tendency to be fashionably late." Hotch told him with a small smile.

"I know... I know... it's just I love her so much and I want to marry her and I know she doesn't always find that easy to believe. But she is like gold dust – there simply isn't another woman like her and I just want her to know that." Derek told him, knowing that he was rambling.

"Well I don't think you'll have to wait too long to tell her." Hotch commented as he saw the bridal party and all the remaining members of the team approaching, the bride was obscured by the sea of blue swathed women surrounding her and despite the passage of so much time since _that_ kiss Hotch couldn't help but feel his heartbeat quicken as he spotted Emily...

* * *

Reid and Damon skirted around the back of the chairs moving towards the front where they took their seats. Fran followed them, knowing that she had to speak to her son before the ceremony began.

She wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight and she felt him breath out a sigh of relief, a friendly face was here to take away his nerves.

"You look so handsome sweetheart – I'm so proud of you, I only wish your Dad was here to see you getting married." Fran told him tearfully.

"Hey Mama, I think Dad's always with us – I can feel him here right now." Derek assured her.

"You're a special man Derek Morgan Penelope's going to be so loved; you two are going to be so happy." Fran replied.

"She already is Mama. How is she?"Derek asked worriedly.

"She's nervous, she's shaking like a leaf but she loves you and all she wants to do is tell you that." Fran told him.

"That's exactly what I want to do – that's all I've ever wanted." Derek replied, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of his Goddess.

"Don't ruin your beautiful surprise Derek... Good luck honey." She told him kissing him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

Penelope whispered to J.J that she was ready and her friend signalled the minister as the music struck up and the congregation stood for the bride's entrance...

Sophie skipped down the aisle ahead of the bridesmaids dropping flowers as was her duty as the flower girl. When she got to the end of the aisle she stopped and moved towards Derek, it may have been a little unorthodox everyone seemed enthralled by the turn of events.

"I love you Daddy." She told him.

"I love you too Sophie." He replied, bending towards her and kissing her forehead.

She smiled at him then headed back towards her seat – right next to Grandma Fran and suddenly all eyes were back on the aisle...

* * *

The four bridesmaids floated down the aisle and took up their positions on either side of the altar, his two sisters kissed him on either cheek by way of good luck and then Derek was lost to them, so caught up in the vision of loveliness that was his Golden Goddess.

The dress she wore was amazing and the way her hair floated around her face was perfection but it was so much more than what she was wearing, with Penelope it always had been. It was the inner beauty she possessed that always managed to shine through. Today was an example of a time when this mesmerising, potent beauty was simply overwhelming. She was smiling so widely her eyes fixed only on him and tears ran down her face. God she was gorgeous... He had to be the luckiest man in the world... She and Dave were getting closer and he felt his heartbeat quicken, she sparkled with luminescence, he had never seen her look more beautiful than she did right now...

Suddenly she was there, untangling her arm from Dave's and kissing him, thanking him for escorting her down the aisle in the absence of her father and then she was reaching for his hand and he was taking hers and everything was happening as if he was outside of his body. It wasn't a regretful sort of experience, he just realised that he was already halfway to Heaven.

* * *

"Looking good Hot Stuff." She whispered and then he knew, it didn't matter which ethereal being had possessed Penelope, she would always be his Baby Girl, his _God Given Solace _and he thanked his lucky stars for this knowledge...

"You are so beautiful Penelope." He told her and it was heartfelt, up close she was even more stunning than she had been when he had first seen her.

"Are you ready?" The minister asked with a smile.

"Are we ready?" Penelope asked, although she knew that answer to that immediately.

"We are_ so _ready Goddess." He replied as the minster began with the traditional opening lines...

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this one together in holy matrimony..."

* * *

There was not a dry eye in the congregation as they watched the wedding unfolding. The exchanging of vows and the way the couple interacted with each other was just so tender that even the professional and stoic Agent Hotchner found a tear or two rolling down his cheeks.

If their friends in the congregation were to be considered as emotional, they had nothing on Penelope who was trying her hardest to dry her eyes and stem the flow of her tears enough to get through the ceremony. It was just so overwhelming that her Chocolate God was stood here pledging her his whole life, his body, his soul and his eternal love and now they were approaching the really important part...

* * *

"Penelope, are you ready to give yourself to Derek for eternity?" The minister asked, breaking from the traditional line to give her time to recover.

"Yes... Yes I am, I'm sorry." Penelope replied wiping at her tears. She turned towards Derek and he smiled at her like he would wait forever if she needed him to. That was what she loved about him, he was always there no matter how terrified she was, he was right there with her and would be forever. The minister smiled warmly before recommencing the ceremony and making this couple – who in his opinion were perfect for each other – man and wife.

"Penelope Garcia do you take this man, Derek Morgan, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The minister asked.

Penelope couldn't help the brief shudder that coursed through her at the mention of Derek's death but then she remembered something he had said so many years ago,_ "I'll protect you every day for the rest of my life" _and she knew that this would always be the case.

"I do." She told him loudly, for all the world to hear before placing the wedding band on his finger upon which was inscribed the words _'I promise, forever." _Their personal mantra and she knew hers matched.

Derek smiled at her, fighting the urge not to kiss her right now. They had taken the first step, they were halfway there – all it took were two more little words and they had their fairytale, the one that was only just beginning...

"Do you Derek Morgan take this woman, Penelope Garcia, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The minister asked, waiting for his reply.

He looked right at Penelope and he could see all of her fear rising in her eyes, she still thought this was a dream - that he wasn't going to say it back – and in that moment he would have done just about anything to take away that fear, in fact he knew there was one thing that would satisfy her. With a sparkle in his eyes he turned back to the minister.

"I do." He told him proudly, pushing her wedding band onto her finger with that identical sentiment – _'I promise, forever'. _

"Then in so much as Penelope and Derek have declared their love by the giving and receiving of rings, it is my very great pleasure to pronounce that they are husband and wife together. You may now kiss the bride." He told Derek.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Derek replied as he grabbed Penelope sweeping her off her feet for their first married kiss.

* * *

Everyone cheered as they embraced and Penelope felt him beginning to steal her breath away. She pulled away staring lovingly into his eyes.

"You really do?" She asked in mild disbelief.

"I really do Baby Girl – I told you I promise, forever." He told her.

"I can't believe we really did it." She murmured.

"Well believe it Goddess, because we're married and it's you and me forever. How does it feel?" He asked.

"I feel like I'm in Heaven." She told him.

"Well I always said we'd be a match made in Heaven." He smiled as they walked up the aisle arm in arm to celebrate their fairytale day with their family and friends...

* * *

**So there it is, pretty humongous but it's me so that should be no surprise. I hope you'll understand why I didn't write a reception to this wedding (I already did one for Emily's wedding) and why I omitted wedding night loving (I think we can all imagine what that would be like... Mm being married to Morgan... Lush... But there will some more loving in this story never fear... Also there is a reason for Penelope nit having an early scan and all will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update – but I've explained all of that already... Next chapter is planned but I will give you no further hints as to content ; -) **

**I would love to know what you thought and I really hope that you enjoyed the wedding. **

**Love always, **

_**X~Michelle~X**_


	11. Paints Pots and Plurals

**Hey lovely people, **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews on the previous chapters, you continue to astound me with your massively supportive comments. So you've heard all of my excuses a million times before so I'm not going to attempt to make any and instead use the time it would take to write them to work on the chapter. **

**My author's note remains the same as ever: I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, its characters or plots they all belong to CBS and all recognisable dialogues will be clearly marked in italics. **

**I will say however that following a very interesting conversation with **_**Onetreefan **_**I believe I do in some small way have rights to at least a little chocolate goodness... ****This is for you Rach because you have been the sunshine on my rainiest days just lately. Big love! **

**I hope you all enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought – reviews make me smile and smiley me is inspired to type faster. **

* * *

_Paint Pots and Plurals. _

"Look at me Mommy!" Sophie exclaimed, turning around and showing her mother the finished product of her fifteen minute effort.

Penelope had to laugh, they had been in here all afternoon and for the past fifteen minutes Sophie had been working on something with her back turned and now that she had revealed it, she had to admit it was definitely artistic. There on her daughter's left cheek was a picture of the sun, painted with the soft yellow paint they had selected for the nursery. The image on her daughter's cheek was however nothing compared to the inner sunshine she was exuding today.

There was of course a special reason for this and it sat on top of the white dresser in the corner of the room, waiting for Derek to come home. That hadn't stopped Sophie and Penelope celebrating all day – they had been through two hot fudge sundaes and almost a whole cake and Sophie had been dancing around excitedly since she had been picked up from school. Not for the first time, Penelope thanked whichever power had brought her back here, back to her man and to her team. She was back home and after so many years she could finally call the man of her dreams her husband...

"Honey that paint is supposed to go on the walls." Penelope laughed as she pulled herself out of the chair with some effort and crossed to her daughter, placing a small kiss to her other cheek.

"Do you think Daddy will be happy?" Sophie asked worried.

"I think he is going to be very happy baby." Penelope assured her as she expected the results of their day's work.

It was probably fair to say that leaving the painting of the nursery until a week before she was due was probably an oversight but there had been so much going on just recently that it had kind of gone by the wayside. There had been other things to organise cots, prams clothes... there was just so much to do and Penelope had loved every single second of it. When she had been pregnant with Sophie she had been forced to order everything over the phone – Kevin had not allowed her to go to any stores or to get the least bit excited about the tiny miracle that had been about to happen. The extent of his involvement in the preparation for Sophie's birth had been to tell her that she should hurry up and lose the weight... It had been awful and yet Sophie had been her saving grace, the light at the end of a tunnel so dark that she had almost died...

In many ways Penelope had been preparing to go it alone with this one. She knew Derek loved her but she also knew that whilst he professed his willingness to become a father, the thought of binding ties was bound to be freaking him out but Derek had once again assailed her doubts and proven how much he adored her...

They stayed up late reading all the baby books they could get their hands on. Despite his insistence that Penelope was already an expert – they only had to look at Sophie to see that, she still wanted to do everything properly. She wanted everything she had never had with Kevin and that meant reading the books until they fell asleep. On their weekends off he drove them to baby superstores and didn't complain once as she put things into their trolley. He was as excited as her about making sure everything was ready and she loved him for that. He did all of the 'new dad' things – buying miniature baseballs uniforms and tiny tutus, just because they still didn't know what they were having. Whereas with Sophie Penelope had wanted to know immediately to save the tirade of abuse from her first husband, with Derek she had been in agreement that finding out was like opening a Christmas present before the clock struck twelve. Everything was so different now as they prepared to add to their family. There was mutual love that was abundant and heartfelt and the anticipation was high particularly since as had so often been the case, the Morgans were getting more than they bargained for...

Penelope thought about this as she felt a kick, right against her ribcage. It was powerful and breathtaking as always and she knew what it meant, 'I'm ready to meet you now'.

"I know, I know Mama's listening, I want to meet you too." She soothed as she took her cue to sit down.

* * *

Sophie was at her side immediately, she loved it when she got to feel a kick, it was signal that the excitement she felt was all real. She placed her hand over her mother's stomach and waited for another kick – it came almost immediately and Penelope winced in pain.

"Ok, Ok... I hear you... We just have to wait Ok? Please just wait for Daddy..." She begged as she noticed a significant change in the kind of pain she was experiencing, she had been through this once before – she knew what this meant and yet she couldn't comprehend doing this alone again, God she hoped Derek was on his way home – he had called a while ago to say that he had to file a report and would be heading back but now she really needed him to be minutes away...

"Mommy are you Ok?" Sophie asked worriedly, her brow knitting together.

"Yes baby, I'm Ok... I just really need Daddy to come home." She told her, trying to breathe through the pain and put on a brave face.

"Shall I go see if he's coming?" Sophie asked, trying to find a way to be helpful.

"Why don't you go see if you can see his truck from the window huh?" Penelope suggested. At least that would give her some time to try to get a handle on the pain.

Sophie ran in the direction of the front windows and Penelope just tried to concentrate on her breathing – slow and deep, even and calm. Oh God why was this happening now? She knew she was due any day but she was terrified that Derek wouldn't make it home in time...

* * *

"He's home!" Sophie squealed and Penelope had never been more grateful to hear those two words than she was right now. Still she didn't attempt to get up for fear that if she did, her waters would break immediately and then everything would happen at such a rate that she would end up giving birth on the nursery floor. That was how it felt as the pain continued to surge through her and she continued to bite down on her lip to stifle the cries she wished she could let out...

She could hear Sophie chattering away to Derek and she heard the Chocolate Adonis' low rumbling replies as they made their way closer to her. Sophie bounded into the room and took the envelope from the dresser thrusting it at Derek before he had even had time to register Penelope's presence.

He gave his daughter a quizzical look before looking down at the envelope. There in the left corner were the words they had been longing to see for weeks now.

**Virginia State Adoption Office. **

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked turning it over and opening it quickly.

"Mommy says it what we've been waiting for." Sophie smiled as Derek pulled out a thick sheet of paper.

"Well here it is little Princess, you are officially a Morgan. Look." He told her handing her the adoption certificate upon which the name Sophie Morgan was printed.

"You're really my Daddy now?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"Hey I have always been your Daddy Ok?" He told her.

* * *

"Ah!" Penelope let out a tense scream and for the first time Derek registered her presence in the room.

"Baby Girl what's the matter?" He asked running towards her quickly. Something wasn't right. He had never heard her make that noise before. Oh please not Penelope...

"Hey sugar... It's happening, it's time..." She breathed as she took hold of his hand.

"What? Are you sure?" He asked a little frantically.

"Derek I think I would know don't you?" She teased.

"Ok so what do we do?" He asked, they had their plan, of course they did – but all rational thought seemed to have disappeared from his head right now.

"Well the bag's all ready so we need to get to the hospital and we should call J.J or Emily – someone needs to watch Sophie." Penelope told him as he began helping her out of the chair.

As she pulled herself to her feet she felt her waters break and then she knew – it was happening and it was happening right now.

Sophie had been and retrieved the bag they needed and Derek was already placing calls with both J.J and Emily, who assured him that they would call the rest of the team and would make their way to the hospital immediately.

Penelope was in a blind panic, not as might be expected because she was going into labour, but rather because after today they were a real family – after today their lives started and even after so long together she still wasn't sure if he could handle this...

"Derek are you sure you're ready?" She asked worriedly, Oh God what if he said no now.

"Goddess I have been waiting all of my life to share this moment with you, of course I'm ready." He assured her as he helped her into the truck.

"Ok now Mama let's go and have these babies..." Derek told her as they sped towards the hospital...

* * *

Penelope was seriously freaking out as she found herself being wheeled towards the maternity suite. It had been hard enough to go through one birth but the thought of going through two was just terrifying. She had been worried about ever since the moment she had found out they were expecting twins and now that the moment was here she really just wanted to run.

As they headed down the corridor, all three of them, Penelope clung to Derek's hand and tried to remember to breathe, how were they going to manage three children and life with the BAU? Derek had to jet off at a moment's notice and what if she had to go with them? Would they just pack up all the baby stuff and put all the children on the jet with them? Their job was dangerous and unpredictable and it was no place for children to be and yet the thought of leaving the BAU was just incomprehensible...

"Penelope relax Ok? We're going to be just fine I promise you." Derek assured her and not for the first time she was left wondering if her man could read her mind.

Penelope was wheeled through to a suite and Derek followed, pulled along by her tense hold on his hand. As they entered he noticed Sophie coming with them and then he realised that he would have to set her up with the girls. She couldn't be in here right now.

He took his hand out of Penelope's with more than a little difficulty – this woman had a grip like an iron vice right now and knelt down before Sophie.

"Hey little Princess, I'm going to take you out to J.J and Emily for a while Ok? Mommy and I need to stay here and wait for the babies to come alright..." He told her taking her hand and beginning to lead her out of the room.

"Daddy I want to stay here with you, I want to meet the babies too." She protested.

"I know sweetness and you will just as soon as they're here, I promise. So why don't you give Mommy a kiss and come with me Ok." He told her and watched as she did just that.

Derek exited the room with Sophie, finding it incredibly difficult to leave his Baby Girl in that room crying out for him, despite his protestations she seemed to think that he was walking out of that door right now and not coming back.

* * *

He walked them both towards the visitors lounge and found both of his BAU team mates and friends already waiting for them.

"Am I ever glad to see you." Derek breathed out a sigh of relief, at least this way they would be able to keep Sophie calm.

"Hey." The both chanted.

"Thanks for watching Sophie for us." Derek told them gratefully.

"Hey it's no problem." J.J smiled.

"How's Penelope?" Emily asked with concern.

"She's good. A little nervous maybe but good." He replied tensely.

"What about you?" J.J asked with a knowing smile.

"You could say I'm a little nervous too." He replied.

"Aw you'll be fine Daddy Morgan." Emily smiled.

"Yeah you're right, I'll be Ok." He told them as he saw a nurse approaching through the window.

She entered the room and her eyes fixed on Derek. So this was what it was like to be the Daddy in the waiting room.

"Mr Morgan your wife is asking for you. She's really quite distressed, she seems to think you've gone home. I must stress that at this point it is essential to keep her calm for her sake and the sake of your babies..." She told him.

"Ok sure I'm coming, I'm coming right now." He told her, throwing a panicked look at the two girls.

"I'll see you soon Ok Sophie." He assured her and she simply nodded.

* * *

He was at his Goddess' side immediately and her beautiful face was immediately washed with relief.

"Hey silly girl, how could think I would leave you here by yourself?" He asked.

"I'm sorry it's just after... Sophie was conceived I guess I sort of got used to the feeling that I would be going it alone..." She breathed through an intense contraction.

"Baby I am not him Ok, I love you more than anything in this world and I will never leave you, you just have to believe that." He told her.

"I know I do, I just can't believe that this is happening. It's like a dream. We always joked about all of this but now it's real and I can't get my head around that." Penelope told him, breathing heavily as she felt a contraction coursing through her.

"Well Goddess this is it, this is as real as it gets. By the time we're done here we're going to have three beautiful children and that's just the beginning of our life together." He told her, slipping his hand into hers and giving it a squeeze. If that simply gesture assured her that he was there then that would be what he do, hold her hand and never let go.

"I don't remember it hurting this much with Sophie." She breathed, sucking in air as she tried to move past the pain.

"Hey Penelope listen to me, I'm with you Ok? I'm here every step of the way, so just hang onto my hand and don't let go." He told her and was rewarded by a fierce squeeze. Wow if that was just a fraction of the pain she was feeling then he understood why she was so fearful, why she didn't want to be alone right now...

"Ok Penelope, it looks like things are going to happen pretty quickly, you're fully dilated so my only advice is when you feel the need to push, then push." The midwife advised and Penelope nodded rigorously.

"Get ready to meet your twins..." She smiled and as he felt Penelope squeeze his hand again and let out a loud cry, he couldn't help but think back to the moment when they had found out that they were expecting twins...

* * *

_They had been married a week and what a week it had been. Since neither of them were able to take any leave and particularly since Penelope would be requesting maternity leave in the near future, they had decided to honeymoon at home at their new beach house. That first night of their married life, their much anticipated wedding night, J.J had kindly agreed to have Sophie sleep over and they had had the most amazing night together. It was no0thing less than they had mutually expected and they both knew that theirs was a love that would only grow stronger with time. For the rest of that blissful week they had enjoyed each other's company and started to adjust to the notion of being a married couple. _

_Then it came. The call which disturbed their utopia and brought them both crashing back down to Earth with a not so subtle thud. A call from Agent Jareau informing them that a case had come in. A case in Texas, meaning that Derek would be separated from them, the dream would just have be put on hold and they both drove into the BAU with heavy hearts. _

_Of course neither of them complained, after all cases were what paid their salary and trips to other states were a given in their line of work but it was harder now, what with the pregnancy and their new state of marital bliss. On the jet out to Texas all Derek thought of was the fact that they had a scan booked for two weeks time and they never knew how long a case would take and he was terrified of missing the moment when he would get to see his child for the first time. _

_This fear was consuming him as he worked the case, visiting the crime scene with Emily and building the profile with the rest of the team and then his cell phone rang... _

"_Hey Baby Girl talk to me." He answered the call in much the same way as he always did. _

"_Hey you... Are we alone?" She asked referring to whether or not they were on speakerphone. _

"_Sure Goddess, what's up?" He asked, slightly worried now as he took a few more steps away from the rest of the team who all gave him quizzical looks. _

"_Derek... I don't want you to panic or be mad..." She started, hesitating for a moment. _

"_Penelope what is it?" He asked his heart racing with worry. _

"_I had a funny turn whilst I was going through the records for you. I can't explain it, I felt kind of light headed and then the next thing I know I'm waking up on the floor... I went straight to the doctor's office and he fast tracked a scan for me at the hospital. He told me it could be a hormonal imbalance... Or something else pregnancy related and that I had to go for a scan. I begged him not to send me, I told him we wanted to do it together, but he insisted and I didn't have a choice." She told him, knowing that he would be worried now. _

"_Baby what's wrong? What happened?" He asked not caring that the scan had gone out of the window, so long as their child was alright, so long as his Goddess was fine... _

"_Well... Derek when you agreed to be my 'baby daddy', just how committed were you?" She teased, trying to keep her tone light. She had dropped a bombshell and now she was avoiding revealing what it was and her Adonis was bound to be upset about that... _

"_All the way sweetness you know that. Now what did the doctor say? What happened?" He begged. _

"_Well it turns out the reason why I was feeling giddy is because... my body was trying to tell me something, something we couldn't have known, something I haven't even thought to suspect..." She told him. _

"_What Baby Girl? What was your body trying to tell you?" He asked, his eyes wild with panic and his tone raising octaves at a time, causing the team to turn to him with concern. _

"_Well oh beautiful husband of mine... How would you feel if I told you we're going to have... Twins?" She asked a little nervously. _

"_Twins?" He clarified perhaps a little too loudly, the whole team stopped talking and gathered around him. _

"_Mm hmm... Twins..." She breathed out the word. _

"_Penelope what exactly am I supposed to do with that information? You tell me that we're going to have twins and I'm all the way out here in Texas where I can't kiss you the way I want to. Why are you such a temptress?" He asked his tone light, he didn't want to scare her or make her think that this was any other than the best news he had ever heard. _

"_I'm sorry sugar, but you know us... We never do anything by halves. I wasn't sure how you would take the news..." She told him with a giggle. _

"_Mama I love you and this is the most amazing news. Now tell me, is everything Ok?" He asked, referring to the results of the scan._

"_Baby we've got two little ones growing away and they've both got big strong healthy heartbeats..." She told him. _

"_Did you get a picture?" He asked hopefully. _

"_It's already on its way onto your PDA right now Hot Stuff." She told him. _

"_I love you Mrs Morgan." He told her. _

"_I love you too my Hot Chocolate God." She told him and then she was gone. _

_He clicked open the message from Penelope and the screen of his cell was filled with a copy of the scan picture upon which two very distinct shapes could be made out. He lowered the phone and allowed the others to see. _

"_Twins." He murmured with a smile... _

* * *

"PUSH Penelope, that's it good girl." The midwife encouraged and just like that Derek was back in the present, aware that his Baby Girl was clinging to his hand for dear life as she pushed as hard as she could.

Her whole body surged downwards as she did her best to use the contraction to her advantage. She was so desperate to meet her babies, she was so desperate to know that _the genetically perfect offspring of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia _could be more than just a pipe dream, more than just a tease, that they could be real...

"Derek..." She mumbled as she felt the contraction begin to subside. She knew he had been here every step of the way and she didn't know how to thank him for that.

"It's Ok Baby Girl, it's Ok... You're doing brilliantly." He assured her with a smile.

Penelope felt the next contraction coming on faster and stronger than any of the previous ones. She felt like this was it...

"Come on Penelope, one more push... Last one... Good girl... PUSH." The midwife instructed and Penelope put all of her efforts into that last agonising push and despite her pain she felt that wondrously magical moment when her baby left her and entered the world...

* * *

The new arrival wasted no time in announcing their presence in the world. The room was filled with a piercing howl as the newborn exercised its lungs. Crying for Mommy and Daddy and crying for comfort...

"Congratulations." The midwife whispered as she worked to cut the cord. "You have a strong, healthy and beautiful daughter." She finished as she handed the tiny newborn to the team to be cleaned up.

"Did you hear that sweetness? We've got ourselves another beautiful little daughter." Derek told Penelope, clinging to her hand and straining his neck to catch a glimpse of their perfect but apparently distressed little girl...

"That sounds like perfection to me Hot Stuff." She told him tiredly, taking advantage of the rest she was getting now, knowing that soon she would have go through it all again, but it was so worth it, to see the tears of happiness in her man's eyes and to know that the smile on his face was for his family.

The midwife approached them carrying the tiny, crying infant to them carefully and placing her carefully in the waiting arms of her mother.

"Is she Ok?" Derek asked worried, his eyes fixed on the tiny form of their daughter who seemed to relax in the comforting crook of Penelope's experienced arms.

"She's perfect, she just wants her Mommy and Daddy that's all. She's healthy and strong and I'll wager she'll have a big voice when she grows up." The midwife smiled, backing off for a moment as she let the couple enjoy a moment together. Her job was by no means done, she just knew that couples like this one – who loved each other that much were rare even in the delivery room and she wanted to treasure the memory.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Penelope whispered as her daughter settled and sighed sleepily.

"She sure is Baby Girl just like her Mama." Derek replied, reaching out his fingers gently and brushing his daughter's cheek lightly.

She turned towards the motion and he smiled, she seemed to recognise her Daddy's touch.

"Hey little miss – I'm your Daddy and I love you so much." He whispered and was mesmerised as his daughter opened her eyes and looked right at him.

"She's looking right at me Penelope..." He told her and Penelope smiled widely. It was so perfect to be sharing this moment with Derek...

"That's right because she knows that you're her Daddy and you love her." She told him with a wide smile.

"That's true I do love her and you know who else I love?" Derek asked and she stared at him with tearful eyes.

"You Penelope. I love you so much right now." He told her.

"I lov..." She attempted to reply but found her words were cut off by the surge of pain which once again consumed her.

Derek looked wildly around the room until his eyes fell upon the midwife and she simply smiled at him.

* * *

"Ok Penelope, the contractions are starting again right? It won't be long now and all of your family will be here. You know the drill by now, just breathe and when you feel like you need to, push." She instructed, signally for one of the other nurses to take their daughter. Judging by Penelope's first birth she was going to want to hang onto her husband's hand and she knew that wouldn't happen if they were worried about their daughter.

"Derek I can't do this again, I can't. I'm too tired." Penelope began to cry.

"Penelope you can do this, I know you can baby. I know you want to meet the third of our children, just a little bit more, I promise just a little while longer." He soothed.

She focussed all of her attentions upon her breathing, in and out, slow and deep trying to calm herself and gain control over the pain she was experiencing. She knew everything from this day forward would make it so worth it. Sophie had been a God send and always would be and providing her with siblings brought her great joy and the thought of knowing that her children had been fathered by the man she would love for all eternity was perfect but right now she wanted nothing more than for it all to be over, to hold her children in her arms and to know that she was safe and with the husband who loved her unconditionally...

* * *

"Come on Penelope push... Push!" The midwife exclaimed and Penelope tried her hardest to follow her instructions. She pushed through every contraction in the hope that soon she would hear the tell tale cries of her child...

"Derek I don't want to... I can't... please..." She begged imploring him to help her.

"Penelope I know you can do this baby, I know you can – so hold my hand and let's do this together Ok?" He hold her, gripping her hand with such fierceness that it overwhelmed her.

She screamed then as she felt a powerful contraction rip through her and she squeezed down on his hand tightly.

"That's it Baby Girl, well done, I can see the head. Penelope I can see our baby's head..." He told her, his eyes filling with tears again.

"Just one more Penelope... One more and you've done it." The midwife encouraged.

As Penelope pushed, an almighty, focussed and energised push she thought about everything their life could involve now. They still didn't know if they would be having another daughter or a son and that thought excited Penelope more than anything. There was the potential for Saturdays off being spent at ballet classes or at little league games, their children – all three of them – could grow up to be FBI agents or rocket scientists, teachers or models, doctors or lawyers, writers or actors... the possibilities were endless and life would always be an adventure...

* * *

She wasn't even aware of the moment when she had stopped pushing, or that everyone was working quickly around her. She remembered hearing the softer but distinguished cries of a new baby as it entered the world but at the precise moment when the latest addition to the Morgan family all Penelope could comprehend were the words of her Chocolate God...

"We've got a little boy Penelope... We've got a son." In that moment, watching that smile, she knew that her life would be complete.

* * *

Derek wandered in delirious happiness from the delivery suite as the midwife finished attending to Penelope and helped to get her cleaned up. His Baby Girl was doing well, she was tired sure after hours of labour but he had seen it on her face – from the moment the midwife had placed their children in her arms she forgot how much pain she had been in, she forgot her fatigued body and the only thing she could concentrate on was loving her children.

He was so proud of her right now and he loved her so much. He just couldn't seem to get to the visitors lounge where Sophie would be waiting probably impatiently to meet her siblings.

Before entering the room he checked his watch, noting the time. It was a little after five in the morning. He just hoped that Sophie had slept. He felt bad for having kept J.J and Emily here all this time but he knew that they would understand.

When he arrived in the lounge he had to smile. Both J.J and Emily were asleep, their heads resting back against the somewhat uncomfortable chairs. Sophie was laid between them, her head resting across Emily's knees and her legs curled across J.J. He figured he would owe the girls a pretty big apology for this, he knew that he should been more organised maybe arranged for J.J to have Sophie to stay over but last night all he had been focussed upon was his Baby Girl, all sense of rational thought had abandoned him...

He knew he should let them sleep but there was a part of him that was just so excited to tell someone, anyone – Hell everyone the good news that he couldn't wait. He stepped further into the room and cleared his throat a little and J.J stirred, rubbing her eyes before sitting up with an expectant smile.

"So?" She asked when Derek didn't immediately offer the information she craved.

"A daughter... and a son..." He told her, welling up all over again.

"Wow. Congratulations!" J.J beamed, careful to whisper.

She leant across Sophie, shaking Emily lightly.

"Hmm? Five more minutes Mick." She mumbled sleepily, refusing to open her eyes.

"Em it's me, wake up." J.J laughed and Emily's eyes flew open.

She stared around the room like she had woken up on some kind of alien space ship or something before her eyes swept down and she noticed the heavy weight of Sophie sleeping on her.

"Are we still at the hospital?" She asked a little groggily.

"Yeah you are. Sorry about that Princess." Derek apologised.

"Derek? Are they here?" She asked, seemingly dismissing his apology as unnecessary.

"They sure are. A girl and a boy." He smiled widely and she returned it.

"Congratulations Daddy! How's Mommy doing?" Emily asked, brushing her hand lovingly across Sophie's cheek in an attempt to wake her.

"Penelope's good. She's tired but she's happy..." He told her, a gleam in his eyes as he thought about the miracle that his wife had made possible today.

"Sophie... Sophie honey it's time to wake up." Emily crooned trying to rouse the child.

"You could have gone home you know, I would have sorted something out for Sophie." Derek told them both as the little one began to stir.

"I tried to take her home with us last night, I tried tempting her with a sleepover with Henry but even that didn't work, she wanted to stay until the babies were here so we both decided to wait. The truth is we were excited too." J.J smiled forgivingly as Sophie's eyes flicked open.

"Daddy?" She asked sleepily, refusing to lift her head from Emily's legs.

"Hey little Princess." He smiled, knowing that whatever happened he would always consider this beautiful little girl as his first daughter.

"Are they here yet?" Sophie asked excitedly pulling herself up and getting off the seats she had been occupying.

Before Derek answered he couldn't help but let out a laugh. J.J and Emily had obviously not minded having Sophie fall asleep on them but apparently the weight of a child across your legs all night could get a bit much.

"Well why don't you come see?" Derek asked bending down and picking her up. She may have been approaching nine but to him, she was still that tiny little five year old and right now as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she looked so vulnerable that he couldn't help the gesture.

She snuggled instantly into the crook of his shoulder, after all she wasn't used to being awake so early and she probably hadn't gone to sleep on time last night. She was desperate to know all about the new babies and he told her everything he possibly could as he began to carry her back towards Penelope and her siblings.

"Are you going to come meet them too?" He asked turning back to the two women who had become so much more than friends, finding that neither one of them needed to be asked twice.

* * *

Penelope was resting against the pillows both of her children nestled into the crooks of her arms. They were adorable with their little burbling noises and the occasional sighs they let out. She wondered how long it would be before her husband was back with Sophie and the girls. She really wanted to see them all, she wanted to see Sophie's reaction and more than anything right now she needed to kiss Derek.

After a while she became lost in the mesmerising world of her children, watching them as they shifted and slept after the ordeal they had been through to enter this world. She was amazed at how perfect they were and astounded that she had been granted these tiny miracles. After having Sophie she had known that being a mother was her life's calling and now getting to share the experience from the very beginning with Derek was thrilling.

She thought about the way he had reacted to everything that had happened today and she knew that the love he expressed for both of his newborn children was genuine and heartfelt. As she thought back, she realised nothing could ever compare to the expression on his face when their son had been born. She knew Derek had always fantasised about having a son and she knew that this came from his close relationship with his father but she was equally confident, for he had assured her of the very fact, that if she had given him two more daughters he would have been equally happy since he 'loved being around beautiful brainiacs'. She loved him so much right now and she knew that was why she felt so different, so contented because finally after years of longing, all of her fantasies and every single one of her hopes were slowly being fulfilled. She had her dream husband, she had three beautiful children and she had a family who loved her and a job she adored. Right now Penelope felt like she had it all.

There was a knock at the door and suddenly there he was – her Chocolate God carrying Sophie in his arms and just behind him she could see her friends. She smiled warmly and beckoned them all in and they crowded around the bed.

"Come say hello to your brother and sister Sophie. Meet Oscar and Olivia." Penelope told her as Derek placed her down on the bed next to her mother.

"They're so small..." Sophie whispered, reaching out a hand to stroke their cheeks with hesitant hands. Penelope nodded and Sophie touched them gently.

"Oh Penelope they're perfect." J.J cooed, she had always been a baby person and having two of her own did not stop her from going gooey eyed on anybody else's.

"Well I wasn't joking when I said that our offspring would be genetically perfect." Penelope quipped and they all laughed, remembering that particular conversation with fondness.

"Mommy can I kiss them?" Sophie whispered mindful that her brother and sister were sleeping.

"Of course honey – on one condition." Penelope replied waiting a beat for her daughter's reply.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"You have to give me a kiss first." Penelope teased, loving the fact that her daughter complied immediately before bending her head a pressing a tiny kiss to each baby's head.

Oscar gurgled at the contact, shifting a little and opening his eyes, staring right into the adoring face of his sister. They both eyed each other carefully before he seemed to decide that he was happy, reaching out a tiny fisted hand he caught Sophie's finger in his hand and held on tightly.

"_That is so sweet." _Emily commented, it had been the first time she had passed comment on the new additions to the Morgan family, so wrapped up had she been in watching them in their tiny baby world.

"What do you say Princess – You think you're ready for one of your own?" Derek asked, watching his friend intently.

"You know I just might be." She sighed, giving him a quick hug before releasing and letting him return to his family's side.

* * *

He took up his position next to the bed, reaching his arm right around the frames of both his wife and daughter in a gesture that said he loved them all so much.

"Are you happy Derek?" Penelope asked a little nervously.

"I am on top of the world right now Baby Girl. How about you?" He asked.

"I feel like I have everything I ever wanted... everything that is apart from one thing..." She told him.

"Oh?" Derek remarked.

"Mm hmm... I have the whole fairytale but what I'm waiting on now is kiss from my white chocolate knight." She told him.

"Let me see what I can do about that." He murmured, leaning closer to her not caring that they had an audience.

"I love you Derek." She told him as she felt his lips begin to caress hers.

"I love you too Mama. I always will." He assured her as he looked down at their little family.

He knew that when the rest of the team arrived later that day he would only be prouder to call these perfect people his family. As he held each of his beautiful children in turn he got the distinct feeling that the adventure was only just beginning...

* * *

**Wow... Ok that took longer than I anticipated, sorry about that! I wanted to make sure it was alright, I know I have been out of the swing of this story for a couple of weeks and am hoping that this proves my commitment to it all over again. As I said before this is for all my fabulous reviewers for sticking with me. I also wanted to say a big thank you to **_**'helikesitheymikey' **_**(Sorry I don't know your name) I wanted to let you know that I read your review and appreciated it so much, also I wanted to say that you appear to be a mind reader ; -). As to your question about Emily and Hotch I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you? Tehe! **

**The next chapter of this will go into production just as soon as I've updated **_**Breathe Again **_**my response to Lauren so watch out for it soon, no spoilers I'm afraid but I'm thinking that there will only be a couple more chapters on this because I don't want to drag it out and make it lose the plot. Never fear though, there will be another 'sexy' chapter I'm certain and after this story is done who know what M/G will get up to next, they're full of tricks... **

**Much love to everyone reading and feel free to let me know what you thought, review inspire me : -) **

**Love, **

_**X~Michelle~X**_


	12. Enough Love for Everyone?

**Hello lovely people :-) **

**First of all let me thank you for all your reviews and support, I appreciate each and everyone one and all of my lovely reviewers mean so much to me. I'm sorry I seem to be disappearing for huge spaces of time. Work has been crazy busy just recently and I have been working on Breathe Again, my other saga. You know the deal with my fic writing – I split my time equally between the two last week was BA's turn so now it's back to MG land... I'll forget this one, it's my baby and I love working on it so I'm here to update from where we left off. As such this chapter will probably be one of the shortest in terms of length mainly because I see it as a 'filler' of sorts now that the fairytale has been established it's just about the everyday things for this chapter. Nevertheless it will still receive the same amount of love and attention as all previous chapters and I hope it makes you smile. The next chapter will include the last piece of loving to fulfil the M rating on this to maximum extent and it'll be time to post the last chapter which is something I may be asking your input about... I have two endings planned one a conventional HEA (can't beat them) and the other a slightly less conventional but still eventually happy ending... the only thing with that one is you may have to bear with me through the complexities... Hmm wonder what people's thoughts are? I could probably set up a poll or you know, just drop me a line in a review (clear plug for that little blue button right there) or PM me because your thoughts really matter to me... **

**Anyway enough of my endless rambles it's time for my author's note: It's the same as ever since (unfortunately) I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, it's plots or characters and all recognisable dialogues will be clearly marked in italics. Although thanks to my favourite girlie **_**Onetreefan **_**for sending me a little chocolate goodness (you know what I mean!)... Thought I'd send you some right back with this chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and please feel free to let me know what you thought because reviews make me smile perpetually. **

* * *

_Enough Love for Everyone? _

Derek unlocked the door to his beachfront property and felt that overwhelming sense of relief wash over him. A case in Michigan had meant that the team were still pursuing the UNSUB into the small hours of the morning. Yes, 'The Bat' as the local police department had been labelling him was certainly a nocturnal hunter. He hated to admit it but something about Howard Bateman had definitely freaked him out more than usual. Perhaps it was the fact that this psycho had multiple profiles which certainly made it more difficult to track him down. There was his penchant for nocturnal hunting to consider added to the symptoms of _Renfield's syndrome_ he seemed to display- a killer labelled 'The Bat' with a weird obsession for vampirism... those victims certainly hadn't left much to the imagination... Maybe it was more to do with his _dislike of people in disguises. _Oh yeah this one had been tough and Derek had realised pretty quickly that with this job you could never say 'been there, done that' because that particular turn of phrase had a nasty habit of turning around and biting you on the butt.

The case had been complex and the team had really needed the night to recover but somehow for all of them, the thought of spending another night in an unfamiliar hotel suite just didn't cut it – not now that they all had people to get home to. Despite the fact that it had been a little after one thirty in the morning by the time they had successfully achieved a 'take down' – 'The Bat' had eventually committed 'suicide by cop' with Rossi taking the kill shot- they had all boarded the jet in the Michigan hanger and had taken the hour long flight home.

Derek had never been more grateful that he had his Golden Goddess to go home to. The sight of her could always quell his fears and tonight that was exactly what he needed. He crept into the house, knowing that his family would be sleeping. He was mildly astounded to find the house to be completely silent. He smiled to himself as he thought about the fact that even at just after two thirty in the morning, this was the first time in six months that the house was not alive with a new Mommy and Daddy's efforts to comfort their crying twins.

* * *

He stripped down in the living room, considerate of his wife's need for the blissful hours of silent sleep she had probably been revelling in tonight. Like Hell was he going to disturb her. He stepped out of his heavy jeans, knowing that despite the dark wash of the denim they were covered in blood and all kinds of other filth courtesy of the BAU's favourite UNSUB of the hour. He swallowed hard then, closing his eyes as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. He hated nights like these, when even though they had come off a case he still thought about it at home. Derek had made a promise to himself from the moment Penelope and Sophie had stepped back into his life – that work stayed at work. He had to admit that marrying Penelope kind of defeated that particular principle, she was a work colleague after all but he would be damned if anyone was taking her away from him... But tonight work was seeping into home and as he balled up the clothes he had removed and headed towards the laundry room, he could not get the screams of Deanna Miller out of his head. She had been Bateman's last victim and although they had done their best, they hadn't been able to save her. He wondered if he would ever quite get over that screaming...

He tried to push it out of his mind as he tossed the clothes into the washing machine and added the right amount of soap powder before powering it on and exiting the room. There was no risk of his waking the family by starting the wash cycle now, the laundry room was in the basement and his family were all sleeping on the third floor of this expansive property.

He climbed the stairs, his muscles aching with fatigue and ended his climb on the second floor. He stopped in at the guest bathroom – so as not disturb the sleeping lights of his life - and took a brief shower, letting the water pummel him before he headed to bed with his wife. He dried quickly, wrapping the towel around his waist and heading out and up the last set of stairs to the master bedroom, the magnetising pull of both his woman and his bed grabbing him in equal measure.

He couldn't resist stopping by at his children's rooms on the way to the last door of the corridor. He put his head around Sophie's door first and was surprised to see her bed unmade but empty. He tried not to panic as he proceeded to the twins' nursery. He opened the door silently, knowing that the slightest noise could disturb the infants' sleeping patterns. He blew out a silent breath of relief as he noticed Sophie curled up on a rug next to the double crib in the middle of the room, her hand resting on the mattress in an effort to get as close as she could to her brother and sister. He considered going in there and putting Sophie back in her bed, Lord knew they had tried it often enough but she always managed to find her way back here – fascinated as she was by her siblings, but he decided against moving her. If she needed to be close to them tonight he could understand that and right now, he reflected those very thoughts himself. There was someone he really wanted to be close to for the remainder of the night...

* * *

He backed out of the room, pulling the door to and proceeding down the corridor to his haven, the room which housed his solace. He slipped inside closing the door behind him and letting his eyes adjust to the darkness all around him. He tiptoed across the room, although with the plush carpet he had fitted when he bought this place that hardly seemed necessary. He could make out her form with increasing clarity as he stepped around to his side of the bed and drew down the comforter to enable him to slide in next to her.

Her glasses were on the nightstand beside her, he could see them glinting there but she was rolled away from him, facing a picture of the two of them on their wedding day. He smiled to himself as he thought about what that meant. She had probably been doing what he knew she had a habit of doing when he was away – staring at the picture until she fell asleep, trying to convince herself that despite all the concrete evidence she already had, this fairytale was real.

He dropped the towel in a heap on the floor by the bed and got in next to her, careful not to jostle her too much – he knew she was a light sleeper – especially since the twins had been born, but he also knew that nightmares still plagued her and he didn't want her to wake up suddenly and find herself having the onset of night terror. He lay still for a moment, staring up at the just visible reflection of them in the overhead disc light and he felt a thrill of pride which after four years still hadn't abated at the thought of her here in his bed, her as his wife and the mother of his children... It was like a dream come true...

After a moment he turned onto his side snuggling closer to her, his fingers teasing some of the tendrils of her golden hair which flowed out behind her. She mumbled a little, like she could feel his presence and after several minutes she turned, rolling towards him with a contented sigh. She didn't open her eyes so as he tucked his chin upon her head, he couldn't be sure that she was awake but he appreciated her proximity either way. She was so soft, softer now than she had ever been and he found her the sexiest he had ever found her. He allowed his fingers to trace her soft curves gently over her night gown and he loved that she seemed to wrap herself around him. He wanted to speak to her, but still he couldn't be sure that she was awake and he was not about to bring her out of the first good night's sleep she had had in a week.

He closed his eyes and allowed his other senses to do some work for a change. He knew his body was tired but as always when he was with her, his mind was alive and he missed the connection they had as lovers. Derek had never thought of himself as a man with a sex obsession (despite his apparent love of frequent sexual trysts in the days pre- Penelope) but now he found that making love to her was all he could think about. The last time they had been intimate had been in the last week before the twins were born. He remembered it well because he had been overly cautious and she had giggled the whole time. That giggle had been such a turn on for him and her body had been so beautiful to him that he had made love to her three times that night. But since then, six long months ago, she had been reluctant to go back to that level of intimacy with him. She allowed him to indulge in minor pleasures: the odd massage (although even they were not on the same level as they were capable of) and a few sexy cuddles but no outright love making. In fact he couldn't even remember the last time he had seen her naked and that thought pained him. He loved her body, he worshipped every curve, and yet she insisted on hiding away from him. He had asked her the reasons for this and all she had said in return was that she didn't want him to see her looking anything but her best and right now she didn't feel that was what she looked.

Derek begged to differ. He knew that her body would be changed from the births of their twins, he understood that but he couldn't understand her hang ups with stretch marks and 'wobbly bits.' He loved her, he loved her exactly the way she was and he wouldn't want to change a single thing about her curvaceous, sexy body. He had seen her at every stage, her body was emblazoned upon his memory and he hated that this stage of her growth as a woman, in his opinion her sexiest yet, was being withheld from him.

Of course, they were about so much more than sex, that much had been established long ago and he understood that she wanted to concentrate on Sophie and the twins but he missed her, that was the simple truth. She was his soul mate, their connection was beyond cosmic and despite still having her as his best friend and his beautiful wife he missed her as a lover, he missed pleasuring her, he missed her touch – he missed intimacy with the beautiful woman he got to call his own and he didn't know how much more he could take...

* * *

As if she seemed able to sense his frustration, he felt her lips beginning to kiss their way across the smooth, hard plane of his chest and then he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she was awake. She pulled away after a moment and looked right into his eyes.

"Hey you, I missed you." She murmured sleepily as she continued to lavish her attention upon him.

"I missed you too Mama, more you than you know." He told her, brushing his lips against the top of her head affectionately.

"I can sort of tell Hot Stuff." She giggled, pushing herself against his hardness suggestively as she noticed his nakedness.

"Mm well you do have that effect on me Baby Girl... but I meant on a deeper level than that, I missed you emotionally... I missed _my solace_." He told her drawing her close.

"Do you want to talk about it baby?" She asked worriedly.

"No sweetness, I wouldn't want to freak you out." He told her, closing his eyes and loving that she could settle him and put him totally at ease just by holding him. There was something about the softness of her and the dually fantastic combination of baby oil and Dior perfume he could smell on her skin that put his mind completely at rest.

"You know I'm tougher than you think Agent Morgan." She teased.

"Oh I know my little _hard head_ I know." He chuckled a little.

"Seriously D, you can talk to me." She assured him.

"Well... Can I talk to you about exactly what I want to do to you right now?" He asked, suddenly sleep was becoming a secondary consideration compared with a much more carnal need that was slowly consuming him...

"Derek it's late..." She tried to make excuses although she knew that part of her 'duty' as his wife was to indulge him in things like this._ Love, Honour and Obey... With my body I thee worship... _these were all familiar lines... It was a frequent point of conversation when they were in bed together... He liked to tease her about being his slave in the bedroom...

"Oh no Mama... it's early actually and I want to show you how much I love you... right now." He told her, rolling above her and noticing the sparkle which gleamed in her eye. Oh she wanted him... He could tell.

He pressed a kiss to her sumptuous lips as his hands slipped down her body grappling blindly for the hem of her night gown. He found it after a few seconds more fumbling and smiled down at her like a little boy who'd been given an 'A' on his biology report... He was just about to start dragging it up her perfect body when...

"Sorry Hot Stuff... Looks like my other 'duty' is calling." She told him as they both listened to the beginning of their daughter's grizzling- if she didn't go to her soon, she'd really be loosening those vocal chords and then all that would be heard would be a loud howling...

She was disappointed, really she was – she admired Derek's persistence and she loved him for professing his love to her no matter how her body had changed. Although she had to admit the tiniest part of her was relieved, she was hardly in her best condition right now – she hadn't indulged in a 'Penelope pamper day' in quite some time and her legs needed waxing – along with certain other parts of her anatomy – before she could be with Derek again. She didn't know what the problem was. She loved Derek with everything she had in her and she loved the attention he paid her – he was such a perfect lover and yet, once again her insecurities were getting in the way. She knew she had to stop doubting him at some point but somehow she still couldn't believe that they were together, that they were married.

"Baby that's not her 'I'm hungry' grizzle, that's her 'I want a cuddle' grizzle'." He tried to protest but he knew it was no good, they would both be in the nursery in a matter of minutes because since Olivia had woken, it would only be a matter of time before Oscar followed suit.

"Nice try Hot Chocolate, but I have to go see to our children... Now let me up you bully!" She told him, hitting his shoulder playfully as he continued to pin her to the bed.

"Damn you and your principles woman!" He told her rolling off her and throwing his arms above his head in protest.

"Oh poor baby." She teased slipping out of bed and putting on her bathrobe, suddenly wide awake.

He said nothing but rather just pouted at her and threw back the comforter.

"Um where exactly do you think you're going?" Penelope asked with an admonishing tone.

"I'm coming to help of course." He told her standing and exaggerating his naked magnificence for a moment.

"Wrong answer Derek Morgan, get back to bed – you've just come off a case – sleep." She instructed him.

"Oh and what do you think you've been doing all week Mama? We couldn't have done it without you; you must be tired- being here working the case and being woken in the middle of the night..." He told her, ignoring her instruction that he should go back to bed and reaching into the dresser for a pair of boxers.

"You are so stubborn." She pouted, exiting the room and heading towards the nursery. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a tee and headed after her.

* * *

"You should be asleep Sophie Morgan." Penelope told her daughter who was stood by the side of the crib stroking her sister's face in an effort to comfort her.

"Mommy I like sleeping in the nursery, besides Olivia is crying and I want to help." Sophie replied.

"I know sweetheart, but you have school in the morning and I don't want you to be tired." Penelope continued, trying to point out what was best for her daughter.

"I wish I could stay home and help you all day." Sophie told her grumpily, side stepping from the crib as her mother leant forward and scooped Olivia into her arms.

"I wish you could be my special little helper too but you know you have to go to school so you can learn things which will make you smarter than Uncle Spencer right?" Penelope giggled thinking of Spencer and his off the chart _'boy genius'_ I.Q.

"Uncle Spencer says he'll help me pass all of my tests without me having to study." Sophie replied, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she followed Penelope to the couch at the end of the room and snuggled next to her as she prepared to feed Olivia – apparently 'super daddy's' assumption had been wrong - Penelope had to laugh at that.

"I'm sure that's not what he said; you have to study Soph – that's the way to become as smart as Uncle Spencer." She laughed, thinking she would have to pull Dr. Reid up on that one... She could just imagine him telling her impressionable daughter that there were a million tricks he could teach her...

"Are you giving into her Penelope?" Derek asked her playfully as he stepped into the well lit room and saw his wife feeding their daughter. She always gave into Olivia – the child seemed to have a strange power over her...

"She's hungry... I'm like Dairy Queen on wheels... What do you want me to do?" She replied with a quip, her tone as playful as his had been.

Derek did not have time to reply before Sophie had flown into his arms.

* * *

"Daddy! You're home... I missed you." Sophie told him as she squeezed his neck. It didn't matter how old she was, she still liked to cuddle and she still had enthusiasm by the bucket load...

"Hey little Princess, yep – I just got in... I missed you too." He told her as he placed her back down, just in time to notice that Oscar was starting to stir from his sleep. It wouldn't be long before he was crying too... It was a real party in here tonight...

He bent down into the crib and scooped up his son as Sophie joined her mother back on the couch.

"Derek... I..." She didn't to say anymore... She was only one woman and there were two grizzly children crying out for her attention and she couldn't cope with that pressure.

"It's Ok Baby Girl, I've got him, I don't think that the little man's hungry. I just think that he feels left out that Mommy and Daddy are spending time with his sisters right buddy?" Derek assured her as he held his son close.

Penelope smiled wordlessly as he jostled Oscar lovingly, trying to settle him back down. Derek was a natural father. He was like the men they hired to do those adverts aimed at showing the male orientated side of caring for a baby, only he was real and he knew how to be a father by instinct, he didn't have to learn lines or fake chemistry because these were his children – they knew it, he knew it and so did she. He murmured softly to the little boy who rested a tiny fist against his chest.

She had to admit she was always glad when Derek was home to help her with the twins, it meant that they shared the things that needed doing – he was an expert diaper changer, he wasn't afraid of the laundry room, he could iron and often did so shirtless for her own entertainment, he adored Sophie and treated her like he still considered her to be his first daughter. He went to every parent's evening, praised every report and gold star and was there when she needed support; He read to her before bed and he wasn't afraid to let her help out with the twins. He never made any of them feel like he loved any one of them more or less, he could make everybody smile just by looking and them and he was more than a little easy on the eye- to say the very least. Yes, she had her very own domestic Chocolate God and he was a brilliant father – she couldn't have wished for more and she only hoped that her children felt that self same love coming from her...

The truth was Penelope was afraid of everything. She was afraid of how much she loved Derek and she was terrified of the intensity and ferocity of the love she felt for all of her children. Sometimes she felt like love consumed her until that pure, beautiful emotion caused her to obsess – were the twins growing at the right rate? Did she do the right thing in comforting them when they cried? Did she spend too much time fussing over domineering, demanding Olivia and not nearly enough focussing on the small, quiet wonderment of her son – and what about Sophie? She was her first born, the light in her darkness and for a long time it had been just her and her mother... did she feel left out now? Did she remember that her Mommy would do anything to protect her and to make her happy? The truth was there were four people in her family whom she had to love and she only had one heart. The question was did her heart possess enough love for all of them?

She looked up at her husband, who had repositioned Oscar until he was resting over his heart. Derek had figured out pretty quickly that their son was comforted by the sound of a heartbeat; the steady beating rhythm seemed to lull him from distress and into slumber. Derek flashed his statement wide grin at her as they both heard the soft rising and falling of their son's breathing and he placed him back in the crib.

Derek crept from the crib over to the couch and had to smile when he noticed that Sophie too was sleeping. He checked the time, noting that it was now a little after three fifteen and that they should all be in bed. Olivia snuffled a little at her mother's breast, usually that was a signal that she was full and that she was ready to sleep. After a few moments more suckling, she drew back and gave both her parents a wide yawn before closing her eyes.

Penelope lifted her gently, passing her to Derek who placed her down next to her brother in the extra wide crib they had bought. The couple stood together watching over their sleeping angels for a moment.

* * *

"Derek... I..." She started in a whisper but she couldn't finish her sentence, she wasn't even sure what she was going to say.

"Baby Girl listen to me, you don't even have to ask the question you're about to ask because the answer is right in front of you." He told her, tonight was not the first time he had seen that panicked look in her eyes when they were with their children, neither was it the first time he had caught her watching him with Oscar with a jealous kind of admiration.

"I get so afraid Derek... I love them, I love you so much that it breaks my heart – I'm terrified of that intensity Derek and I'm afraid that I can't love them equally... Sophie means the world to me and I don't want her to feel like she doesn't matter anymore..." He cut her off with a chaste kiss.

"Look at her Penelope – does she look like she thinks she means less to you than the twins?" He asked, turning to look at the sleeping child whose hand was curled around the top of the cushion where seconds ago, Penelope had been sitting.

Penelope smiled watching her daughter silently for a moment. She always felt a wash of relief when she watched Sophie sleeping so peacefully. In the four years they had been with Derek, Sophie had never once shown signs of nightmares concerning Kevin Lynch and all of the horrors he had inflicted on her mother when the little girl was so small. Penelope would often find herself choking up when she thought back to that last night in Florida. Whilst she thought of it less and less, when she did all she could think about was how brave five year old Sophie had been – calling 911 and coming to her rescue in the absence of her White Chocolate Knight...

Yes, Sophie was sleeping peacefully, knowing that she was entirely safe and that both her parents loved her. Her slumber was not uneasy or restless because she knew when she woke up all the people who loved her and whom she loved would be there ready to start a new day in the Morgan household. Penelope was overwhelmingly grateful to Derek, her very own Chocolate God for accepting her back into his life all those years ago and for making her believe that a love so strong could exist.

"You're right Derek, I'm just being silly." Penelope whispered, careful not to wake any of her children now that they were sleeping again.

"Baby Girl it's not silly at all but you have to understand that you're different from most people Penelope. You have a beautiful soul and that allows you to love unconditionally, so you don't have to worry about having 'enough love for everybody' because we can take it – I promise you that." He told her.

"It's just after the start Sophie got in life I want to make sure that things for all of three of them are different now, I guess I'm still waiting for you to wake up and realise that this isn't what you want." She sighed gently, voicing her greatest fear for the first time in six months.

"Sweetness look at me, right at me. I am in love with you, I always have been and I am never going to 'wake up and realise that this isn't what I want' because you are the perfect woman for me and you've made my life complete. I have a beautiful sexy Goddess wife and three perfect children and to me that's the only fairytale I need. You, me and our children that's where my life begins and ends. I'm never letting you go Penelope so stop expecting me to because I'm right here and I always will be." He promised.

"I'm in love with you too Derek." She whispered, the beginnings of tears prickling in her eyes.

"Trust me Mama, if there's one thing I know it's that. Now what do you say we put Sophie back in her bed and try to get some sleep huh?" He asked, motioning towards the sleeping form of their daughter.

"That sounds like a very good plan Hot Stuff." She agreed, really looking at him. His eyes were heavy with fatigue but his sculpted features wore an expression of lazy happiness which made her fall head over heels all over again. She knew that her own face must have reflected a similar sense of tiredness, after all she could feel the bags under her eyes and she found herself stifling a yawn as Derek scooped Sophie into his arms as if she was light as a feather.

Penelope checked on the sleeping twins one final time before following her husband from the room...

* * *

Derek placed Sophie down in the bed as he had done many times before, pulling her pink comforter up to her chin and pressing a soft kiss to her head before stepping back.

He watched Penelope as she watched her daughter, so peaceful and content in sleep that she seemed to possess an angelic quality. He wouldn't change Penelope for the world but he wished that his love for her would be enough to take away her fears. He realised that after such a horrific experience with Lynch she found it hard to trust people, but he hoped she knew she could always count on him to be there, to love her with every fibre of his being forever...

She stepped forward now, leaning down and brushing her lips against her daughter's upturned cheek.

"I love you Sophie, I love you so much." She whispered and drew back in surprise when Sophie's eyes flicked open.

"I love you too Mommy." She replied before her eyes fluttered shut again and she went right back to the land of dreams.

Those five words seemed to be enough to make Penelope believe that her doubts were unfounded and that she really had nothing to worry about, her children understood how much she loved her and similarly her Chocolate God showed no signs of unhappiness in terms of the expression of her love for him... Well apart from that teeny tiny issue... but she could sort that out, she knew she could...

* * *

She revelled in the perfection of this strange, ethereal moment in the small hours of the morning as she pulled Sophie's door to and allowed her husband to guide her back to bed. His hand rested lovingly upon her shoulder as he walked behind her and she couldn't help the tears which began rolling down her cheeks – tears of pure joy. She had everything that every little girl always dreamed of, she was so lucky...

She did not complain as he eased her back onto the bed, his body covering hers in the soft lamp light as he pressed a single, beautiful kiss to her lips before rolling to his side of the bed. She immediately placed her head onto his chest, finding that like Oscar, she was comforted by the steady beating of his heart. His arms wrapped around her frame instinctively and he kissed the top of her head amorously. After several minutes he reached out to his left and flicked the lamp off, an all consuming tiredness suddenly gripping him. Just as he felt the pleasant fuzziness of sleep beginning to cloud his mind, he heard her voice – just a whisper and he knew then that there would never be a moment of his life when he wouldn't love Penelope Morgan...

"So Hot Stuff... How would you feel if we had a private 'wobbly bits' show tomorrow night?" Although her voice was quiet, he could hear the suggestion which filled it and he loved that despite her insecurities, she trusted him with her body all over again.

"Baby your 'bits' will never be 'wobbly' to me – just sexy as Hell." He smiled, not opening his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" She teased, her voice growing more distant in their mutual tiredness.

"No...It's a Hell yes!" He replied, showing as much enthusiasm as he could.

The last thing Derek heard that night was her soft laughter as she relished his passion for her. It didn't take long for sleep to take them as they both held on to the promise of tomorrow...

* * *

**So there it is, I hope that it lives up to the standard of the rest of the story, with this chapter I really wanted to keep it light and fluffy – especially now our favourite couple are settled down and have their fairytale. Despite this, I still found myself writing about Penelope's doubts and insecurities and I hope you understand where there comes from – after Kevin I think she would be fearful about the new beginning she is getting and the life her children can now expect with Derek... II just thought we all needed a little chapter where love was the main theme, this is after all a romance. **

**As for the next chapter it will be a piece of M rated loving as I have mentioned above, but I just wanted to let you know that it won't follow on from the end of the chapter it's a piece set in the future of this story, so we'll be accelerating through time a little when I write the next piece. I would really love to know what you thought about this chapter – reviews always make me smile. I would also appreciate any thoughts on those endings I mentioned... Just a quick note and hopefully not a spoiler for the 'complex' ending – it would pick up on a lot of the 'is this a fairytale or for real' threads that have been strategically placed throughout the narrative (I hadn't meant to put them there so often but I read it back and I think a slightly less conventional ending could be justified on this one) or I could always go with a conventional HEA – know that they both will be HEAs so let know what you think... **

**P.S: I hope the Michigan to Virginia flight duration is accurate, I did look it up and that's what I found so if it's different please forgive me and let me know so that I can correct it : -) **

**I'm going to disappear into Breathe Again briefly but then I'll be back with MG for some loving... **

**Much love to everyone who is sticking with me, I appreciate it more than my words can say. **

_**X~Michelle~X **_


	13. Heavenly Perfection

**Hello lovely people, **

**Thank you all so, so much for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, as usual they mean the world to me and your support makes life golden. I'm sorry I've been away for longer than usual this time. I posted the latest update on Breathe Again last Thursday so that's not the reason I'm late with this one – Life has been crazy busy, just work and family and everything in between but I'm here now and I intend to devote all my time to the words Derek, Penelope and loving... hmm wonder would those would look like if we used them all together? I'm pretty sure they'd look a lot like this chapter... I'm not crazy, I promise... **

**So one final thing before I start writing... This ending I mentioned... any thoughts? Am I going for conventional or non conventional, slightly twisty turny? I would really value your input because my creative decision making abilities seem to be in turmoil over this one. I can set up a poll or you know, you can let me know in reviews... I don't mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter – I dedicate it to everyone who has read, reviewed and stayed with me on this – you mean the world to me. **

**Ok, Ok so I actually can't stop rambling today, but I apologise for promising this would be posted at the end of last week and then actually posting it two days into the new week... What can I say? Life's crazy at the moment...**

**My author's note remains the same as ever: I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, its characters or plots and all recognisable dialogues will be clearly marked in italics. **

**Please feel free to let me know what you think, I value your opinion.**

* * *

"_Heavenly Perfection." _

_**December, five years later... **_

Penelope Morgan let her head rest against the wet tiles as the hot water beat down on her and massaged away a little of the tension she felt in her shoulders. It was a rarity – getting five minutes of 'me time' when you had two five year olds and a fourteen year old in the house. At least in here she wouldn't be asked to explain Pythagoras theorem or the Golden Ratio – although that really was rather more Uncle Reid's field than hers. Neither would she be expected to be on constant 'band aid duty', kissing scuffed knees or cut fingers better. Right now it was all about Penelope and her favourite 'golden glow' body wash. Oh yes, this was Heaven. She loved her children, really she did – the intensity of that love meant she would do anything for them – have them cocooned in the bed she shared with her husband, help their with their science projects and most importantly of all she would stand in front of a bus and lay down her life for them. But for once, it was an exquisite treat to be ensconced in the en suite, enjoying the beat of the hot water on this cold Saturday morning and not have to worry about being woken up by her excitable five years olds at ridiculous 'o' clock in the morning and it was wonderful not to have to be in charge of making Saturday morning breakfast.

No, her amazingly perfect beautiful Chocolate God, who had come home in the early hours of the morning after coming off a case in Missouri, was taking care of everything. She had felt him slip into bed beside her at around two and had enjoyed a blissfully sleepy cuddle with him until he had heard the twins beginning to stir and the tell tale murmur of early morning cartoons in the living room, upon which point he had fought to keep her in bed whilst he went off to greet the little monsters with a surprise 'Daddy's home' breakfast. So, despite her own protest Penelope had been able to enjoy a lie in on a Saturday for the first time in months and now as she finished her shower, she found herself hungry... not for breakfast but rather for her very own _God of Chocolate Thunder_. The case had been long and hard and since it was a Saturday Penelope refused to let the details plague her, but it had kept him away for thirteen days and she had been yearning for his touch for the entire time. In fact, he was the one thing she was missing right now – his absence was what kept this moment from being perfect.

She thought about this as she shut the water off and stepped outside of the shower cubicle, towelling her damp skin until it was soft, warm and dry again. She was thinking about him as she let the towel fall and walked towards the full length mirror hanging on the wall.

She took some time then to really look at herself. The years had certainly changed her body. She was more curvaceous now than she had ever been, but she still managed to retain some tone, meaning that her body was soft and supple just the way Derek liked it but she still felt comfortable and not a bit 'flumpy' as she often described the feeling to Derek. Of course, the way she felt about her body and the natural sexiness she channelled had all returned because of him. She would start to rant on about a stretch mark she hadn't seen before or the appearance of the cellulite on the backs of her legs and he would simply pay even greater attention to those areas the next time they made love- which was usually right after she mentioned a doubt - and suddenly her insecurities would disappear, so much so that she could safely say that she now had total body confidence. She liked the way she looked and she knew her lover liked the way she looked too. Derek didn't have to be asked, all she had to do was look at him to know that. Of course she knew the reason why she looked so good now was because he loved her and he just couldn't resist showing her how much at every available opportunity and she was never going to complain – she adored their athletic love making sessions, she loved knowing that she was the only woman in the world to see him in the throes of his intense passion and that excited her beyond belief. If she got to stay in shape too then that was only a bonus in her eyes. It was a win win situation for both of them. At first, she had been afraid that she couldn't handle Derek as a lover, he was so experienced and he knew things about her that she had never even known about herself and that had frightened her but immediately, during their first time together, he had shown her that the Casanova thing was just an act – he wasn't rough and he would never abandon her, instead he was romantic and gentle and everything he did to pleasure her came from his heart – it was his life's work to make her feel happy and loved and she returned those favours with equal passion.

Right now, standing here appraising her soft skin in all its glory, her hair damp and her face slightly flushed, both from the water and the turn of her thoughts, she had never felt more beautiful. She looked wanton and promiscuous and she wondered how Derek would react when he found out that he had been able to induce her into this state without even being in the room. It _was_ a matter of _when_ not _if _because she knew Derek would know what she had been thinking about the moment he locked eyes with her. She blushed just thinking about it but she couldn't stop her hands as they began to roam her own desperately untouched skin. They moved over her breasts and down across the curves of her stomach and hips. She took a deep breath as she prepared to let her fingers explore her own intimacy for the first time in years. She knew she shouldn't, she knew Derek liked to be the one to pleasure her but they were never sure when they were going to get a whole night together right now, especially with Oscar's restless sleeping habits of late – they just couldn't risk it. She closed her eyes as the tip of her index finger felt the readiness of her entire body but something stopped her from continuing, something which caused a wicked smile to play at the corners of her wanton mouth...

* * *

"Don't you dare... That... is _my_ job." He told her, his voice gravelly and low. Oh she could hear the delicious strain of desire there and a thrill surged through her aching body.

Her eyes flicked open, meeting his in the mirror. There he was, a colossal mass of chocolate goodness filling the doorway as he watched her. She smiled at him, knowing that once again her _White Chocolate Knight _had come to her rescue.

"You know, I made you pancakes with strawberry compote but if I had known you wanted a little _chocolate sauce_ I would've gotten up here sooner." He told her, stepping further into the room, his black Henley shirt hitting the floor in seconds.

It was a given that they had to be careful and he certainly couldn't spend the time he wanted to worshipping that beautifully naked body right now but that didn't mean that he wasn't craving some skin to skin contact with his wife. He heard her innocent gasp as the _clink _of his belt buckle filled the room. That was one of the many things he worshipped about her, she was a sexy little minx but she still had the ability to make him believe that she possessed that virginal innocence he found such a turn on.

"I missed you, tell me is that a crime Agent?" She asked, knowing that he loved it when she called him agent in the bedroom.

"No sweetness, the crime is starting a little party without me." He told her and in less than sixty seconds he was naked and pressed against her, his arms encircling her in a possessive bear hug.

"What's the matter my poor Baby Girl? Is Mama's lusciousness feeling unloved?" He asked her sympathetically as he savagely pushed her hair aside and pressed kisses against the softness of her elegant neck.

As his hands slid around her, one covering her ample cleavage and beginning to massage her and the other cupping her intimacy, she could articulate no words which described the feeling she was experiencing now, instead she let out a contented moan as her head fell back against his broad shoulder.

He continued to work her despite her silence since although he usually preferred her to be vocal - to tell him _exactly _how and where she wanted him - he sensed that this time her responsive, tense body was doing all the begging for her. He let the tips of his fingers play with her sensitive buds until she was as hard for him as he was for her...

"Derek... we shouldn't...Oh God..." Her voice was trembling, the words breathy as the fingers of his right hand began pushing their way past her folds.

"_You_ started it woman and now _we're_ going to finish it." He growled, his body convulsing against hers and making her moan in anguished desire.

"Derek what about..." She didn't get to finish her sentence before he interrupted her.

"They're all enjoying some of Daddy's pancakes, they're happy – now I want to make my best girl happy too." He told her grabbing her hair a little roughly attempting to pull her head around and guiding her lips to his own.

"I'm Daddy's best girl?" She asked, kissing him to stifle another loud moan.

"You know it Mama." He chuckled against her jaw as she tried to grind her perfect ass back onto him...

"Patience is a virtue Penelope." He told her, removing his fingers from her and spinning her quickly towards him.

"Hmm..." She hummed against his lips "and lust is a sin." She finished the thought before giving him a passionate kiss. "So just what are you going to do about my wicked ways _Agent Morgan?" _She asked, smiling with equal wickedness.

* * *

He said nothing. That was often his way, she would tease and play and take him to the limits of his control and then he would stop verbalising his actions, choosing instead to respond by showing her what he was going to do with her. God she hoped that's what this silent brooding thing was – she needed him, more than she ever had, or at least that's what it felt like right now.

She watched him, his obsidian eyes flashing a whole spectrum of colours as they remained fixed upon her. Her chest was rising and falling heavily as she waited for a reaction, frustration starting to ebb at her mind. He had a way of doing that, making her wait – making her beg and as much as she hated it, it thrilled her.

"Come on baby what're you going to do to your fallen Goddess?" She tried pushing him along, knowing that if it was in his power Derek would probably now back off – he liked her to tease him, but when it came to dominance he was the epitome of the word, he didn't like to be challenged.

He still remained disturbingly quiet as he began backing her against the mirror, pressing her body between the cool glass and the sculpted, equally smooth glass- like planes of his body.

"This Mama." He breathed as he thrust into her in one smooth motion and she had to bite down on his shoulder to stop the earth shattering scream that ripped through her aching body. Apparently Derek did not quite possess the power to resist her today and she thanked whichever deity was shining down on her for that.

She moaned sensually as he gripped her hips and guided her left leg upwards so that it looped lazily around his own hips, exposing her to him at a different angle. He increased his pace and she tried desperately to match him, but found that as usual he took her breath away. It amazed her that such a short space of time could make her forget how well they fitted together and how skilled he was at locating and tormenting all of her pleasure points, but she threw her head back in pure ecstasy at the thought that thirteen lonely nights had definitely been worth the wait...

He watched her in the mirror, becoming more and more turned on the further they went, the more they pushed each other. It was only now that he appreciated the true perfection of this spontaneous position. From here he could look down and see her beautiful body from the front, but could also use the mirror to watch her fantastic ass as it slapped against the glass. She was perfection...

She was nearing her oblivion and this time it was hitting her hard, perhaps it had something to do with them being apart for so long but as they made love now, she was losing it faster than ever before...

She fixed her eyes on him the way she always did, refusing to let go until they could both go together and she was not disappointed. She could see the utter torment he was feeling plastered right there on his face. She gripped his shoulders firmly pulling them even closer together and he took them over the edge...

He kissed her hard to stop the scream he knew was coming. He hated having to do it, it was always the best moment – hearing her scream his name at the top of her lungs as he lavished her with love, but he had to be mindful of the children. Plus there was plenty of time to make her scream later...

* * *

She held onto him for dear life as he scooped her up a little, manipulating her weak legs until they were both looped around his waist and he could carry her out of the bathroom with ease.

He laid her down gently on their bed and took a moment to stare at her. It had been too long, thirteen days was too damn long and he cursed the UNSUB for being so damn astute when it came behavioural analysis – usually they slipped up, this SOB had waited until the final moment to fall and as a result Derek had been sleeping - frustrated and lonely - in a hotel bed for too long.

He really looked at her then, this amazing woman he got to call his wife and he realised then that she would never be more beautiful than in this stage as a woman. She had finally accepted that he was here to stay, had borne him two beautiful children and had brought Sophie into his life and now he got to enjoy her as his wife and as his lover – the way it always should have been.

A beautiful blush was still present on her pale skin and her breasts rose and fell with every breath she took and he fell hopeless madly, deeply and irrevocably in love with her all over again. This wasn't uncommon – he fell in love with her all over again at least twice a day and for the craziest of things – a flippantly flirtatious remark, a home cooked dinner, a simple kiss, watching her with the children, the way she knew when he needed her words and when he just needed her but most of all he fell in love with her for her heart of gold and how sexy that made her...

"Derek stop staring at me." She told him, pouting without meaning it.

"Well if you will insist on being so damn sexy woman." He told her placing one knee onto the bed.

He had just reached her, his body covering hers when she sat up abruptly and pushed him off.

"What day is it?" Penelope asked in a panic.

"Saturday why?" Derek asked, admittedly a little confused.

"No what date?" She asked.

It's the 19th... Baby Girl what's the matter?" He asked and when she didn't answer he started to wonder what was so important about the 19th ... Then it hit him and they both breathed out the words simultaneously.

"Olivia's ballet recital."

"Oh Derek we're going to be late and I promised we'd all be there." Penelope groaned rolling out from beneath him reluctantly and going in search of underwear.

"Oh God... sweetness I promised the O man I'd take him to the museum today, they have that dinosaur exhibition on and it leaves town at five today – Damn I knew I should have taken him last week." Derek told her, thinking of the disappointment on his bespectacled son's face when he told him he couldn't go. Oscar would throw him the pouty look his mother had so finessed and he would feel awful... Yes Oscar definitely took after his mother, he was into computers and he loved to read – he just adored his Uncle Spencer and all the thrilling facts the genius possessed. This month's fascination was dinosaurs and there would be Hell to pay if he missed the exhibition.

"Oh God... and what about Sophie's Math test? She got an A+ and I promised we'd go to Albie's for cinnamon lattes and a slice of Yule log..." She murmured as she fastened the clasp on her bra and stepped into the matching panties – ironically red with white trims – Penelope had seasonal lingerie obsessions – Purple for her birthday – ever year, orange or black for Halloween and red, green or gold for Christmas - it was a given and right now he really wanted to have some fun with his _Mrs Santa... _

"Derek at least try to pretend that you're listening to what I'm asking you!" She told him admonishingly although she was secretly flattered.

"I'm sorry, you're just so distracting..." He told her, wanting nothing more than to ravage her senseless again.

"You are such a _man._ I said what're we going to do?" She asked.

"Oh you know it, this is _all _man sweet lady... Now would you quit worrying your little hard head because this is what we're going to do. We're _all _going to go see Olivia in the nutcracker, then we're _all_ going to go to the Museum for the exhibition and then we'll _all _finish up with cinnamon lattes and Yule log although I might just swap mine for a black coffee. Gotta have my caffeine hi_t strong and black_." He told her and watched her smile, waiting for her clever remark.

"Hmm that's funny. That's exactly how I like my 'Derek hit' too." She giggled.

"Behave woman. Now what do you think? We have exactly eight hours until Mama flies in for the holidays – can we do it?" He asked.

"Oh God – you're mother's coming for Christmas!" She groaned out loud not in the '_Oh God save me, my mother in law is coming for the holidays' _kind of way – she loved Fran, it was just that she had totally forgotten and the house needed to be tidied, the grocery shopping done and the guest room prepared.

"Baby Girl don't freak out, I'm going to do the grocery run on the way to the airport, I'm sure Sophie will help you tidy up, but don't worry you know Mama's not one of those crazy neat freaks... With Desiree around she certainly couldn't hope to be one, plus she knows that we have five year olds and hectic work schedules. Mama was married to my Dad after all, she understands and all she wants to do is help so relax and it'll all be fine. Then tonight... it's all about you and me hitting the town..." Derek told her, he had been planning this night out for weeks and his mother had offered to sit in with the rabble whilst Derek took his wife out for some much needed romancing...

"Hitting the town? You and me were never ones to go 'out on the town' and I am not starting now." She told him sarcastically.

"Are you seriously turning down an opportunity to have yourself some of this?" He asked motioning to his own body which was still gloriously naked.

"Honey if you're putting dancing into that equation then I'm having no part of it." She laughed.

"Hey who said anything about dancing? I'm thinking first class tickets on the 7.30pm flight to New York, a little late dinner, then I booked a carriage ride around Time Square, then it'll be onto a hotel... five stars..." He told her wondering if it didn't all sound cheesy but then he only had to look at her face, she was standing there in shock looking flabbergasted.

"Derek honey, that all sounds perfect, a fairytale, but you're joking right? Christmases like that only happen in _Miracle on 34__th__ Street." _She told him.

"Then I guess the question is do you believe in Santa Clause because your fairytale Christmas is about to happen Baby." He told her.

"Are you for real Derek Morgan?" She asked in disbelief.

"One hundred percent for real sweetness and you wanna know the best part?" He asked.

"There's more?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. I get to show you just how much I missed you whilst I was away." He told her with his statement sexy grin.

"Uh honey didn't you do that already?" She asked, signalling towards the bathroom.

"What that in there? Sweetness that was all just foreplay... tonight will be the real deal." He told her with a wink and watched her blush violently as she pulled her red sweater dress over her head. In fact she and it were very nearly the same colour by now.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he made his way to the door.

"I'm thinking I owe your mother the biggest Christmas gift ever Hot Stuff." She replied, biting her lip with shameless lust.

"Crazy Girl." He chuckled, retreating before he took her again right there where she stood. He had to prepare team Morgan for their excursion after all...

* * *

They all held their breath, the entire Morgan clan, as Olivia - who was a principle member of Miss Sylvie's production of _The Nutcracker - _came out onto the stage. The music started up and she executed her pirouettes with practised poise. The little girl, who wore a tiny red leotard and tutu, had been practising every night for two months and every Saturday in her class since Miss Sylvie had announced the production and she was nothing if not a perfectionist. Penelope was just breathing out, it looked like they had made it successfully through the routine when her daughter wavered mid spin, losing her balance and stumbling forward a couple of extra steps. They all waited on bated breath as her lip began to wobble a little. She looked like she was going to cry and Penelope was up and ready to run forward towards the stage but Derek caught hold of her wrist. He and his daughter were focussed only on each other and with his free hand he patted his chest, right over his heart.

"_If you feel butterflies in your tummy, think about how much Mommy and Daddy love you and everything will be Ok". _

It was something that as parents they had both instilled in all three of their children. It was their way of saying 'hey it's Ok to make mistakes because we love you whatever you do' and so as Derek stood there, one hand over his heart and the other holding his wife back, that was exactly what he was trying to communicate. His daughter responded throwing him the cutest smile and a thumbs up, trying her spin again and punctuating it with a tiny karate style kick she had learned in the classes she took on Thursday nights.

"That's my girl!" He laughed as Penelope sat back down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before continuing to watch the show.

The rest of the afternoon had been devoted to a celebration of their children's individual talents: from Oscar's avid interest in dinosaurs and his ability to reel off a thousand facts about them, to eating sweet treats and drinking Christmas coffee at Albie's in celebration of Sophie's ever rising grade average... and now? Penelope was running around like a headless chicken trying to get the house in order before Derek's mother came to stay for the holidays. It seemed like an impossible task. She was making up the guest bed with fresh sheets whilst Sophie vacuumed their large living room and she had even set the twins to task picking up all of their toys and putting them back into the toy boxes in their den. It was a team effort and slowly it was getting there but for everything that was done another seemed to materialise. The laundry had to be put away for example and a pizza needed ordering. Derek had really been spoiling the children this afternoon and had decided since he was taking her out this evening, the children could be treated to pizza whilst the watched Christmas movies on TV with their grandmother. Plus she needed to pack a bag for tonight and what on Earth did she wear to dinner in New York? It seemed crazy to her that in just over an hour she and Derek would be headed to the airport ready to catch a flight to New York for a romantic pre-Christmas night. He had certainly kept that one quiet... There was just too much to do and...

"Where are they? Where are my three favourite grandbabies?" Fran's voice called as she arrived in the house.

She had run out of time.

* * *

The children all abandoned their posts and bounded out towards their grandmother. Even Sophie, who some might have argued, was at that age where she was 'too cool' for grandparents, was just as enthusiastic as she had been when she had first met Fran.

Penelope fussed with the sheets a little more, straightening the corners out a little before following the sounds of her happy family out to the living room where she found Fran was being bombarded by her eager grandchildren all of whom wanted the first cuddle with grandma.

"Hey Fran, it's nice to see you... wait that is you under there right?" She laughed as Fran gave her a crazy wave through the straggle of arms and legs which had tangled themselves around her.

"Hey Penelope honey, we missed you in Chicago." Fran replied after she had bestowed enough kisses on all three of her grandbabies for them to release her.

"Well I think it's safe to say we missed you here too." She told her stepping forward and giving her mother in law a decidedly more refined hug.

Fran gave her an affectionate squeeze which seemed to say hello and thank you all at the same time. Penelope felt that same feeling every time the saw Derek's Mom, she always seemed grateful...but for what exactly? Penelope guessed it was for her family and for the love that always surrounded them, God knew Penelope sent enough thanks skyward for them every day.

"So who was the prettiest ballerina in the show this afternoon?" Fran asked turning towards Olivia who was smiling from ear to ear.

"I messed up my pirouette..."

"Nonsense, your Daddy says you were the best one there." Fran smiled trying to allay her granddaughter's fears.

"She was spinning and spinning and she did a karate chop." Oscar put in, trying to mimic the kick his sister had done but wobbling and nearly falling over.

"Oh a tough ballerina were you? That's my girl." Fran smiled knowing it was a very 'Olivia' thing to do.

"We went to the museum grandma and we saw all kinds of fossils... Daddy lifted me up so I could see the t-rex skeleton... " Oscar told her excitedly, pushing his glasses on to his nose.

"That sounds exciting... You'll have to tell me all about it later but for now I come bearing gifts for you and your sisters." She smiled indulging his latest obsession – he had a new one every time they talked on the phone.

"Oh has grandma been spoiling you again... and so close to Christmas?" Penelope asked in a tone which said _'Fran we talked about this' _but she made up for that with a playful smile which displayed forgiveness.

"Hey I'm their grandmother it's my _job _to spoil them, besides I don't know if you got the memo Penelope but Christmas is run by a pretty famous person you know, he lives in the North Pole, maybe you've heard of him – his name's _Mr Clause_ and he's in charge of making sure all the children get what they want for Christmas... So seeing as it's six days until the big day I think I'm safe." Fran quipped playfully, putting her bag down onto the table and rifling through it.

To the waiting children, that bag seemed to be endlessly deep like _Mary Poppins'_ magic carpet bag as she reached in and pulled out three wrapped packages. She gave them to each of the children and waited to see what their reactions would be.

* * *

Olivia wasted no time ripping her present open, tearing straight past the glittery pink paper until a pair of perfect little ballet slippers were revealed, along with a story book – a beautifully illustrated copy of _The Nutcracker. _

"Those slippers are for big girls who've done really well in their performances and I thought maybe we could read the story later." Fran told her but Olivia didn't seem to hear her, she was already sitting down and tying the shoes on before getting up and pirouetting around the room.

"Thank you grandma, thank you, thank you thank you." Olivia told her, not forgetting her manners as she ran at Fran and gave her a cuddle.

"Oh you're more than welcome sweet girl." Fran smiled as she watched Oscar trying to figure out what was in his own package whilst rifling through the book of fossils she had also purchased. It had been no easy feat – despite the boy being just five years old he had absorbed most of the books in the local library and trying to find a book he hadn't read was difficult, but it seemed she had been successful in this endeavour.

"Oscar that's a proper palaeontology kit, all the best professors use them when they're looking for fossils. See, there's all kinds of tools and lots of brushes you can use to clean up what you find." Fran explained taking the kit and pointing to some of the objects it contained. Sure it was only a children's play set but she could tell her grandson was buying into the fantasy already.

"I can really be a real palaeontologist?" Oscar asked excitedly.

"Mm hmm it looks like it." Fran smiled.

"I love you grandma." He told her wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too honey." She told him before turning towards Sophie who was being unusually quiet as she sat staring at her own present.

"Go on Soph, you can open it. You didn't think I'd forget my clever girl did you?" She asked giving her a little nudge.

"No grandma it's just the little ones are your real grandchildren and..."

"Hey don't talk that way, you are and always will be your Daddy's first daughter that means you'll always be my first grandchild too Ok?"

Sophie smiled at her before looking down at the package and opening it revealing... An _Apple Ipad__TM_. The thing she had been hoping to get for Christmas... and it was early.

"A little bird told me these are all the rage with the clever girls these days." Fran winked watching the smile with lit up her granddaughter's face.

"Oh grandma thank you!" Sophie exclaimed as she took the tablet out of its box like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Fran! You spoil them... why didn't you wait until Christmas?" Penelope admonished watching Sophie turn on the Ipad. She thought wistfully of her own plans to purchase the gadget and then put those thoughts to bed, there were other gifts she could buy for Sophie after all...

"Oh you worry too much, just let me be their grandma Ok. Now Sophie I'm not as technical as certain people I could mention and know your Mama could probably have set this up in two seconds but she's going out and I knew you would want to use it immediately... the nice man in the shop helped me with it but he said you need to use that... Oh I don't know... that programme on the computer..." Fran trailed off waiting for the answer to be supplied.

"_Itunes." _All three of her grandchildren filled in.

"Well thank goodness I have a houseful of technical wizards on tap huh?" She laughed, watching as Derek came to stand behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her. He was murmuring something at her and she finally stopped chewing her lip and relaxed. Oh her baby boy knew exactly how to keep Penelope calm and happy.

* * *

After a while Penelope disappeared up the stairs and to their bedroom, packing a bag for their overnight getaway. Whilst she showered, sadly completely alone this time, she heard him the bedroom dressing for dinner. She had told him she thought black tie attire was inappropriate for sitting on a plane, but then he reminded her they were flying first class.

She stepped out of the shower cubicle thinking wistfully of their morning exploits as she quickly stepped into her underwear and went in search of something to wear. She wished he would've warned her, at least given her time to go to the mall but now she'd have to settle for a black cocktail dress she had bought a few years back – as if that would still fit now...

She sighed as she opened her closet and almost lost her breath as her eyes fell onto a beautiful floor length sapphire gown. It still had the tags on and it was so expensive she almost passed out. She reached out and brushed the fabric gently with her fingertips, it was softer than anything she had ever felt before and it slid through her fingers easily.

"Hey Mama you have to put it on, we have a flight to catch... It's yours you know – no returns after midnight Goddess." He told her, sending away her _Cinders _fantasy before it even got started – this woman was certainly not a Princess for one night, she was his Golden Goddess. When she didn't move, he stepped closer, his hands going for the knot on her bathrobe.

"Na uh mister not so fast... You don't get all of this until I've had my_ fairytale in New York." _She told him pushing him towards the door.

"Ugh! Woman you are killing me here." He whined.

"Oh don't worry baby, Mama's going to make it all better, just you wait and see." She told him before promptly closing the door on her aching Chocolate God.

* * *

Leaving her children had been harder than Penelope had ever imagined it would be. She honestly didn't know how Derek managed to do it every time they had to do an away case, he was certainly a stronger person than she was, that was for sure.

It had been Oscar who had been most affected by the knowledge that both Mommy and Daddy would be out of the house. In their young lives this was the first time that it had happened. Date nights had always been conducted at home after the children were sleeping and even when Derek was on a case, Penelope was always there to pick them up from school, to take them to their activities and play dates on Saturdays and more importantly, she had been there every single night to kiss them goodnight. Except tonight... and as the small boy had wrapped himself around her leg she had felt utterly wretched – why were they going on a trip without the children? Wasn't it simply being selfish?

Penelope had tried to get Derek to cancel with the airline and hotel. Maybe it was too close to Christmas after all? Did they really need to go on a romantic getaway? Even that word 'getaway' suggested they had something to escape from and they loved their family. These were all excuses which Penelope came up with in order pacify her distraught child but in the end it had been Fran who had pried him away from his mother and Sophie who had been able to successfully distract him with his new book for long enough that they made it out of the door with relative ease. Derek had simply not been prepared to give up this night for anything and she hadn't been able to resist his persuasive argument... After making a promised video call to them as soon as they had landed in New York, Derek had persuaded her to trust that they were going to be fine with his Mom and their movies and to just enjoy this rare night of couple time.

That was exactly what she was doing right now – she was enjoying some time with her man. They had eaten and had just finished their magical carriage ride and were now walking towards the lobby of the hotel – a truly five star experience.

* * *

"This is wonderful Derek, absolutely beautiful." She told him breathlessly. She knew he had been watching her all night with dark eyes and she was aware that she must look like a child who was about to meet Santa but she couldn't help it. This was how she had always imagined spending Christmas – with a man who adored her, in the snow in New York... It literally couldn't get any better.

"I know Mama, I'm glad you like it..." He told her, his hand firmly holding hers in what could only be a mark of possession.

"Speaking of beautiful... that's exactly how you look tonight." He told her for maybe the hundredth time that night. She knew he loved the dress, he had picked it out after all, but she couldn't help but get the feeling that he would prefer it in a pool at her feet. That was the intensity of the heat she could feel coming off of him right now.

"Why thank you Hot Stuff." She replied leaning in and kissing him tenderly. She had given up being bashful about it maybe the third time he had said it and was now basking in the delicious warmth that spread through her each time he uttered the words.

She followed him with a great amount of trust. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, his movements were determined and full of intent and she knew this was merely a response to the desire that was undoubtedly flowing through his veins right now. She appreciated his restraint. He had made it through a whole dinner and the carriage ride without mentioning what was about to happen between them even once. Instead he had been the perfect gentleman, making conversation with her – they talked about everything, anything – it had always been so easy for them just to talk about ordinary and every day things and it was nice to know that they hadn't lost that ability. In fact Penelope thought that was probably the reason why they worked so well together. They were husband and wife, they were Mommy and Daddy , they were each other's passionate lovers but beneath it all they were still the best of friends. She could still count on him for all those silly things he had done in their wayward non-togetherness and she knew he felt the same way about the support she offered him. They were in two way relationship, all about the giving and taking...

Penelope had become distracted by her thoughts of their relationship so much so that she hadn't even noticed that Derek had checked them in already and was now walking them towards the bar for a drink before they headed up to their suite.

"Baby Girl why don't you go and order us a drink? I just have to talk to management about something Ok?" He asked, indicating the bar.

"Hmm friends in high places huh Hot Chocolate?" She teased.

"Yep always Mama." He told her before heading away across the lobby.

* * *

She was getting impatient, how long was he going to be? She didn't even really want a drink anyway, all she wanted was her beautiful Chocolate God. This morning simply hadn't been enough, it had only stoked the fire in her heart and in her body and she needed to be with him. She never wanted them to be apart for that long again...

Just as she was about to give up waiting and go up to the room she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled warmly knowing that whatever he had been doing must now be complete.

"I've been watching you from across the bar ever since you walked in here..." An unfamiliar voice told her and as she turned towards it she realised that it certainly wasn't her husband, for one thing he would never pull a line that ancient on her and secondly this unfamiliar movie star lookalike was way too up in her _married_ space.

"You've been watching _me_ – all this time you've been with _her_?" She asked tipping her head to the side, indicating the peeved Barbie girl he had clearly been sitting with and stepping out of his grasp. Penelope could clearly see that Princess Malibu was more in his league, with her platinum blonde hair extensions, orange skin and pearly whites – together they looked like any glittering celebrity couple that could be found in any tabloid or trashy gossip magazine and he was certainly not worthy of worshipping her – She was a Goddess, her husband told her so a hundred times a day and she really believe it. The man looked like he'd been slapped and flushed with embarrassment but he didn't push it any further – his hand retreating from her shoulder. She wasn't panicking, not yet any way.

" I guess you're just too beautiful, I couldn't keep my eyes off you." He told her bashfully and Penelope would honestly have been flattered, if this guy wasn't attempting to get some action with her right in front of the woman who probably considered herself to be his girlfriend... For this week anyway.

"Well thanks and um let me ask you something – do you think I'm as beautiful as my big fat diamond ring? You _can_ see it right?" She asked, placing her hand flat against the bar.

"Oh." He breathed out a regretful sigh.

"Yep, this is one beautiful _married _woman." She smiled at him sweetly, not afraid to use his own words in her rebuff. She was beautiful, there was no use in pretending she thought otherwise, she couldn't now that she had Derek...

"I'm sorry." He muttered in embarrassment.

"Looks like it's back to Malibu for you." She indicated the busty blonde who tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yeah head on out big guy, because this Goddess is very much taken." Derek growled from behind her and she couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness.

"Hey sorry man. You're lucky to have a girl like her." The blonde man told him as he retreated towards the woman who was more on his Earthly level.

"You don't have to tell me that." Derek growled circling his arm around her waist.

Penelope could sense a serious alpha male show down was about to commence and she turned back to the man who had been admiring her to apologise for Derek's brashness (the man was fierce after all) despite the inappropriate nature of the advances the other man had had made, Penelope just always tried to avoid confrontation - that was her way.

* * *

"Hello my White Chocolate Knight – nice to see you again – it's been a while." She told him with a wicked giggle.

"Well when a Goddess needs rescuing..." He murmured pulling her round to face him and jamming his lips onto hers possessively.

"Now Mama what do you say we forget the drink and head up to bed?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow, his tone suggesting that sleeping would not be on the agenda quite yet.

"Oh my Adonis I would love to go to bed with you." She murmured and with that they were racing towards the elevator.

* * *

Penelope felt tears sliding down her face as she surveyed the room. It was absolutely perfect, the last piece of the fairytale – everything for the four poster bed to the scattering of rose petals across the carpet and up over the bed.

"So this was what the secret conversation was about then?" She asked, indicating the petals.

"Well I wanted everything to be perfect for you, I wanted you to know that I can be romantic." He replied bashfully.

"Baby how could you not think you're romantic? I've never been happier than when I'm with you, you're romantic without having to try – that's what I love about you. You don't have to be some character from a book to make my heart beat faster, you're real...So thank you, for just being you." She told him, winding herself into his arms and peppering his face with kisses.

"You know, you really are beautiful Penelope." He told her, covering her mouth for their first heated kiss which had her all of a dither immediately. Her hands were soon scrabbling for the lapels of his jacket and she quickly shirked it off.

He groaned as her hands slipped lower, caressing his hardness and she could not suppress the gasp which left her lips unbidden but also unrestrained. For the first time in what felt like forever they were completely alone, they could be as vocal as they wished right now and they wouldn't have to stifle their passion. If one thing was a certainty, it was that their union tonight would be something of monumental importance for the rest of their lives...

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her as close as she could come in desperation. He could simply never get enough of this beautiful woman and being away from her for so long tormented his soul. He was sure as Hell going to make up for all that tonight.

She drew back after several minutes flushed and breathless with an utterly bliss filled expression. Kissing Derek was like nothing else on this Earth. His lips were soft and yet demanding, his tongue both a relenting tango dancer and possessive matador. He was such a delicious juxtaposition as a lover that just thinking about all the unexplored avenues of their passionate discovery of each other set her pulse racing. She continued to hold him close despite her laboured breathing since at this point she simply couldn't comprehend letting him go.

She stood on shaking legs as his lips travelled across her face and down the column of her neck in a bid to reacquaint themselves with any inch of skin they might have forgotten.

"Thank you for my fairytale Christmas Derek and for making feel like a Goddess in this dress... I'm so proud to be your wife, I only hope that you can be as proud of me." She told him, her fingers toying with the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Mama you do not even need to ask that question because you know you are my Goddess and I love you more than anything in this world, more than I ever thought I could ever love anybody. You changed my life Penelope, since you there has only been light and love and good things and I'll always be grateful for that." He told her, sweeping her long flowing curls back off her shoulders.

"So what do you think of this dress? Honestly?" She asked, her tone suggestive and teasing. She didn't really even need to ask that question, she only needed to look at her man's face.

"It looks really sexy Penelope... you look incredible... but you know, when I saw it in the store I admit I was kind of selfish..." He mused for a moment, watching her as she stood there waiting for him to elaborate.

"Well you see Baby Girl, I saw that colour in the window – the sapphire blue and I remembered the bright white carpets I'd seen on the website for this place and I couldn't help but think that the dress would look _really _good on the floor..." He told his voice low as he filled her in on his little imaginings.

"Oh so you had me against the mirror already today and now you want me on the floor?" She asked deliberately associating herself and the dress, like they were one inseparable being.

* * *

She stepped away from him, much as it pained her and began her descent towards the floor. She was kneeling at his feet by the time he had even registered what had happened and when he finally looked down at her, his eyes were as black as coals.

"Just what are you doing crazy girl?" He asked, clearly confused by her actions.

"Well honey you wanted me on the floor so here I am." She told him moving closer to him. "What I do now I'm down here, well let's just say it's out of your jurisdiction Agent Morgan." She continued, bringing a little of work into the bedroom, just the way he liked...

* * *

Her hands were on him within seconds, running their way up his solid thighs all the way to the button fly of his dress pants. She flicked the button quickly and slid the zipper down, then she abandoned her actions running her hands back down, right over his hardened, ever growing desire and tracing the muscular expanses of his quad muscles and calves until she reached his shoes. She helped him out of them, enjoying this position of power whilst it lasted and loving that he was so compliant. She threw each of the shoes and their corresponding socks somewhere to the left of her and soon forgot about them, there were far more important issues arising from this encounter.

Her hands travelled back his body and found their way into his pants, she stroked him tenderly over his boxers before removing them and his pants in one swift motion. She was thrilled and exhilarated by this whole encounter. It was new and dangerous territory for them both. In their years of marriage and even before, she had always been afraid of the word 'oral'. They had done so many things together, had built up a relationship where neither one of them attempted to do something the other wasn't comfortable with and since she had expressed her discomfort with exploring that kind of sexual act, he had never asked her to pleasure him in that way. But tonight things were different. She didn't know if it was the way he had protected her earlier or the fact that she felt sexier tonight than she had in long time... Maybe it was the fact that they were in a City where no one knew them and the knowledge that as a consequence of this, what happened between them would be even more private than usual... but something was making her inhibitions disappear and suddenly she had the overwhelming desire to pleasure him in this way, and a selfish need to taste him.

He had tasted her, many times in fact but never had she felt the surge of excitement as he released his love and passion into her willing cavern. She honestly didn't know why she had been so afraid, he clearly loved and respected her and still she was prudish about such things. It wasn't just Derek, she had always been hesitant about using her mouth for a sexual purpose which was ironic since she talked enough sex to convince anyone that she was a sex Goddess. But in truth Penelope was a reserved kind of woman, she much preferred making slow love in the dark. That was all well and good but with Derek her 'lights out' policy had gone out of the window immediately – he liked to see her body when he made love to her, he liked to show her his appreciation and slowly but surely he was encouraging her to be more adventurous. Tonight she wanted to show him that she was fearless.

* * *

She moved closer to him, his hardened desire waiting for her attention and she wanted to give him what he wanted, what he needed from her. She gripped his hips as she kissed him, loving the throbbing she could feel beneath her burning lips. She revelled in the deep intake of his breath as he realised what she was about to do.

"Baby Girl you don't have to..." She cut across him to shut his doubts down.

"Shut up Agent Morgan...This is something I want to do for you." She told him, her voice commanding and he seemed to understand that was not something she felt pressurised into.

She didn't give him a chance to say anything else before she took him into her mouth. The sensation was like nothing she had ever felt before, a thrill coursed through her body as she heard him reacting in ways he never had before. He uttered such delicious noises and the way his hands fisted in her hair, ensuring that she stayed exactly where he wanted her was just the most exciting feeling. She had thought she'd feel dirty or uncomfortable but instead she felt like this was just a natural extension of their experiences together..

She used her mouth to do things to him she had never even considered in her wildest dreams and he shouted his appreciation at the top of his voice. She looked up at him, her beautiful chocolate Adonis, and she could see that his was thrown back in the full throes of ecstasy and she honestly had never loved him more. After a few minutes she began to stroke him – long languorous strokes – she could sense he was close to release and she was excited for that moment, she felt she needed it almost as much as he did, if only to prove she could be an attentive lover capable of taking care of his every need.

"Penelope... wait... stop baby... I need to..." His words were broken as he tried desperately to find that sense of control he felt he was losing...

"Ssh baby just let go, just let me take of you." She told him before taking his entirety into her mouth again, fully aware of what he needed.

"I love you Penelope Morgan." He told her as she kept applying pressure until he let out a cry of delight and anguish and suddenly his hot love filled her warm, deep cavern...

* * *

He drew away from her after a while, releasing his hold on her hair and taking a moment to steady his erratic breathing. He felt utterly completed by this wonderful experience. He had always been considerate of his wife's hesitations about this particular act and he didn't know why she had changed her mind but he was grateful that something had because once again she had proven her own amazingness as a lover and a Goddess...

His legs were shaking violently as he came down and there was nothing left to do but to collapse onto the carpet with her. She caught him, wrapping her hands around his shoulders and holding him close. For a moment, the necessity for words seemed to desert them as they realised what had happened between them. Only now after five years of marriage could they say that they had truly explored every avenue of their passion.

She kissed him, her lips caressing every inch of his relaxed and contented face and he pulled her close, still unable to regain the proper usage of his extremities.

"Do you see? You've brought me to my knees sweet lady." He murmured letting his lips rest against hers.

"Hmm well I have always promised to _rock your world _Derek." She hummed as he pressed a sweet, tender kiss to her mouth.

* * *

He didn't know quite how to follow up what had just happened between them, there didn't seem to be anything he could do for her that would repay her for the happiness she had given him and yet, in his selfishness he knew he still had not had enough of her and probably never would...

Eventually he stopped feeling numb and far away, finding himself cocooned in her arms on the carpet of this five star hotel and realising that it would never be possible to stop falling in love with her. He stayed silent, frighteningly aware that he couldn't trust the words that would come out of his mouth if he spoke right now. So it was soundless, impassioned love which drove his fingers towards the single button at the top of the dress...

He worked it free from its hole with ease and the dress gave way to him in the sweetest surrender, the silk slipping from her shoulders and pooling just beneath her breasts. He pulled her in for another sweet, swift kiss as she knelt up a little, wiggling out of the dress and discarding it with the care it deserved, her eyes flashing as she realised that of course, he had been right – it did look perfect against the plush carpet...

"Well it looks like you were right Derek..." She murmured but she realised then that he would not be interested in the slightest about what she was saying, he was too caught up with what was going on underneath the dress. At least now she knew he appreciated the thought she had put into tonight...

"What is _that?" _He asked, pointing towards the all in one lingerie she had chosen for this evening's exploits. When Derek had told her he missed her and needed to show her how much, Penelope had taken it upon herself to design a little challenge for her beloved – She was interested to see just how much he missed her and so had spent the afternoon rooting around for the lingerie she had bought a couple of weeks ago. Originally it had Christmas Eve written all over it, but since Derek had decided Christmas was coming early this year, shethought she would give him a treat.

It would simply be a case of how desperate he was to see her body - that was all. She could already see his eyes roaming the expanse of the black lacy ensemble noting the laces on the corset but failing as he was naturally set up to do in this situation, to notice the fine zip which ran down the back of it. It would be a question of patience and impatience, a test set on the scale of virtues, all Derek had to do was choose – was he going to be virtuous or sinful? Penelope knew which she was banking on...

"Oh this little thing? Do you like it? I thought you deserved a little treat Hot Stuff." She told him, getting to her feet before he had even processed what she was telling him.

* * *

She strode toward the bed, lifting her knees and crawling into the centre of it before kneeling in wait for her husband's brain to catch up with certain other _prominent _anatomical _structures_... She knew she looked good, she had spent time making sure everything was perfect. Her breasts were fighting a battle with their lace confines and she knew that her dutiful husband would ensure that this was the first thing he attended to. He couldn't stand for her to experience any kind of discomfort – even if it was self inflicted like this, but there was also the fact that he adored her breasts and he would want to possess them in every way possible... Well at least that's what she thought, right now her Adonis was just standing their awe struck by the way her body looked...

"Hmm I guess you didn't miss me all that much huh Hot Stuff? It Looks like Mama's going to have to take care of herself..." She whispered sensually as her fingers toyed with the laces of the corset. She was careful not to pull them since she hoped that Derek would in fact being showing her that he was the only one who knew how to take care of her...

As usual her glorious husband did not disappoint, covering the distance between himself and his lover in two seconds flat and leaping onto the bed like his life depended upon it. It was fair to say Penelope had never really even stood a chance. She might have wished she could overpower him but in the end Derek Morgan was the King, the God in the bedroom and she was always his willing servant.

* * *

Her hands were ripped away from the laces she had been toying with and pinned above her head and she didn't even attempt to fight it. She held his gaze, such a heated and intense gaze that she almost drowned in the endlessly desirous blackened orbs which locked onto her as she waited for him to make his move...

She didn't have to wait long, soon she felt his mouth latch onto the laces pulling them loose as his hands parted the fabric savagely, not even attempting to remove the garment fully before his mouth was on her, biting, tugging, sucking and coaxing her until her sensitised skin had risen more than it ever had for him. She bit back a moan as she felt his hands scrabbling with the rest of the fabric in a desperate attempt to free her and to expose her body to him.

He was becoming frustrated by his apparent inability to rid her of the lace and she would have laughed at her ingenious plan and her own ability to control him in ways he would never understand, if she hadn't been experiencing the same torture at the presence of the underwear – she wanted it gone as much as he did.

She threw her head to the side, a whimper of frustration and desire tumbling from her lips as he traced his own lips across her body in an attempt to demonstrate what he needed. She beat her fist against the pillow as she realised what a ridiculous choice this had been, neither one of them could stand to be separated like this anymore...

"Zip... Please Derek... Zip..." She begged, tears misting her eyes in her anguish.

* * *

He must have misheard, that was the only explanation for the ripping sound that filled the room as fifty dollars of lace was torn from her body and the best thing about it? She didn't even care. As it fluttered to the floor she couldn't have cared if she never saw the offending item ever again.

His hands were on her without any hesitation, he lifted her towards his mouth and she felt her body beginning to contort into shapes she had never even thought possible as he kissed her burning skin.

"Don't... ever... tease me like that... again." He told her, his voice deadly serious but kind of cancelled out as he pressed kisses to her breasts, her stomach, the tops of her thighs and lower...

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he drove her further away from herself and the moment than she had ever been before. Her thoughts were only consumed by a selfish desire to be fulfilled and she knew that soon she would leave him, going to a place from which there was no reasonable return and it was his fault... Just as she was zooming, flying towards that incredibly blissful oblivion only he could create, he withdrew his attentions creeping back up her body and planting his lips firmly against hers.

"You see Baby Girl teasing is not nice is it?" He purred, his hardness pushing against her comparative softness and he knew that this was unnecessary torture for them both.

"I... I'm sorry... I love you... I love you so much baby... Please..." She begged his forgiveness and acquiescence simultaneously, not afraid to admit that she would try anything to get what she wanted, what she needed right now...

"What Baby Girl? Please what?" He asked, feigning ignorance with the last semblance of his self control. The truth was he had needed to be back inside of her, surrounded by her love and her desperation hours ago. But dragging things out, pushing them both to their limits always made that moment of union so much sweeter...

"Please my Chocolate God... Please I just need you... I need you inside of me – that's all I've ever wanted..." She told him, using the last of the strength in her arms to pull his upper body closer, she didn't know why but tonight she was needy, it was more than a need to be satisfied - it was about holding him close and knowing that he was right here with her experiencing everything that she was...

"That's all I needed to know." He told her, lowering his lips onto hers and plunging his tongue into her mouth at the precise moment that he entered her...

* * *

One swift thrust that was all it had taken to make their every dream come true. The moment of their union was so incredible that neither one of them could contain the screams of raw and honest pleasure they let out, both of them revelling in the knowledge that tonight unbridled screams of passion were completely acceptable since the only people to hear them were the only people who needed to, the people who in this moment were all that mattered to each other.

"I love you Derek... I love you!" She yelled as she felt him manipulating her legs, securing them around his hips as he plunged into her over and over and with increasing speed.

"Oh Goddess I love you too..." He promised, sincere in the midst of his passion.

"So you really missed me this much?" She asked as her hands laced with his and she began rising to meet him, feeling like she was almost levitating from the mattress – it felt that good.

"Mama I don't ever want to be apart from you again, _that_ is how much I missed you, that is how much I need to be with you." He told her, never daring to take his eyes from her perfection.

"Well baby I'm yours... In case you didn't know." She smiled as he placed a lazy kiss to her shoulder.

"Oh sweetness there is no escape from me." He told her.

They were quiet then as they rode the waves of their passion all the way to their crescendo. As usual words seemed obsolete in comparison to the emotion conveyed by their touches and connection.

He felt her squeeze down on his hands and then he knew, the way he always did that he had made his wife happy, as happy as she had made him...

The last word that slipped from her beautiful mouth was the one thing he would never get tired of hearing. His own name, coming out in a breathy puff of desire...

"Derek."

* * *

As they lay together, their breathing returning to normal pace much more slowly than usual there only seemed to be one thing left to tell her, it was the thing that never failed to astound him even after five years of marriage.

"As the _Chocolate God of Thunder _I have to tell you that we are still _Heavenly Perfection _Baby Girl." He whispered, running his hands through her hair.

"Well as your Golden Goddess, I have to say I am inclined to agree with you my Adonis." She told him. In the stillness there were no more words, only the sound of their mutual heartbeats, joined forever in Heavenly Perfection...

**Woo! Ok there it is. Another gargantuan chapter, which I would apologise for if it hadn't been so much fun to write. I will say that if you made it all the way to this note I applaud you and sincerely thank you for your commitment. I really hope you enjoyed this the penultimate chapter of this story (I can't quite believe that when I start writing on this again towards the end of the week I will be writing the final ever chapter). Please feel free to let me know what you thought of this, I always look forward to hearing your opinions. **

**Just a few things – First sorry for the mention of Christmas in June, but what can I say? I'm something of a festive fairy and my insistence on the 19****th**** here results from the day in December being my birthday... **

**Secondly, I own none of the products / characters mentioned herein from **_**Miracle on 34**__**th**__** Street **_**(My absolute favourite Christmas movie in the world and one I watch every Christmas Eve even at 21 – I love you Mara Wilson!) to Mary Poppins (I am a greater lover of the books / film) The Nutcracker, Ipad****TM ****or indeed Cinderella... I just borrowed them within my narrative. **

**Thirdly and in fact finally, I will stress again that I truly value your opinion as to the ending of this I have two in mind (all explained in the initial notes on this chapter) and would really like to know which one you'd like to see so if you have any thoughts please drop me a PM or tag it on to the end of a review... any way works for me... If not I'll go with whatever pops into my mind when I come to writing the last ever chapter... *Sob*... **

**Thanks again for your support, it really does mean the world to me – more will be ready soon, I promise. **

**Love to all the readers who continue to stick by me on this one. **

_**X~Michelle~X**_


End file.
